Slayer Camp
by SlayGal
Summary: What would happen if Buffy knew she was a potential Slayer at the age of ten? What would Buffy's life be like and how would it change? She attends a summer camp for potential Slayers and meets Faith. (AU)
1. Young Slayer

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are property of Joss Whedon, Fox, etc. Any character you don't recognize and the plot is mine. 

Slayer Camp – By SlayGal

Chapter one – Young Slayer

1991

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Sunnydale. A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes was waiting outside Sunnydale Elementary School to be picked up from school by her mum, Joyce.

It had been her first day of year four at Sunnydale Elementary and she had already gotten into some fights with the other classmates. Her mum wasn't very happy about this because the reason why they switched schools is because they had the same problems at Buffy's last school.

Buffy's mum knew she was different from most kids, she had more power than them. She had the full slayer works. She was unique in her own way, she was chosen to be a Slayer. Her mum knew that Buffy was different since she was very little and didn't treat Buffy any differently just because she was a slayer.

When Buffy turned 8 she was told about her special destiny and Buffy thought it was the bestest thing she had been told ever. Her mum and dad didn't think it was the best thing ever because they knew that one day, their daughter would be called to be The Slayer and would die before she reached the age of  twenty.

Buffy's parents didn't tell Buffy anything about her dying young or anything that would be concern to her, they didn't want Buffy to be harmed too much by the information about being a slayer. Buffy did know of a camp for slayers for when they turned ten though. 

When all slayers turn ten they are invited, are expected to go to the summer Slayer Camp. Buffy was excited because in a week, she would be attending her first Slayer Camp where she would be taught the first things of being a Slayer and would meet people who were special just like herself. She also knew about how a Slayer was supposed to never give out her identity and she did very well by not telling any of her classmates.

Buffy had trouble making friends, if people said anything close to being something mean about her she would react by fighting, not so much physical but she would threaten them by saying stuff to them, threatening them with violence and because of this Buffy didn't really manage to make a group of friends.

 Before she found out about her special identity, she had a wonderful group of friends, people she could get along with and play with. After she found out things started to change and all of a sudden she found herself having to move schools.

 She then thought being a Slayer wasn't any fun but when she found out about the special Slayer Camp she decided it wasn't so bad and that she would make new friends when she went to the camp in the summer.


	2. Faith

Chapter two - Faith 

After a four hour drive north of Sunnydale, the Summer's car stopped outside the location for the Slayer Camp. There were about twelve different families with their potential Slayers. Most of the children looked older than Buffy and Buffy then started to worry if she would get along with any of them because she's younger.

Buffy's dad, Hank, got Buffy's suitcase and sleeping bag out of the boot, while Joyce went up to the council in charge and told them that Buffy was here. The council seemed nice except for one man, he was older and looked kinda mean, well that's what Buffy thought any way. Buffy decided she would try and stay away from that creepy man.

The creepy man, Quentin Travers, walked towards the microphone that was set up and told all the parents that it was now time to leave their children and that their training would be finished in a week and to come back then. Most of the children cried when their parents left but the elder children said goodbye and didn't cry.

Buffy said good bye to her parents and hugged them and gave them a kiss. She wheeled her small suitcase over to where everyone was standing, which was in front of the creepy man and also took her sleeping bag.

She looked around and she couldn't find anyone who looked around the same age.  She stood there alone while everyone else around her found someone to talk to. Buffy jumped, she turned around and another girl who looked older than Buffy, said "Hi I'm Faith. What's your name?" 

Buffy replied with "H… Hi.. My name is Bu-ffy." Buffy became nervous all of a sudden when this girl talked to her. Faith then asked if it was Buffy's first camp but before she could reply, Mr. Travers yelled through the microphone, "Quiet everyone!"

All the noise ceased and all that could be heard were the birds in the trees.

Out the front near Mr. Travers were twelve, intelligent adults who seemed young.

Mr. Travers told the girls that the people that stood beside him were their future Watchers and they were part of the Watcher's Council, the people in charge of the Slayers. All the young girls looked at each other wondering what the Watcher's Council was all about. 

When Buffy turned around to see where the older looking girl, Faith was she couldn't find her until she turned to the front again and saw that one of the people who was standing next to Travers had taken Faith away from the group, over towards the edge of the stage. The man talked to Travers quietly and took Faith into the woods.

Buffy was now concerned about this girl, wondering where she was being taken. This girl could have been her friend but now she was taken away. Mr. Travers then said "That young girl with the brown hair was taken away because she was misbehaving; she started a fight with some girl as soon as she got here. If you misbehave there are strict consequences so watch they way you act, because we are watching you."

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn't suck too much. I hope people like it and it you do I will keep writing it. If you have any ideas or comments which might help me along the way just write a review for the chapter.

SlayGal aka Michaela


	3. Consequences

Chapter three- Consequences

Mr Creepy Quentin Travers kept babbling on about the strict rules they had on the Slayer Camp but Buffy refused to listen, all she could do is think about that poor girl, Faith. Buffy started to walk away from the group towards the forest, but one of the older looking watchers saw her and told her to go back to the group or their would be consequences. There it was again, the word consequences, the creepy man before talked about their being consequences for certain things you did, Buffy didn't like this one bit the whole consequences thing didn't sound too good, so Buffy had a question in her mind, what consequence would Faith have?

Buffy jumped as the same man from before, tapped on her the shoulder. He said not to get scared, there isn't anyone here to be afraid of but Buffy was scared, scared of Mr. Travers. Buffy just had a feeling that there was something different about him, something evil. 

The man said his name was Giles, Mr. Giles and that he was going to be Buffy's future watcher. He would help her through her training as a Slayer and her learning. All the potentials were told to meet in the common room so they could be told which cabins they would be sleeping in and could find out when their lessons were. Giles told Buffy he would see her later at dinner and all the watchers walked away into the forest where Faith had been taken earlier.

The common room was located in the main block, which was surrounded by cabins. One of men who worked for Mr. Travers read out the list of where people were sleeping, Sarah and Jennifer, cabin 3, Michelle and Kendra, cabin 2, Mary and Beth, cabin 5, Kate and Lucy ,cabin 4 , Prue and Lisa, cabin 6 and lastly Buffy, cabin 7. Buffy thought it was kinda strange about how everyone had a room mate except her but then the man explained their was an uneven number of potentials and that was because one of the girls earlier was taken away for misbehaving. 

Each of the potentials went up to the posters around the room to have a look when they had their classes except Buffy, she tried to slip away when no one noticed but it wasn't a problem because no one was noticing Buffy at all. 

Buffy sneaked out the back door of the common room to outside. She looked around until she could find the forest area but she couldn't find it. She kept walking to where she thought it was and then she became lost and then decided to go try and find her cabin. She went inside and found her suitcase and sleeping bag already there and went to the small bed and started to fall asleep. 

Buffy suddenly woke up after having a dream , actually more of a nightmare. She dreamt of awful consequences Faith was experiencing and ran out of the cabin to go find the forest to save her future friend but when she ran out of her cabin she bumped into an older man, and older man than her new watcher, it was the guy Buffy didn't like from the start, it was Mr. Quentin Travers. 

Buffy ran back inside, and sat down on the couch, shaking, having no idea what would happen next with this man. Travers laughed and then smiled,

"I wouldn't do a thing to you child. Calm down, but I do believe there is a consequence for what you did today. I think you might know why your in a cabin on your own."

 Buffy shook her head because she didn't really know why she didn't have a roommate. Mr Travers explained that they knew she would be trouble and that they didn't want her influencing any of the other children as well so they put her on her own in a cabin. He then told her trying to ran away into the forest wasn't a great idea. Running away from the common room wasn't a great decision either and this was her first and last warning, if she did something like that again there would be strict consequences. Mr. Travers walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

 Buffy was confused. Why didn't he take her into the forest like Faith was taken away? She got a warning but Buffy didn't, she was confused by everyone's actions and she believed that their was some meaning to the word consequence. It meant something to the watchers. It could be a code for something. Buffy wasn't quite sure but she would find out, even if I meant their would be consequences for her. She had to try and find out where Faith was taken and what her consequence was.


	4. Through The Forest

Chapter four – Through The Forest

Two days had past since Faith had been taken away and in Buffy's spare time she would try and sneak around to see what she could find out about what was on the other side of the forest. For each day she had gotten closer to the forest and every time she went near the forest or went to go in that direction, one of the other potentials would threaten Buffy they would tell a watcher. Buffy didn't want to get into trouble again with Mr. Travers but she did want to find out where Faith was taken so she keep on trying.

The lessons Buffy had were hard for her. She thought the camp was going to be the best thing but it wasn't it was scary, hard and awful. She hadn't really made any friends. She found the work hard and she had the creepy old man on her back, watching her and every move as well as the other potentials watching her too. 

The fighting skills were today's lesson. All the girls were put into groups of three's and one group of two, Buffy was in the group of two. Buffy's partner's name was Lisa. Lisa and her friends were laughing at Buffy because she was smaller than them and they were talking about how she wouldn't be good at the fighting either so it must have been a mistake for her to be even chosen as a potential Slayer. 

Buffy started to cry and that made things worse for Buffy because Lisa, Katie and Michelle called Buffy a crybaby. Their watcher for the fighting lesson was Mr. Giles but Buffy hadn't noticed until Mr. Giles tapped Buffy on the shoulder and told her everything would be alright, that she would do fine in the fighting and that it wasn't a mistake that she was chosen. Buffy asked if she could go wash her face and she did. Mr. Giles said,

"If anyone tries to upset any of the other potentials they will have consequences of their own."

Then there was silence amongst the three girls. Buffy turned around and smiled at them because they were told off but before then she remembered Giles used the word consequence again. It reminded her of Faith again and how she had to find her soon before something really bad happened to her.

Giles started off showing some of the more basic moves a slayer would use in fighting, and Lisa, Michelle and Katie couldn't do anyone of them properly and they were only the basics. When the three of them gave up and looked around they were shocked that Buffy could do all the moves correctly, just the way Giles showed them. Giles came up to Buffy and smiled,

 "See you have been chosen, it wasn't a mistake, you're the best fighter here." 

"Yeah.. maybe I was chosen for something but was I really chosen for this, slaying? I mean I find all the research and stuff really hard," said Buffy.

 "Your only ten, most tens year olds wouldn't be able to understand this stuff at least you can understand some of it."

 Buffy just smiled and Giles went back to the front and showed the group of girls the moves again but how to use them altogether at once.

"Now everyone I want you all to apply these basic fighting moves into a routine you could use when fighting against a vampire but instead of a vampire you will practice these moves with your partner or partners."

Buffy and Lisa fought and of course Buffy one. Buffy smiled while Lisa frowned at her. Lisa didn't like it one bit that a girl like her was a better fighter than her and would some how make her feel bad for being good at something.

After the two-hour lesson of basic fighting skills they had a break and had their lunch.

Giles came up to Buffy and said that Mr. Travers wanted to see her in his office. Buffy was scared of course because of the last experience with this creepy man. Giles said everything was okay and not to worry about a thing. He lead her to the building where his office was and when Buffy turned around to say thank you for earlier, he was gone, not to be seen any where. Buffy then walked inside the doors and found her way to Mr. Travers office.

"Why hello Miss Summers. How have you been?" asked Mr. Travers.

"I'm good," answered Buffy.

"Do you know why I've asked for you to come here?" asked Mr. Travers.

"No." 

"Well I've asked for you to come because we have noticed something different about you. We have noticed that you are a very good fighter, probably the best in this bunch of new potentials. We think you have a lot of potential for being a great Slayer but you still have a lot to improve. In order to be a great Slayer you have to be a great potential so if you want to have a better time here at Slayer Camp and not have any consequences I think you should try and focus on your research side of training because obviously your fighting is good enough. You also need to stop trying to go past the woods. Soon enough your questions will be answered but if you keep seeking for the answers you will get no where and if you try again to go through the forest we will know because we are always watching, don't you forget that. We are part of the Watcher's Council. It's what we do best. Now go off to lunch. I hope to see you here next time for an another good reason not for a consequence okay. Now run along like a good little potential," said Mr. Travers.

"Bye Mr. Travers," said Buffy.

Buffy tried to take in everything he had just said. She knew it was important to her to find out about Faith and the forest but she knew if she tried again there wouldn't be very nice consequences and it would involve seeing Mr. Creepy man for a bad reason and not good one and so she knew if she did what he said she would eventually, slowly find out what was through the forest.


	5. Same Time, Different Place

Chapter five  – Same Time, Different Place

After Buffy had been given a talk about how she needed to concentrate on her research and other skills besides fighting, Buffy had been now spending her free time in the library studying and researching and had noticed that another potential, Kendra spent all her free time in the library too.

 Some times Buffy would sit near Kendra and she wouldn't say much but would smile at Buffy when she came to the library and waved goodbye when she left. Buffy had only been studying and researching for only two days and she had learnt a lot more and was getting great marks on her quizzes that she received a note from Mr. Travers saying it was time. Buffy knew what he meant, well at least she did and met him near the forest later that afternoon. 

Lisa and Michelle watched Buffy and Mr. Travers talking near the forest, they were of course sneaking around trying to find out where Buffy was going and why weren't they, until they got tapped on the shoulders by the watcher's and were told to get back to their training sessions. Mr. Travers said that he knew it was time for Buffy to move on and leave any consequences she might have had behind and just do the best she could in the few remaining days she had left here at the Slayer Camp. Quentin told her to follow the path right in front of them and it would lead her to where she would need to be going and she would meet up with her watcher later.

Buffy walked down the old, dirt path and hoped what she would find behind the forest was something good, not bad. She also hoped that she would find Faith there and she was alright. 

The trees that surrounded her in the forest were tall and big. The only noise you could here were the birds chirping and it was very peaceful. Buffy finally got to the end of the path and walked out into a large field, which was located on the other side of the forest.

There were hundreds of potential slayers training in the field, all looked older and experienced. Buffy couldn't figure out why Quentin had told her it was time for her, time for what. Buffy was no way as good as these girls, she didn't believe it was her time for this or anything.

Buffy looked around the field at all the older potentials and noticed one girl in particular with brown hair, she stood out from the rest. She was a quick at making her moves in fighting, much quicker than Buffy. Her partners in fighting all lost against her while Buffy was watching, then Buffy noticed something familiar about this girl but before she could think more about her, her watcher Giles stood in front of her and welcomed her to the Slayer Camp. Before her watcher had a chance to continue talking buffy interrupted with,

 "Umm sir.. Mr.Giles if I'm not wrong, haven't I already been welcomed to the Slayer Camp already, like three days ago?"

Giles replied with "Yes Buffy, you were welcomed to the Slayer Camp three days ago but this, this is the REAL Slayer Camp. That, over there, on the other side of the forest is really a Potential Camp, it's were we choose the potentials who have potential to be a real Slayer. Over here is the real Slayer Camp and now you have been chosen to be trained as a real Slayer." 

Buffy quickly jumped in again before Giles could say anything else with,

 "but how.. how could I be chosen, I'm so much younger and smaller than everyone else, I'm not good at anything.."

 "But you are good at something, your good at fighting and you have gotten better with your research over the past two days too, so this no mistake with us choosing you  for a special thing like being a Slayer." answered Giles.

Buffy said "How do you really know you have made the right decision on choosing me for something like this?"

Giles answered with, "We know we have made the right choice because their have been signs that have given us good reason to welcome you to the true side of slaying a vampire. Just trust us, we now what we are doing."

Buffy continued to walk with Giles and followed him to the main block in the 'real' Slayer Camp. Buffy turned her head and said goodbye to the Potential Camp and all the other potentials, including Lisa, Michelle and Katie. 

As Buffy followed Giles, she tried to take in what she saw around her, hundreds of girls of different ages, sizes and abilities, training for one role and destiny.

 Before Buffy walked inside the building she remembered now she was in the real Slayer Camp, through the forest, she knew she could find Faith here and start her first real friendship but she was wrong , Faith had changed since been taken through the forest.  

"Everyone changes when they are taken away from the others", said a soft voice. Buffy quickly turned around but she couldn't see the girl who spoke to her.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it helps me write more because I know that people are actually reading it, thanks everyone!


	6. Changes

Chapter six – Changes

Buffy was now scared, she didn't really want to change, she knew this place was a bad place and now she couldn't trust anyone, not even her watcher Giles. Buffy wanted to go home and tell her mother about all the bad things that had happened and how she never wanted to come back again.

As she entered the building, a man who worked for Quentin took Buffy and showed her where she would be sleeping and gave her a booklet which told her when her classes were.

The cabin had nine other beds besides Buffy's. Each potential got a bed, night stand and a small cupboard for their belongings. 

Buffy just stood there quiet while the man walked away and then Buffy looked around at all the other beds. She was about to go over to her bed and start unpacking when the door of the cabin swinged open and a girl yelled out,

"Your not supposed to be in here! You should get out now otherwise you'll get in trouble with the Council." 

Buffy turned around and she noticed something familiar about the girl, it was Faith. But before Buffy could say a word, Faith had run out the door. Buffy quickly ran out the door after Faith but once she ran into the field where all the potential slayers were training, she had no hope in finding Faith.

Faith ran back to the field and found her friends Kat and Alyssa. Her friends asked where she had run off to before because their trainer had asked where she was. Faith just told them that she had forgotten to do something earlier. The three of them continued their training together talking about the potentials they had met earlier that week.

 Faith didn't like talking about that topic much when she first met the girls but as the days went on she could just about talk about anything with them. Kat and Alyssa became her best friends, when Faith had first been taken through the forest she had been instructed to hang out with Kat and Alyssa but had never been told why. Kat and Alyssa were very nice to her because they were told that Faith was different from the rest and that she was only new and had to learn from the best and had to change and they were the ones who could change her.

 Kat and Alyssa at times could be very mean to their class mates but Faith didn't always join in with them but when she did join in, she changed, she wasn't like the Faith Buffy had met on the first day.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, all the potentials ran to the dinning hall, it was like a herd of animals running to a water whole. 

Buffy quickly moved out of the way trying not to get knocked over and at the same time looking for Faith.

She spotted Faith and started to follow her and saw that Faith was walking with two other girls who looked a bit older than herself and Faith. She called out to Faith and Faith heard her but kept talking to her two friends. Buffy just thought that maybe Faith didn't hear her over everyone else. 

Buffy ran up to Faith and said, "Hi Faith.. remember me.. Buffy?" 

Instead of Faith replying, Katrina replied instead  and said, "Faith doesn't know anyone who's this short and has the name of Buffy, so go away!" 

Buffy didn't cry and run away but she just turned around slowly and walked away, but while she turned around she saw Faith give a little wave to Buffy. Buffy then smiled back and kept walking towards the hall and started to cry.

Alyssa started yelling at Katrina because of what she said to Buffy and they started to fight and Faith had to break them up and yelled at the both of them.

 "Stop it! Stop it! This won't do anything!" 

They both managed to stop fighting after that. Faith explained to them both that she did know that girl. She told them she met her on the first day of the camp and after  they had met Faith had been taken through the forest to here.

 Katrina said, "Oh! So that's the girl you met earlier this week, I suppose now you'll go off running after her and will be friends with her not us.You know you'll get in trouble, your meant to hang out with us and be our friends!"

Faith replied with, "If I had the choice of who my friends were here, I would never had picked you two as my friends, but guess what…. I didn't have a choice okay! I was just told I had to hang out with you two, act like you two, fight like you, walk like you, talk like you, practically be you. They tried to change me, I never wanted to be changed, I liked the way I was okay. I wanted to…"

Alyssa interrupted with "Yeah… well you just have to put up with the way 'we' do things okay or else we will report you to the council and you won't like the way they deal with people like you, but if you want to get in trouble with the council go ahead and follow that silly little girl. Maybe that's the type of people you would choose as your friends.. get out of here go!" 

Katrina joined in too "Go Faith! Get out of our faces! Go away!" 

Faith felt like she was going to cry herself a river but she stopped herself so they wouldn't call her a cry baby, she just continued walking away from them towards the hall where Buffy had gone.

Faith saw Buffy straight away, she was sitting by herself at a table at the back at on the right. Faith called out to Buffy and Buffy turned around and when she saw that it was Faith she smiled, she now had hope in having a friend.

 "So who were those girl back there?" asked Buffy. 

Faith replied with " 'friends'" 

"Those were you 'friends'?" 

"Yeah, they were. Well when I was taken through the forest I was practically instructed and told to hang out with Kat and Alyssa and to act like them, fight like them and everything," 

"Woah … back up here, they actually told you to act like them and everything? Tough life back here through the trees and I thought I had it tough over at Junior potential camp, poor you."

 "Yeah I had it tough since the beginning. You have to be careful B, strange things happen here, they try to change you, they changed me, they get girls like Kat and Alyssa to change the new potentials, change they way they act, walk and all those other things, they try to shape us all into one type. I couldn't help it, they changed me until just now, after they said that stuff about you back there, that's when I figured out what they were doing to me and all those others girls. Katrina and Alyssa just then warned me that I would get into trouble because I was now not following their rules and I would get into trouble with the Council for not behaving, for not being their friends. It's scary, the Council made me be friends with them, it's sorta like they threatened me to be friends with them, they just told me straight away that I had to be friends with them and to hang out with them and that was that. I didn't have choice in choosing my friends and now that I have walked away from Kat and Alyssa and were not hanging out, I know something bad is going to happen because I've probably upset the Council, I've stepped outta line, I'm not playing their rules."

Buffy just sat their quiet amongst the loud noises that came from everyone else. Faith looked at Buffy, who was speechless and shocked, Buffy had shock face. 

Faith got up and went over to the bench and got her lunch and got something for her and Buffy to drink, since Buffy already had something to eat. When Faith got back to the table, Buffy no longer had shock face and they both started talking about normal things, talking about things that they would have talked about just after they met each other for the first time but instead, instead of getting a chance of talking Faith was taken away. 

So now was the time to catch up and talking about what had happened in their different places but they were interrupted by a loud bell and a message which was read over the loud speaker. 

"Attention potentials, the rest of  your classes for the day are cancelled because The Council have just got a message that a problem has come up with two of the potential slayers," said a young lady.

Buffy and Faith both looked at each other knowing that they had caused the problem.


	7. Behind Council Doors

Chapter seven- Behind Council Doors

"I think you all know why you here. You are here because we have a problem with two of our future slayers, Buffy and Faith. Our plan was to change Faith into being like our potential slayers, Kat and Aylssa but recently she has decided on her own will to not follow council orders and leave their group and become friends with Buffy even though she was told that she was ordered to hang around with them or else there would be consequences but it seems she doesn't care about the consequences," said Mr. Travers but before he could continue he was interrupted by a British man named Wesley.

"But what Faith did doesn't deserve strict consequences. She had no idea about the plan, it's not like she's trying to sabotage the plan, she had no idea about it at all. I think if there are going to be any consequences they should not be too strict but I think I might have something in mind that would teach her the lesson she needs to be taught."

"And what would this plan be?" replied Quentin.

"I will let you in on my plan when I know it is the right time for you, me, Faith and Buffy," answered Wesley.

"Alright then keep it a secret; I just hope you don't keep it a secret too long that it's too late to go ahead with your plan. Not only is Faith our problem Buffy is too so your plan better work well for both girls or else you will have your own consequences to deal with," replied Quentin.

"It won't be too late trust me, I know what I'm doing. My plan will not only help you with your problem with Faith but will also help with your problem with Buffy. You just wait and see you'll all be wishing you came up with the idea yourself……." replied Wesley. Wesley was then interrupted be another British man.

"Why do we always have to have consequences for these young girls? They are only trying to be who they really are; can't you see that and accept it? They don't want to be like everyone else, they want to be themselves not like Kat and Alyssa. Sure Kat wants to be Kat and Alyssa wants to be Alyssa but Faith wants to be Faith and Buffy wants to be Buffy. Faith and Buffy want to be friends and you want to stop them just because you want Faith to be like Kat and Alyssa and you want Buffy to be an individual, on her own, with no friends. I just don't see why you have to always change these young girls," Giles interrupted.

"Yeah well we see this as a problem and we are just trying to fix it the council way. Yes we are trying to change them but we are changing them for the better and you should be able to see that we changing them for the better not the worse. We don't want two future slayers being friends, they are more likely to die in a fight together, we want Buffy to be able to fight a lot better on her own and we want Faith to act differently, so we are going to change our big problem hopefully using Wesley's 'brilliant' plan," replied Quentin.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fanfiction. The more reviews, the more writing so keep those reviews coming.

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela


	8. Don't Mess With Slayers

Chapter eight- Don't Mess With Slayers

Buffy and Faith again, sat there in silence knowing exactly that they were the two potential Slayers the young lady was talking about. While everyone else around them rushed off to do whatever they liked, Buffy and Faith slowly got up, put their rubbish in the bin and walked down the hallway not knowing exactly where they were going.

As they walked down the hallway they were about to pass a door, which said 'Training Room' and Buffy and Faith looked at each other and walked into the room. 

They both didn't exactly know what to do with all their free-time but when they both looked at each they knew training would be a good way to spend their free time.

They both started their warm-ups doing basic Slayer moves, kicks, jumps, and gymnastics. 

Faith practiced different gymnastic moves and made up a routine with them, while Buffy practiced her kicks and other fighting moves. 

While training they tried to finished their conversation from earlier but it now seemed like this conversation was doomed to be finished because it was again interrupted with the gym door flying open with two girls yelling out,

 "There you are!" at the top of their lungs.

"Where the hell have you been? How dare you just go running off like that and not tell where you were going. You made us get worried. You used to always tell us where you were going and what was wrong. What's happened to you?" said Kat.

"Who says she has to tell you where she went? Besides she isn't friends with you any more so why would she have to make sure you knew where she ran off? She doesn't want to be your friend; she doesn't want to be like you. She's different to you, your beneath her," replied Buffy.

"Yeah well Faith can speak for herself itty bitty girl, besides Faith is 'our' friend. She's been our friend since the beginning of this week, you've only been her friend for what, a minute? We know her better than you so you have no right to talk for her or tell us we're beneath her and that she doesn't want to be like us. Just because there was that incident earlier, it doesn't mean she's not our friend, she just got confused, she didn't really mean all the stuff, we truly know she didn't mean it and we want our friend back!" said Alyssa.

"Yeah, I can speak for myself but what Buffy said is just fine. Yeah you girls may have been my friend longer than Buffy but you two haven't learnt a thing about me in those four days but Buffy has learnt more about me and knows me better than you two and she's known me for like a minute. I don't think I made it clear before, I'm not your friend any more. I don't want to be like you two, you are both beneath me! I tell you what is wrong with me, I couldn't see through the lies you both told me and the council but now it's all clear, I can see through their plans and everything is revealing itself to me and my eyes," replied Faith.

"Cut the crap Faith, stop this act. I know it's just for the attention, we get it. We know you need help, we are here for you. We don't want you to be taken away like that girl India, so come back to us. Don't ever think that we would lie to you or the council, we have always told the truth, believe us, please. Buffy will be a bad influence on you, we know what's right, if you turn away from us, the council will turn their backs on you and send you away to the place where the last Slayer went and we all know she didn't go on a holiday," said Kat.

"Everything I've just said, is what I mean, it's all the truth. So just believe what I say, it's the end of our 'friendship', it's gone. Our friendship was based on lies from the beginning I can see that now. I know you have something to do with the council, just wait until I find out about it all, just wait," replied Faith.

Faith ran out of the training room and Buffy followed leaving Kat and Alyssa standing alone in the room. Kat and Alyssa now knew there were no more chances on getting Faith back and that they would be punished for not following council orders and keeping Faith as their friend and training her to be just like them.

The final bell of the day rang. It was the bell meaning dinnertime and Buffy and faith slowly walked to dinner, trying not to bump into Kat and Alyssa again. They found the same table from lunch and sat down. They started talking while waiting for the Watchers, other Council members and other potentials got there. As they were talking a young girl around their age sat down at the end of their table, didn't say a word but just sat their quietly while everyone else was talking.

"Whose that girl? Do you know her Buffy?" asked Faith.

"Yeah I know her from somewhere, but I can't remember where. Hmmm," said Buffy.

"It doesn't matter if you can't remember, I'm sure you'll remember later…" said Faith but was interrupted by Buffy.

"I think her name is Kendra, she was at the potential camp. When I used to go to the library she was there and I would sit near her. She must have got taken through the forest, poor her; she doesn't know what happens here. She must have remembered me from before, that's why she sat near us.," said Buffy.

"I don't remember her because I never got to know any of the other girls names except yours before I got taken away." said Faith.

"Good evening Watchers and Potentials. I'm glad you all made it here on time for dinner. Dinner will be served in just a few minutes but before we eat I would just like to let you all know that the problem we had earlier today will be dealed with as soon as possible, so I hope you don't worry about it okay, it's all sorted out now. Enjoy your meal," said Mr. Travers.

"Buffy. Tonight after lights out, we will sneak out of the cabin and go to the Council office and meeting room to see what we can find out about their new plan for us," whispered Faith.

"Sounds like a great idea," replied Buffy.


	9. Have A Nice Summer

Chapter nine- Have A Nice Summer

Buffy and Faith sat on their beds waiting for someone to call lights out so they could pretend to go to sleep and sneak out to find out exactly what the Council is going to do. They both sit there in silence, waiting, for two words to be yelled out.

"Lights out!" someone yells.

They both looked at each other and got into their beds. They lay there in silence while everyone else is trying to go to sleep, while they only think about what will happen tonight.

Twenty minutes after lights out, they both quietly and slowly, climb out of their beds. Buffy and Faith put on their jackets and tip toed out of the cabin, and quietly close the door. 

They looked both ways around the cabin, no one in their sight. Tip toed across the field to the building near the dinning room.

Faith tries opening the door and finds it's locked, just as they thought it would be. Buffy looks around for a window and luckily finds one slightly opened. Buffy stands there thinking about why one window would be still left open while the others were all locked. Faith taps Buffy on the shoulder and tells her to get a move on going through the window because they don't want to get caught breaking into the Council premises. 

They both climbed through the window, thinking no one saw them and found themselves in the room where the Council have their meetings. Faith ran over to the table in the middle of the room and found heaps of files and papers scattered everywhere. Buffy runs over to where Faith went and picks out one of the files. The file was marked Case 2: Individual Slayer Plan. She opened it up and found a picture of her but the picture wasn't an old one no, no, no, this picture was taken only five minutes ago when Faith and Buffy were climbing through the window. Buffy dropped the picture and the rest of the file on the ground and Faith called out to Buffy.

"Where are you going? We-e only just got here. There's so much we have to read. Come back!" yelled Faith.

"I- I have to go. We have to go, Faith! They know. They know everything. They're always watching. We have to go Faith! Now!" yelled Buffy.

"I don't understand. Why would a piece of paper or a photo scare you so much to run off like that? Stay, we have to pick up some of the files and stuff so we can read them later. Buffy don't run off now." 

"I have to go, now, I have to go, there will be more consequences if we don't go now."

"Buffy, we already know there are going to be consequences but if you insist we have to go, we will go now okay." 

"I'm glad you believe me. I know you will thank me later for this." 

Faith picked up a few scattered files and papers that we on the table. Faith picked up the file and photo Buffy dropped, not knowing why Buffy got so scared of what she saw.

They both quickly, and quietly went through the window again, not knowing another photo was being taken of them climbing through. Ran quickly back across the field into the cabin. 

As they opened the door, they both suspected everyone in the cabin to be awake and waiting for them to come back but no, everyone was sound a sleep in their beds. So Buffy quietly got into her bed not saying a word to Faith about what she saw, while Faith hid the files and papers somewhere safe and got into bed and went to sleep.

It was a lovely Friday morning, last day of Slayer Camp and Buffy was happy because she would be able to get away from this place for a whole year but was upset because she would see Faith for a whole year too.

Buffy and Faith got dressed, packed their bags and went off to breakfast in a happy and sad mood. The dinning hall was filled with happiness and sadness. People obviously happy because they would be going home for the rest of the summer but sad because they wouldn't see their new friends for another year.

For breakfast Buffy had a cereal called Sugar Bombs and Faith had cereal called Weet-A-Bix. They didn't say much to each other, just sat there silently eating their breakfast, looking around at the other potentials around them, Buffy noticed that Kendra had sat near them again. Buffy was about to tell Faith about her but Faith said something to Buffy first.

"Buffy, how come you got so scared last night? I've never seen you so scared like that before? What's wrong?" Faith asked in concern.

"I-I picked up this file, case two, and it was called Individual Slayer. I opened the file up and… an-nd I saw a picture of me. Not a picture of me which was taken last year, 3 days ago, a day ago. A picture taken five minutes before I saw the picture. Faith… the picture was taken when I climbed through the window. That's why I got scared and started to run away," replied Buffy stumbling over the words while trying to explain what happened to Faith

"Oh my god! They are really watching us for real." 

"Yes, 'We're watching you", that's what they said at the start of the week. I guess they really did mean they were watching us." 

"Creepy." 

"Very creepy." 

"I guess they knew somehow that we would sneak into the building. But why would they give us a clue that they knew we were there, like put that picture from five minutes ago?" 

"I think someone is trying to help us. Try to warn us that they are watching us very closely. So they put that picture to freak us out and stop us from sneaking around and trying to figure out their plans. Someone inside doesn't like what's happening and wants to helps us Slayers. But who could it be?" 

"I dunno Buffy, I guess we will just have to wait and see who is trying to be on our side. So far the sides aren't even at all. The Council and most of the other potentials are against us and it's just really us against all of them, but it's good to know someone else out there wants to help us." 

"I think that girl Kendra is on our side too. I think she may know that something is up. I think she wants to say something to us but she's scared. I think she may have something important to say but I'm not too sure what."

"Why would she be scared?" 

"Scared that the Council might find out that she is trying to help us. Scared that she would get her own consequences maybe. Maybe just scared about actually maybe being a future Slayer." 

"I guess all those reasons are true. She's probably scared for all those reasons. I'm even scared in a way. I can't believe we've gotten this far, but we have and we have next year to keep on finding out more about this mysterious Council and the mysterious ally." 

"Oh god, next year, I don't really won't to think about another week at this hell place but I will be glad to get to see you next year." 

"Me too, I'll be glad to see you again."

They sat their smiling at each other and finishing their breakfast. The bell rang for the end of breakfast and they went out onto the field where everyone else was.

They found their entire luggage there grouped together and everyone just stood their waiting in front of a stage. Mr. Travers walked onto the stage and spoke.

"Congratulations potentials! You have either survived just another week here for the year or you have survived your first Slayer Camp. Hip! Hip! Hooray! Now for those who are new, remember, don't mention to anyone, not even your family, and don't mention anything that happened here okay. It all stays a secret so nothing about the Slayer Camp is revealed. It's a secret camp okay girls. What ever happens here stays here, it doesn't leave okay. Thanks; just remember not to say a word. I hope to see you all next year, happy and healthy for another week full of fun and learning. See you all in 1992!"

Buffy and Faith looked at each knowing what Travers just said was all an act. He didn't care if they were happy and healthy, he just cared about them turning up again ready for more of their torture training and ready for the way they treated them.

Buffy and Faith were suddenly pulled away from each other from mysterious, strange people.

Both men told the girls that if they tried to do anything what so ever like they did this year, next year they would be sent away to where the last Slayer India went. Warning them also if they tried to keep their friendship with each other they wouldn't see their family ever again. They would be isolated from their family and the Council would adopt them. Their warnings were certainly frightening and strict. Both girls were left on their own, now extremely scared and worried about the next summer were they would see each other next.

Buffy started to walk over to where everyone was meeting their parents and going home, when someone screamed out to her.

"Buffy!" Joyce screamed out.

"Mummy!" screamed Buffy.

"How was the camp?" asked Joyce.

"Don't ask." .

"Why sweetie? What happened?" 

"Oh.. umm.. someone just got hurt really bad." 

"Awww. That's no good. Well at least your fine. Let's go get your things and go," said Joyce.

As Buffy walked over to the car, Faith yelled out to her.

"Have a nice summer!"

Buffy did not know that that would be the last thing she would hear Faith say for a long time.

A/N: Thanks for the recent reviews from everyone. I appreciate them all. Thanks!

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela


	10. Potential Friend

Chapter ten- Potential Friend

The four-hour drive back to Sunnydale seemed to be the longest trip ever to Buffy. Buffy sat in the back seat feeling awkward about not telling her parents about the truth of what happened at Slayer Camp.

All her life she had not even thought of lying to her parents until now. She told herself she had to lie because who knows what the Council would do if they found out she had told her parents what went on there. 

The Summer's car pulled in the driveway. Hank got out Buffy's suitcase and walked into the house. Joyce took the sleeping bag inside. Buffy got out of the car thinking about how she had just lied to the people she loved the most and how if she did try and tell them truth she would feel much worse than she did now. Buffy picked up her potential bag, which was in the back seat of the car, and took it inside the house with her.

Inside the potential bag were workbooks they had been working in all week, their work sheets, information booklets on slaying, the Council etc., a stake and a slayer handbook. All useful things for a potential Slayer.

She went upstairs to her room and placed the bag on the bed where her parents had put her suitcase and sleeping bag.

"Buffy, tonight for dinner we thought we should go out to celebrate your first week at Slayer Camp," said Joyce.

"If you would like, you can invite a friend to come too," added Hank.

"Well thanks for saying I can invite a friend but…," said Buffy who was interrupted.

"Yes Buffy?" said Hank.

"I didn't actually make any friends at Sunnydale Elementary last year. I did make a friend a camp though. Her name is Faith, she's real nice and just like me."

"That's wonderful Buffy that you made a friend while you were away. Where does this girl Faith live? Maybe she could come with us," asked Joyce

"I don't know where she lives mum, I didn't get a chance to get her phone number or address." 

"That's okay sweetie, next time you go to camp with her try and get her address and phone number then," said Joyce.

"Yeah…" Said Buffy, Buffy then paused and then continued what she was saying. ".. Next time I'll get her details." 

"Are you alright Buffy?" asked Hank in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, just a little tired from the trip and week at camp."

"Well in that case I think we might stay in for dinner tonight. Instead I can cook your favourite meal," said Joyce.

"Thanks mum," Buffy smiled and then yawned. 

She took all the things off her bed and placed them on the floor. She opened up her potential bag and had a look at her workbooks. Along the side of each margin in her books, Faith had written little messages and had drawn little funny things. Buffy started to cry because she missed her new friend Faith. Here in Sunnydale she had no friends. In Buffy's mind, she didn't even have a potential friend.

Buffy looked at her clock. It read 5:30pm. Buffy had fallen asleep after crying about Faith. Her pillowcase was a little wet from her crying. She went to the bathroom and washed her face then was about to go downstairs but remembered that she had left all her Slayer stuff on the bed and quickly threw all the stuff into an old wooden toy chest.

She then went downstairs to see what her parents were doing. Joyce was cooking the dinner and Hank was watching the television. Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw her mum preparing the salad for dinner. Buffy started to help her mum and then Hank walked into the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready yet?" asked Hank.

"No not quite yet, in about five minutes," replied Joyce.

"Good afternoon Buffy, did you have a good sleep?" asked Hank.

"Yes I did. I feel a little better."

"It's good you got all that rest because you did look really tired earlier after the trip back," said Joyce.

The oven timer went off and Joyce took the chicken out of the oven and Hank and Joyce served dinner.

The three of them sat at the dinning room table and ate their meals.

"Thanks mum for cooking my favourite meal." 

"That's okay Buffy, you deserve something nice to eat after your long, hard week at camp," replied Joyce.

"What are your plans Buffy for tomorrow?" asked Hank.

"Well I thinking of maybe going to the Youth Centre in main street."

"What are you going to do over there?" asked Joyce.

"I was planning to try and become friends with some of the kids from school over there at the arcade."

"That's sounds like a great idea but if you decide to go somewhere else besides the arcade ring us so we know were you are okay," said Hank.

Yes dad, I'll ring home if I decide to go anywhere else."

That was the end of the whole conversation during dinner. Buffy finished her dinner and went to bed early because she was still feeling tired.

Buffy woke up the next morning in a bright and cheerful mood. She put on her favourite top, her Scooby-Doo t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She tired up her hair and put on her sandals. She then went downstairs to have some breakfast. 

It was 8:30am and her dad had already gone off to work. Buffy's mum was still in bed, sleeping in. Buffy made some toast and put jam on it. By 9:00am, she was ready to leave the house. She write a not for her mum so she knew where she had gone and took some coins in case she needed to call home

The main street of Sunnydale was a little busy at this time of the day. There were already people lined up outside the cinema and the shops were busy with people going in and out of them. 

While Buffy walked down the street towards the Youth Centre she noticed a new shop, the Magic Box. She stared at it for a few minutes and noticed it was a real magic shop. Buffy decided after she went to the Youth Centre she would got to the magic shop and have a look inside. 

Before she started walking again, making her way down the street towards the centre, a young boy around Buffy's age on a skateboard, clumsily bumped into her and fell off his skateboard.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked with some concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you alright?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I can handle anything. I'm tougher than I look," said the boy.

"I thought you already did look pretty tough," said Buffy.

"Thanks. Where are you headed on such a nice day like this

 "I'm going over the arcade at the Youth Centre, what about you, where are you going?" 

"Oh I'm just meeting a friend over at the skate park near the centre"

"Cool.. I might see you around then." 

"Yeah I might see you there later. Well I got to go meet my friend, I'm already late. Sorry about bumping into you." 

"Oh you don't have to be sorry at all. I'm glad you bumped into me. Well you better go see your friend, see you around." 

Buffy then continued on her way to the Youth Centre.

"Hey girl! I forgot to ask you something. What's you name?" asked the boy.

"It's Buffy." 

"I like it, your name it's cool."

The boy continued skating down the street towards where Buffy was going except went to the park instead of the centre.

"Hey man! Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for more than five minutes," said another boy

"Sorry Jesse, I was just skating down Main Street when I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into this girl," said Xander.

"Well, where is this girl from? Is she our age? What's her name?" asked Jesse.

"What's with all the questions dude?" 

"I'm just asking because I want to know who you embarrassed yourself in front of."

"Hey, that's not funny. I don't 'always' make myself look stupid besides this girl said she was glad I bumped into her." 

"So.. who is this girl?" 

"Well I don't think she goes to our school because I don't think I've seen her before and she looks around our age. She said her name is Buffy. I told her she has a cool name, don't you think she has a cool name?" 

"Oh my god Xander!" Jesse yelled out.

"What? What?!" Xander yelled out.

"You really did make a fool of yourself. This girl Buffy, with the 'cool' name, goes to our school and is in our year." 

"Oh my god! I'm such and idiot."

"Yes that's right, you're an idiot. Finally you agree with me." 

"Oh thanks for the reassuring Jesse." 

"No problem." 

"I had no idea she went to our school and was in our year." 

"Also this girl is the one who was causing all the trouble, causing the fights and what not." 

"Oh my god! Buffy was that girl. I had no idea at all." 

"Anyway, besides our real problem is that you have a crush on this girl, the one who starts fights and causes trouble. This can't be good." 

A/N: Wow that took ages to write, I hope it turned out okay. I know the chapter is really long but I had to put all that stuff into just one chapter. Next time I hope I don't put that much into one chapter. For a whole week I had writer's block and it was really annoying because I had to get past the Xander meeting Buffy part some how. Please review so I know if it sounded okay.


	11. School Days

Chapter eleven- School Days

It was Buffy's first day back at Sunnydale Elementary School. It was the new school year and she was going into year five. Xander and Jesse were also going into year five that year too.

When Buffy got to school she went straight to the library to check out what books they had on magic because while she had been on holidays she had been to the new magic box a few times and had gotten an interest in magic and thought it didn't hurt her to learn about magic because it was similar to some Slayer stuff.

The library was pretty much empty. There were a few other people there, nobody she new or remembered from last year. She went straight to the computers and typed in magic – spells, potions etc. Buffy then jumped because she was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

"Oh my god! Don't do that ever again, you scared me," said Buffy.

"Sorry Buff. I won't do that ever again," replied Xander.

"What are you doing here? You don't seem the book type." 

"No you're right, I'm not the book type but Willow- never mind. I'm here because I saw you come to school and come straight here and I thought I'd say hello."

"Yeah say hello by scaring me, hehehe." 

"Anyways what you doing in here? I didn't think you were the book type either."

"Well I'm not really a book type either, I'm just researching some stuff but I can do that later."

"Oh no, it's okay if you want to do that stuff now.. I can go."

"No stay. It's alright we can just sit here and talk while we wait for the bell to go." 

"By the way if you don't mind me asking, why are you researching magic stuff? Do you believe in all that stuff?" 

"I think it's interesting, I just wanna know more about it."

"Oh okay then." 

"I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything just because I'm interested in magic. Hehe it's not like I'm a witch or something. I'm not going to turn you into a frog."

"Yeah because me as a frog.. not a good thing." 

"Frogs are okay, do you have a problem with them?" 

"Umm…no." 

"So did you end up finding your friend that day?" 

"Oh yeah Jesse, yeah I found him. He was a little pissed off that I was late but besides that things were fine. I thought I would see you later that day but when I went to the Youth Centre you weren't there." 

"Yeah I left a bit earlier that I thought I would. I went and had a look at some of the shops on Main Street." 

"That's okay. Hey do you want to hang with me and Jesse today at lunch?" 

"Umm sure. Is there anyone else in your group?" 

"Yeah there was but she left and had to go to another school far… far away." 

"Oh okay. What was her name? I might have met her in the holidays." 

"Oh you wouldn't have met her she left before I met you." 

"Okay." 

Buffy thought there was something strange about the way Xander talked about his friend and about magic. Buffy didn't think about it for too long because the bell rang and Xander and Buffy walked off to class to find Jesse.


	12. School Days Continued

Chapter twelve- School Days (Continued)

When they got to class Jesse was there and most of the kids. Xander introduced Jesse to Buffy and they started to talk until their teacher got there. Their teacher told them to go into to class and sit down. She wrote her name on the board, Ms. Calendar.

Their first break came and everyone rushed out of class. Xander, Buffy and Jesse all walked down the corridor to the main door and walked outside to where their grade was allowed to sit. They talked about their holidays, about the new teacher and about what they had been doing in class.

Buffy now felt she had a chance of having more than a potential friend, maybe friends. She felt happy but she still wished Faith were with her right now. She smiled and the bell rang again. They all headed back to class where they were learning about history.

Ms.Calendar was talking about the period of time around 1880 and how there were a lot of mysterious disappearances at the time in history and also towards the 1900's. Buffy found this all very interesting because she had the thought in her mind that the disappearances could have been because of vampires but of course she couldn't mention that.

While buffy was fascinated by this history lesson Xander and Jesse found it completely boring and didn't know why Buffy found it so interesting.

 Xander just became more puzzled about this girl because he thought she could be a witch because of all the magic stuff and now fascinated by this sort of history, he just couldn't quite understand her. 

Xander stayed like that, puzzled by Buffy, for the rest of the year. Buffy kept hanging around with them at lunch and in class. Buffy still remained interested in history and magiks. Xander started thinking more and more each day that Buffy had one big secret waiting to be let out and Xander wanted to know it. Jesse didn't pay attention to Xander's theory about the big secret, he just thought his theory will blow over in a few weeks just like the crush but no, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into a year.

 It was the end of the year and Xander still had his suspicions about Buffy and also still had that crush. Buffy knew Xander had a crush and you could say she had a crush on him too but you see Buffy wasn't near as obsessed with him as he was with her. Jesse just thought it was one big joke. He was always laughing at Xander and sometimes Xander would get really annoyed at Jesse.

Xander would try and follow Buffy when walking home from school to see where she was going. She usually headed straight for the Magic Box. Buffy always caught Xander following her and would eventually sneak up on him and scare him. 

Every time he walked into the Magic Box with Buffy his theory about her being a witch started to grow and he just had to find out somehow if she was. Buffy would just go and buy books but she would never let him see what type of books she was buying because these books had things about Slayers.

You could say Xander followed Buffy around like a little puppy dog but Buffy didn't mind, she thought all of it was cute. While Buffy was always looking at the magic books Xander would try and secretly look over her shoulder because he than become interested about magic himself but Buffy would never let him look. 

Xander started asking Buffy questions about why she was so secretive about this stuff and never telling her mum she came to the Magic Box everyday after school. Buffy didn't like him asking those sort of things because she knew she had to lie to him just like she had to lie to her parents about that summer at camp. Xander could always somehow tell that Buffy wasn't telling the truth and that's what kept him always thinking about his witch theory.

A/N: I'm sorry this part of the chapter was supposed to be with chapter 11 but some how it didn't get added. I hope you like it all anyways. Chapter 13 will be on its way soon. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.


	13. Countdown To Another Week In Hell

Chapter thirteen- Countdown To Another Week In Hell

It was only a week until Buffy was going to attend Slayer Camp for a second year. She was dreading going back to the camp and following their awful orders. On the other hand she was getting excited about seeing Faith again. They would be able to get to know each other better this time because last time when they thought they were getting somewhere, something would happen and their conversation was interrupted. The bad thing was they didn't even get to say good-bye properly and Buffy last remembered being threatened about being friends with Faith. That thought brought back the memories of how the scary council and watchers were.

Buffy sat in class thinking about what plans the council had in store for both her and Faith. She was day dreaming about what it would be like if the camp wasn't like hell, if the council would let her be friends with Faith and if the watchers were all like Giles.

Buffy didn't really know much about Giles but from being around him so far she could tell he seemed like one of the good guys. She also could tell there was something different about him, that he wasn't like all the other watchers, he didn't love his job with the same type of passion as Wesley and his mates did.

Her teacher Ms. Calendar unexpectedly interrupted her thoughts and daydream.

Buffy looked around her and found all her classmates watching her and looking at her. She saw that Xander and Jesse looked worried and confused about something. Ms. Calendar clapped her hands and told all the class to get back to doing their history reading and questions. M.s Calendar then called Buffy's name and told her she needed to have a talk and of course the class had to go oooooh arrrrrrh you're in trouble like immature children. Buffy followed her teacher outside of the classroom into the hallway.

"Buffy I'm a bit concerned with your class work lately. You've been daydreaming through your favourite topic, history. Are things okay at home?" asked Ms. Calendar with concern.

"Yeah things are fine Miss. You don't have to be concerned at all. I'll be fine, I promise not to off day dreaming any more." 

"No I am concerned. Today while you were daydreaming you yelled out 'No! Don't make me go to that hell camp! No! I don't wanna die young!' This is all scared your class mates Buffy, including me. Do you know what you were talking about? If not I think you should see a guidance counsellor. I think you might have a serious problem." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Miss or any of the students. I'm glad you're concerned for me but you shouldn't be… I'm just fine. I do have some problems but I can deal with them myself. I don't need your help or anyone else's." 

"Well if you say you can deal with it yourself, I guess I just have to trust you but don't forget if you ever need any help you can come to me Buffy." 

"Thanks Miss. If I never need any help I'll come to you but.. this time you can't help. No one can… it's just up to me." 

The bell then rang for second recess and Buffy ran down the hallway to the library. She didn't want to face Xander and Jesse after what had happened in class, she knew they would start asking questions. She didn't want to lie to her friends about the truth, she wanted to let them know the truth but she could never do that.not just yet.

When she got to the library a few students from another year were there already working on some project but the librarian wasn't there. Buffy walked straight in and went straight to the back of the library. Buffy just expected that all the history books would be there. She wouldn't just find one book on everything from the 1880's to the 1900's but at least she could start finding out about the past and if vampires were the reason for all those disappearances. Reading about history would cool her down in some way and would clear her mind from the problems she thought about that she would face at Slayer Camp.

Buffy sat down at the back of the library with a book she found behind two books on a bookshelf, and began to read it. Buffy would have been about six pages into the book when she found an old black and white photo of a young looking man. It was hard to see the photo because it wasn't too clear; it looked like something had been spilt on it. The whole book was only seven pages, written in a diary form and written in running writing. Buffy just thinks that this a special book which is hand written in running writing and is someone's pretend diary from the 1880's. She finds it very interesting because she thinks that living in this period of time could have been like that. When she finishes the seven pages she realises this is not a pretend story, it's a true story and that it could have something to do with vampires or a vampire.

Buffy is shocked by what she reads and drops the book. The photo falls out of the book and goes underneath the bookshelf. Buffy doesn't notice because she runs out of the library quick as she can. This all scares Buffy because she knows about vampires and is finding out that they caused all this havoc in history. Buffy felt alone and scared because no one around her would understand how she really felt because they had no real idea about demons and monsters being real.

As Buffy is running out of the library, a man who looks like the librarian, is coming through the library doors and bumps into Buffy, drops what he is carrying, which makes a loud noise. Buffy quickly thinks about considering helping the man but quickly decides to run off to class because the bell rang for the end of recess.

During recess Xander and Jesse talk about how Buffy has changed over the year in many ways. Xander brings up his theory of Buffy being a witch again and Jesse admits Xander could be right about something for once. Xander tells Jesse about his feeling that she is hiding a big secret and Jesse says that he thinks so too. He says that what happened today convinced him that there was more to Buffy than they knew. Jesse also added that what she yelled out today in class was something definitely to do with her secret. Xander agrees to what Jesse said but also admits that although Buffy has her secrets and does some bizarre things, she isn't really that peculiar at all, she's just like them. Jesse then speaks out.

"You don't think she's a bit peculiar?" asked Jesse.

"No not really.. well at first I did but If she's really a witch that wouldn't be so peculiar, we already… I already, no one," replied Xander.

"We.. you already no one? What the hell are you talking about dude? Have you lost your mind?" asked Jesse.

"Umm yeah.. lol I guess I have. Sorry about that Jess, I have no idea what I was talking about." 

"Yeah well now I think I do know what you're talking about. You don't think she's peculiar because of that stupid crush you have on her lol it's like you're under some love spell." 

Silence broke out between them and they starred at each other, and then raced off to class when the bell went.

All three of them meet up when they went to class but not one said a word to each other. For the rest of the week Xander and Jesse would watch what Buffy was doing and as Buffy turned around to watch them they quickly turned back around like they weren't doing anything. When Xander and Jesse would look back around at Buffy, she would quickly turn around and look the other way like she wasn't watching them. This happened for the rest of the week and Xander and Jesse didn't talk to Buffy and Buffy didn't talk to them.

Buffy's countdown to hell drifted away from her mind during the week because all her concentration was on finding out what Xander and Jesse were up to while they were trying to figure out Buffy's big secret.

The diary Buffy had found at the beginning of the week wasn't on the floor of the library when she went back there, it had been moved somewhere else and wasn't behind the previous two books it was behind before It couldn't be seen by Buffy anywhere.

There was one more thing about Buffy, which made Jesse think she was more than a little bit peculiar. Besides her interest in history, the witch theory, her interest in magic, to top it all off Buffy was great at athletics and any sport. All these things put together made Buffy.. Buffy but Xander and Jesse didn't see it that way, they just thought it made Buffy look peculiar. They knew when they found out Buffy's secret it would explain everything, including their theories.

Buffy woke up at six am on the first day of the summer holidays to get ready for another week in the place she just loved so much. 

She went down stairs to have her breakfast and her parents were sitting there having theirs. After breakfast she went back up stairs, packed her suitcase, got dressed and looked for her Potential bag from last year's camp. Buffy had hardly touched the bag since it only brought back bad memories from camp. 

The top she had on was a pretty pink flower one, with a matching skirt.  

Hank brought Buffy's stuff down stairs and out to the car. Joyce was making some snacks for the four-hour trip. Buffy went down stairs again and out to the front and her mum followed and locked the door behind her. They all got into the car and the car pulled out of the Summer's driveway down out onto the street and drove away.

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes were two young boys, Xander and Jesse. It was Xander's idea to wake up early and wait outside Buffy's home to see where she was going. Jesse kept telling Xander the day before that she wasn't up to anything, that she wasn't going anywhere but he was wrong. 

They both saw the Summer's family get into the car and leave, which did look like they were going on a family vacation but only one small suitcase was packed in the boot of the car. Xander and Jesse both looked at each other and ran straight to the bus stop and caught the next bus, which would take them to a place just out of Sunnydale. They knew that Buffy must be going somewhere alone and it had to be somewhere just out of Sunnydale and the bus was headed in the same direction as the Summer's were.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to my fanfiction. I appreciate them all. Keeping reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	14. Welcome To Slayer Camp '92' A different

Chapter fourteen-Welcome to Slayer Camp '92' (A different type of camp)

This year's four-hour trip seemed to be a longer one than last year. Buffy hardly said a word to her parents, just like she didn't say a word when she came back from camp. 

Her parents were worried about what may have happened last year but they were sure enough that something bad didn't happen because Buffy would tell them; she always told them everything. They were wrong this time because Buffy had been threatened not to tell anyone about what had happened at her week at camp.

Joyce kept offering Buffy and Hank snacks to break the long silence but Buffy wasn't hungry, she was too busy thinking and worrying about what would be in store for her and if the Council could get any meaner than they were last year. 

Buffy was happy about seeing Faith but she knew the Council would have a strong force against them being friends or around each other. She knew Faith and herself would have to break rules to see each other and us much as Buffy hated breaking the rules she wanted to stay friends with Faith because they just seemed to connect when they first met.

Sunnydale didn't get many visitors from places outside Sunnydale; it wasn't exactly an ideal holiday place for a family. There was hardly any traffic coming in the other direction and only some going the same way as Buffy. Buffy noticed that a bus was taking some passengers out of Sunnydale; it had been going in the same direction as her for nearly two hours. As the bus passed the Summers' car Buffy saw two young boys who looked familiar to her, they were Jesse and Xander; they were seated on the back seat of the bus. She blinked after she saw them and thought she was seeing things and looked again and she saw them both, luckily they didn't see her when they went past on the bus.

Buffy let out a scream when she saw them again which caught her parents' attention and Hank nearly took his eyes off the road. Joyce turned around and asked if Buffy was okay and just made up that she had had a bad day dream. There, it happened again, Buffy had lied to her parents. Ever since she came back from camp she had started a routine of lying to her parents, she didn't want to or mean to it just seemed to happen.

Buffy was no longer thinking about the council or Faith, she was now focused on why Jesse and Xander were on that bus. She knew it must stop at least twenty minutes before she got where she was going. She knew they wouldn't be able to catch up to the car and she knew they wouldn't let them into the camp unless they pretended to be brothers of one of the girls. Her main problem now was to make sure Jesse and Xander didn't get into the camp and found out where she was really going.

The bus was now like five minutes ahead of them, she knew if they got any further away in the bus they would have a chance of finding out the whole truth, her big secret. Buffy not only hated lying to her parents but hated lying to her only friends. She knew lying to people wasn't a way to make friends but in her case she had to lie about one thing and not mention it. She did wish at times she could tell them but she knew some how because the council is always watching, they would find out if she told them. Besides she had no idea how Jesse and Xander would deal with her big secret, they might take it in as something bad and think she was weird or something and not hang around her. She hated the idea of them not being her friends anymore.

The bus stopped and the Summers' car drove straight past the bus stop and Buffy could see Xander and Jesse just getting off the bus watching her drive away in the car. Buffy turned around in her seat so she could see what Xander and Jesse were planning to do now and Buffy was right, they were following her and they started following the car up the road.

Buffy was now really in panic mode, she had no idea what she would do if they actually caught up to her and spoke to her. Buffy's best plan so far was to run away. She knew it wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing that she could think of.

Less than twenty minutes until they arrived at the camp gates, and Buffy's best and only plan was to run. Buffy knew she could come up with a better plan but time was ticking away and she just couldn't think. Her parents kept turning around and asking if she was excited about the camp, if she was okay or hungry and Buffy just replied no not hungry, yeah excited and yeah I'm okay. She was repeato-girl; she said the same answers every time her parents asked her one of those questions.

Twenty minutes now turned into five minutes and the camp gates would just be at the end of the long corner, as they turned they emerged into a long line of cars with potential Slayers inside. Buffy now knew this would give the boys a chance to catch up to them. Buffy couldn't see them out the back window of the car but she knew they weren't far from catching up to the car.

Meanwhile, Xander and Jesse had been running for like twenty minutes to catch up to Buffy. Jesse just hoped that the bus trip and the running was all worth the effort to find out Buffy's so called big secret. Xander assured Jesse that every single step was worth it, if Buffy didn't think she needed to tell them her secret then Xander thought it was his right to find it out the hard way. As they ran around the last part of their run they found a long line of cars driving through a large gate which had the initials S.C., Xander and Jesse just looked at each other. Jesse suggested that Buffy was going to a soccer camp and Xander laughed and then looked back at Jesse and asked why would she keep a soccer camp a secret and Jesse laughed and said it was only the first thing that came to mind. They then decided to just follow the cars and see where they went.

The Summers' car pulled into a vacant parking spot in the car park and Buffy got out of the car really quickly and looked around to see if she could see Jesse or Xander anywhere near by but they weren't in her range of sight ..yet. Joyce and Hank got Buffy's things out of the car and carried them over to the potential slayer camp area but Buffy told them that she didn't go there any more she got to go to the bigger one this year like she ended up going to last year. 

They started walking around to the entrance through the forest when Buffy heard her name being called out. She turned around but couldn't see who it was and just ignored it. They said it again and she quickly saw Xander and started to run to catch up to her parents ahead. The voice got louder and Xander was about to scream out Buffy's name one more time but when he was yelling it for a 5th time he was stopped by one of the members of the council, one of the Watchers covered his mouth and pulled him aside the track and another Watcher got Jesse. 

Buffy started to watch what was happening while both boys looked at her with strange looks. Buffy quickly turned away and started walking faster over to the big field where the other stage was set up. She looked around for Faith but couldn't find her anywhere between the hundreds of potentials standing around the stage. 

Her mum and dad said their good-byes and they left her suitcase and sleeping bag with Buffy and got in their car and drove off. As Joyce and Hank drove through the gates back on to the windy road, which lead to the main road back to Sunnydale, Joyce noticed that Xander and Jesse were talking to two young men at the gates.

Buffy stood in front of the stage and one of the Watchers, Wesely, came out onto the stage and introduced himself. He announced that this year, things were different, the rules had changed, surprises were installed for some and it was a whole new camp, a different one from last year. Buffy looked up at Wesley and noticed he was looking directly at Buffy when he was speaking. He turned away and walked down off the stage and everyone got into their groups and talked with their friends.

Buffy looked around again for Faith but couldn't see her. Buffy thought about what Wesley said and thought maybe the reason why she couldn't find Faith is because of something the council did. They separated her, they didn't let her come to camp this year, they sent her away to were the potential India went. All these thoughts were running through Buffy's head and she couldn't stand it all she could think of was bad thoughts on what the council might have done to her poor friend Faith and what they had installed for her. She kept hearing the same line in her head, 'things were different, the rules had change, surprised were installed for some' it repeated it's self over and over until Buffy couldn't stand it and ran away into the forest.

"What do you think your doing little potential?" asked Wesley.

"I-I was just going to go to look for my Watcher," replied Buffy.

"That's not a good enough answer potential, you should know that potentials aren't told who their Watchers are until they have been chosen for combat. Your lying is getting weak little girl and it does not block us from seeing what is really happening. Get yourself back over to the stage with your things and we sort this all out over there." 

"But Giles is my …." 

"Hurry along girl we don't have time to waste for your nonsense and your itty bitty lies." 

Buffy was hurt by what Welsey had said but she walked as fast as she could back to the filed where all the other potentials were because she was now really scared about the council. Buffy was never really scared by them but know her fear of them grew and now she knew she had to follow their rules even if she didn't like them. They were in charge and they made that crystal clear now. Their rules might change this year and Buffy knew they only way she'd get though this year's camp was to follow their orders.

As she got to the field all the potentials were leaving to go to their cabins and Buffy followed but she was stopped by a number of watchers. They stood around her and blocked her way. She was now surround by five watchers and she could not see the friendly one, Giles, anywhere near by. Buffy felt like she was going to cry but she stopped herself because she knew she would receive a nasty comment from the evil watcher Wesley.

Wesley walked into the circle where Buffy was and told her she had been a very naughty girl. She had nearly revealed the whole council's secret, the whole watcher's council would have been revealed to world and the slayers with it. She had lead two young bys into the premises of the camp because she had lead on to them that she was hiding something from the. He gave her a lecture on keeping her identity a secret and about not giving out signals that she had a secret to tell that would lead them to follow her here. Another watcher stepped in to stop Wesley from scary Buffy but another interrupted him and she told Buffy she would have to sort things out with those boys when she went back home to make them not think she had a secret and to make sure they would never try to come back here again. All the watchers left at once and Buffy was left alone on the field.

She started to cry and fell onto the ground. She just lay there crying, she knew this year was going to be even worse than last year and she didn't even have Faith to help to make it better.

"Buffy! Buffy! What's wrong?" said a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" said Buffy while sobbing.

"It's Kendra, remember me from last year?" 

Buffy thought the familiar voice could have been her friend Faith's but she was wrong it was the quiet little girl Kendra.

"Oh hi Kendra!" Buffy said hi while getting up from the ground.

"Are you alright? You like something bad has happened." 

"I'm okay I guess. Some watchers just warned me about some stuff that's all. They just upset me." 

"There's something strange about those watchers, their too nosy and mean. I think they have some big plan this year. I heard last year they had trouble with these two girls and they have something planned for them this year. Everyone was talking about it, well not to me but everyone else. I just over heard people talking. Did you hear about that Buffy?" 

"Oh really? Do you know who the girls were? I never heard about that. I wonder what the council have planned." 

Buffy felt really bad about lying to Kendra but she didn't want to go out and tell her everything since she really didn't know her last year.

"Nah.. I don't know who those girls were but boy are they in for a surprise. Those watchers are sure smart and tricky; I bet they've been planning something big since last year. Did you hear what that watcher Wesley said earlier this morning about surprise for some, I reckon they have a surprise for those two girls and I won't be a good one."

 Buffy just stood there thinking about how Kendra had no clue about who the girls were and one was standing right next to her, talking to her. She went over what Kendra just said and started to cry again because she missed her friend Faith.

"Aww Buffy, what's wrong?" asked Kendra.

"I miss my friend Faith." 

"Oh that girl, I sort of remember her from last year, I noticed you two hanged around together last year. Where is she? I thought she would be with you." 

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her all day." 

"Oh no, it can't be.." 

"What?! What are you talking about?" 

"You.. you're the girl.. girls

"Okay I'm still confused, what are you talking about?" 

"You.. you and that other girl.. Faith.. you're the two girls who were in trouble with the council." 

"No I'm not, what makes you think we're the girls Kendra?" 

"It totally makes sense now. You two, the way you acted and everything, it has to be you two." 

"It doesn't have to mean that at all. There are hundreds of potentials on this camp and you pick us because of the way we acted and 'everything'." 

"Yep, that's right."  

"That doesn't make complete sense at all." 

Kendra started to quickly walk away and then started running away towards the cabins and she bumped into a Watcher and kept running. The watcher was Giles. Giles walked over to Buffy. From a distance, from the council tower, he could see something had happened between Buffy and the other watchers, something bad.

"Buffy! What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you…" said Buffy as she just turned around to see who it was, "Giles?" 

"Yes it's me Buffy, said Giles.

"You don't seem too good at all. What happened? What did the other watcher's do?" 

"Everything happened so quickly, I'm kind of confused by it all. Can we go somewhere else? I'm sick of this field already." 

"Okay, we can go somewhere else Buffy but we have to be quick because the council will find out I'm missing." 

"Missing from where?" 

Buffy and Giles kept walking until they got to the gym and Giles began to answer Buffy's question.

"They put me in top of the tower and said I was allowed to come out until their business with a certain slayer was finished. I knew if was you straight away and fought back and told them they couldn't do this they just couldn't and they said it was necessary and part of their plan, it had to be done. They locked me in the tower and I got out but as soon us I got out they were gone and I saw you crying and then another girl came and that's all I saw. The next minute the girl is running away and bumps into me and keeps running." 

"Oh my god! Those other Watcher's are just so cruel and mean to us. Why do they have to be like that?" 

"You see they way I see it is that they were trained to be like that from Travers. Travers didn't train me; my dad trained me. They ere told to be like that, act like that and always have now for the whole time they have been watchers and now they are trying to train slayers to be like one another for years the plan has worked with the slayers until last year's group. You and Faith disagreed to obey them and things were messed up in their training and now they a being like to kids, they planning play back but not a little kids pay, their standard of pay back. So beware, they are watching you." 

 Buffy stood there thinking about what Giles said and he was right. They were sure planning a pay back and Buffy knew hers was coming right for her, but where was faith? what pay back would she get?

Buffy looked up and Giles had gone, had disappeared from her sight. Buffy then headed over to the library. On her way there she didn't see anyone else, it was like everyone had just disappeared from the camp. It was silent as well. Not a sound from a person could be heard. Buffy could hear the birds whistle and the trees move in the wind but no people talking. 

She quickly walked over to the library. The librarian wasn't there but that didn't mind Buffy so she headed to the back of the library. She always thought the back was the best, where all the good books were kept and if you were smart enough you'd look there first. She climbed up the steps to go to the back of library and searched for an interesting book. All she found was ones on how to be a good little potential and other ones like about secret identities and what a watcher is, all boring stuff to Buffy but one book stood out from the others. 

This book was a red one with no writing on it. It looked old and Buffy liked things that were old, she liked history and all things about the past. It was all very interesting to Buffy. She picked up the book and started to open it slowly. Buffy thought the book looked a little familiar but didn't think too hard about if she had seen it before. She flicked through the first five pages and noticed she had definitely seen it before. It was exactly the same book she had found in the Sunnydale Elementary School library except one thing was different…. there was no black and white photo inside.

A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Wow that was definitely my longest chapter ever but I wanted to get all that information in before my next chapter because the next chapter reveals something but all that stuff had to be written down before I wrote chapter 15. It was all together 3,421 words.

 If you have any ideas for my future chapters, feel free to add them to your review. Who knows I might up using your wonderful idea. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela  
  
  



	15. Watch out for the Watchers

Chapter fifteen- Watch out for the Watchers  
  
As Buffy closed the familiar book in her hand, she heard the doors of the library open, Buffy was not alone. Buffy quickly grabbed the book and hid it under her jacket. Quietly and quickly she walked around the back of the library to make her way out without being seen. As she crept past the shelves of books she could vaguely see the person. Buffy recognised the lady as one of the Watchers from earlier that day. She watched the lady's movement and she was getting closer and closer to where Buffy was. Buffy took a risk and ran straight for the doors of the library and ran out into the hallway. She looked left, no one in sight and then right no one either. Buffy ran left down the hallway and another Watcher came out of nowhere and tried to catch Buffy. Buffy looked right again and the lady was coming to catch her too. Buffy decided to run in the direction of the lady and she dodged as she ran past and both Watchers collided with each other and fell onto the ground. Buffy turned around as she heard the noise, she saw two angry looking Watchers. She turned back around and started to run, she then bumped into someone. Buffy had bumped into the Watcher who had something against her, Wesley.  
  
Buffy's first instinct was to scream and Wesley tried to cover her mouth and she bit him on the hand and then he screamed in pain. Buffy kept running down the hall and Wesley followed her down the hall, around the corner and out onto the field. When Buffy had reached the field, all the potentials were back out there as well as the Watchers. When Wesley got to the field he had lost sight of Buffy in the crowd of potentials.  
  
Buffy looked around and could not see Giles with the other Watchers. She then looked over towards the tower, no sign of Giles. Buffy then turned to the front to see what everyone else was looking at, Giles being put into police like truck by Mr. Travers. The vehicle started its engine and drove off. Buffy was about to cry but she some how managed to stop herself because she knew the council would be watching her very closely.  
  
Mr. Travers walked up to a microphone set up and started babbling on about how there are always consequences for your actions, both good and bad. If a potential does something they will get a consequence either a good or bad one. If they do something wrong they will definitely get a consequence and because potentials get consequences so do Watchers, especially when they do the wrong thing. For the whole time Mr. Travers was babbling on, Buffy did not hear a word of it, none of what he was saying sunk in, and she wasn't listening at all. Buffy had fallen into shock mode and was dead silent. The minute Buffy had seen Giles being taken away by the Council, all of her hope she had left, had been taken away too. This was the moment she gave into everything, there was no hope left in the girl, Giles had gone and she didn't have the strength to fight the Council to find Faith.  
  
The other potentials around Buffy on the field started commenting to each other about Buffy and the way she was acting. They were rudely staring and Buffy didn't care a bit. Normally she would say something to them but Buffy just didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Everyone seemed to be moving off to class so Buffy followed people from her year to the classrooms. On the way to class the two Watchers who tried to catch her before stopped her. They got hold of her and took her to a building near by and put her into a room. Inside the room was a bed, a desk, a closet, a bathroom and a fridge. Buffy put her pillow, sleeping bag and suitcase on the bed. Buffy did not fight the two Watchers while she was taken to the room; she just accepted what was happening. As Buffy was unpacking she noticed something on the desk. She walked over to it and it was an envelope. On the envelope was written Buffy's name. She opened it up and there was a piece of paper inside, a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
The members of the Watchers Council have become concerned of your behaviour at our camps and outside of camp. We have set up this specific room for you. You will learn to control your behaviour, become more sensible, mature, nice and more of an individual. You will follow our instructions and complete your tasks and will then be released from our individual plan a better potential. You will then treat us all with the respect we should get and you will join the other potentials to learn how to fight in combat.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Mr Q. Travers  
  
Buffy walked over to the bed and started to unpack her suitcase and placed things on her desk and things in her closet. Buffy then noticed there was a book on her bed, it was her task booklet. There were little activities Buffy had to do in her book which every night the Council would collect to see if Buffy was completing the requirements for the individual plan.  
  
Buffy had just given in, there was no way she could escape the orders of the Council now. If she didn't obey the Council would find a way to punish Buffy. The Council had once before threatened to adopt Buffy so that remained a possible punishment in Buffy's mind.  
  
She had given in. It was just the beginning of the fight between Buffy and the Council and who was in the lead? The evil Watchers Council. This didn't look good for our little potential, Buffy.  
  
The Council was winning and everyone was grinning except for Giles who had been taken back to his home in Los Angeles. The Council had made sure Giles would not be coming or making his way back to the camp.  
  
Buffy looked out her small window and could see potentials training outside with some Watchers. Buffy wished she was outside and started to daydream about being outside with them and was falling asleep on the bed.  
  
The members of the Council gathered in the common room. Wesley was at the head of the table and the lady from earlier walked into the room with a big smile on her face. Wesley welcomed Gwendolyn Post to the meeting and told her to take a seat next to Travers.  
  
"I have some important news for you Wesley. You will be very happy by what you hear. Everything is under perfect control. She doesn't know a thing; she thinks it's the real place. She's so far adapted well to your plan. As soon as you know it, Faith will be just like the others," said Post.  
  
"And what about that other troublemaker?"  
  
"Ah... you mean Buffy. She is settling in just fine. She has fallen asleep and has not tried to escape. I think your plan is going to work just fine on these two young potentials," answered Post.  
  
Wesley replied with a loud, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 


	16. Two Slayers, Two Camps

Chapter sixteen - Two Slayers, Two Camps

  
Faith was in the middle of gym class when Kat and Alyssa came over. This year at camp Kat and Alyssa were trying to win back Faith's trust and friendship. On the first day of camp Faith just ignored them and continued doing her own thing but today was the second day and those girls were already getting on Faith's nerves. 

Faith wasn't about to give in to them and fall for their tricks. She knew what they were like and wasn't fooled a bit. She was tough and was going to have to put up with them by herself no matter how annoying they got. Faith was alone in this fight against Kat and Alyssa. Faith didn't want to start up any real fights with them but on the other hand she didn't want to pretend to be friendly and nice to them. Faith was going to try and be in control of the situation. She knew if she didn't handle it well, they would be in control and Faith would have to become just like them.

  
When the girls came over Faith just walked away, over to the gym mats to practice gymnastics. The girls watched her while she was training and when Faith had finished she walked over to them.

  
"Kat.. Alyssa.. What do you want from me?" Faith asked.

  
"Your trust and friendship back," answered Alyssa.

  
"Huh?! What friendship girl? We never had any true friendship at all. Don't you get it? We were never friends at all. Never!"

  
"What are you talking about? We took you in, helped you become a better potential," said Kat.

  
"Took me in? You must be joking. You never 'took me in', I was told I had to be your friend, be like you, and hang around you. I never chose to be your friend. If you think we were friends, we were friends for a minute at most."

  
"C'mon, you truly know we were friends for longer, you just can't admit it," replied Kat.

  
"Me? Admit it? You don't even know what you're talking about. And you think you girls were making me a better potential? Well, well, well, you were totally wrong there sweetie. I was a way better potential than you were, right from the beginning. You're the ones who need to be better potentials."

  
Faith walked away with a smile on her face. Faith now knew she was definitely in charge of the situation and she felt great. Kat and Alyssa had no idea how right Faith was about everything. They were just blown away by what Faith had said to them. They hadn't realized before that someone had the guts to stand up to them.  
Even though Faith now seemed happy with a smile on her face and all, deep down inside, Faith was feeling the worst she ever felt. She hadn't seen Buffy at all at the camp this year and deep down she knew the Council had done something. Not only did Faith have a bad feeling about Buffy she had been feeling a bad vibe from camp this year, as though someone had used black magic at the where Faith was.

  
Meanwhile back the Council's headquarters; Wesley was holding another important meeting. Everyone from the previous meeting was there.

  
"Wesley I have a few questions about your plan. Does Faith know anything about her world not being real? I'm only asking because it's becoming obvious to the older potentials from the real camp that something to do with black magic has happened and Faith being an intelligent girl might have noticed something different," said Travers.

  
"Not that I know of," replied Wesley, "So far the news is that things with Faith are going just fine. Ethan told me that Faith has been hanging out with those specific girls you chose for the plan and she doesn't know a thing about the black magic."

  
"Oh really.. Well I heard something quite different Wesley. The news from Mrs. Post is that Faith suspects there is a bad vibe from the camp she is in. Are you sure that your spell for the floating, invisible camp worked properly? It better have, if it doesn't then you'll have your own consequences Wes."

  
"I'm definitely, completely sure it worked properly and correctly Mr. Travers. Don't have any doubts about the plan. We will fix this problem as soon as possible sir."

  
"Yes you will. Now for another important question."

  
"Throw it at me, I can handle anything."

  
"Yes as I was saying. My other question is, has Buffy been following the requirements for the individual plan? Has she been filling out the booklet?"  
"Sorry for interrupting you sir."

  
"It's okay Wesley. Now answer my question."

  
"Now I know for sure that Buffy is definitely following our orders. She has been doing her activities in her booklet and has started to adjust to the room. She hasn't even tried to escape once. Not even out the window."

  
"Well at least there is some good news there, well done Wesley. At the end of the week we will have a perfectly trained potential that will obey us and be an individual when fighting in combat. However that girl Faith is a tough one to change."

  
"I know Faith is a problem, a difficult one. I just got some news in from Ethan on my laptop that Faith hasn't been hanging around with Kat and Alyssa at all. She has been ignoring them and spoke to them once today but left Kat and Alyssa shocked by whatever she said. Apparently whoever told Ethan that news before had got it all wrong. Later on we can bring those girls back over to the real camp and find out what Faith actually said."

  
"Reply to the message from Ethan and tell him to get in contact today with Kat and Alyssa, and tell them to come here as soon as possible."

  
"I'll get onto that straight away sir."

  
"Everyone is dismissed. Half of you stay on this campus and the other half should go over to the camp where Faith is okay. Hurry along everyone, there's no time to waste."

  
Wesley walked out of the common room and left Mr. Travers sitting there alone. Wesley walked over to the room where Buffy was and opened the door. Buffy was sitting on her bed, looking at her booklet and filling in the tasks she had to do. Wesley watched her sitting in a chair and Buffy didn't look up once, it was like she was in another world within the real world.

  
Wesley asked how she was, if she liked it here, if she liked the video from the night before about potentials but there was no reply, she remained dead silent writing in her booklet. Wesley then saw on the desk an old red book. He walked over to the book and picked it up and flicked through the pages. He opened it up to one of the pages and started to read it. Straight away Wesley realized what it was. It wasn't a Watcher's diary; it was a Slayer's diary. 

He wondered how Buffy had found something like this. Wesley looked back at Buffy and saw she was still in the same position on the bed. He asked if Buffy liked history, Buffy gave a small nod and looked up at him. He picked up the book and walked out of the room. As Wesley closed the door Buffy yelled out, "That's my book!" 

Wesley pretended he didn't hear her and kept walking away.

  
It was getting kind of late and Mr. Travers was still waiting to hear from Kat and Alyssa. Wesley walked into the room with the red book. Of course Mr. Travers asked what it was and Wesley told him all about it and what happened with Buffy and how she reacted. Finally the two girls arrived and explained what happened earlier that day with Faith. Mr. Travers asked a few questions and talked privately with Wesley about what was to happen next.

  
Back at the other camp it was getting late as well. For the rest of the day Faith had stayed away from Kat and Alyssa, well at least tried to. She stayed mainly in her cabin after she left her gym class earlier in the day. She opened her suitcase and got out a folder.

Inside were lots and lots of different papers with writing on them. Within the folder there were two other folders. Faith had only vaguely looked at all this last year on camp but never dared to take it all out when she was at home. These papers and folders were what Buffy and Faith had found last year.

Faith looked at one of the folders and she was shocked by what she saw and read. The whole file was about herself, there was a picture of her when she was around eight years old and another taken last year at camp. All the information was about her past, life and what went on at camp last year. 

Faith placed the file back in her suitcase and looked at the other file. This one was all about Buffy with similar things to Faith's file except about Buffy. Both files revealed major things about the plan for herself and Buffy. Everything was now revealed to Faith except for the latest idea Wesley had installed for them both.


	17. The Real World

Chapter seventeen – The Real World

It was an early Monday morning, third day of camp and the council had no idea what was coming, no matter what they did, sooner or later it would happen.

Wesley placed Buffy's booklet under the door and smiled. Buffy had gotten all A's on her work. The individual plan was running smoothly but what they had no clue about was the only reason why the plan was working so well was because Buffy was not full of hope. Buffy had lost hope the second Giles was taken away.

Wesley went down to the dining hall and about fifteen potentials were already up by 8:00am. He went over and grabbed something to eat and sat down. Gwendolyn Post came in and sat down next to him with her breakfast.

"How's your brilliant plan going?" she asked.

"Just fine," said Wesley with a big grin.

"Well someone seems happy and proud. Wouldn't it be a shame if your mood was just suddenly ruined?"

"What are you suggesting? You suggesting something is going to happen to my plan?"

"I'm not suggesting anything at all. I'm just saying watch out; something will come and ruin not only your mood but also your plan."

"Well thanks for telling me that. It was such an important thing to say, bub-bye."

"Well sorry I was only trying to help."

She then walked out of the hall and left Wesley alone at the table. Wesley could now feel something different about what was around. He felt like something was wrong, something was out of place.

Buffy woke up, had a shower and got changed. She then walked back to the desk and found her breakfast. She ate it all and found her booklet on the ground near the door. She picked it up, read her latest mark and comment from Wesley and the Council.

After reading the comment she started working on her next tasks for the day. One of Buffy's tasks for the day was to write about a Slayer in the past and a little about their life and who they lost their last battle to and then write in 100 words how they could have won the battle.

As the days have gone by the tasks had gotten a bit harder. Buffy started writing about the Slayer from the diary she had read but Buffy couldn't answer one of her questions, the question about the last battle. Buffy didn't know anything about it. This was the first time Buffy couldn't complete one of her tasks.

It was now nearly 9:00 and Faith had just awoke and was headed for breakfast. Faith kept her eyes open for anything that seemed suspicious and she also listened to the sounds and noises around her. She sat alone and then saw Kat and Alyssa walk into the dining hall. To Faith, their behavior seemed strange because they didn't come and annoy her by sitting down next to her at her table. Faith got up and walked over to their table. She asked them what they were up to and why they were acting like this? They didn't say a word and the hall became silent.

Faith sat herself down next to Alyssa and Kat and they turned their heads and ignored her. Faith got up, left her breakfast and walked out onto the field. Everyone had disappeared; it was completely silent of any human voices or sounds. You couldn't even hear a bird cheap or tweet. 

Faith walked around the field hoping she would find something to help her out on finding out what was going on. Faith didn't remember any of what was going on now from the files she had read yesterday. Faith looked in the direction of the forest and could see something moving around over there.

She started to walk over to the forest, walked past some trees and realized she had not seen anyone. Faith had just found a way out of this world. Faith stepped through the portal into the real world.


	18. Full Of Hope

Chapter eighteen – Full of Hope

The portal had closed behind her once she had stepped through. Faith found herself in the same field as before but the only difference was this was the field from the real world. Faith had a good look around and recognized potentials from her year like Kendra but could not see her friend Buffy anywhere training on the field. 

Faith kept searching around among the girls when a girl named Sarah asked who she was looking for. As soon as Faith said Buffy's name she could feel fear coming from this girl. Faith asked what was wrong and the girl replied that this girl you're looking for is a troublemaker; she is getting punished for what she did. Faith asked where Buffy was three times before Sarah finally told her.

Faith started to run over to the building behind the Council's headquarters. She looked around, found a hallway of doors and yelled out Buffy's name but there was no answer. She yelled it out again and started trying to open the doors of the rooms; none of them would open yet. Faith kept trying the doors until she got lucky, one of them swung open and Faith saw Buffy sitting on a bed writing.

"Buffy?"

Faith got no reply so she started to walk into the room and some sort of alarm was set off.

"Buffy!" There was no reaction from the girl.

"It's me Faith. We have to get you out of here, who knows what they have done to you. Probably brainwashed you with something."

This time Faith was starting to receive a response from Buffy. She looked up at Faith slowly and dropped what she was holding on the bed. Buffy got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Buffy! We have to go now! Someone is coming; we have to save you from whatever they have been doing to you! Please Buffy can you just say something."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you leave me alone!"

Faith looked at Buffy and realized whatever the Council did it made her lose all her hope she had. All of a sudden Faith was attacked from behind by some watchers. Faith screamed out to Buffy for help but Buffy just stood there still and silent watching. Faith started to cry and she kept screaming for help. Then the strangest thing happened, Buffy ran over to the door where Faith and the Watchers were and started attacking so Faith would be free from their grasp. Faith was freed and the Watchers were so scared they ran away down the hall. At this moment, Buffy had changed again. Faith now knew Buffy was full of hope.

They hugged each other and both started to cry. They walked out of the building and over to the ropes room and sat down on the seats and started to talk.

"So how you been?" Faith asked.

"Didn't you see me? Not so good, I was being brainwashed. You?"

"I wish I could say I've been five-by-five but that isn't the truth. They tried to change me too but you see where I was their plan had a glitch. You wouldn't believe the stories I have."

"Well you'd have to hear mine because mine are pretty impossible to believe too."

The girls would have said more to each other of course but they were rudely interrupted by two Watchers.

"There you are itty bitty potentials! You both have been making the major news around here. I hope you feel proud because we an award for you two. Get 'em boys!" said a mysterious man that Faith nor Buffy had seen before.

The other Watchers caught the girls and took them in slightly different directions. Buffy was taken to the right while Faith was taken to the left. They were blindfolded and taken to separate rooms. They were told separately that this was just the beginning of their award; the best part was still to come.

The girls sat in their dark and empty rooms for the rest of the afternoon and night. Both girls were scared about what was to come next. 

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. There are some great ideas to come but you just have to keep reading to find out what they are. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing ;). Sorry about the short chapter but I promise I'll try and write more in the following chapters. 

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela


	19. Slayer Challenge

Chapter nineteen – Slayer Challenge

The night seemed to go forever and around the camp no noise could be heard except the sound of construction, hammering, drilling and sawing. Because of all this noise going on it was very difficult for anyone to get to sleep. 

Buffy sat in her room silent and was continually thinking about the past few days of camp and what had happened and how she was tricked into their evil plan. She sat in the dark in one of the corners crying.

Faith was thinking of how she could escape this room. All afternoon she had been banging on the door screaming, and now as the night drifted on, she began to feel tired and weak. 

The sun came up at 6:00am but the two girls still thought it was the middle of the night because all they could see was darkness; there were no windows in the rooms.

The construction had slowly died down during the night and the last drilling and hammering could be heard till 8:00.

Faith had fallen asleep but not for long because she was woken up by more hammering. Buffy didn't fall asleep at all, she had just been crying all night.

When the 9:00 bell rang a loud cheer could be heard all around. The doors of the rooms Faith and Buffy were in started to slowly open. Light started to pour into the rooms and the loud cheering and yelling could be heard. 

A Watcher appeared at the door of each their rooms and told them that their award waited outside. Buffy had no choice but to walk through the door. The door slammed behind her. Buffy looked around and found herself in the middle of a huge stadium. She was alone standing there, until Faith walked outside to where Buffy was. 

"Bring out the other contestants!" yelled a familiar voice. Buffy and Faith looked at each other with fear but at least they still were full of hope.

Another door opened and out came Kat and Alyssa who stood next to Faith like they were best friends or something. 

"Now for the rules! The Potential on the right must fight alone for the appropriate amount of time, no help allowed. The Potential who came from the left must and will fight in a team. If the two main Potentials disobey the rules more demons will be let out, in other words, if you disobey you will be committing suicide. Understand? Good! Let the Slayer Challenge begin!" said the same familiar voice.

Yet another door opened and three demons came out, no weapons were around, all they had was themselves. Both girls were weak and had no choice but to obey their orders. 

Faith looked at Kat and Alyssa and joined in with them fighting while Buffy attacked her first demon ever, alone. They kept fighting until weapons started falling from the sky and Buffy caught an axe while Faith caught a sword. Faith and Buffy did not interact while fighting even though they would have liked to fight side by side as a team.

Buffy defeated the demon with the axe and then straight away another demon appeared in front of her and the fight continued. The demon Faith was fighting was a tricky one, it somehow knew basic gymnastics so Faith cut its head off with the sword as it jumped through the air and it was dead by the time it landed on the ground. Hundreds of Potentials saw this as great entertainment and really got into it and kept cheering.

Faith and Buffy kept their distance and kept fighting demon after demon after demon. They would have fought around twelve each when the demons stopped appearing.

"Well done Potentials. You have done quite well. The real challenge is about to come. The time will change and darkness will come to you. Say the following words and greet your worst nightmare. 'Darkest creature of the night, come to me and we will fight.' Say that line three times," said that same familiar but implacable voice.

The four of them chanted the line three times and above them the sky changed, it was no longer daytime, night had arrived. The time on Buffy's watch was 7:00pm.

Doors 2, 3 and 4 opened and six creatures from the night appeared in front of them.

The four of them searched in the dark for stakes and they all found one except Buffy. The rest of them started fighting and hesitated to go help Buffy but she would be committing suicide if she did. Buffy didn't panic; she kept searching for a stake while three vampires walked closer to Buffy. As they came closer Buffy's heart beat faster and faster and Faith couldn't help because it would be suicide, three more vampires were released even though not even one had been dusted yet. It was a trap for Buffy and Faith but also an evil test.

The speaker on the microphone announced the challenge was up to a stage where no spectators were allowed and everyone had to leave. After all the spectators had left, so did Kat and Alyssa. Buffy and Faith were now alone with nine vampires. Faith went to stake a vampire and missed the heart. She screamed and ran over to one of the doors and started banging on it for help. 

Buffy finally found a stake in the dark and took a risk and went for the heart. She got the heart and she felt the power within her and a bright light appeared around her. Faith was amazed by what had just happened with Buffy and nearly got herself killed but Buffy came over and staked the vamp. Faith got up and they started to fight side by side as a team. Before they knew it there were only two vampires left in the stadium. One seemed keen for a fight and the other not so keen. 

Faith ran over to the keen one and yelled to Buffy that she would get this one. Buffy walked over to the other vampire and realized there was something different about this one. She stared at it and it stared back at her. Faith staked her vamp and started watching what was happening between Buffy and the vamp. Faith was about to yell out to Buffy and ask what was going on when one of the doors burst open.

"I'm here to save you!" yelled Giles.

The vampire ran out the door into the night.

Faith ran over to Giles and gave him a hug. Buffy just stood there shocked, too much was happening at once for Buffy.


	20. The Night Is Young

Chapter twenty- The Night Is Young

Buffy fell down onto the ground and questioned what had just happened. Was it real? Did she really just sense a vampire with a soul? All these questions where running through her head and nothing. Nothing else at all occupied her head, just these thoughts. She heard people talking near by but because Buffy was in this little world of hers, she could not get out and join in with the voices in the distance. 

The voices called out to her but there was no reaction from her. Faith quickly ran over to Buffy and kneeled next to her and whispered…

"Please no! Not again! Buffy don't go, don't got fooled again by the council! Come back for Giles and me! Please Buffy!" 

There was no reply and Giles ran over and asked Faith what was wrong. Faith explained she didn't know what was wrong this time but told Giles what had happened previously. Giles was of course shocked by what the council had been up to and it clearly explained why he was taken away from Buffy at the start of the camp.

Faith and Giles just sat there with Buffy starring at her to see what her next move and action was going to be.

Buffy could hear the voices clearer and when she recognised Giles's voice she quickly got up and walked to him. Faith smiled as Buffy hugged Giles. Faith went over and hugged her friend too. Faith and Giles both asked Buffy what just happened and she told them she wasn't really sure herself but all she knew was that she needed some rest. Buffy then pulled Faith aside and whispered to her that she had something to tell Faith but she couldn't tell her right now because she didn't want Giles to know.

The three of them together walked out of the dark creepy stadium and headed for the cabins. Buffy and Faith said goodnight to Giles as he slipped away to a hidden cabin where the council wouldn't find him. Faith asked if Buffy wanted to talk now that Giles was gone and she just told Faith they had the rest of the week for her to tell her.

They climbed into their beds and went to sleep, one thinking about a vampire with a soul, the other thinking what could be so important that Giles couldn't even be told.

Both Faith and Buffy were woken up the next morning by other potentials. They could tell they were in the field but what Buffy and Faith wanted to know was where did they all come from because last night, no other potentials were on campus that they could see. They got up, got changed and headed outside.

The noise grew louder and they saw potentials training in the filed with Watchers. One of the Watchers called out to the girls and told them to hurry up to class. They ran over to where people from their year were training. Faith could see Kat and Alyssa but surprisingly they didn't come over and make smart remarks to them.

"Attention students, potentials, future Slayers. We are here to learn to fight in combat, in battle not to learn how to talk.. Kat and Alyssa, some of you don't need lessons on talking. Anyway back on track. You are here to learn to fight in the many ways the council have been teaching through generations, to generation. If you aren't keen on learning we will just have to make you. I am strict and if your not doing a kick or a combination properly then you will do it until you do get it right. Not many of you know me because I'm a new teacher for training but some of you may know from potions class and other magic classes. I prefer teaching the magiks but I am capable of teaching potentials their fighting skills. Anyone questions? Good. That means we can begin lesson one," a familiar man said.

"I thought Giles taught this sort of stuff Buffy," said Faith.

"So did I. Last year he did, we saw him last night, where is he now?" 

"Maybe he's hiding in the cabin we saw him go to." 

"Maybe he is but I think if he did go there last night he would have been found by now, so why haven't we seen him?" 

"Seen who Miss Summers?" asked the familiar man.

"Oh just a friend we've been looking for that we can't find," answered Buffy.

"Well Miss Summers you can look for your so called 'friend' later, we have fighting techniques to learn." 

"Left kick, punch with right arm swing, leap, run, run, run. Try that girls," said the familiar man.

"Sir are you sure this is one of the combinations the council has been handing down from generation to generation?" asked Sarah who was concerned about this man's fighting techniques

"No it isn't made up by the council, I made it up. Do you have a problem with that Sarah? 

"No sir," replied Sarah.

"Don't call me sir again, call me Ethan." 

"Everybody now try making up your own combinations with the fighting moves you already have learnt. I will mark you on the effectiveness and the amount of moves you use." 

Buffy started her combination with a jump kick and kicked with her right leg, then jumped again and while in the air turned around jumped back on the ground, swinged around and did a punch with her left hand. Then did a block as if he punched back and did a double kick and then double punch. As Ethan came around and watched Buffy's routine he clapped his hands and told her that was some nice work but it wouldn't have worked if she had done it against a real demon but you see Buffy had gotten her combination today from last nights fight in the stadium except Buffy had changed a few things here and there.

Faith did a run then jump tumbled through the air and when she landed she kicked with her right leg and punched with her right arm after and did a block as if someone had punched her. She did a back flip backwards and then did a full double punch, double kick, double punch twist. Faith ended up on the ground but didn't know why because she had done a similar thing to that last night and it worked. She turned around and the creepy man Ethan clapped his hands and said to her very good too. 

"You and your friend are quite good but not as good as you should be. You two wouldn't be capable of going up against a demon yet. You have to prepare yourself for the worst. You. Faith. You weren't ready for an attacker from behind you. Work on your senses girl. You need to be able to sense a human first then you will be able to go onto to working on your senses for a vampire," said Ethan.

Ethan was stupid of course, that's what Buffy and Faith thought anyways because he didn't know about them defeating all those vampires last night with those same combinations but what Buffy and Faith didn't know was he was watching, keeping an eye on Giles and making sure he was staying in the same place, not trying to come back to Slayer Camp.

After the talk from Ethan he goes to the front of the class and tells them, he has marked their skills and combinations. He would now like to talk about the magiks. The potentials sit down eager to hear what Ethan says because he fascinates them for some strange reason, like he has a spell on them.

Buffy and Faith don't pay attention to him and sit down at the back of the group. As Faith is about to ask Buffy what she wanted to tell her, Buffy quickly turns around and she sees Wesley walk past, it's as though she sensed him.

 Buffy quickly turned back round and Faith asks Buffy the question. Buffy tells Faith that when they were with Giles yesterday; she doesn't think they were really with him. She was sensing something different about him. He wasn't Giles, someone or something had done a spell to look like him or something. Buffy wasn't exactly sure what was going on, if she was right or not she just knew Giles wasn't his same old self. Something happened but that something still had to be figured out. Faith thought Buffy was just worrying and making things up but she did admit herself she sensed something too, a vibe, a bad vibe from Giles, it was evil. So much for Faith not being able to sense humans.

The old loud Slayer camp bell rang three times on time and it meant this time to change to the next class, which was history. For history there were two classes and Buffy and Faith weren't in the same class so they went off in separate directions. Buffy walked into her classroom thinking about Giles, last night fighting and a vampire with a soul thought came floating back into her head. She sat down at a table in about the middle of the classroom. 

They wrote down the heading 'Vampires Who Like To Bite', it was the name of the book they had been reading from about vampires in history to the current day who are dangerous to Slayers, the ones who have killed a Slayer or the ones who have caused chaos. Buffy started copying down from the book names of the few vampires mentioned in the first few chapters, The Master, Darla, Angelus (Angel), William The Bloody (Spike), Druscilla and Dracula. They were the ones the book clearly marked were the ones to watch out for first and learn about in depth.

Buffy had remembered the name William the bloody from somewhere but she couldn't exactly remembered. She asked her teacher Mrs. Gloss if they studied a vampire named William the Bloody last year and she said no, she might have mentioned but they didn't do any work on him. Buffy then remembered she had seen the name written somewhere in a text but she couldn't remember where. The name sounded so familiar but it wasn't familiar enough to ring a bell.

Buffy continued copying down notes from the book. As Buffy wrote down the information, Kendra came over and sat next to Buffy at the table. Buffy just kept writing until Kendra started to speak.

"You know what Buffy. If you want yo do any good as a Slayer you have to stay away from people like Faith. They are no good, those sort of people are trouble makers and won't get you anywhere as a future Slayer."

"And why do you think you have the right to come up to me and tell me what is best for my future?" asked Buffy.

"I think I have the right because as a future possible friend of yours I want to give you some important advice," replied Kendra.

"What if I don't want you opinion about MY future? You should just mind your own business, you don't know anything about me so don't come up to me and say things like that." 

"Maybe I don't know you that well but I would like to know you better and I thought if I showed that I cared about your actions you are making right now that will effect your future you would accept my opinion and maybe, just maybe we could be possible friends." 

"Well next time you want to be friends with someone, my 'advice' for you is to approach people differently, don't go telling people what to fix in their life to make their future better, I know what's best okay, you don't." 

"Did it ever occur to you that should follow your own advice sometimes? You just told me what I should do in the future." 

Kendra then got up out of her seat, looked at Buffy up and down, walked back to her seat and smiled but really Kendra wasn't smiling. Deep down inside Kendra was angry and disappointed with herself, the plan had not gone right, Buffy hadn't of fallen for her plan of becoming friends with her. Faith was her next target.

For the last five minutes of history Buffy sat at her desk thinking about what Kendra was saying, she thought it was rather strange that the council had said similar stuff to that at the end of last camp and that now Kendra was practically saying the same thing. Buffy could tell something was not right and she had to let Faith know before Kendra did something else too strange, something too much like what the council would do.

Buffy's history summed up what they should have completed today and what they had to know for the next lesson. She began reading a passage from the book about William The Bloody. The bell rang and Buffy packed up her things and headed for the door to go to her next class, weapons class but before she could get out the door her teacher Mrs. Gloss stopped her and pulled her aside.

 She explained she was concerned about Buffy not concentrating on her work as much and asked if something was bothering her, if something was wrong and Buffy said no, of course there was nothing wrong, but of course there was. Millions of things were running through her head everything second and it affected her in a very bad way. Everyone was treating Buffy like she didn't just defeat all those demons and vampires, it was as though no one was there that night, and no one saw what happened.. as though their memories of the night were taken from them.

Buffy rushed off to her next class. She looked around the room to see if she knew anyone. She recognised some people from the potential camp last year and went over to sit next to a girl named Jennifer. She remembered her to be a nice person and when she sat down next to her Jennifer didn't tell her to go away. Jennifer was polite and said hello to Buffy, she told Buffy she remembered her from last year. They started talked but the teacher came in and the noise stopped. Buffy's teacher for weapons class this year was Mrs. Post. Buffy knew who she was but did not say a word or gave her an evil look, she just sat their quite and listened to what she had to say. 

Mrs. Post then handed out a twenty-page booklet. Buffy looked at the front of it and it had a picture of Mrs. Post on it, inside was the history of Mrs. Post and her family. A young girl named Mary asked  why they were given a booklet about her and she snapped back and told her it was important for her and everyone else to know what she was like, who she was and what her family was like because she might quiz people on it later as a general knowledge test. Mary started to cry because Mrs. Post had upset her and Mrs. Post just got more angry because of this and said aloud "Why can't someone just turn this whining off so I can get on with the real work!" 

No one replied to her because they were all scared themselves and just sat they're in silence. Mrs. Post then went her desk and picked up some heavy textbooks and handed them out to everyone. She then announced that these textbooks were very important for learning about weapons this year because they had clearly explained diagrams on how to use them. She also said that if the class didn't whine too much and didn't act so shocked and scared she might let them try out using the actual weapons. Buffy could tell that Jennifer, Mary and everyone else in the class didn't like their new teacher at all.

Meanwhile, Faith was sitting in weapons class with a girl named Lisa. Faith hadn't meant to sit next to her, Lisa just sat next to her as soon she got in the room. Kendra was sitting behind Faith waiting to get the right moment to start her plan on Faith.

Buffy and Faith only had two classes not together and that was history and weapons class. Buffy's favourite subject was history and Faith's was weapons class. They didn't mind not being in the same class for only two subjects because they were in the same classes for everything else.

The teacher came in and wrote his name on the board, Mr. Trick. He then started writing down some notes and told the class to copy them into their books. It was an introduction on the basic weapons they should know already. He then wrote down some examples you could use them for. He wrote down some new weapons and told the class to try and think what these weapons could be used for and to write down the ideas in your book. 

Faith copied down the work but Lisa kept interrupting her. Faith tried and tried to ignore the girl sitting right next to her and when the girl finally shut up when it was half way trough the lesson, Kendra started talking to her. Faith ignored her too until Kendra came up to her table slapped her on the face to get her attention. It sure got Faith's attention and she got up out of her seat to face her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Faith.

"Trying 'real' hard to get your attention," replied Kendra.

"Well your little 'plan' to get my attention worked 100%," answered Faith.

"That's good news because I have some important information to tell you. Buffy doesn't want to be your friend anymore. On my way to class I saw Buffy walking with Jennifer telling her she didn't like you and how she wasn't going to be your friend any more because you were effecting her future as being a future Slayer." 

"I don't believe a word you say sweetie because all I hear coming form your mouth is rubbish, what you say doesn't mean a thing to me. I have no reason to trust what you say to me about Buffy." 

"Fine then, don't believe me. Be stupid and think she likes you but she doesn't and you know deep down that she doesn't like you; you know she isn't good for your future. She'd be getting in your way all the time and ruining your perfect chance at being a great Slayer." 

"I'm not stupid at all, you are. Your stupid because you think you can fool me with your rubbish, you can't I'm too smart for you and Buffy's not ruining my chance at being a great Slayer at all, the only person ruining it is you!" 

"Oh! How am I ruining it for you?" 

"Well clearly this shows your stupid because you don't even know how you're ruining it for me… sweetie the reason why your ruining my great future as being a great Slayer is because your wasting my 'precious' learning time. You see I'm trying to learn about the weapons we are supposed to know for fighting but I can't learn them while I'm dealing with you because how am I supposed to use all of my effort in listening and learning when I have to use all my effort in explaining to you why your ruining MY future darling." 

"You think your smart, you think you can make me look like a fool well your not, your crap at that. You're the fool and you will always be because you didn't take my advice and you didn't listen to me about what I know what Buffy said. People will always remember this moment, the moment where a future great Slayer didn't listen to me and never achieved their best and never became a Slayer because they didn't do what was best for their future." 

"Oh, oh shut up Kendra! Faith is right and you're wrong, just accept it. We all know you just want a friend so don't go stealing other people's friends and making up lies okay, you're the fool," said a girl named Prue.

The teacher then came back into the room after that big discussion with Faith and Kendra, and Faith quickly sat down in her seat. The teacher rubbed off the information on the board and handed out some textbooks, the same ones Buffy's class got.

Lisa got up out of her seat and sat next to Kendra and started whispering to her about Faith. She could hear what they were saying and nearly started to cry but stopped herself. The bell rang and Faith was glad it did, she couldn't stand being in the classroom any longer. She picked up her stuff and headed straight for the door. As soon as she went out the door she saw Buffy, she was waiting outside for Faith.

"Hey did Kendra say anything to you in weapons class?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, why?" asked Faith.

"Just because she babbled on in history about being friends with you would ruin my future as being Slayer." 

"Yeah she did that to me too, I mean she said that being friend would ruin my chance of becoming a Slayer and she was telling me I was a fool that I didn't believe her that you said you didn't like me. I told her I knew you would never say that and she just kept calling me a fool. Bu then this girl, I think her name is Prue.. yeah Prue, she told Kendra off and said I was right and she was wrong. She also said that everyone knew that Kendra just wanted to have a friend and to stop stealing people's friends and making lies up.," 

"Whoa girl, she never said that much too me, but she did say pretty much similar stuff. I think that girl Prue is right about her wanting to be friends with someone, I've heard all that stuff around about Kendra in rumours but I never believed but it does all start to make sense now." 

"Yeah it does all make sense, but why does she try to make friends that way? She should try another approach because that way she just causes a big fight with people." 

"Yeah, but what should we do now? Should we say anything to her?" 

"I dunno. I think we should leave her and see what happens next…." 

"Well I think she should just not go around talking about people behind their backs, it's rude, nasty and an impolite thing to do," interrupted Kendra.

"That's funny to hear you say something like that because I could hear you and Lisa in weapons class talking about me behind my back," replied Faith.

"It's different and anyways to answer your question, I try to make friends that way because that's the only way I know how to. Every other way I tried has failed like for example, sitting near people at lunch and recess hoping for people to talk to me but no that never worked girls did it?" asked Kendra.

"Well we never knew, you should have come up and talked to us, we just thought you were sitting there having your lunch not hoping for someone to come up to you to be friends," said Buffy.

"We did think you wanted to say something to us but we never took that any further, we just left it at that," said Faith.

"If you guys are so smart then why don't you tell me what I was going to say to you?"

"We thought you may have wanted to tell us something about the council, is that true?" asked Buffy.

"Arrrh ye…ees," said Kendra embarrassed.

"Thought so," replied Buffy.

"I wanted to tell you that they were getting other potentials from camp to work for them to spy on you and report back to them. After the council found out last year that I was possibly going to tell you or become 'friends' with you, this year they made me a spy and I had no choice," explained Kendra.

"This is all making sense now, but are you telling us everything?" asked Faith.

"There's more," added Kendra.

"Continue please," said Buffy.

"Can we go somewhere private please?" asked Kendra.

"Where abouts were you thinking?" asked Faith.

"Umm I know there aren't any cameras in one place, follow me," said Kendra.

"Cameras? They have cameras on campus? Where?" asked Buffy.

"Mostly everywhere except for a few odd places. I never knew until they made me a spy. They didn't tell me where all the cameras are, I don't know why but I know where most are," replied Kendra.

They followed Kendra to the forest at the back of the camp. No one was there and Kendra was certain there weren't any cameras. At this point Faith and Buffy just had to trust Kendra.

"Okay start talking," instructed Faith.

"Well Buffy," said Kendra.

"Yes," replied Buffy.

"You know the red book?" asked Kendra.

"Yeah…" 

"The council has it now and are now tying to figure out how you got it and why you had it," explained Kendra.

"I know they took it off me when they were brainwashing me. I have a vague memory of..,I think it was Wesley, taking the book off me and me calling out something like no that's mine. But why would they care why I had it or where I got it from?" 

"You know how the Watcher's Council are, they need to know 'everything'." 

"Umm guys, what's the red book?" asked Faith puzzled. 

"It's this book I found at my old school library one day and it had seven pages full of notes. It was like a diary, I think it may have been a Slayers diary," explained Buffy.

"Okay I get'cha now." 

"The council already know where you got it from, they figured that out ages ago, they just now want to know why you took it and what you plan to do."

 "How do the council know where I got it from?"

 "Let me take a wild guess, they are always watching us so they just know because they are creepy people, is that anywhere near a correct answer?" asked Faith.

"Partly correct. The council knows because they sent a Watcher to your school on that very day you found the book," said Kendra.

"Oh my goat!" said Buffy.

"Oh my goat?" asked Kendra.

"It's just something I say instead of Oh My God. It's all coming together now. On the day I left the library with the book as I went out the door, I bumped into to someone, they looked familiar but they looked like the librarian too, it was Giles!" 

"Yes it was but when he went to get the book it was missing and all he found was a photograph from the book." 

"But why was Giles sent to get the book?" asked Buffy.

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that he wasn't allowed to talk to you if he saw you, he was just meant to focus on the mission, he was told the mission was what mattered."

"And the mission being?" asked Faith.

"Mission was to retrieve the book and bring it back to the council." 

"How did the council know it was there and hey how did the book get there?" asked Buffy.

"Sorry girls I don't know anything else my main purpose talking to you now was to tell you something else not really about the red book but I think now I may know why Giles may have been sent to get the book. He was probably sent to get out of the Council's way so they could plan what was happening at this year's camp with you two."

"Yeah that does make sense" said Buffy.

"So what was it that your were planning to tell us?" asked Faith.

"I was planning to tell you what my job as a spy was." 

"And that was?" asked Buffy.

"It was to spy on you and see what your were planning doing but other spies, agents had that as a major job like Kat, Alyssa, Lisa, those girls but my main job was to keep you away from a secret room the council had. They told me that there was something in there that was a secret and no one could find it or go near it, especially you two." 

"What's in this room?" asked Buffy.

"I'm not exactly sure, there could be more than one thing, or there could be just one small thing. I don't know how important it is but I do know the council didn't want you girls near it or finding it." 

It was getting late and they had been talking about the red book for so long, longer than Kendra thought they would be talking about it that it was becoming dark. They started to walk over to dinner but still continuing their conversation.

"So Kendra what would be the best thing to do now?" asked Buffy.

"What exactly do you mean?" 

"I mean if you know what the council have planned what would be the best thing for me and Faith to do?" asked Buffy.

"You see that's the thing, I don't know," replied Kendra.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just told us all this information. How could you not know what was going to happen next?" asked Faith

"Faith, the reason why I don't know what is going to happen because for the last two days the council haven't told me anything, I know they know something is going on with me, I think they don't trust me any more with my job. In a way this is good because I never liked spying on you guys but if I'm not on their side that means I'm a target." 

"I see your point" replied Faith.

"So what are you going to do now Kendra?" asked Buffy.

"I was planning to show you the secret room." 

"But what about the council? Wouldn't they be watching your moves now, they might even now know what your planning to do?" said Buffy.

"C'mon Buffy, since when have you ever worried about what the council have been doing or thinking?" said Faith.

"Since now Faith, everything is getting out of hand, imagine what will happen next year at camp. It won't be like this at all. All we can expect is something much bigger and worse." 

"C'mon B the night is young." 

'It's all right Buffy. We are in this together. We'll get through it. I'm sorry for what I've done or said in the past. I'm sorry to you too Faith. Nothing will go wrong, I hope, I can't promise but we can do it all together." 

"Yeah I guess the night is young. Show me the way." 

Faith and Buffy again followed Kendra. They were no longer  heading for the dinning hall for dinner, they were heading for the back of the Council's building. They walked for a while past the dinning hall, past the cabins, past Mr.Traver's office window, past the common room's windows to the back of the building near a shed. They all climbed up on the shed roof and climbed through a window which led them into the secret room. 

It was dark and silent except for a breathing sound, which they just thought was only theirs. Kendra found an oil lantern and picked it up and it lit their way through the room. There were shelves filled with weird stuff. There was a book cage room but it was sealed locked and it looked like it had important artefacts inside. They walked over to the right of the room and there was a cage and something was sitting inside chained up. It was something Buffy thought she would never see again. It was the vampire from the night she fought for her life, the one that had got away, the vampire with a soul. Buffy then fainted on the floor and Faith and Kendra rushed to her side and tried waking her up but it was no use.

The window slammed shut and three dark figures walked into the room, Ethan, Giles and Gwendolyn. Faith and Kendra tired to protect themselves and Buffy. Ethan ran over to Kendra and captured her and held her tight so she could not get away. Faith blocked Giles and Mrs. Post from being able to get Buffy and herself but because there were two Watchers coming after her and only one potential she did not win, Mrs. Post then captured her. 

Faith screamed and kicked and yelled out to Giles, but Giles did not pay attention to Faith one bit all he did was walk over to Buffy, picked her up and held her in his arms. Ethan walked over to the far wall and touched a few bricks and new secret room was revealed with three beds in a row with three suitcases that happened to be Buffy's, Faith's and Kendra's.

 Giles placed Buffy on her bed, then Gwendolyn followed by placing Faith on her bed and Ethan placed Kendra on the 3rd bed. The three of them walked out of the room with big smiles on their faces.

The brick wall closed behind them and three potentials were left in the dark alone.

A/N: That was definitely my longest chapter ever. It was 5,710 words long. I hope it was good. I would love to hear anyone's comments on the chapter. I have so many wonderful ideas to come. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. 

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela


	21. Haunted Past

Chapter twenty one – Haunted Past

Kendra laid on her bed without saying a word to Faith and Faith lay on her bed without saying a word and Buffy didn't say a word because she was in a deep, deep sleep.

In the dark both girls watched Buffy from their beds and could tell Buffy was not in a good condition at all. They could hear her tossing and turning and yelling out but the words they heard won't clear enough to understand.

Buffy was awake but in her mind only. She could see a young girl a bit older than herself running in a graveyard from something. The girl was running from three big scary vampires. She attacked one and she was knocked over by two punches from the other vamps and the girl screamed out to someone by the name of Penelope but there was no reply heard. The young girl continued to fight for her life while screaming and kicking. Someone called out to the girl, "Lauretta, Lauretta! I'm coming, don't worry!"

An older looking woman came to the young girls aide and staked the three vampires. The young girl said to the woman, "Thanks Mrs. Post, you saved my life, how may I reward you?" asked Lauretta.

"You save me life if I'm in danger," replied Penelope.

They both walked out of the grave yard and disappeared out of Buffy's mind and then Lauretta appeared again, she's was standing somewhere dark and creepy and screamed out to Buffy, "Help! Please somebody help me! Help me! Buffy?!" 

Buffy awoke and she found Faith and Kendra next to her. Buffy's heart was racing at the speed of light and she was just about to faint again when she saw the ghost of Lauretta. Lauretta was still calling out for help to Buffy. Buffy got up off her bed and followed Lauretta. The brick wall opened up and the secret room could be seen ahead. Kendra and Faith were shocked to see Buffy to recover so quickly and so sudden and they saw the brick wall open as well. They got up from were they were kneeling and walked over to Buffy to see if she was all right. Buffy just told them it was time and they had to go.

Buffy walked further into the secret room and walked over to the book cage; the door swang open and Buffy continued to follow Lauretta. Kendra and Faith decided they would have to follow Buffy even though they had no idea where she was going and what was happening. At the back of the book cage was a door and it lead to a staircase. The three on the, walked down the stair case and it lead them to the shed, to outside. Lauretta was still in Buffy's sight and she was leading Buffy to the field.

Meanwhile, in the big Council hall, the rest of the camp were sitting in front a large wide screen television, they were watching Buffy, Faith and Kendra.  They were watching their every step and listening to everything they said. 

The three of them  reached the middle of the field and it was daylight. They could all see the other potentials moving around quickly towards the car park, it was time to go home. The girls were standing in a triangle facing different ways when all three of them were about to turn around and face each other but Buffy heard someone calling her name again. It was coming from the direction on the car park. She followed the voice slowly. She kept following the voice until it stopped. She turned around and Faith and Kendra were still standing where they were before looking at her puzzled.

She heard the voice again, and turned around. She saw Giles standing there a few metres away and started to run towards him then stopped because he had disappeared. She looked back to Faith and Kendra and they had started to follow Buffy and were running towards her. They caught up and asked Buffy what did she see and she replied with, "Giles, I saw Giles. I saw a girl, she needed my help."

"What? Giles isn't a girl," said Faith.

"Who needs help?" asked Kendra.

"Her name is Lauretta, she needs my help," replied Buffy.

"Who is she? Where is she from?" asked Kendra.

"A Slayer from the past," said Buffy.

"Okay how the hell do you help a Slayer in the past?" asked Faith.

"Giles, he was there, just a minute ago. Where'd he go?" asked Buffy.

"We all last saw Giles when he picked you up and put you on the bed in the other secret room. Oh you were sleeping, umm you last saw him when he came to us at the stadium," said Faith.

"He was there. Where did you put him?" asked Buffy.

"We didn't put him anywhere. Are you sure your alright Buffy?" asked Kendra

"I'll be alright when you bring back Giles," replied Buffy.

"You'll see Giles soon, he just went away to go do something. He will be back soon Buffy," said Kendra

"You're lying! You are a liar, liar, liar, liar!" yelled Buffy.

"That's enough Buffy, stop it," said Faith.

"But I want Giles and she lied about where he was and that's not a very nice thing to do," said Buffy.

"No it isn't a nice thing to lie but I think Kendra was telling the truth," said Faith.

"I want Giles! I want Giles!…", yelled Buffy

"I know you want Giles but..," said Faith but was interrupted by Buffy.

"Giles! Your back! Where'd you go?" asked Buffy.

Faith and Kendra were puzzled, they couldn't see Giles anywhere but Buffy could see him clearly and ran towards him. He disappeared and she fell onto the ground.

The red book appeared on the grass in front of Buffy and she crawled towards it saying, "That's mine!" She continued crawling and reached out to touch and grab the book but it disappeared. It appeared again and when Buffy reached out to touch it she could feel it, it was in solid form. Buffy heard her name being called again and she thought Giles was calling her name and she started to stand up. As she stood up the voice changed, it was her mothers. Her mother was standing there waiting to take her home. No other potentials could be seen in Buffy's sight and she turned around to see where Faith and Kendra were but they had gone too. Buffy saw something on the ground shinning in the sun. Buffy picked it up off the ground and it was a golden pocket watch. Inside it had engraved: For Buffy from Lauretta.


	22. Tick Tock

Chapter twenty two- Tick Tock

"Now you have five minutes to finish up so go over your work properly looking for mistakes to correct and make sure you have attempted each of the questions," said Miss Scarletta.

Buffy looked over her test paper to see if she had made any mistakes but she couldn't see any. She was pretty confident with the answers she had written, so she made sure she had her name on the top of the paper and waited patiently at her desk. Buffy looked around her and everyone else had their heads down and were busily writing down their final answers.

Buffy sat their still in silence waiting for the five minutes to be up and she put her hand into her pocket, pulled out her new gold pocket watch and checked how long until it was time up.

"Time up people. Pens and pencils down. Make sure you have your name clearly on the paper at the top. Marcy and Cordelia, could you please collect the papers from everyone's desks?" asked Miss Scarletta.

"Yes Miss," replied Cordelia.

"Yes Miss," replied Marcy.

As Marcy walked past Buffy's desk and collected her test paper she left a note with Buffy's name on it. The note said: Meet at the Shady Hill Cemetery at 8:00pm tonight. Buffy looked around to see where Marcy was and she was nowhere in sight.

The bell for recess rang and everyone started to move out of class. Buffy followed everyone out the door of the classroom. As she walked through the door way she was stopped by Harmony.

"Hey have you seen Cordelia?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah, she was just in my last class," replied Buffy.

"Is she still in class or did she go to recess?" 

"I'm not sure," answered Buffy.

"Oh okay, thanks. Oh also have you seen Marcy?" 

"Yeah I saw her but then, then she disappeared.." 

"Yeah well that's great Buffy, I got to go. Bye!" said Harmony.

"Hey Slayer!" yelled Jesse.

'Shh! You can't go around yelling things like that out," said Buffy.

"Oh sorry." 

"It's okay, I suppose it's hard for you to get used to it all." 

"Well it was a big thing to tell us Buffy," said Xander.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about not saying anything sooner, I feel really bad." 

"Well don't feel bad okay." said Xander.

"I'll try not to." 

"So any supernatural things going on around here?" asked Jesse.

"Umm yeah but can we go and talk about it somewhere else?" 

"Sure, of course we can." 

The three of them walked off to the playground for recess and Buffy told them all about what happened in class and the note.

The bell rang for class and the three of them went back into the classroom and sat down. They had to do history, even though it was Buffy favourite subject she was getting tired of it because she had done a lot of it at camp this year.

"So you gonna go tonight?" asked Jesse.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what I'll be getting myself into." 

"Well you won't know until you go right? We can come with you in case something goes wrong," suggested Xander.

"If anyone is going I am, you guys won't be coming. If something goes wrong I might not be able to stop it and if I can't.. I don't think you will be able to either." 

"What makes you think we aren't tough?" asked Jesse.

"I didn't say you weren't tough, I'm just saying if something you know … supernatural happens, you won't be able to stop it." 

"We can be your back up." 

"Jesse, stop it. You heard Buffy we aren't going, if anyone goes it will be Buffy." 

"But I don't want Buffy to go alone." 

"I don't either." 

"Maybe you can come but you'd have to stay behind some bushes, stay in a safe place." 

"Are you sure Buffy?" asked Xander.

"Let me have a think about it okay." 

"Okay," replied Xander.

"Okay slayer." 

"Hehehe Jesse!" said Buffy as she pushes him.

"Hey! That hurt hehehe," said Jesse.

"Served you right for saying slayer another time dude." 

They went back to do their work on history and Buffy turned to the front of the room and she saw Lauretta, she blinked and rubbed her eyes, she saw her in the flesh. Lauretta smiled at Buffy and whispered, "Come tonight, I need to show you something."

Buffy turned around the boys and asked,

"Did you just see that girl?"

"Which girl?" asked Xander.

"That one right over there a minute ago."

"You mean Cordelia?" asked Jesse.

"No silly, Lauretta!" said Buffy.

"Whose Lauretta?" 

"Yeah who is Lauretta? Is she in our year?" asked Xander.

"No she isn't in our year, she's from the past silly." 

"Huh? I'm not understanding you," said Xander.

"Me either slayer." 

"Jesse! It's not the time to mess around and calling me that. That girl I saw, she's from the past, I've seen her before. Did you guys see a girl over there before that you haven't seen before?" 

"What was the girl wearing?" asked Jesse.

"Does it really matter what she was wearing?" asked Buffy.

"Yes it does." 

"Okay she was wearing an old school dress, with patches on it and her shoes were all worn out and her hair was out, she has brown hair and green eyes. Does that help you?" 

"Not really. Why was she wearing old clothes? Doesn't she have any money?" asked Jesse.

"Your stupid," said Xander.

"I'm not stupid." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not. Tell him Buffy, I'm not stupid," said Jesse.

"Your stupid," said Buffy.

"Hey!" 

"I'm not stupid because I understand what Buffy is saying now. Jesse the girl wasn't poor well actually I don't know that, she wasn't wearing 'old' clothes she was wearing like olden day clothes, is that right Buffy?" asked Xander.

"Yes that's correct Xander, at least someone understands me now." 

"Well sorry if I'm slow at understanding things," replied Jesse.

"It's alright, as long as you understand now, that's the main thing." 

"When did you see her before?" asked Xander.

"In the summer, in a vivid dream and also as a ghost. I know from all experiences of seeing her she needs my help, she's called out for my help. She told me today she wants to show me something at the graveyard so I've decided I'm going to go even though I don't know what is there. I have to trust her because she helped me once, that's all I can count on so you guys still up for tonight?" 

"So we're trusting a ghost?" asked Xander.

"Yes as weird as it may sound, we're trusting a ghost." 

"Our lives depend on a ghost, right I understand, I'm not stupid no more." 

"No your not stupid and yes our lives depend on a ghost," said Buffy.

"What shall we bring with us tonight?" asked Xander.

"I'll bring a stake for all of us just in case." 

"But we don't know how to use one," added Jesse.

"I can show you guys at lunch okay, it's not that hard except for staking the heart part." 

"So really how hard is it to stake a vamp?" asked Xander.

"Well I've only ever staked vampires once and it was really in a life or death situation, so it was pretty hard." 

"How many did ya dust?" asked Jesse who was curious about this slayer stuff.

"Umm I don't know. I wasn't exactly counting at the time, I was concentrating on not dying." 

"That's always good to think about when your fighting I bet," said Xander.

"Yep." 

"I think maybe we should get back to our history work, we haven't done much and I don't think we want to see Miss. Scarletta angry," suggested Jesse.

"I think that's the first smart thing you've said today," said Xander.

"Hey!" 

"Why wouldn't we want to see Miss Scarletta angry?" asked Buffy.

"Because it's not a pretty sight. That's what I've heard," replied Jesse.

"So what are you two going to do your history projects on?" asked Xander.

"I'm doing mine on war because they are just so cool man." 

"I'm gonna do my project on something to do with England in the 1880's to the 1900's, I'm sure I'll find something interesting to do in that period of time." 

"Why does that period of time interest you? Is there any particular reason why?" asked Xander.

"Yeah there is, at our old school in the library I found a book, I think it belonged to a Slayer, it was like a diary and it was set in that period of time." 

"Does this girl Lauretta happen to relate to this book at all?" asked Xander.

"Yes she does, I think she wrote in the book, I think it was her diary." 

"Do you have the book with you?" asked Xander.

"No not right now but I'll show you guys another time." 

The three started work on their projects but all thinking about one thing, tonight.

Over the loud speaker, the principal announced an important message to all the students.

"Lately as you all know, there has been a decline in the death rate of residents in Sunnydale which is great news but it still doesn't mean it's safe to be wondering the streets at night or day. So the school is providing on Tuesdays after school for an hour a defence class for all ages. It will cost $9 a lesson so if you are interested come to the front office for a permission note. The school will also be encouraging more safety for everyone with all students learning more about safety and defence in pe. Good after to you all."

"Huh who needs a defence teacher when we have a professional defence gal right here," said Xander.

Buffy smiled and continued with her work but a thought did come to her mind, who was out there killing the demons and vampires making the death rate go down?

The bell rang for lunch; Buffy packed up her school stuff and went to her locker to get her stake out of her locker so she could show Xander and Jesse how to use it. At first Jesse was having trouble with the whole holding the stake but he finally got it. Buffy then showed them how they could use it in different circumstances. They were psyched up for tonight, for what might happen, for what they would discover.

They planned to meet at the Sun Cinema because it was pretty close to Shady Hill cemetery and it was close to where everyone lived.

"Your still dropping you shoulder Chloe, you have to watch that in future," said Juliette.

"I will watch it in future but it's hard, I'm only new at this, so do be so hard sis," replied Chloe.

"Where'd Portia go?" asked Juliette.

"She went after the vampire Julez," answered Chloe.

"I told her she couldn't handle that one yet and to let me deal with that one." 

"I guess she's just eager to dust more vampires than you." 

"A little 'too' eager if you ask me besides she'll never get to as many as me. I've been doing this for two years now." 

"I'm back, did ya miss me?" asked Portia.

"I was worried where you had gone. You shouldn't run off like that," said Juliette concerned.

"Sorry sis. I just thought I was doing you a favour, dusting another vamp for ya. He was a real tricky one, tried to get my trapped in crypt but I got out, sucked in, now he's dust in the wind baby," replied Portia.

"Well that's great and all for dusting the vamp, you get your gold star for that but you loose it for nearly getting trapped, you could have been killed," said Juliette.

"Well guess what, I'm still here." 

"She's right you know Portia, you should have just left the vampire to Julez, you could have died or gotten badly hurt," said Chloe.

"I'm glad one sister has some common sense. Now if any other vampires appear you guys stay back behind those bushes and I'll fight it," said Juliette.

"I was just trying to help." 

"I know you were trying to but just leave it to the professional okay." 

When Buffy, Xander and Jesse arrived at the graveyard they heard some girls talking so they rushed over to see what was happening in case they were in trouble but stayed hidden behind some bushes. The realised they weren't in trouble at all, they were training and patrolling for vampires. Buffy was just as surprised to see what she saw as Xander and Jesse were.

"Are those girls like what you are?" asked Jesse.

"Keep your voice done mate," said Xander.

"The older one is, Juliette. She said something about leaving the fighting to the professional and has been doing it for two years running." 

"So she's a Slayer?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, the Slayer," replied Buffy.

"But aren't you the Slayer?" asked Xander.

"No, there's only one and she must be it. Not only do I know by what they have said I could just tell, it's an instinct, " explained Buffy.

"So what are you then if you're not a Slayer?" asked Xander confused.  
"I'm a potential Slayer but I've been told many times that I'm going to be a future Slayer." 

"Did they just go up to you and tell you that you're going to be a future Slayer?" asked Jesse.

"No, not exactly. Just different people have told me certain stuff and keep referring back to if you don't do this, if you don't do that, it will affect your future as a Slayer." 

"Oh now I get it," replied Jesse.

"Me too." 

"Did you hear that?" asked Juliette.

"Hear what?" asked Chloe.

"Voices," replied Juliette.

"What type of voices?" asked Chloe.

"Demon voices?" asked Portia.

"I don't think they were the demon kind more of a human kind to be exact." 

"Where were they coming from?" asked Chloe.

"Near those bushes." 

"Do you want me to go to see if it's a demon? I can fight it." 

"It's not a demon. Didn't you hear? Julez doesn't think it was demon voices," replied Chloe.

"What do we do now?" asked Xander.

"Panic?" suggested Jesse.

"Or run? suggested Xander.

"None of the above. We have to move quietly and slowly to that crypt over there. Follow me."

Buffy lead them over the crypt safely and when the there young girls weren't looking they went inside.

"Now you two stay here, I don't want you following me, and Portia please stay, don't go off finding a demon to kill you." 

"But.." said Portia.

"No buts," said Juliette.

" I'm going to go over to those bushes to see what I can find, you two just stay on guard. If something does appear just scream really loud." 

Juliette went over to the bushes where she heard the voices coming from but was disappointed when she got there, there was no one. She searched around the tree and the other bushes but nothing. She looked around for possible places someone could have run off to.

Buffy told Xander and Jesse to stay inside the crypt until she came back, Buffy wanted to go see what this girl Juliette was up to.

Buffy crept out of the crypt door, trying not to be seen by Chloe and Portia.

"There! Over there! Get her!" screamed out Portia when she saw Buffy just outside the crypt.

"We have bigger problems sis, look over there," said Chloe.

Buffy looked over to where Chloe was pointing and a vampire appear, even Portia looked scared. Buffy looked in the direction of the bushes and she couldn't see or hear Juliette coming.

"Where's the stake Portia?" asked Chloe.

"Juliette took it. Find a try branch or something," suggested Portia.

"Juliette!" Chloe screamed out.

"No one is coming to rescue now girls," said the vampire.

"Yes they are," said Buffy as she attacked the vampire.

Xander and Jesse heard all the noise from inside the crypt and ran out to see what was going on and froze when the saw Buffy.

Buffy kept fighting the vampire until it fell over and knocked its head on the side of the crypt. Buffy run over to it and staked its heart. She dropped the stake looked at the two girls, looked over at her friends. Buffy told Xander and Jesse they had to go and the three of them ran off into the night.

"Thank you for saving our lives!" yelled out Chloe and Portia, but there was no reply from Buffy.

"Who was that girl?" asked Juliette.

  
  


  
  



	23. Piece Of The Puzzle

Chapter twenty three- Piece of the puzzle

"Whoa man that was wicked last night, can we do it again tonight?" asked Jesse.

"Certainly not, it was too dangerous for the both of you and besides I'm not the real Slayer so I shouldn't be patrolling of a night." 

"Please Buffy… can we? It was just so cool and exciting and plus when you staked that vampire, did you see the looks on those girls?" asked Xander.

"No and that is final. Yes I did see their faces and their looks and if we see them again we aren't having anything to do with them." 

"What if they need your help again?" asked Jesse.

"They won't, they have that other girl, Juliette." 

"But last night she wasn't there to save them," added Xander.

"Well if they need my help again and I just happen to be there I will save them but I won't go looking for them just to help them."

"Whatever you say," replied Xander.

"Can we go to another cemetery tonight?" asked Jesse.

"Arrrrrh … nope," replied Buffy.

"Why not?" 

"Because she thinks we can't defend and protect ourselves, it's too dangerous for us." 

"Xander is correct, it's too dangerous even for me." 

"Are you going to see if that girl Juliette goes to our school?" asked Xander.

"I might look into it, I'll see." 

Buffy started to walk away from Xander and Jesse to the canteen when a familiar girl came up to her.

"Hi, I think I know you from somewhere, what's your name?" asked Juliette.

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't think you know me," replied Buffy.

"I think I've seen you somewhere, I'd just like to know your name please," said Juliette.

"It's Buffy and for the future we haven't met before and I don't think I've seen you before." 

"I know I've seen you, I saw you last night." 

"Well you might think you have which is great but I have to go, bye."

"What's wrong? You don't have to leave, come back!" 

"You're not wrong, you did see her last night and you saw us," said Xander.

"Yeah I thought you two looked familiar. What's wrong with your friend?" 

"I'm not sure, we're not sure exactly," replied Xander.

"I hope she's okay, sorry about scaring her off," said Juliette.

"Sorry Juliette we have to go and see what's wrong with her, nice talking to you, bye!" said Xander.

"Bye!" said Jesse.

"Bye I guess," replied Juliette.

Xander and Jesse went over to the canteen to find Buffy, they couldn't see her there but then they looked over to the seats where they usually sat and Buffy was crying.

"What's wrong? What happened back there?" asked Jesse.

"I'm just confused, last night I got the feeling, I got a vibe that Juliette was well evil," replied Buffy.

"Juliette isn't evil, she's really, really nice, well that's what I could tell from talking to her," said Xander.

"You were talking to her? Why were you talking to her?" asked Buffy.

"Because, because Xa-Xander started talking to her!" yelled Jesse.

"Xander?" 

"Yeah so all I said was she wasn't wrong, she had seen you before because you were being all mean and telling her she didn't see you last night and anyways, she isn't evil." 

"I know that now… and I feel completely stupid," said Buffy.

"Why would you think someone like Juliette was evil?" asked Jesse.

"I thought she was evil because when I realised that she could be the new Slayer that she could be working for the Watcher's Council, I mean she could be working for them as like a spy."

"So let me get this straight, not only can you become a Slayer but a spy, cool.  Do they have a spy camp?" asked Jesse.

"No silly not spy spies, like what you're thinking exactly, like some of the potentials were working for the council and were spying on me and Faith. One of them has just recently become our friend and told us what they were up to which was cool, so anyways back to the point… I thought Juliette might have been a spy for them but she isn't, I'm pretty sure of that… so that's why I ran away last night so quickly and didn't want to talk to her just now," explained Buffy.

"Ooooooooh I get it now." 

"Me too!" yelled Xander.

"That's good to hear."

"So are you going to explain yourself to her now?" asked Xander.

"No way, I mean that would mean explaining myself and…" said Buffy but was interrupted by Xander,

"The whole point is to be explaining yourself." 

"I know, I know but I'd also be embarrassing myself and that's not a good thing."

 "I think you should go find her and talk to her," said Jesse.

"Okay, okay guys I'll go find her and explain." 

"Well good," said Jesse.

"At least that's sorted out now we can get onto something else, who's Faith, what's the info on her?" asked Xander.

"Which do you want me to do first, explain to Juliette or explain to you both about Faith?" 

"Tough question to answer," replied Xander.

"Yes definitely tough," said Jesse.

Xander and Jesse both looked at each other and then yelled out to Buffy, "Explain yourself to Juliette!"

"Alright I'm going," said Buffy as she got up from the bench and headed over to where Juliette might have gone.

After Buffy went off to find Juliette, Xander and Jesse started talking about what adventures they would have in the future, Xander suggested they would run into a large snake and Jesse suggested ugly demons with horns. They kept coming up with the weirdest creatures and forgot about where Buffy had gone off to; they were in their own world.

Buffy went straight over to the year eight area which was located to the right of the canteen and just a bit around the corner. It was the best place to sit of all because it was close to the canteen and had plenty of shade but Buffy and her friends had to wait a two more years until it was their turn to sit there. Buffy recognised some faces from camp but didn't think about them too much and then she recognised some people who looked like they would be friends with Juliette but there was no Juliette around. Buffy then decided if she couldn't find Juliette then that wasn't so bad because then she wouldn't have to embarrass herself. Buffy decided that maybe since she couldn't find Juliette she should go back and tell her friends but then they would know she hadn't spoken to Juliette so she decided to go see them anyways but not tell them everything.

"No, no, no, I've got a better one. One with big blue eyes, a HUGE tail with spikes, it's a fire breather and it's 10 metres tall," said Jesse.

"No mines better, a human who's really a demon," said Xander.

"But they already exist, vampires silly." 

"No! This demon is smart, like a human." 

"Does it have any powers?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah course it does! I told you before. It has super strength, it can run at the speed of light, it's got excellent hearing and can see in the dark." 

"Hello guys! What'cha talking about?" asked Buffy.

"Well my creature can change size so it can creep around wherever it likes," said Jesse.

"That's pretty cool. Can it fly though?" asked Xander.

"Yeah it flies so high that it can go to the moon," replied Jesse with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah sure it can. Well mine can fly but not like your silly idea. Just high up enough like planes can fly, that high and it's number one weakness is cheese," said Xander.

"Umm hello?!  I'm not invisible you know!" yelled Buffy.

"Cheese? You could come up with something better like… like," said Jesse.

"Like what?" interrupted Xander.

"Like water." .

"Water? Cheese is 'so' much better than water." 

"No it's not." 

"Yes it is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah it is."

"Hello! I do exist!"

"Water!"

"Cheese!"

"What's wrong with you two?!"

"Water!"

"Cheese!"

"Water!"

"Buffy!"

"Huh? Buffy?"

"Yeah Buffy! Buffy's here now. Hello!" said Xander.

"Oh, hi," said Jesse.

"Oh my goat! Finally you realise I was standing there. What took you 'so' long to realise I was there?" asked Buffy.

"Well not that long actually you were only there for the last minute or so," replied Xander.

"What do you mean last minute or so? I've been standing there for the past like five minutes guys," replied Buffy.

"No you weren't," said Jesse.

"Umm yes I was. I think I know how long I was there for."

"Umm yeah you probably would know but we never saw you, well I never did," said Xander.

"I didn't see you either."

"That's really creepy," said Xander.

"I was screaming out to you a lot and I got no reply. I thought I was like invisible to you or something, it was very strange indeed. So your serious about not seeing me at all until now?" asked Buffy just to confirm she heard right.

"Yep, that's 100% right," answered Jesse.

"He's right for once Buffy, 100% right," replied Xander.

"So now that's all been cleared, what in hell were your guys talking about?" asked Buffy a little worried.

"Arrrh nothing important," replied Xander embarrassed.

"Jesse? Would you care to share what you were talking to Xander about?" asked Buffy.

"Umm nope!" said Jesse.

"Jesse!" 

"Okay, okay… ok…" said Jesse.

"Don't Jesse!" said Xander.

"Why not?!" 

"Are you embarrassed Xander?" asked Buffy.

"What did you hear exactly?" asked Xander.

"A bit here, a bit there." 

"Did you here about the cheese being the weakness of a demon?" asked Xander.

"Yup!" Buffy replied quickly.

"Did you hear anything else?" asked Jesse.

"Yup! I heard all about flying demons and smart demons and fire breathing," replied Buffy.

"Stop!" screamed Xander interrupting Buffy.

"Whoa, you heard a lot. Do you really think you were invisible?" asked Jesse.

"I'm not sure.. I don't know what is going on but it's all a bit too strange for me," replied Buffy.

A/N: Another short chapter, not very good chapter either I know but I've had a lot of school work and I've had a writer's block and I've received two flames which has made me think about my future ideas so the next few chapters coming up next are something new and fresh and will be written better than this one. So just give me time to express my ideas properly and I hope you like my ideas that will unfold.


	24. It's All About The Mission

Chapter twenty four- It's all about the mission

Buffy was walking alone down the main street of Sunnydale, heading towards the Magic Box when a young girl called out to her.

"Hey! You! The one who saved my life!" yelled out Chloe.

Buffy turned around and was surprised to see her. Buffy noticed Portia and Juliette were with her. The three of them started to walk towards her. Buffy started to turn away and was about to keep walking towards the Magic Box when Juliette spoke.

"Please Buffy, come back.Don't run away again. I need to talk to you." 

Buffy slowly turned around and she walked over to them.

"Umm okay, what do you want to talk about?" asked Buffy awkwardly.

"Well for starters why did you run away from me at school the other week?" asked Juliette.

"Well if I told you I would embarrass my self," replied Buffy.

"It's okay, we won't laugh will we girls?" 

"Nope!" said Chloe.

"I won't either," replied Portia.

"Well I guess I can tell you then." 

"Go ahead and tell us," said Juliette.

"Umm well you see on that night at the graveyard I sensed that, I thought that. No. I can't do this," said Buffy who was about to cry.

"Yes you can, go on,"said Juliette trying to encourage Buffy that she could do this.

"Umm well I thought you were working for the council,"said Buffy.

"Well I am and I think you already know that." 

"Yeah I know that now, but I thought you were.. well when I sensed that you were the new Slayer, the Slayer, I thought the council had sent you here to spy on me," explained Buffy who was now very embarrassed and was turning red in the face.

"Why would the council want to spy on you?" asked Juliette.

"Long, looong story." 

"I have time," answered Juliette.

"I mean e-x-t-r-a long story. I'm sorry I can't explain it to you but they have had people spy on me and Faith before, so when I thought you might have been spying on me I panicked," said Buffy who was turning even more red in the face by the minute.

"Faith? You know Faith?" asked Juliette sounding surprised to hear Buffy say that name.

"Umm yeah.. why?" asked Buffy who was curious as to why Juliette would be asking her this question.

"I used to know her, she went to my old school. I used to live in the same neighbourhood with her but I had to move here because of my father changing jobs and also because of the whole Slayer thing." Explained Juliette

"So Faith is a Slayer. Wow!" said Chloe who was shocked.

"Umm well not exactly, just a potential like me," replied Buffy.

"So you must know her from the Slayer camp, right?" asked Juliette.

"Yep. I'm surprised actually the council hasn't told you about me." 

"Why would the council have to tell me about you. You're saying this all as though you would be a concern or danger to someone." 

"That's probably how the council see me and Faith. I thought that when you became the Slayer and moved here they would have told you I was here too."

"What did you do that was so bad?" asked Portia who was dying to know.

"Like I said before.." Buffy started to explain but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah long, long story, blah, blah blah," said Portia.

"Portia! How dare you speak to Buffy like that!" yelled Juliette.

"Sorry Julez, it's just that she keeps telling us the same thing and we get no where. Its as though you don't want us to know," said Portia.

"If Buffy doesn't want tell us it's her choice, she shouldn't have to do something she doesn't want to do." 

"I –I-well… me and Faith…. we just didn't do what we were supposed to.. we didn't obey the council and we got punished for what we do and we're not exactly in the good books with the council. We're the trouble makers but we don't mean to misbehave we're just trying to do what we think is right." 

"You- you didn't have to tell us Buffy, I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I don't know what got into me," said Portia embarrassed about the way she had behaved before.

"So do you see Faith out of camp?"asked Chloe.

"Umm no, I don't know where she lives," said Buffy nervously. She was going red in the face again because she had already embarrassed herself enough times in front of these girls and now she didn't know where one of her friends lived.

"How come? I mean… why don't you know where she lives?" asked Portia.

"Well we've never had a real chance to talk like that at camp," said Buffy who was now not sure where this conversation was leading to.

"What do you mean exactly? I've heard camp goes for like a week around five to seven days.. is camp that hard? Are you busy 'all' the time that you don't even get time to talk?" asked Chloe scared of what camp could be like for her, Juliette interrupted the conversation to set things straight with Chloe.

"No camp isn't too hard, it's a little at first but you get used to it. It's fun in some parts but not in others. You do get time to talk so that now makes me wonder, how come you never get time to talk Buffy?" asked Juliette who was now curious to what 'really' has been going on at camp with Buffy and Faith.

"Well, me and Faith have just been, I dunno. The council just picks on us, a lot and it's like at sometimes the whole camp picks on us. We have trouble on deciding whom to trust and who not too and because of all the things that happen with the council we don't get any alone time because the council are always watching us. I mean literally every single minute of the damn day. It's scary and I dread going back to camp every year and I'm just going back for my third camp girls." 

"I know it seemed like it Buffy that the council are watching us but that's just like a scary story they tell to first years, no one 'really' believes it. Don't worry. Just relax next time you go to camp and everything will be fine except if your telling the truth, the council maybe have something installed for you two," said Juliette whose voice sounded more serious this time.

"What do you mean they 'might' have something installed? What do you know? Tell me, if you know something you 'have' to tell me," said Buffy who was getting angry and was again getting red in the face. Buffy felt like she was about to explode. She thought she could trust these girls but Juliette sounded like she knew more about the situation than she pretended to know.

"I don't know. I don't know much, I just know if the council are like what you say they are then they will have something installed," replied Juliette, this time in her voice you could tell she wasn't so sure about what she said, she was lying and it showed when she spoke.

"Don't play games with me. I'm not a child you can play with. Tell me the truth. I don't want lies just thrown in my face to make me leave. I want real answers now," demanded Buffy wjose voice became stronger.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what I know. When I moved here at first I thought it was all a coincidence that my father got a job here and that I was moving to a Hellmouth when I had just became a Slayer but it was more than that. They told me that I was sent on a mission. They told me minor details about you. At first I was totally against it and the council just forced me somehow, I dunno how. I think they used magic on me and they made me make my first move, the note from Marcy," explained Juliette who was now afraid that the council might find out she had turned against their mission forever.

"So you were lying straight from the beginning! Do you really think I can trust you now? I knew from the start, I told you that I sensed something. I sensed you were a spy. I told me friends I thought you were evil, that you worked for the council and you were against me and they thought I was crazy because you were so nice. Well I was right," said Buffy who was now heating up and ready to cut loose into a fight if one was to start.

"I don't know if I could forgive someone, someone like me and trust that person again but I promise, I really do promise you can trust me. I'm not completing my mission, I quit forever!" yelled Juliette from the top of her lungs, but did she really mean it?

Everyone around them stared but they didn't care. Juliette fell onto her knees and began to cry.

"Get up! You don't get sympathy, respect, and forgiveness 'until' you tell me the missing pieces of the puzzle. What were the 'minor' details they told you about me?" asked Buffy who wasn't so angry sounding anymore but more serious and you could tell by her voice she was just trying to get straight to the point with Juliette.

"I understand how you must feel.." 

"Umm I don't think you do actually, I only 'I' know how I feel, but continue anyways.." 

"Well they told me they had two potential Slayers who needed to be sorted out with once for all and they thought if the two Slayers could deal with the problem it would be the best way because then the potentials wouldn't know they were dealing with the problem, they would think the council were but you see it's now all clear to me. The council are really in control anyway." 

"Okay it's making more sense now.. sorry about my burst of anger, I just, I just have too much on my plate at the moment to deal with.. I'm sorry Juliette," said Buffy who felt really bad about what she had said before.

Juliette smiled and said, "It's alright."

"Hang on a minute.. two Slayers.. you said two Slayers right or am I mistaken?" asked Buffy who was puzzled by this two Slayer thing.

"No-nooo… no, no I said two 'potential' Slayers," said Juliette trying to reassure Buffy and her sisters at the same time.

"No sis, you said two Slay---," Portia interrupted Chloe.

"Shhh!" 

"No I heard right, you said two Slayers.. where is the other?" asked Buffy who started to get mad again and the other girls could see in it in her blue glittering eyes.

"She's in Boston, watching the other one," replied Juliette quickly and sharply.

"Watching?" asked Buffy.

"Fa—a—ith," replied Juliette shyly.

"So Faith lives in Boston ay.. well, well, well." 

"She'll be alright you know, Faith. She can stand up for herself, she can handle anything. I know her," said Juliette trying to reassure Buffy that everything will be all right with Faith.

"I'm not particularly worried about if Faith can handle this girl and her 'mission'. I think what is being over used here is mission… this is not a mission. It's more of a .. demand.. to the council, not a mission. And since when do you 'know' Faith ? So far, I think I know more about her than you do." 

"No it's a mission Buffy! The mission is what matters," said Chloe out of nowhere.

"Oh no, no, don't tell me you're in it too," said Buffy who was about to give up with these girls and walk away from them forever.

"No I'm not! It's just doing what umm Juliette told me," Chloe confessed.

"Chloe!" Yelled Portia as though she had done said something wrong.

"So lets get back to the main issue here people. Whoa there are 'two' Slayers so to be the chosen 'one' and all is not exactly the truth ay.. hmm. So how do this two Slayer thing come about?" asked Buffy who was very curious as to what answer she would get.

"You see that's the thing, the council never told us. We just found out when we first meet and were told to go in opposite directions and never meet again, to just complete our missions and to guard the Hellmouth." 

"But.. isn't there only one? How could you never meet again if there's only one Hellmouth? asked Buffy who was confused enough already.

"Well that's the thing, there's another one in Cleveland and the other Slayer can look after that one and have her mission at the same time." 

"So how exactly are you two.. supposed to finish, 'complete' your 'missions'?" asked Buffy.

"I've never exactly really found out. All we are supposed to do is make sure you don't interfere with the council, well do our best at the least." 

"Arr right. So.. do you know if there's always been two or  is there more you just haven't told me about sweetie?" asked Buffy just waiting for the suspenseful answer.

"There hasn't 'always' been two according to the council but they never told us when there was all of a sudden two and they never told us why they never tell everyone there is two instead of just one. We weren't supposed to ask questions at the time, as potentials and Slayers we aren't supposed to ask questions like this to the council Buffy, it's not right. The council know what's right. I may not be completing my mission but I'm not turning against the council like you are. I don't want my sister's turning out like you," said Juliette harshly.

"It's sounds like to me the council have you obeying them just fine, your like a little puppy dog to them. If you were clever enough you would have found out a way to find the answers they haven't told you. I wouldn't want to be working for someone who didn't tell the truth, who didn't tell me the whole deal. I can see the council just lie to you to shut you up. Your in for a rude shock. The council will turn on you just like they do to all of us, you just wait and see." 

Buffy couldn't take any more of this and just turned around slowly saying a sneaky goodbye to Chloe and walked off towards her original destination of the day, the Magic Box. Buffy knew somewhere in her heart that Chloe was not like her other sister's. She wanted to escape them, but had to pretend she was like them for the time being, that she had to pretend she was someone else. Buffy could tell by the way she talked, acted, and by just standing there the whole time she was different to them. It stood out for Buffy and she wanted to save her but was not sure exactly how she would but over time she would come up with her own mission.

Juliette nor Portia or Chloe called out to Buffy to come back and talk to them, but Chloe did sneak her own goodbye wave to Buffy without her sister's knowing. She walked off down the other end of the street with her sister's just as though she was one of them.


	25. Unexpected

Chapter 25- Unexpected

                                                                                                          20th April 1993

Dear diary, 

You'd think I wouldn't be surprised by anything now after what I've experienced but no, you can always be surprised no matter what you've been through. Sometimes when you least expect it something happens that changes your idea of someone or something.

 People can be the most interesting things because you never really no what move they will make next, it's a game and we wait for the next player to make their move, their move can make a difference.

People can always surprise you, will always surprise you. They can make sudden choices that determine the way you may look at something afterwards. The unexpected are always expected, I'll tell you what I mean.

It was a bright sunny day as per usual and I woke up to the sound of people yelling out happy birthday in my face, it was quite deafening at the time. It was the start of my 12th birthday and I didn't feel a year older.

I went down to breakfast and I had pancakes, my favourite with just the right amount of syrup, I found out that there are many types of syrup but that isn't really important is it. After breakfast my mum and dad gave me my presents and I got a new bike, it was a darkish purple colour and it was just the greatest present ever, I also got a new bag for my slaying weapons, it was purple as well. 

When I had gotten dressed and was about to go brush my teeth when I heard the door bell rang so I presumed that it was Xander and Jesse coming over for my birthday but I presumed wrong and should have stayed upstairs brushing my teeth.

Well anyways I went downstairs and my parents were talking to someone already at the door, it didn't really seem to be someone for me since they weren't looking down at someone rather more up, so it wasn't Xander or Jesse, someone older around my parents age maybe I thought at first. I went into the lounge room to wait to see who the mystery guest was when my dad called me to the door.

When I got to the door, I looked at my dad and then to the person standing at the door and when I made eye contact with the man I could have fainted. Of all people to show up at 'my' door, he.. he was there. I mean he could have made my heart stop by shocking me like that, I never expected him to ever visit for any reason at all.

He looked different; maybe he shaved for once hehehe. I don't know really what was different about him at first, I could just sense that he had changed, he wasn't the man he was before, and something had happened I could just tell.

He was all polite and everything to my parents and I, it was kind of freaky, gave me the shivers. At the time I was thinking how could he just waltz in here like this and put on an act just for my parents and then expect to ask me a question so rudely.

My mum asked him if he'd like a cup of tea and of course he replied, it was funny, he got out his note book and wrote something down and looked over at me as though he was sorry, sorry.. he was sorry? He looked rather innocent and guilty but maybe it wasn't an act.. I wasn't sure at the time and I just needed to find out some how.

He asked politely when both of my parents were back in the lounge room if he could speak to me privately and they said it was okay. I got up from the couch, went to the kitchen and Wesley followed.

There was silence for a while and a bit more silence until he asked the question. He was just so straight forward, got straight to the point asking if I was the Slayer and of course I didn't just stand there not saying anything and looked at him again and ask what the hell he was talking about and he told me he heard there was a new Slayer in town. So I questioned where he had heard his information from but he wouldn't say but without me asking he did mention it wasn't from the council which I thought it was rather strange of him because we were just standing there in more silence and he just bursts this information out. I gave him a weird look hehe and he started to come towards me but I backed straight away from him, he told me not to be scared which I thought was rather funny. 

He said he came because he was worried about me and I just laughed so hard I nearly fell over. When I had finally stopped laughing a saw the look on his face and by his expressions I could tell he was dead serious about it all. He told me I was in danger even if I wasn't the Slayer and I started to believe what he was saying and he could tell I kind of trusted him but I didn't completely trust him because I had to stay alert just in case this was just another plan the council had planned for me.

Then.. I think… I didn't let him but I think he was about to say.. sorry… Wesley was about to apologize and I just could not handle that right now so before I could let him say it I ran out the back door from the kitchen as Jesse and Xander arrived. 

I bumped into Xander and we both fell over. He asked where I was rushing off to on such a beautiful day and I, I was just speechless no words could fill my mouth so instead Wesley decided to speak for me. Wesley was acting all nice again and telling them he was from the council and you should have seen the faces on Jesse and Xander's faces, they were scared of him because of what I had told them about the council. They both screamed out to Wesley to get away from me and to get out of my house… but I told them… I can't believe I did this but I told them it was all right.. that something had happened and it was all right he was in my house.

After all the commotion my parents rushed into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, I told them everything was fine and that I would be back in the lounge room in a few minutes. As my parents walked out of the kitchen Xander and Jesse went to the lounge room as well.

Wesley's face now rather looked relieved, I think it was because I had just said that it was all right he was in my house. I had so much to ask him about and he had so much to ask me but he told me this was not the time, that he had to leave now because he was in danger himself. I was about to ask why but he just ran out the door and it was too late to ask…

I shouldn't of been that surprised, shocked, whatever you call it because I never expected Wesley to come, he was always unexpected so if I really had thought about it before I should have seen him coming all the time. He was unexpected and he should have been expected.

                                                                                                              Love Buffy


	26. Alternate Universe

Chapter 26 – Alternate Universe

Sunnydale Mental Institution

11am

"You can't do this! Help! I need to help the young girls! I need to warn them of the danger! Can somebody please help me?!" screamed a young women

"Now, now if you just stay still everything will be okay." Said the doctor calmly

"Stay calm? Stay calm when there is danger approaching? We need to prepare, need to organize tactics. I think the best thing is to attack in numbers, not just one but at least three people." Yelled out the young lady

"No tactics need to be decided. The first plan of action is to just stay still so we can make you feel better." Replied the nurse

"First thing you want to do is use large needles? That might work but I think they would just break the needles." Said the young lady a bit more calmly but not too calmly

"Deidre, no one is breaking large needles. We have to inject this medicine to help to calm you down and make you better." Said the nurse

"I am perfectly fine, I don't need any help. Well I do with the fight but otherwise I need no help. We just have to make sure our plan has no flaws. No let me out of here!" yelled Deidre

"Deidre the reason why we are keeping you here is because people close to you are concerned about the way you have been behaving, the best thing for you is to stay here with us, we will look after you. Just please stay still so we can finish this treatment here." Explained the doctor

"I need to go! You have to understand, it's important for me to do my job not for the council, but for all the innocent people out there who might get hurt. Every day I see the sun go down while I'm here. I pray that you will let me out but you don't and you won't. It's not fair. Your killing innocent people by keeping me here!" screamed Deidre from the top of her lungs

"Be quiet! Stop screaming, your only making things worse for yourself. Now just hold still for one more minute…and see that wasn't so bad." Said the nurse

(To the nurse) " We need to increase her medicine by 3%, things aren't getting any better." Said the doctor

"Are you sure about 3%?" 

"Yes.. it's the only thing I can think of at the moment that will stop her going on about all this nonsense." 

"She's been here for at least two months and she hasn't gotten any better, do you think she'll get better?" 

"I'm not sure.. I really don't know. I guess only time will tell." 

"Oh before you go off to see your next patient, someone from channel 34 news are coming over here today to do talk to us about Deidre, her condition and the progress. I told them it was none of there business but you know the crew on channel 34, they insisted and insisted and when they are determined they are determined so they will be coming around at three today, they want to air the interview on television tonight." 

"I can't believe the news about Deidre got out to the public. We promised her family that it wouldn't go public and now look what happened. Well yesterday I was thinking at least it's not on the news or anything but now look what's happening. We just have to make sure no one says anything too personal or too detailed, we don't want them to know how serious this mental condition is." 

"I'll make sure everyone knows." 

Summer's Home

5:00pm

Buffy and her parents sat in the lounge room on the couch in from of the television waiting for the 5 o'clock news to come on and were talking about what had happened with Wesley on Buffy's 12th birthday. When the news lady started talking about the first piece of news, the conversation suddenly stopped and all eyes were glued to the television.

" Tonight channel 34 has a special exclusive. Today we sent one of our reporters to Sunnydale Mental Institution to interview Dr. Kildare. At the moment he has been dealing with a new patient who is terribly sick and unstable. The patient has been put into special care over at the mental institution and has been on special treatment as well.

Dr. Kildare told our reporter Stacy that she has a rare problem; he hasn't seen anything really like it before. He told us that he had seen something similar but not this bad. Here is some footage of Deidre and Dr. Kildare.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kildare and this is Deidre. She has been very sick lately and she has been on special treatment. This disease is new to us and we are trying to do everything to help this poor young lady. We need help to find her a cure to help her become better but before we help her become better we need to find out what is really wrong with her. So far yes has been yelling out things that don't make sense, things that seem unusual like things about a council, how we are killing innocence people by keeping her here, all things that sound like nonsense including things on vampires. This girl needs serious help and we are trying every kind of test to find out what is wrong. It will be a while until she is better but if she stays here she has more of a chance of becoming well than leaving here and maybe not surviving in the world out there." 

"Thank you Dr. Kildare for letting us talk to you today."

"Thanks Stacey for that news update. To help out Deidre phone this number for donations: 9225-7894.  After this break, Sunnydale death rates still declining."

Silence filled the room and the eyes were no longer looking at the television. Buffy looked at her parents then back at the television and then back at her parents again.

"We understand Buffy." Said Hank

"You.. you do?" asked Buffy unsure of what her dad just said

"Yes dear. If you have to go, you should go." Said Joyce

"You know? How do you know?" asked Buffy confused

"Vampires was one clue…" replied Hank

"And we could tell by your expressions on your face when watching the television before that you wanted to go to the institution." Explained Joyce

"Yeah, yeah vampires.. but how could you tell by my face expressions?" asked Buffy still a little confused

"Well that was kind of a wild guess there…" said Hank

"Is she like you do you think?" asked Joyce

"Umm I don't know, that's why I have to go see her. She's older than me that's for sure but she could be a victim." Replied Buffy still a bit shocked about by what she just saw. She was thinking about if the council found about this they would be pissed off so much. It could blow their cover on the Watcher's Council.

"Victim?" asked Hank

"Yeah victim. Maybe she was attacked and now knows that vampires and every that goes creep in the night is real. I think she wants to help other people, save other people from the danger no matter who she is potential, slayer or not." Explained Buffy

"You better go before it get's dark." Said Joyce

"I'll ring you when I'm coming home, bye!" yelled out Buffy as she left the house

Sunnydale Mental Institution

6:00pm

"I'm sorry but no visitors are allowed, even if you are family, the doctors and nurses have insisted no visitors until the new treatment has started to work. I'm sorry you won't be able to see her for a least three weeks when we get the results back and the treatment is working." Said the lady at the front desk

"But I 'need' to see her, it's urgent, she won't mind seeing me. I – I.." Buffy started to explain

"I know it must be something urgent but they have strictly said no visitors.." the lady tried explaining again

"I know but you don't understand, I 'have' to see her." Said Buffy

"How many times do I have to explain that you can't see her?"

"Another twenty times before I will give up. Please can I see her, just a few minutes… just a few minutes with her?" asked Buffy begging to see her, nearly begging on her knees just about

"I suppose maybe just for a 'few' minutes, you do seem like a pretty sweet young girl. I'll see what I can do. Are you related to Deidre?" 

"Thank you 'so' much you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you, thank you. Umm yeah.. she's my cousin, I haven't seen her for years." 

"You just sit down over there in the waiting room while I go so if I can arrange a little visiting time for you."

"Okay, thanks again."

The waiting room was painted a very extreme white with no marks at all seen on the walls and the roof. The floor was covered in pure white tiles and the couches were white as well. Buffy got the impression they were keen on white at the institution.

She sat down on one of the big couches and she nearly sank into the couch. 

"Umm little girl, what is your name?" asked the lady who Buffy spoke to before

"Buffy."

"Deidre will be ready so see you in just a moment."

Buffy sat back down on the couch and looked around the white room. It was completely empty and the only sounds that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall and faint screams from a door near by which looked like it lead to some sort of corridor.

"Buffy! It's time to go see her. Follow Dr. Evans please."

" Hi Buffy, I've heard your one of Deidre's cousin, she never told us she had a cousin in town." Said Dr. Evans

"Oh I haven't seen her for years, she may not remember me."

"Okay. Well so far Deidre has been going pretty good on her new treatment. We are doing our best to find the best treatment for your cousin. I'm not her main doctor, Dr. Kildare is but I have been working with Dr. Kildare on Deirde's treatment. Just follow me through these doors and we will then be on a way to her room."

The corridors were just as white as the waiting room except.. even more the colour white than before, Buffy didn't think it was possible for the walls to be even whiter than the waiting room. As they went through the doors Dr. Evans said they would be going through, doors started to appear on either side of the corridor and the doors had bolts on them, locks and small windows on them. Buffy knew they were near some of the patient rooms now.

"Arr here were, number 31. You will only have about 5 minutes at the most. Visitors aren't supposed to be visiting Deidre at the moment but since you're her cousin I guess it's alright and you haven't seen her for years."

Dr. Evans opened the door and Buffy saw Deidre and smiled. Buffy looked around the room and notice three other people in the room, they looked like nurses and Dr. Evans then came into the room after Buffy and bolted the door behind him and locked it as well. When the bolt was pulled across the door it made a loud sound and Buffy jumped and turned around towards it.

"Why do you have to bolt the door down?" asked Buffy nervously

"For safety reasons mostly." Replied Dr. Evans

"But what happens if you have to get out of the room really quickly? The doors bolted and everything." 

"Well that doesn't matter right now, what you should be concentrating on is how

much time you have left to talk to Deidre."

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to her alone, it's kind of a private thing I need to tell her."

"No that can't be done, sorry Buffy."

"Please?"

"We—we can doctor have just two of us in here with the girl and Deidre." Suggested one of the nurses

"I suppose we can do that, I'll stay here and Lily you can too, the rest of you just wait outside for a few minutes until Buffy is finished in here."

The other nurses went outside and Buffy walked slowly over to the bed. Deirde was strapped to the bed with special white belts to hold her down. Deirde was yelling out the same sort of things that were on the news that afternoon. Buffy went to touch her and she screamed and told Buffy the end was near. Buffy became freaked out and stepped away from the bed to the wall furthest away.

"Don't worry Buffy, sometimes she says things that don't make sense.. they don't mean anything really, it's alright." Said the nurse Lily

"Deirde… what end.. end of what is near?" asked Buffy puzzled

"The end is near, use your gift it's the only way." Screamed out Deidre as though she was in pain

"What gift? Your not making sense. Please tell me what you mean."

"It's not the gift you were born with.. it's the gift you've received." Screamed Deirde

"How do you know this?" 

"It's my gift."

"Buffy, don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about. There is no gift, no end is near. Step away from the bed before she lashes out again. Please Buffy come over to me." Said Dr. Evans

"The end is near! Get your cross protect your heart! I need to patrol! Let me out of here! It's not right to keep me here. I'm in a prison.. you, you murder (points to Dr. Evans) … your killing people keeping me locked up! I know what your doing.. you evil thing, evil creature. Help! Help me! When people find out what you've been doing you'll be locked up too!"

"See there she goes again. You'll have to go now Buffy." Said the burse politely

"But I have to ask her about the end is near."

"No, no you don't. I told you, what she says doesn't mean anything to you, it shouldn't matter, it only matters to us.. it means her treatment isn't working exactly right, we have to increase her medicine more. She just had another episode, all that screaming about being locked up, crosses, patrolling calling for help. She does it every day at this same time. She's locked in this pattern. She's not well so don't listen to her, don't worry about what she says okay." Said Dr. Evans

"But she said I have a gift of some sort I have to use."

"Little girl, forget about that, it was just a crazy thing she said, in a few years, you'll see, she won't be talking to you in crazy talk but talking to you just like me. And when you talk to her then you can listen to her, and believe what she says all you want because it won't be crazy talk, she'll be better not sick anyone."

"Now come on Buffy, say goodbye and we'll show you the way out." Said Lily

Dr. Evans unbolted the door and unlocked it and the other nurses came in and Lily showed Buffy the way back down the white corridors with the many exact alike doors with windows to the waiting room.

"It's alright Buffy. I'm sorry you had to experience one of her episodes, we should have none better and shouldn't of had you in the room at that time. She'll get better, I promise you, she will."

"But I swear she was making sense for a while."

"It may seem like that, your young but really she was just talking crazy talk, I'm sorry.

Buffy slowly walked out of the white building, thinking about what Deidre had said and not what the nurses or Dr. Evans said, what they said didn't mean anything to Buffy only what Deidre said was important. Buffy continued walking the streets alone and ended up at the graveyard sitting alone waiting to figure out what her gift was.


	27. Time Is Precious

Chapter 27- Time Is Precious

It was dark and silent in the graveyard alone. Buffy sat on the steps of a crypt in the cold, dark night. Faint, very silent sounds could be heard but no danger seemed to be lurking but then again danger could be silent sometimes. Buffy was alert just in case something  was out there in the night. Thoughts ran through her head that didn't make sense and Buffy was trying to make sense of them. She knew Deidre was unwell but she knew she wasn't a crazy chick. She wasn't insane thought Buffy, she just needs help. Buffy couldn't figure out what her gift was she thought her gift was her super potential Slayer strength but Deidre told her at the institution it wasn't the gift she was born with and what confused Buffy the most was how did Deidre know she was born with a special gift, she didn't say she had a gift of some sort but that still didn't explain everything and it still didn't make complete sense.

Suddenly voices could be heard coming from the left of Buffy. She quickly got up from where she sitting to see who, what was coming, she couldn't see anything but instead of waiting to find out who it was she went inside the crypt to wait until whatever was out in the night had walked past.

Buffy slowly walked to the entrance of the door of the crypt and listened to the voices. They sounded familiar and they were. It was Juliette and Portia. By what Buffy could hear clearly enough, they were talking about Chloe and how she didn't seem in be interested in fore filling the council's mission, they were considering reporting her to the council and requesting that she wouldn't go to camp this year. Buffy was surprised by what she was overhearing and let out a gasp which let Juliette and Portia know they were not alone in the graveyard.

"What was that?" asked Portia

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"There's no noise, if your trying to tell me you heard demons again well I'm not going to fall for that trick again. You've cried wolf too many times.. you didn't hear demon voice blah blah let's just continue our conversation and go home."

"But I really did hear something Julz."

"I'm sure you did, in your head. Don't you know the story about the boy cried wolf? He cried wolf so many times no one believed him when the wolves actually came. Games over, I don't believe you."

"I'm serious… I heard something… gasp."

"Gasp?"

"Arrr yeah.. gasp."

"Right. All right. Fine. Where did this so called 'gasp' come from?"

"Over there."

"C'mon be a little for descriptive Portia."

"You don't have to be so mean about it. Over by that crypt, the one that looks creepy with the old leafy green vines."

They both started walking over near the crypt slowly. Buffy's heart was racing fast and Buffy was going to be trapped in here for sure. Buffy quickly ran to the back of the crypt and noticed a glass window in the roof she jumped up but couldn't reach it by far. She looked around the crypt and found an old wooden box it didn't seem very stable but it would have to do. Buffy climbed onto the box and jumped up but fell straight onto the ground and hurt her leg.

 She could hear Portia and Juliette coming very close to her. She tried quickly as you she could with her inured leg to get back on the box. She jumped up fro a second time, broke the window and climbed out onto the roof. Something had grabbed hold of her leg and it was Juliette. Buffy screamed to Juliette to let go of her leg but Juliette wasn't going to let go off her leg anytime soon. Buffy struggled until she pulled free when Juliette let go because a scream from Portia could be heard. Juliette run out of the crypt and into the graveyard to find Portia. She was just running past the crypt from a gang of  angry vampires. 

Buffy stood on top the roof and could see the whole graveyard from the up there. She could see Portia running for her life from the vampires. Juliette dusted two but there were still three left. Buffy watched them from on top of the crypt as they left the graveyard. Buffy jumped down off the crypt and could see no other danger in her sight. Buffy didn't run after the girls and the vampires because she didn't feel it was right to help them when they tried to capture her just then and betray Buffy.

 Buffy anyways walked out of the graveyard in the direction they all were running and someone from behind crept up on Buffy and knocked her over. Another vampire appeared… then someone screamed out watch out and another vampire attacked.  

"This must be the third one." Said the first vampire

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Said the second vamp

"She's not the third one. I am!" yelled Chloe

"Get her!" yelled out the first vampire

Chloe staked the two vampires and helped Buffy up. Buffy was shocked by what she just saw Chloe do. Before anyone could say a word another group of vampires appeared. They tried to fight them off and two vampires chased Chloe off in the opposite direction and the other two-chased Buffy off towards an alley that looked liked the direction the others had run off to. As Buffy reached the alleyway she had finally got her strength back and staked the two of them. Buffy run over to some old barrels and hid behind them waiting to see what would attack next.

Buffy then heard an old familiar voice say " Your time is precious, use it wisely with you gift."

Buffy recognised the voice as Lauretta's.

A/N: Thanks to the people who have been reading my fanfiction since the beginning. Glad your still with me reading and reviewing and not complaining. Chapter 28 will be up quite soon so make sure your update with my story.


	28. Life Is Short

Chapter twenty eight- Life Is Short

Buffy tried to ignore the voice she heard but it kept echoing inside her head over and over again and she fell to the ground behind the barrels.

 A loud crash was made and wooden barrels smashed into tiny pieces, the sound of a glass window smashing could be heard. The voice Buffy could hear inside her head faded away and the loud crashing and smashing replaced the echoing voice.

Buffy tried to slowly get up onto her knees to have a look what was going on in the alleyway but as she attempted to get up she just fell straight back down onto the ground below her.

Buffy's leg was hurting like hell and it was going to be hard for her to even get onto her knees. When she finally managed to get onto her knees she didn't even try to stand up because it was tough enough for her to get that far and she didn't want to be seen, so she just hid behind the barrels and watched from the top of them.

What Buffy could see wasn't that clear. She could see two figures in the distance at the end of the alley that were fighting. They were blurry to Buffy; one looked like Juliette and the other was taller, older and was a vampire.

 More smashing and crashing occurred between the two and they started coming closer to where Buffy was hiding. Buffy looked up again and noticed that the vampire had something in his right hand and was waving it around rather quickly and Juliette was ducking from the swings of the weapon.

Juliette let out high-pitched screams for help and told the vampire he'd be dust in the wind soon. The vamp just threw back smart remarks and how her death wish was going to be full filled very soon.

Buffy could not move from the position she was now in. Buffy wanted to really help Juliette but she just couldn't move. She tried getting up but her leg wouldn't move, and the other leg was in pain. It was as though something was stopping her but nothing was there. 

 Juliette then yelled out for help many more times but no one came to her aid, Buffy looked around and couldn't see Portia anywhere in sight. Buffy realised that even though she really wanted to help this poor girl, she wasn't in the physical shape to kill the vampire. This vampire was much stronger than Juliette but Juliette was able to hurt it as best as she could.

Buffy could no longer watch, she was too afraid of what was to come and the two of them had moved much closer to where she was hiding.  Buffy covered her eyes and then a barrel close to Buffy smashed, then another, then another. Buffy was now crouched into a position where she was in no way going to get out of alive. She started to cry, shiver from the cold night, and shake with fear. It was like a nightmare but this was an extremely vivid nightmare that when you pinched yourself to see if it was real, you hurt yourself and a red mark was left behind on your arm.

Buffy was beginning to feel weak and useless, she couldn't even get up from where she was to save someone. It was her destiny to fight demons and vampires and save people and the first _real chance she had to do this she wasn't able to start full filling her destiny._

Buffy sat there in silence. All around her smashing of wood was heard every second with the sound of glass crashing here and there mixed in with the wood smashing to bits. Screams were let out from the victim and the attacker laughed. Nasty, cruel conversations were mixed into it all as well and Buffy did her best to block it all out. 

Buffy was suddenly relieved when she could no longer hear the sounds from around her and silence broke out but only in her mind, the noise around in the alley were still competing with each other.  A voice started to speak inside Buffy's mind and told her…

"Use the power within your gift."

Buffy told the voice to go away and then she stopped screaming and listened to the voice when it echoed through her mind. She put her left hand into her pocket and pulled out a handful of junk and her pocket watch. She held it up above her and it sparkled as though the sun was shining on it but there was no sun or light around. Buffy looked at it and realised something, her gift Lauretta and Deidre had been talking about was the pocket watch, but the question was… what power did it have that Buffy could use?

The sound of smashing barrels came back and Buffy lost all concentration of thought and dropped the pocket watch. Her first instinct to the sound was to cover her eyes. 

Barrel upon barrel smashed again, then another and another until the sound of broken wood falling to the ground stopped.

Buffy slowly uncovered her face. She looked over to the pile of broken wood and Juliette lay there dead. Buffy started to cry when something tapped her on the shoulder.

The weapon of destruction, a rail road spike, had tapped her on the shoulder and when Buffy turned around to see who it was she screamed at the top of her lungs. The vampire that had killed Juliette was standing there with a big grin on his face.

Buffy kept screaming until the vampire put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. 

Buffy sat on the ground looking up at him and he looked down at her. As the silence came on, Buffy was starring at the vampire, not making any movement or sound, stared at him and realised something. She didn't know how, but she had seen him before somewhere. The vampire looked at her questioning the look she had placed on her face and grabbed her by the arm to get her up on her feet.

A car pulled up in the alleyway and a lady was driving it. Spike turned around when it drove into the alley and turned back to Buffy.

"It's your turn next, little bit."

He then walked over to the car, jumped in and it drove off down the alley out of Buffy's sight.


	29. What's To Come

Chapter twenty nine- What's To Come

23rd April 1993

Dear Diary,

I've just experienced a person's worst nightmare. I feel- I feel like I'm supposed to have done something but what could I have really done? After what I saw how could anyone just go on with their life, something terribly horrifying just happened and I've decided you can't describe it; you just have to see it to believe it. If you want to know what it was like it was like watching a horror movie acted out. What I saw could have been part of a horror movie but it wasn't it was real life, a real vampire and a real young girl just died in front of my very young eyes and I couldn't even get up and help her. 

What if I had been able to get off the ground, would I have saved her or at least tried to help? Not even I can answer that question, no one ever can and no one can change what happened because no one has the power to turn back time. If only, if only sentences are running through my head where the strange voices were running around but they left and that what if and if only are occupying their space. 

I scream but no one hears me, I'm not heard because the screams only seem to exist inside me and the screams cannot be heard over the other noises inside. I scream and scream but no reaction from the outside world and I'm alone with my screaming and cannot share it with another soul.

I've been up here for two days in my room. I haven't been able to eat, I've tried but I'm just sick afterwards. Xander and Jesse have come over and I try to scream but they don't hear me either. It's painful when no one reacts to the screaming, I want to release my pain but it's difficult when I can't be heard. I told Jesse and Xander what happened but I couldn't tell them everything because when I tried I couldn't stop crying and they hate to see me cry. They told me their going to make sure that I won't get hurt by this vampire, I tried explaining how powerful he was but they don't seem to understand how dangerous he really is.

I haven't told my mum and dad about what happened, if I did they wouldn't let me go to camp this year and I have to go. Sometimes parents don't understand everything about you, they don't understand what must be done and what must happen so it's safe sometimes not to tell them everything. You just have to know when to tell them and when not to tell them certain things. 

Camp this year will be tough. I'm going to have to explain what happened another time, this time to Faith but I'm not so sure if I'll tell Kendra everything. I haven't known her for as long as Faith and I know I can trust Faith. I can trust Kendra, I think, but for the time being I plan not to tell her about my experience with the vampire.

I just wish someone could tell what was to come. I want to know what's to come. I want to know who I really am and I want to know what power I have. Two people have told me I hold a power but all I came up with is my potential powers and the pocket watch but I don't like the idea of the pocket watch. A pocket watch can't hold any real power and it doesn't make sense. I need to find out soon what power I have but I can't right now after what I experienced; too much is going on for me at once and if I try and focus on the power I'll just make things worse.

Apparently their gonna close up the old alleyway because it has been known as the bad part of town that's dangerous and after what happen on April 21st they have proof why they should close it now but if only they had closed it up sooner maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe a girl's life wouldn't have been so short.

Another thing, I got a package in the mail yesterday. When Xander had come over he put it into his backpack and brought it up here. He did the right thing; it was from camp and what had come I wouldn't have wanted my mum to see or my dad. It was about the new organisation of camp and how things have changed, new topics to study, new teachers, more potentials this year and warning letters about my behaviour. There was also a small letter enclosed and when I opened it I was surprised to see who it was from, Wesley. He said he was sorry that he left so quickly when he had visited but he was being tracked down by the council and had to leave before they found out he was at my house. He told me that the council had been acting strangely around him for the past year and he thought they might have been planning something for the next camp that they didn't want him to know. He said he didn't know yet what they were planning but was trying to discover what it was.

When I go back to camp I wish I could just start all over again, fresh, like nothing never ever happened, me and Faith just best friends like we are now and go to classes, don't get harassed, don't get captured or locked away or get in trouble. I just wish things could go back to normal but things were never normal and wishes don't come true so I guess I'll just have to try really hard to make all this come true in my dreams. Lately I haven't been able to dream because I've been having that same nightmare over and over again playing in my mind. You know the nightmare where you see a young girl running through a graveyard screaming for help then runs into an alley and never leaves the alley for the rest of her life, she is stuck there all because of some other girl who wouldn't get up and save her, this girl's life ends in an old alleyway while the other girl just hides and watches her die and ends up leaving the alley alive. Have you ever had that nightmare?

Love Buffy


	30. Bubbly Fun

Chapter thirty- Bubbly Fun

"Name: Anne

Age: Ten

School year: Year four

Family: Has mother, father, older brother and younger brother.

Interests: Reading, dancing, painting, history and running around," said Buffy 

"Running around?" asked Faith

"Yep running around. I think we can handle a kid that runs around. We used to run around a lot remember?" 

"Yeah but running around from the council, we were in danger from the council."

"Yeah danger. Ooooh scary council. Ooooh," replied Kendra

"Shut up… KEN!" said Buffy

"Hey don't call me that ever again Buff," said Kendra

"Hey!" yelled Buffy

"Hey! Look-look over there," said Faith

"What?! Oh!" said Buffy

"Why are there little people looking at us strangely?" asked Faith

"They must be the potentials we've been waiting for," said Kendra

"You must NEVER call me a little person ever again! I'm not little at all. Look at yourself, I'm just about the size of you missy," said one of the potentials

"Excuse me!…," replied Faith

"You're excused," Interrupted the potential

"Oh! Anyways… my name isn't missy, it's Faith."

"Jessica… get used to it that's my name.. NOT little person. Got it?"

"Got it all right. Now before you spend a whole week acting like this you've got something to learn, we're in charge here, we're the ones teaching you your basic skills and knowledge so don't try and mess with us," replied Faith

"Well I don't need YOUR knowledge, I already know the basic knowledge and skills, my watcher taught me."

"You have a watcher?" asked a blonde haired, blue-eyed potential

"Oh how cool, oh my god, how cool. Did you hear her Anne? She has a Watcher, her very own Watcher," said another blonde haired, blue-eyed potential

"Yeah I have a watcher and I bet that I'm smarter than all you other 'potentials'. I also bet that I'm closer to being a Slayer than anyone of you's including you third years," said the cheeky potential 

"Well your wrong. You don't know a thing about this place or the people here and that's including us. So keep your mouth shut and listen to us so we can have a nice week here and get along," said Kendra

"You think you know everything just because you have a watcher oooooooh well I have a Watcher too, big whoop we all eventually get one anyways," said Buffy

"So where's YOUR Watcher then?" asked the cheeky potential

"None of your business little person," replied Buffy

'That's enough Buffy, you shouldn't try and start a fight or problem it will just make things worse for us," said Faith

"Yeah you tell her Faith," said the cheeky potential

"Zip it! The truth is it's none of your business anyways so just but out."

"Now I'm Buffy, this is Faith as you already know and this is Kendra. For the rest of the week we will be training you and teaching you what you should know as a potential Slayer. We aren't teaching you everything you need to know just the basics. It says here on the sheet I have Anne. Which one of you is Anne?" asked Buffy

"I am! I am!" yelled Anne as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Which one of you is Fern?" asks Faith.

"I love my name. Don't you think it's cool? I'm so glad my parents named me fern! I think it's a really cool name and it's so unique, don't you think?"

"And you must be Jessica. My name is Kendra, nice to meet you."

Jessica didn't say a word, she just glared at Kendra

"Okay I guess we should take you to the cabin. We've been given the key number 16. Cabin 16 is near the back of the forest, so follow us now," said Kendra

"To your right are some of the classrooms then the main council building and that's the dinning hall. Over there is the hall where we have meetings, discussions etc. And then down towards the back on the right and left are the cabins. Also this field is used for training mostly and for lunch and afternoon activities," explained Faith

"What's that pretty building over there behind that big council building?"

"What? That building? That's the ugliest building ever. I prefer the council building, it's more elegant," said Jessica

"Right. Whatever," replied Fern

"Umm you don't need to worry about that building, nothing important."

"It looks awfully important with the being big factor and all."

"Is it like a training arena? Because that would be cool," asked Anne

"It's not a training arena silly, it's a running around arena!" said Fern

"Can we train there? Have you done any training their Buffy?" asked Anne

"Yes and I would prefer not to go back there ever again," replied Buffy

"Why not?" asked Anne in concern

"Personal reasons."

"Awww that's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I understand."

"Well that's good Anne." 

"Oh here we are. Number 16," said Kendra

"Is there an ensuite?" asked Jessica

"No. We don't have those types of facilities here," replied Faith

"Toilets?" asked Jessica

"Yes. Just go outside the door of the cabin and turn left. There's a block of toilets just down the dirt path," said Faith

"Outside toilets. Oh how nice," said Jessica being sarcastic

"Anne and Fern, would you like to choose where you would like to sleep?" Buffy

"Yep!" said Fern

"I want to sleep.. Where are you sleeping Buffy?" asked Anne

"I was going to sleep on this bed here near the window."

"Can I sleep on the one next to you?" asked Anne about to jump up and down again

"I was going to sleep their Anne."

"Awww I really wanted to sleep there. I want to get to know Buffy better," said Anne about to cry

"Anne, don't cry. You can get to know me through the week. You can sleep opposite me if you like."

"It's not the same," said Anne

"I know but Faith would really like to sleep here and I would like her to sleep there too."

"You don't like me."

"I never said that once."

"You proved it by not letting me sleep there, next to you."

"Don't be silly, I like you."

"Well if you like me… then you'd let me sleep next to you," said Anne hoping Buffy would come around and let her sleep next to her

Buffy looked at Faith and then looked back at Anne.

"Fine, fine then. You can sleep next to me."

"Yippee! Thanks soooo much Buffy! You're so cool!" said Anne jumping up and down and then runs over to Buffy and hugs her

"So Fern, where are you gonna sleep?"

"Next to you of course!" yelled Fern as she ran around in the middle of the cabin in circles

"What do you think your doing?" asked Jessica

"Having fun!" yelled Fern

"Whatever," replied Jessica

"So can I? Can I sleep next to you?" asked Fern

"I guess so." Replied Faith trying to not laugh after she just saw Fern running around in circles

"So where do 'I' get to sleep?" asked Jessica rudely

"Well on the bed on the left closest to the door or on the bed on the far right," replied Kendra

"Great… the crappy spots."

"Well you did go off to the toilets so while you were gone we were picking where we were sleeping," said Fern

"Well you could have waited for me."

"We didn't have anything else to do," said Buffy

"Whatever. I'll take closest to the door," replied Jessica

"And I'll take the bed on the right at the back," said Kendra

"Oh great I'm next to you," said Jessica

"Before you know it we'll be best buddies," said Faith with a big smile on her face

"Oh won't that be great," replied Jessica

After the sleeping arrangements had finally been made they headed off to dinner.

"So this is the dinning hall. It's pretty big," said Anne

"More like pretty ugly," replied Jessica

"You think everything is ugly."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Fern, do you think Jessica thinks everything is ugly?"

"I don't want to be involved in this Anne."

"Good decision Fern," said Faith

"Follow us. Over here is where we collect our dinner. Tonight we are having chicken noodle soup," said Kendra

"I don't want chicken noodle soup," said Anne

"Awww why not?" replied Buffy

"I want chocolate," said Anne 

"Well maybe you can have some for dessert but you can't have it for dinner."

"I want chocolate!" yelled Anne

All the potentials around them started to look at them. Faith, Buffy and Kendra noticed Kat and Alyssa on the far side of the dinning hall with their buddies. They all gave glares to each other but the buddies just went about doing their own thing.

"You can't have chocolate now Anne, I know you like chicken noodle soup so have that and then you can have chocolate like Buffy said," replied Fern

"Okay, okay I'll have the soup first 'then' the chocolate," said Anne

"Where would you like to sit girls?" asked Faith

"Other here!" Jessica pointed to over near where Kat and Alyssa were sitting

"Do we have to sit there?" asked Faith

"Yep!" said Jessica with an evil grin on her face

They sat down at a table near Kat and Alyssa with their hot soup. Faith, Buffy and Kendra didn't like the fact they were sitting near Kat and Alyssa but Jessica had chosen to sit there so they just accepted that and couldn't be bothered trying to make her change her mind.

"So who are those girls?" asked Anne pointing towards Kat and Alyssa

"Don't point, its rude," said Jessica

"Oh them, they're, they're no one to worry about," replied Buffy

"I saw you. I saw you before glaring at them. I saw you. You can't say you weren't because I saw you. I'm the witness," said Fern with a serious look on her face

"What are you talking about Fern?" asked Anne

"I saw 'em, glaring at those girls you were pointing at. There's something going on here that we don't know about," said Fern who was very interested in why there was glaring involved earlier on

"Oh glaring… oooooh glaring.. can we get over it now?" asked Jessica who couldn't stand the way the excitable blondes were acting

"Nope! Not until we discover what's going on," replied Fern

"Exactly!" said Anne

"What do you think you two are? Detectives?" asked Jessica

"One day I will be so there," said Fern who then sticked her tongue out at Jessica

"That's if you don't die as trying to survive as a potential," replied Jessica.

"Stop it girls!" yelled Faith

"Eat your soup before it gets any colder," said Buffy

"Whatever," said Jessica who had to have the last word

They all sat there quietly from then on for the rest of dinnertime eating their soup and not saying a word. After everyone finished their dinner they all headed back to the cabin. 

Time had flown by because of all the conflict at dinner and it was getting a little late, the curfew was creeping near and they all went to bed after they got back to the cabin. Jessica still wasn't happy about where she was sleeping, she wasn't happy about the people she had to share a cabin with, she wasn't happy with anything but no one changed the situation, no one changed beds with her. She had already caused enough trouble and chaos for one afternoon that changing things for her liking wasn't the right thing to do in this situation.

After everyone finally went to sleep, when Buffy and Faith thought it was safe to start talking they sat up on their beds, opposite each other and began to whisper to each other about what had happened over the past year and about the council and what they were going to do about them this year.

"Are you alright Buffy?" asked Faith whispering 

"Not really," replied Buffy whispering

"Well you did a pretty good job of hiding it today."

"I know. I didn't want Kendra to know something was up because I just-I just don't know if I should tell her what happened in the alley. You see I can trust you but-" 

"But? You think you can't trust Kendra?"

"I don't know. That's the thing, I think I can but when I start to think about that I think maybe I can't and I can't seem to decide whether or not to tell her. What do you think I should do?"

"Whoa, I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide for yourself Buffy whether to tell Kendra or not." 

"We will have to find somewhere where we can talk about everything in more private. Tomorrow we can go off and have a look around while our buddies are running around they won't notice that we're gone for just a short while." 

"Yeah they won't notice, their favourite hobby seems to be running around." 

"I was thinking maybe somewhere near the forest or maybe near the stadium."

"But Buffy you said yourself you didn't want to go near there and I don't particularly want to go back their either."

"I know I said before that I didn't want to go back, and don't get me wrong, I don't want to go back but can't you see it's practically the only place they wouldn't expect to find us."

"True, I understand what you mean. We'll go tomorrow and check out how safe it is."

"Do you want to try and explain what happened again?"

"Sorry about last time, I just couldn't help myself from crying and crying."

"It's alright Buffy. I can't say I understand because I don't totally. I didn't see what you saw but I can understand that you need time to get over it before you explain to someone exactly what happened. Just take your time okay, at least you were able to tell me basically what happened, that's a start."

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Anne who seemed wide-awake.


	31. Midnight Trouble

Chapter thirty one- Midnight Trouble (Tick Tock)

"Why are you still awake?!" asked Buffy in shock 

"I couldn't get to sleep and you girls talk too loud, be quieter next time," replied Anne

"Quieter? We were whispering," said Faith

"Yeah quieter. You can't whisper very good, I'll have to teach you some day," said Anne

"How long have you been lying there awake?" asked Buffy

"Oh since around the time you girls started not whispering. I just woke up and I heard you girls talking. I couldn't go back to sleep because she was so loud and so I just decided to listen to what you were talking about. When you both speak, you don't always make sense, did you know that?" Replied Anne

"You have to promise us something Anne, that you'll never mention any of this to anyone else," said Buffy worried that Anne would just go around to Fern and Kendra and tell them everything

"I promise. So are you gonna tell me what exactly you were talking about?" asked Anne who was curious to what exactly they were talking about

"No! It's private and that's why you can't tell anyone Anne," replied Buffy

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell at me," said Anne who didn't like Buffy yelling at her like that

"I'm sorry it's just that..," said Buffy

"She's just a sensitive about the topic that's all," interrupted Faith

"I don't mean to sound rude and nosey but how come? Is it something to do with that alley?" asked Anne who thought she was on to something

"Arrrghh.. yes," replied Buffy awkwardly

"You didn't have to tell her that was the reason," said Faith

"What was so bad that you can't exactly tell Kendra about it all?" asked Anne

"You'll have to stop the detective game there Anne, Buffy or I ain't gonna say no more about it and you ain't gonna mention to no one and that's that," said Faith trying to make it clear to Anne that this couldn't get out to Kendra especially and no one else

"Okay I'll stop playing detective…but it was kind of fun. Can we play it tomorrow?" asked Anne who had hope that one of them would say yes

"Unfortunately no Anne. No more detective games for a while. Sorry. Tomorrow we have to start training you to be potential Slayers. It will be a lot of fun. Now try and go to sleep you'll need the rest," said Faith

Anne said no more and drifted off to sleep rather quickly and Buffy checked to make sure Anne was asleep this time and she was definitely sleeping now.

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't blurt this out," said Buffy

"She won't, we've told her how important it is for her not to say anything. She is a smart girl you know, she's knows what's right from wrong," said Faith

"I know she's smart but some children just have the habit of accidentally blurting out things that are important, that are supposed to not be let out but kept locked up inside for safe keeping. I just have a bad feeling now, Anne knows something and she's just a little girl and I don't think she'll be able to keep something like this inside her without telling someone, like her best friend Fern," said Buffy who was still worried that Anne knew something

"Don't forget we were that age not that long ago. Have a little faith in her, she's intelligent and I think she's able to keep this inside without spilling it. Trust me I have a good feeling that nothing will go wrong for once, it's just out lucky year ahead. We can put the past in the past and leave it there and enjoy the future while it awaits," said Faith

The midnight conversation ended there. Buffy and Faith went to sleep straight away, tired from the previous day with the chaos and tired from talking about the past. What had happened that year had changed both their futures but was it for the better or for the worse?

A/N: I haven't done an author's note for a few chapters now. Thanks to the people who take the time to read my new chapters I add and review as well, I appreciate all the reviews that you all write. Thanks! I know that chapter was a rather short one but I think it's good the way I ended it. Stay tuned for what may unfold in the near future….you have to read on to find out .

~Michaela~


	32. Walk tough Talk tough Be tough

Chapter thirty two- Walk tough. Talk tough. Be tough.

"Rule #1- Walk tough. Talk tough. Be tough.

Rule #2- Provide whatever assistance you can, but know your strengths and weaknesses.

Rule #3- Be properly respectful about your calling and its traditions.

Rule #4- Keep your cool. Don't let little things distract you.

Rule #5- When faced with the unknown go with your instincts.

Rule #6- Whenever you can, inspire faith in your allies and loathing in your enemies.

Rule #7- Before going in to battle make sure you have studied all about your enemy. 

Rule #8- Don't be afraid. Stand up to your demons.

Rule #9- Be patient," said Buffy

"So civilians know about your identity?" asked Kendra who was shocked to find out Buffy had told other people about her identity

"Yeah. I kind of had to after what happened last year when they came to the camp," replied Buffy

"Did anyone explain to you what 'secret identity' means?" asked Kendra

"Nope. Must be in the handbook. Oh look here it is. Rule #10- Safeguard your identity as the Slayer at all times. Well at least now I know." Replied Buffy

"Follow these rules from the Slayer handbook and you won't get into the trouble with the council. I think that's all you need to know about the basic rules. Any questions?" asked Faith

"Well you girls obviously didn't follow all those rules so why should we?" asked Jessica

"It's none of your business whether we followed them or not. At the moment we are concentrating on you girls and to be able to come back next year to camp you have to know these rules. This is only the beginning of what we have to teach you so if you could not interrupt us by saying things like it would be helpful. Some of us are here to learn so it would help for the people who already know the information to leave the questions to the people who need to learn," said Buffy

"I never said I knew all of this information," replied Jessica

"Well it sounded like you already knew everything at the start of camp. You told us you didn't need our knowledge because your Watcher had taught you this stuff. Is that the complete truth Jessica?" asked Faith

"Well… not exactly. My Watcher… I don't want to talk about it," said Jessica

"That's fine Jessica if you don't want to talk about it. We understand. Sometimes we don't feel like talking about certain things to certain people. We'll continue with the next thing now," said Buffy

"Buffy do you mean like what you were talking about last night with Faith? You don't want to tell a certain person about the alley and…I'll be quiet now." Anne's face changed from a bright happy one, to an embarrassed face. Anne had blurted out the information she promised to keep safe. She was about to cry because she knew what the promise had meant to Buffy.

"What the hell are you talking about Anne?" asked Fern

"Umm nothing," answered Anne very quietly and was trying to not look at Buffy and Faith.

"What is going on here?" asked Kendra

"I-I opened my mouth when I shouldn't of so just forget what I just said okay." Said Anne trying to place a smile on her face like everything could go back to normal now.

"No this isn't nothing. SOMEONE isn't telling me everything. Buffy?!" yelled Kendra

"I-I- I just couldn't tell you something," said Buffy

"How come?" asked Kendra

"Some things you just can't go around telling people all the time. Sometimes you have to make sure a minium of people know something," Buffy tried to explain

"So then why would a potential you just met know about this 'something' and I don't?" asked Kendra trying hard to understand what was going on here.

"She overhead Faith and I talking last night. I'm sorry," said Buffy

"So does she know the full story while I know NOTHING?" asked Kendra whose voice started to sounder angrier.

"No she doesn't. Last night we didn't talk about it in depth only briefly. Anne doesn't even know the full basics of it. She knows something about an alley and that I didn't feel like talking to you about it. So well now you know what she knows, are you happy?" asked Buffy trying to be sarcastic.

"I guess I'm probably the last person to find out aren't I…you've known me longer than these potentials and they know about this so called 'something' more than me and I call you a friend. A friend you can trust, I can't trust you. You've known me as long as Faith and you didn't even talk to me about it." Replied Kendra

"No these potentials didn't know before you. Jessica and Fern are probably lost in this conversation now. I thought I could trust you before but then when it came to this new issue I've got I wasn't sure if I could tell you..," Buffy tried to explain herself

"But you were sure enough to tell Faith," interrupted Kendra

"Yeah that is true but you don't know a thing about this. I wasn't even sure if I could tell my parents about it and so they don't know a thing. It hurts to keep something from them like that but I thought it was the best decision and I thought it was the best decision that the less people who knew the better. I told my best friends from school Xander and Jesse but I didn't tell my parents, I didn't tell my parents!!" screamed out Buffy who burst out crying so hard she couldn't stop and fell to the ground instantly.

Faith got onto the ground and tried to comfort her friend.

"You never told me that you didn't mention this to your parents, how come?" asked Faith while whispering in Buffy's ear.

"Because I hadn't even dealed with the pain yet about not telling them so I couldn't gather up the guts to talk about it even," explained Buffy while still whispering

"It's okay Buffy, I'm not angry, I was just curious," replied Faith.

"Can we cut from this code talk to the real thing. We have both expressed how we feel so spit out the facts. What happened?" asked Kendra.


	33. Hidden

Chapter thirty three- Hidden

"Haven't you heard a word she's been saying? She doesn't want to talk about it with you," said Faith.

"I have been listening and I think she should still tell me, and by the way cut out, this isn't really about you at all," said Kendra.

"What is your problem Kendra?" asked Buffy.

"Huh! What's 'my' problem, more like what's yours?" retorted Kendra.

"My problem is that I have this girl who keeps forcing me to tell her something I don't want to," replied Buffy.

"I'm not forcing you. I just think I have the right to know what's going on. Is it that hard for you to tell me about your secret?" asked Kendra hoping that this time Buffy would give in and tell her the truth.

"Yeah it is that hard! It's that hard for me to tell you Kendra. If there was any hope for you to find out what is going on, you've lost that hope because of you trying to force me to give in and tell you. You haven't got a chance now, my final decision is to not tell you a thing," said Buffy who was about to burst out crying again.

"What?!" yelled Kendra.

"She ain't gonna tell ya a thing about it. Got it now?" asked Faith who was getting fed up with Kendra.

"I got the message. I'm not wanted here," replied Kendra.

Kendra walked away from Buffy and Faith and headed over to a cabin near by where Kat and Alyssa were staying. Before she even got to the door of their cabin she was stopped by one of the Watchers, Karen.

"Where do you think your going without your buddy?" asked Karen.

"Umm I was just going to the toilets," replied Kendra.

"Don't lie sweetie, it shows on your face. Now go back and get your buddy. Do it now before I report you leaving your buddy all on her own, quickly," said Karen.

Kendra had to do the most embarrassing thing and walk back to where she had just caused a scene and collect her buddy but instead of walking all the way she just walked half way and yelled out to Jessica, "Jessica! Come here now!" Kendra yelled out.

"Why?" asked Jessica.

"Because I told you to," answered Kendra.

"That's not a good enough reason," said Jessica.

"Yes it is and so just come here now!" yelled out Kendra

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," replied Jessica.

Jessica picked up her bag with her training gear inside and ran over to Kendra. They walked off to cabin number 10 together not turning back once.

"Was that an example of what not to do at camp?" asked Fern who was confused about what was going on.

"No silly, and be quiet this is an important time for both Faith and Buffy so we should both be quiet and just stand here," whispered Anne who wasn't too good at whispering either.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Faith.

"I think we should just leave her. It was her choice to leave. I know she must hate me for not telling her, keeping it hidden away from her but I didn't know what to do, I still don't know what to do. I'm lost and confused and because I don't know what's happening I lost a friend," replied Buffy.

"It's hard for me to see both sides of the story. I try to understand how you are feeling and seeing all this and then I try to see how Kendra sees it all and I get lost in the middle of it all. Is there anything I can do to stop the confusion?" asked Faith.

"It's hard to stop the confusion because when I try to follow it to the beginning it's all tangled up, I guess there is no clear beginning of it. I think the confusion exists because I don't know what is next. I always used to know what was to come of my future but now I see nothing ahead, it's all a surprise from here on and I don't like sudden things like surprises when it's to do with my life. I got a message from a mean, nasty looking vamp and he told me something, but I don't know which way to interpret it. One way I read it I'm gonna die… and when I read it the other way… I'm gonna die. Faith, I'm twelve years old. I don't wanna die," said Buffy.

"And you're not going to. I'll make sure you won't, I promise," replied Faith.

"It's nice to know you'll make sure I don't, but you don't know what he said. It's just so scary to think about it. He told me…" Buffy started to explain.

"What did he tell you Buffy?" Faith asked, concerned.

"He told me it was my turn next," answered Buffy.

"Next for what exactly?" asked Faith who was confused about what he had meant.

"They way I interpreted it was that it was my turn to die next or…" Buffy tried to explain herself.

"Or what?" asked Faith.

"Or I was the next…" replied Buffy scared to say what she really thought.

"Slayer?" said Faith as though she had already known what Buffy was going to say.

"Ah huh," Buffy nodded her head as she answered Faith.

"Aw sweetie you must feel like your dying inside. It must be awful. Is that part of why you weren't up to telling Kendra?" asked Faith thinking she was on to something.

"Yes, sort of. It's hard to tell just one person what happened that night, let alone three people in total. To then tell one more person would have torn me a part because repeating to someone else what happened another one more time makes me go over the same question again and again, 'what if I had saved Juliette?' But I can't change the past so it just hurts to go over that path again and again. It's like having the same nightmare again and again except this is different I can choose to have the nightmare or not and try to choose not to have it and just get's me into more trouble, I loose a friend in the process," explained Buffy who had begun to cry.

Faith went closer to where Buffy was barely standing up and gave her a hug.

"When you feel better later on, do you think you'll be able explain to Kendra all of this? I think that if you explained how you feel about it she might then see why you couldn't tell her," said Faith.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell someone else what happened in person. What if I write to her, like write how I feel and stuff in a letter?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know, maybe a letter would work but I think there is more of a chance of it working if you told her in person. I wouldn't let you go on your own, I'd be there with you B," said Faith.

"Do I have to?" asked Buffy.

"No. No one is making you do this, it's just a suggestion," replied Faith.

"I want to tell her, tell Kendra the truth about how I feel and why I can't tell her but it hurts too much when I think about it or talk about," explained Buffy.

"It's alright. You could still try the letter thing and see what happens, okay?" said Faith, who then smiled at Buffy to see if Buffy would smile back.

"I guess I could give the letter a go," replied Buffy who tried her hardest to smile back and mean it too.

"I'm hungry," said Fern. 


	34. Look Whose Talking

Chapter thirty four- Look Whose Talking

"Did you find 'the' book?" asked Quentin Travers.

"Yes. It is locked up downstairs with the vampire," answered Mike O'Neil.

Quentin continued questioning Mike, "Are you sure it will be safe down there?" 

"Yes I am sure it will be safe. No one else knows about the book or its whereabouts except us. So it's safe for now," replied Mike in a matter of fact way.

"Did you lock it up and throw away the key?" asked Elizabeth McGowan.

Mike O'Neil, snapped to attention, confused, "Huh?! What are you talking about? I'm talking about 'the' book not about a prisoner. Why would I lock up a book and throw away a key?" 

"Because it's dangerous if someone finds it," explained Elizabeth.

"No one WILL find it got it. This secret stays in this room and never gets mentioned outside of here," interjected Quentin.

"Mentioning prisoners how's the old prisoner going?" asked Christopher Watson 

"Haven't checked for a while, why?" replied Mike casually.

"Well we can't have him dying on us. It was hard finding him in the first place so we don't want to waste all that time finding him to let him die right in front of us. He's one of the most dangerous of the family alive and we know where he is and not the rest. We can keep our part of the Slayer line protected by having him locked up here."  

"Oh yeah we do a great job of keeping our Slayer line protected," replied Wesley sarcastically.

Gwendolyn Post tried to defend her and others by crying out, "Shut up!" 

"Are you joking? A Slayer, a REAL Slayer, not a potential died not that long ago. She wasn't safe, who was there to save her? None of us were there, not even you and you're her Watcher," said Wesley, trying to bait Gwendolyn.

"You think I don't care. Of course I care! She was 'my' Slayer," said Gwendolyn passionately. 

 "But she wasn't your only one and the history of your family with Slayers isn't a good history to remember," replied Wesley sharply.  

"Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Gwendolyn, frustrated at where this was going.

"I'm sorry it's just that we have to be more careful, watch out more. I guess what I am saying is we have to live up to our saying 'We're watching you' and now the way we watch is from secret video camera," said Wesley calmly, justifying his outbursts. 

"So we've changed our traditions, we use modern technology, what's gotta be wrong with that?" questioned Quentin.

"We're slacking off from our duty as Watchers, as The Watchers Council," added

Jaime.

"I guess we should do better for the protection sake of the young potentials but we have been trying to do our best. There are just so many," said a frustrated Ethan.  

Mary, nearing impatience again tried to explain her point, "Or if you see it the other way, you're not protecting them, you're just putting them in more danger. Bringing them here is putting their life in more danger. We are putting them in a trap keeping them on this side of the forest, can't you see this? Are you a blind? No I forgot you're just partly blind and so you have to where glasses but if I took them away you would be blind." 

"Look who's talking four-eyes," replied Ethan rudely.

"And what about you? Have you looked in the mirror lately you have glasses too. The difference between you and me buddy is that I can see the danger that is among us by bringing the potentials to this camp. They are not safe in this side of the camp. Can't anyone else see the danger?" added Jaime Wight, stepping willingly into the wild conversation.

"I can. She means the vampire…." Mary said softly, letting her last sentence linger.

"There's a vampire on campus? Nobody told me there was a vampire on campus," said a confused and rather inattentive watcher by the name of Samantha Miller. 

"Where have you been the last six months?" asked an unbelieving Jaime.

Samantha simply answered, "Here."

"Never mind about where your mind has been, the point is that the vampire means trouble," said Ethan cutting to the point.

"The vampire means trouble, yes that's true. That's the whole reason why we found him and locked him up so he couldn't hurt anyone," explained Quentin. 

"Oh great. I thought you of all people T ravers would understand what I was trying to say and then I believed you did and now I don't. The vampire is trouble, correct. You tried to help everyone by searching for the 'dangerous one' and locking him away for good but… there's always a but… but by locking the 'dangerous one' up here on campus with all the potentials here during the summer is dangerous, that is the danger," said Jaime, trying her best to express her to everyone.

"But not if he's locked up, he can't hurt anyone. No one is stupid enough to go let him out," argued Ethan.

"Yeah and no one is stupid enough to have realised we've had a vampire on campus for six months. Back to what I was saying earlier before I was interrupted, now I know everyone says they wouldn't let him out but what if he escaped. Most of these potentials are just, potentials. They really wouldn't be any good in a big fight. Some would just run away if they saw a vampire. Most aren't ready to be fighting the good fight. Then there are the ones who have just found out about their 'destiny' and have no clue of how to be a Slayer and at any moment they could die if this 'dangerous beast' escaped or was let out by someone. They are all in danger, we are all in danger by having him here under our roof," said Mary, the voice of common sense.

"But what about all the damage he could do out there. He's locked up for now so we are stopping him killing," said Quentin.

"Does anyone remember this vampire has a soul? He wouldn't hurt a fly," said Ethan.

"But he would hurt a rat if he was hungry," replied Mike.

Elizabeth added her own valued opinion, "Disgusting." 

"I know," sympathised Mary. 

"So he has a soul. Big whoop. What's the so fascinating about that? We all have souls," said Christopher, criticising them. 

"The only vampire in the history of vampires to have a soul is Angelus but he is now known as Angel," said Jaime.

"The one and only and all, sounds like someone was chosen to have a soul," said Christopher in a sing song voice. 

"No actually he wasn't. He…,"

Jaime was cut off by Christopher who wanted to stop her showing off, her knowledge, "Shut up!" 

"He killed a gypsy and the gypsy tribe returned his soul for killing one of their daughters," continued Jaime, taking no notice of Christopher's rudeness.

"Oh," said the rude watcher, defeated.

"You don't know your history very well do you?" Jaime inquired. 

"No. I just know my current history," replied Christopher.

"Before one of you mentioned something about being chosen. What if this was all planned out? Angelus was 'Chosen' to have his soul returned just like the Slayers are chosen. Only one vampire was chosen and no other and the Slayer is chosen one by one, which is slightly different," said Elizabeth making up theories. 

"You're way off track. The only chosen thing around here is the Slayer, right?" asked Christopher. 

"The Chosen one is the Slayer, no vampires have been chosen for any special reason," responded Wesley.

"I may sound stupid but I'm going to ask anyway," said Samantha.

Ethan made a sarcastic attempt to reassure her, "Everyone sounds stupid, everyone here is stupid, and you're not alone." 

"Speak for your self," replied a very not reassured Samantha.

"Go on, ask the question," pressed a frustrated Quentin.

"Why would we keep a vampire with a soul locked up downstairs if he can't do any harm to anyone?" asked Samantha.

Quentin explained to her, "You see, since the vampire got his soul back he hasn't been hurting humans…. yet. If he gets one taste of human blood he could crave it and even though he has a soul he could go back to killing humans for their blood while still having a soul." 

"So it's really just for minor precautions like just in case he tastes blood and goes bad again etc," summarised Samantha.

"My answer to that is yes and no. Yes that is the reason but only half, so no, it's not the real reason," said Quentin.

"What is the reason then?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah what is it?" pressed Christopher.

"Can you please tell us?" Elizabeth continued on.

"I am going to once you stop talking." 

"Okay," replied Elizabeth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Ethan in an immature way.

"A prophecy has been found," announced Quentin proudly.

"Not another one," said Wesley, who was let down terribly by the announcement.

Ethan made the confirmation, "Yes, another one."

"So I guess your saying this prophecy is to do with the vampire?" asked a curious Mike.

"Exactly," said Quentin.

"So why would the prophecy be the reason to keep him locked up here?" continued Mike.

"So we can stop it stupid," added Christopher.

Jaime tried to rationalize the problem, "You can't stop prophecies from happening, they just happen. Nothing can stop one, it has to happen." 

"Well we are going to be the first Watchers that stop a prophecy and all the future generations of Watchers will talk about us!" exclaimed an excited Quintin.

"You still don't get it. Keeping Angel locked up won't stop him from completing the prophecy. You could say prophecies have a life of their own. Angel will leave that cage and complete his prophecy whether you like it or not," admonished Wesley.

"Be quiet. You're wrong and your negative attitude isn't helping here," said Ethan, trying to squash Wesley's annoyance.

"Are all prophecies evil?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Of course they are!" replied a shocked Mike.

"They thrive on evil and that's why the vampire is dangerous, even though he has a soul. Vampires, all vampires, except this odd ball, are evil. So a so called 'good' vampire like Angel plus a bad, evil prophecy isn't good news. I think Angelus will be back sooner than we think," said Quintin ominously.

"How can you say 'all' prophecies are evil?" asked a perplexed Samantha.

Christopher took it upon himself to answer her question, "I can say they are 'all' evil because it's a well known fact in the Council that they are." 

"Who told you that?" 

"I wasn't told by anyone, I read it somewhere," clarified Christopher.

"Where?" asked Samantha, trying to prove him wrong.

"In 'the' book," explained Christopher simply.

"You shouldn't believe everything in it," Samantha replied, trying to warn him.

"Why not?" asked the cheeky watcher.

"Because it's an ancient, old book that was written hundreds of years ago by people who we don't even know," said an unbelieving Samantha, who couldn't believe that someone would have such blind faith in a book.

Christopher stuck with his opinion, "They were Watchers. We do know them because they would have been like us. Well-respected people, who help other people, save lives and train potentials to be Slayers, Trust me; you can trust them and whatever they write in their books." 

"Prophecies 'can' be good. If you look at the calling of a Slayer, that could be a prophecy," said Elizabeth, interrupting their heated discussion.

"No it can't. It's a destiny. They have been called upon to do their duty, it's their destiny to save the world from evil," chipped in Mike.

"The weight of the world on their shoulders," said Jaime sadly.

Elizabeth summed it all up with three words, "What a burden."  

A/N: I'd like to thank my dear friend Jaime for editing this chapter and helping me write the dialogue parts like for example "chipped in Mike." I needed help with fixing up those parts of my dialogue but now I know how to improve it because of Jaime.

  I had to change some of the stuff she had written because those words were too big for my vocabulary hehehe but thanks for the help anyways Jaime… it will help me in the future. 

Keep reviewing and reading!

~SlayGal~


	35. The Other Side

Chapter 35- The Other Side

 "Mia please be nice to Kendra. She's had a tough time here at camp," pleaded Alyssa.

"And you think I haven't had a hard time. I get kicked out of my last camp just because I wanted to go out looking for some demon ass to kick. Then I come here and everyone one's so girly, girly and bubbly. Ewww!" yelled Mia in an outburst.

"Yeah it is kind of gross. No one can be that bubbly, it seems all fake to me," agreed Kendra.

An intrigued Mia asked, "What are those girls like Kendra?" 

"They're… different to us," answered Kendra rather quickly trying to avoid the topic.

Mia still not satisfied with Kendra's answer asked, "What do you mean different?" 

"Their nothing special Mia, you wouldn't like them anyways," said Alyssa as she butted into the conversation.

Shocked by Alyssa butting in like that Mia questioned her, "Excuse me? How would you know that I wouldn't like them?" 

"Alyssa knows this because…"  Kat started to explain but was interrupted.

Alyssa took control of the conversation and started to explain everything, "Thanks Kat but I think I can speak for myself. I know this because those girls aren't like you and me. They think their 'bad girls' going around behind the council's back and getting into trouble." 

Mia was catching on to the situation with Buffy and Faith but had more questions to ask, "So they're try hards then?"

"Yeah that's what they are," Kendra added trying to reassure Alyssa and Kat that she was no longer friends with them.

Mia still confused slightly continued asking more questions, "But you were just with them? You were just hanging out with the 'try hards.'" 

"Yeah but I could tell what they were like before I went off to hang with them. I had a plan all along to come back to Kat and Alyssa," replied Kendra quickly before anyone else could say a word about it.

Surprised by what Kendra had just said Kat had some doubt she was telling the truth, "Oh really?" 

"Yeah," responded Kendra as she stuck her tongue out at Kat.

"Well anyways, at least Kendra is back and we're bigger than ever. Four against two," said Alyssa who was trying to the move the conversation along.

"What about us?" asked a little potential in a whinny voice tugging on Alyssa's leg.

With the sudden appearance of the little ones it was a shock to Alyssa that one had tugged on her leg. "What's the little twert doing out of the cabin? Kat take Claudia and Libby back to our cabin where Rose should be." 

"Oh my God. Those little things are _really_ annoying." said Kat in an annoyed voice.

Mia still wasn't finished with her questions and asked, "Then why are we looking after them? We could always not look after them." 

"What do you think we are doing?" said Kat in an immature.

"You see Mia; we aren't exactly looking after them. We give them their work and tell them not to come out until we tell them to, but it looks like we're looking after them too," explained Kendra in the simplest way.

Mia liked the sound of the plan and commented, "Smart idea girls." 

"Of course it was a smart idea we came up with it and that's why the council likes us. Kat and I have been the perfect role model for all the potentials and the council think we are like the goody, goody potential girls but we're really not," Alyssa further explained.

"It's all an act. Now you two can join us in _our_ mission," said Kat.

"We're gonna be the future Watchers!" yelled Alyssa in excitement.

"But we're Slayers," Mia added softly. 

"Who said we couldn't be Slayers _and Watchers?" asked Kat._

"No one exactly. It's just never really been heard of before," explained Mia who thought it was a rather strange idea they had.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Alyssa ecstatically.

"And that's our secret mission," Kat explained.

"Now you both must decide where you stand. Are you part of this mission or not?" asked Alyssa anxious for Kendra and Mia to reply to the question. 

Mia knew from the start of camp this year, these girls were gonna be her friends so she wanted in on the mission, "Yep I am. I'm here for the whole trip baby! All the way."

 "I'm in," replied Kendra in a slower and softer voice.

"Are you sure? Before you left us for _those_ girls. You better not leave us again," Kat threatened, wanting to make sure Kendra would be staying this time around. 

"Kendra. We are giving you a second chance here," Alyssa pointed out.

"I finally figured it all out through my plan; it's my destiny to stick around with people like you. This is where I belong, with you guys. I'm in it for life!" replied Kendra with enthusiasm about what was to come of their future.

"Well that's settled then. Let's go back to the cabin and get our little potentials. We need to train them to be more like us," instructed Alyssa.

"I think we should go out onto the training field for some basic fighting moves," suggested Kat.

"But _those_ girls are out there at the moment," added Mia.

Alyssa thought for a second, maybe Mia wasn't ready to face Buffy and Faith. "Your not afraid of them are you Mia?" 

"No," answered Mia softly.

"Good," replied Alyssa hoping she meant what she said.

"Has anyone seen Jessica?" asked Kendra randomly.

An unfamiliar voice replied, "Yes I have. She's right here. This is your last warning Kendra. If you leave your potential alone for one more time you will fail camp this year." 

"But how can I fail, there have been no tests?" asked Kendra in a confused, whiney voice.

"Now get out of my sight girls before I report the rest of you without your potentials," yelled Karen at the top of her lungs.

-Meanwhile at the main slayer camp council building-

"So this is what the girls have been up to all this time. I knew sometime they would slip up and reveal their plan. There's only one thing they forgot, we can hear and see everything they do now. Stupid potentials. When will they learn that we are _always watching them?" commented Quentin in an evil sounding voice._

"This video camera system is bloody brilliant. We can see everyone and everything Travers. I think this is one your best ideas yet," replied Ethan Rayne with enthusiasm.

"Um excuse me sir, there's someone on the phone that needs to speak to you," interrupted a Watcher.

"Who is it Jaime?" asked Quentin.

"It's one of the mother's of a potential. Buffy Summer's mother," answered the Watcher Jaime.

"What does she want?" asked Quentin. He was interested in what Buffy's mother had to say.

"I don't know, you'll have to talk to her and find out," replied Jaime.

"Put her onto line 4 in my office. I'll head over there now. Thanks for informing me of the call," instructed Travers.

"I'll get straight onto putting her on line 4," said Jaime just before she left.

"Now Ethan I want you to go down stairs and check up on our guest and when you leave here make sure you lock the door behind you okay," ordered Travers.

"I'll make sure it's locked Sir," replied Ethan.

"Good because we don't want any unexpected guests visiting this room." 

Quentin walked out of the room to go speak with Mrs Summers.


	36. The New Player

Chapter 36- The New Player

"Uh-Oh, we're in trouble," said Faith in a sing-song voice.

"We'll just have to ignore them," replied Buffy.

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess so."

"If Bobbles were here then she could scare them away," said Fern.

Anne disagreed with Fern, "No she couldn't." 

"Yes she could," said Fern in a strong voice, trying to prove she was right.

Faith stuck her foot in it and surprise came her way when she asked, "Who's Bobbles?" 

Fern replied in a proud, passionate way with, "My beautiful, talented and smart cat." 

"Oh," Replied Buffy a little shocked and surprised by Fern's answer.

"Well anyways let's continue with the basic training shall we," said Faith, trying to move on from the cat story.

"First try a normal kick. Kick your right leg up in the air straight. Like this," said Buffy as she demonstrated how to do the kick to the girls.

Fern then randomly started talking about her brother, "You know what my brother says. He says that if trouble comes your way, you should fight back. You know, deal with the problem." 

"That's some good advice Fern," answered Anne.

"Thanks," replied Fern, smiling. 

"Well with this sort of trouble Fern we don't need to fight back," explained Faith.

Fern didn't interpret what Faith said the right way and took it the wrong way, "Well if you think I can't handle the fighting, I can. See watch what I do next. My brother taught me how to fight back." 

Fern then did several kicks every where in the air and then fell over and got back up dusting herself off.

"See, that was easy. That's what my brother calls fighting back trouble. Now you girls try it," said Fern in an excited voice.

It was one of those awkward moments and Buffy didn't know what to answer with, "That was um good Fern but we need to keep practising to make it even better." 

"Anne, you try and do a kick now," said Faith.

Anne slowly took a few steps backwards, straightened herself up, ran and did a kick straight in front of her and landed with two feet flat on the ground. Before Buffy or Faith could comment on Anne's kick Fern had to say her word first.

"I could 'so' do my kick better than that. I was just thinking about my Bobbles. Oh how much I miss him. Do you think they'll let me bring him next year? I will be older, more mature you know," Fern babbled.

"I'm sure you can do a better kick than last time. Why don't you have another try, over here," said Buffy trying to assure Fern that she thought Fern could do better kicks.

"Make sure you prepare the kick well, otherwise the whole kick won't turn out to your advantage. Stand up straight, put your right foot in front of you like this and kick your left foot up straight. Now I don't want a high kick or a low one, just one in between. Do you think you can do that?" asked Faith.

Fern knew she could do this kick because it sounded easy enough, "Ah, that's a breeze for me." 

Fern walked over to the area where Buffy had told her to go. Fern did some quick warm-ups and she then walked over to where she would start her kick. Fern seemed a little nervous but tried her best not to show it. Fern slowly put her right foot in front of her. Under Fern's breath she mumbled, "I have to do this for Bobbles, Bobbles would be proud." As Fern kept her concentration under control she started to raise her left foot up for a perfect kick when she was rudely interrupted and fell over awkwardly.

"Loser, what do you call that?" shouted a girl around the same age as Fern.

"Now, now Libby you don't talk to someone like that but she is a loser," agreed Kat.

A young girl with a soft, quiet voice tried to add her own opinion, "I don't think she's loser material at all." 

"Be quiet Rose! No one said you could speak," replied a new girl around the same age as Buffy.

"Mia's got the talk now. She's one of us," replied an old friend, Kendra.

Buffy walked over to Faith and whispered in her ear to ask her something.

"Who's the new player?"

"Not sure. Haven't seem her before but I've heard that there's a new girl in our year that was kicked out of her last camp."

"Do you think that girl is her?"

"She doesn't look like 'kicked-out-of-camp-material' but then again she is hanging out with Kat and Alyssa."

Buffy took a few steps away from Faith to stand back next to Anne who had a scared look on her face. While Buffy and Faith were talking, the others were still talking too.

"But Mia, that girl doesn't seem like a loser so why did Libby and Kat call her one?" asked Rose

"They called her a 'loser' because she is one. It's that simple," replied Mia.

Rose continued with her opinion, "Well I don't think she is one." 

"Well no one cares what you think," replied Kat in a nasty voice.

Fern got up off the ground and walked over to Anne and Buffy. Fern then whispered into Anne's ear. 

"I wish Bobbles was here," Fern then began to show tears coming from her eyes.

"We don't want any trouble okay, so just leave us alone," said Faith.

Sarcastically Kat responded with, "Ooooh, I'm scared. I'm shaking in my boots." 

"We don't want any trouble either," Alyssa explained.

Faith wanted to get straight to the point and asked, "Then why are you here?" 

"We are here because 'our' potentials need to train too. We can train anywhere we like and we pick here," informed Kat.

"But we are here," said Faith.

"I know but we want to be here instead so… move."

"No! You go train somewhere else on the field, there's plenty of room for the both of us."

"No there isn't. Now move."

Faith looked back at Buffy. They both knew what they had to do and that was move out of their way to avoid any more trouble.

Faith walked over to where Buffy was and they took their potentials over to another corner of the field. Faith and Buffy sat down and stared at each other in silence. Anne then tapped Buffy on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh, it's you," Buffy replied softly.

"Why are they still following us?" asked Anne.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Buffy confused.

"Buffy, she's talking about them," replied Faith pointing toward Kat and Alyssa's gang.

Buffy turned around and looked straight at Alyssa and asked, "Why are you following us?" 

"Us, following you? Get out. We just decided that we like this area better than over here," answered Alyssa in a smart-ass voice.

Buffy and Faith got up off the ground, signalled to Fern and Anne that they were moving again and walked over to the forest where on the other side was the fake slayer camp.

"Why did we have to move for those girls?" asked Anne.

Buffy was getting annoyed with having to answer all these questions and wondered if when she first arrived here asked this many questions. Buffy then answered the question, "We moved because we don't want to fight with them any more." 

Fern wasn't sure if Buffy and Faith could see this but she went ahead and told them, "You can't let them walk all over you, you know."

 "We know," replied both Buffy and Faith.

"Remember the good old days…" asked Buffy.

"Huh?! What good old days?" asked Faith, confused.

"True, we never 'really' had them. I thought this year would be different. We'd eventually get those good memories except we're stuck with this." 

"We never really get to talk you know. I hardly know anything about you and your family and it's really strange because you're my best friend Buffy."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I know hardly anything about you. Later on we have to make time to talk. Maybe sometime in the holidays you could come visit me. I have to only spend four hours in a car back home so your trip to Sunnydale wouldn't be that long, would it?" 

"I catch a plane dude." 

"Huh?!" 

"I mean I have to catch a plane to camp every year. I live in Boston B. That just goes to show how much we really do know about each other." 

"I guess it will be hard for us to visit each other then. How can your family afford the flight every year?" 

"They just somehow do, my mum …she...she works a lot so she earns a bit of money. Enough to feed the family and provide a roof over us I guess." 

"Wasn't there like camps closer to your home town?" 

"Yeah, probably but I got sent here. I don't ask questions I just do what I'm told." 

Laughing, Buffy said, "Well I haven't seen that Faith at camp have I?" 

"Well no, but that's different." 

Meanwhile while Buffy and Faith had been talking, Fern and Anne had gone over to near the forest and were playing a quick game of hide and seek when Fern had noticed something on the other side of the forest and called Anne over to look at it. They could see all these young girls just like them training in a small field. The girls both looked at each other noticing that the young girls through the forest were better fighters than themselves.

They walked out of the forest of trees back towards the other field running. Then they both lined up straight like the girls they saw. They pointed their right feet in front of them and stepped out on their right feet kicking up a straight left leg in the air. They did it again, except this time stepping out on the left feet and kicking with their right. As they placed their right feet on the ground they turned around to face each other and smiled. They both had accomplished something new together.

"Buffy!" yelled out Anne.

"Faith! Come here quick!" yelled Fern.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"Fern and I just did two straight kicks in a row," Anne replied in a hyper, excited voice.

"Really?" asked Buffy who sounded surprised.

"Yep!" Anne and Fern both answered.

"Well then, let's see these kicks then girls," said Faith.

Fern and Anne who were excited ran over to an open space and lined up, counted to three and did as many straight kicks as they could do. They did up to five kicks in a row and after they finished Buffy and Faith clapped and were shocked at how they learnt so quickly.

"How did you girls all of a sudden know how to do kicks that well?" asked Buffy.

"It's a secret," replied Anne.

"It's our secret," said Fern who then smiled.

Anne and Fern both then giggled and ran off together and fell over onto the ground and laughed.

"You see, we never got to do that," Buffy explained.

"Tear," replied Faith making a tear gesture.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Buffy turning to look at Faith.

"Yep. The hell with it, let's do it," answered Faith.

Buffy and Faith run off towards where Anne and Fern were on the ground. They fell onto the ground next to them laughing. It was their first memory of a good old time together.

Not to spoil another Buffy and Faith moment or anything but they were interrupted by someone.

"Buffy Summers, please come with me to Quentin Travers office. There's someone on the phone for you," instructed Mrs. Post.


	37. Broken

Chapter 37 – Broken

Buffy turned to look at Faith and picked herself off the ground to go follow Mrs. Post. Anne got up too to follow Buffy but Faith signalled to her not to follow Buffy this time.

"Oooh Buffy's a _bad girl_," yelled out Kat in the background.

Faith was getting really pissed off with Kat. Her anger and frustration was building up inside but while they were on camp she couldn't show how she felt otherwise the council would kick her out of camp. 

Everyone standing near by in the field watched Buffy walk through the council doors. After Buffy was out of their eyesight they all went back to whatever they were doing before. Faith got up dusted her self off and told Fern and Anne that Buffy would be alright, she'd be alright.

Faith started walking around in circles. Fern came up to her asking if she was alright and Faith didn't even realise she was walking around in circles until then. Faith just told her that Buffy would be alright.

Faith then demonstrated a jump-kick and asked Fern and Ann to try and copy her. Faith was trying to distract her mind from certain thoughts. It was hard but Faith thought if she could stop herself from worrying then everything would be alright for now.

After Fern had tried copying what Faith demonstrated before with great difficulty, she  then went up to Faith and asked, "When is Buffy coming back?" 

"Soon. She'll be back soon."

"When you say soon, how soon?"

"This afternoon, she'll be back this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure at all. I'm just hoping she'll be back by the end of the afternoon."

"Okay then."

Faith started walking around in circles again without knowing it.

"Do you think we should tell her what she's doing?" asked Anne.

"I dunno. Maybe this time she knows what she's doing," replied Fern.

"I think she's broken."

"What?!"

"Broken as in not functioning the proper way."

"She isn't broken, she's just concerned of what's happened to her friend."

"Look at her, she's unstable."

"Umm, where did she go?"

"Oh now, she's heading over towards the main building."

"Faith! Come back!"

Fern and Anne then started running after Faith and when they caught up to her they yelled rather loudly in her ear, "Faith you can't go in there. Buffy will come back when it's time."

"No! Noooooo! Something's happened. Something bad."

Anne tried to assure Faith that Buffy was fine, "I'm sure she's alright." 

"I can just tell, something isn't right," replied Faith.

"Come on. Come back to the field where the training stuff is," said Fern.

Anne tried to make Faith feel better by adding, "You can show us how to use a crossbow," smiled Anne.

Faith turned around slowly from the direction of the main building and started walking back towards the forest where they had been sitting earlier on.

When Faith got to the edge of the forest. She kneeled down onto the ground near the weapons bag, pulled out three brand new shiny looking crossbows and placed them on the ground beside her.  The potentials eyes lit up and you could see they couldn't wait to try them out for their first time. Faith then searched through the bag for a few odd minutes for the cross bolts and found five. She placed them in her right hand and picked up one of the crossbows. She stood up and walked over to the direction of where the trees where, loaded up her crossbow, took a step back and fired. The girls had followed Faith with her every step and were amazed by the beauty of a crossbow and it's power.

Faith wanted to clear her mind from nasty, unpleasant thoughts and she knew using the crossbow would help. She remember seeing a girl use a crossbow once and since then she never forgot how to use one, she was hooked at first sight.

She loaded the crossbow up again, changed her angle and fired the crossbow for one more time. The girls got all excited and start jumping up down asking if they could have a turn.

Faith warmed them it was dangerous and they had to be careful. She put her crossbow down on the ground next to the bag and picked up two cross bolts and two crossbows.

"Now you only have one chance to fire the crossbow because there are only enough cross bolts for one shot each," said Faith.

"We'll be careful Faith, don't worry," replied Fern.

Faith gave the girls their crossbows and showed them how to hold it properly and how to aim with it. Faith then showed them how to load it. Faith loaded up her crossbow and the three of them lined up in a row and when Faith yelled out

"Fire!"

The three of the cross bolts went flying in the air and hit trees. The three of them ran over to the trees and pulled out the cross bolts. Fern and Anne placed their equipment on the ground and looked at it with their eyes opened wide. Faith pulled out her other bolts from the trees and placed her crossbow and bolts back in the bag. Faith was about to stand back up and walk over to where Fern and Anne were siting but was tapped on the shoulder.

"Faith…" said Buffy in a soft voice.

"Buffy! What happened?" asked Faith concerned.

"Faith, I'm in trouble," replied Buffy who then suddenly burst into tears.

"Aww, is there anything I can do?" asked Faith who was really worried about what had happened.

"No…It's all my fault," said Buffy who was still crying.

Faith trying to assure Buffy things would be all right in the end, "I'm sure it's not B. We can sort out what ever problem you have."

Buffy's frustration and anger was building up, "No offence Faith, but you don't know what I did. It's my fault my parents didn't find out until now."

"Find out about what?" asked Faith who was still confused about what Buffy was talking about.

"They didn't know about the encounter I had with the vampire until now," replied Buffy.

There was a silent moment in between the next sentence….

"Oh…." said Faith who was surprised Buffy hadn't told her parents yet.

Faith continued with, "How did they find out?"

"Well they knew that a young girl was murdered that night but they didn't know I was there. The police apparently called around to my house asking my parents where I was that night. They then realised that I was out on the same night at the same time of the murder. The police told them that people had seen a young girl with my description out in the streets that night. The police where just checking up to see if I was alright," explained Buffy who was now trying to now cry.

"Aww Buffy, did you explain to your parents why you didn't tell them?" asked Faith with sympathy for Buffy.

"Yes… well I at least tried to… but my dad kept yelling at me. I told him I was all right now and everything. Now they want me going to go see a counsellor because of what I saw that night. The police want me to give a description of what happened as well. I don't know if I'll be able to tell them or not," explained Buffy.

Faith was interested if anyone heard what she was saying on the phone, "Was anyone in the room while you were on the phone?"

"Well I was using the phone in Quentin's office, so I supposed he heard. Once I looked around to look at him and he didn't seemed surprised by what I was saying. It was as though he already knew what was going on, " replied Buffy whose voice now sounded much more calm.

Faith jumped to conclusions and responded with, "So I guess your parents are going to come pick you up soon, I'm going to miss you."

"No, that's the weird thing Faith. My parents aren't coming to pick me up yet, their going to pick me up in two days when camp finishes," answered Buffy.

"Oh…"

  
  



	38. Break In

Chapter 38- Break In

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Faith.

"Yep, I'm sure. It's about time we found out what they were up to this time," replied Buffy.

Buffy and Faith crept around the campus in the pitch dark towards the main council building.

"Here's the window on the map. Do you want me to smash it?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, if that's alright," replied Buffy.

Faith pulled the sleeves down on her jacket to cover her elbow. She then smashed the window using the force of her right elbow. The crash was loud but only lasted a split second. They climbed through the window into the room. On the opposite side of the room a red light could be seen flashing. They walked across the room to where the light was flashing. Buffy pulled out her flash light and turned it on. Faith went searching through the notes until she found something.

"Uh, huh!" said Faith.

"What? What did you find?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing, zilch. This light was built after these notes were made. So whatever the light has to do with this room it's not in the notes we found," explained Faith.

"Well we do know this room was of some importance to the council, that's why it has a tricky security system on the door," said Buffy.

"B, hand me your flashlight. I want to look at something," said Faith.

Faith took the flashlight off Buffy and used it to look around the room properly. She kept the light focused on a cupboard and walked over to it, Buffy followed her.

Faith gave Buffy the flashlight to hold. The cupboard was locked with a big padlock on it. Obviously someone didn't want people knowing what was inside.

"Do you have a hairclip?" asked Faith.

"Huh?" responded Buffy.

"Never mind."

Faith then pulled a bobby pin out of Buffy's hair.

"Ouch!"

"I know that didn't hurt B."

"Well it did hurt."

"Sorry."

Faith then tried using the bobby pin to unlock the padlock. She twisted it everyway could until a clicking noise could be heard. The padlock was unlocked now. Faith pulled it off the cupboard. 

"According to this, there should be…" said Faith as she looked through her notes over again.

Buffy opened the cupboard doors, "A camera system?"

"Um, no. There should be a …" Faith looked up and saw ten televisions showing what was happening everywhere on campus. 

Faith dropped her notes and looked at Buffy who was just as surprised as Faith to see what was on the television screens.

The televisions captured what was happening in every spot of the camp. The screens kept changing all the time to show different places. The cameras all around the campus were hooked up to these ten televisions. One would be showing inside a dorm room, next one would be focusing on the training field, a classroom next, and then back to the same dorm room again. Every nook and cranny was being watched by cameras. The council could see their every move, except Buffy and Faith noticed something. None of the cameras seemed to be focusing on the council buildings, including the room they were in. Both girls watched the screen for a few more minutes and never saw a screen show the outside of the building where they climbed in, so it was safe to say no one had seen them yet.

Buffy took the flashlight and started walking around the rest of the room. There were bookshelves among bookshelves of old, dusty books. They listed from volume 1 to volume 30. Buffy walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled volume 22 off the shelf. Buffy flicked through the pages and among all the long words, a picture appeared. Buffy flicked past a page then quickly tried to get back to that same page that caught her eye.  She had noticed something familiar. Buffy found page 63 again and starred at the picture placed at the right bottom corner. It was a picture of a human before he became a vampire. Underneath the picture it read "William the Bloody, known for his bloody awful poetry when he was human, now known as Spike for killing innocent people with rail road spikes." Buffy quickly dropped the book with the flashlight and then started mumbling "No, no, no. It can't be, no ,no ,no."

Faith walked quickly over to where the sound came from and picked up the flashlight. She then picked up the book and asked Buffy what she saw. Buffy didn't reply, instead she just kept mumbling words to herself. Faith asked her again and Buffy simply told her, "Page 63."Faith slowly opened the book, flipped through the pages until she got to page 63. Faith's eyes wandered down the page to the right hand corner. She read over the description underneath the photo of William. She turned to Buffy and went over to hug her. 

Faith then whispered to her,"We'll find him. Don't worry. We will kick his vampire ass and he'll be dust in the wind."

"How do you know?" asked Buffy in a very soft voice.

"By your description of him and the rail road spikes."

"Oh."

"We'll find him together, would you like that?"

"Yes, very much," Said Buffy who then smiled.


	39. Busted

Previously on Slayer Camp-

'The Council had made sure Giles would not be coming or making his way back to the camp.' (Chapter 15)

"Hang on a minute… two Slayers… you said two Slayers right or am I mistaken?" asked Buffy who was puzzled by this two Slayer thing.

"No-nooo… no, no I said two 'potential' Slayers," said Juliette trying to reassure Buffy and her sisters at the same time.

"No sis, you said two Slay---" Portia interrupted Juliette.

"Shhh!" 

"No I heard right, you said two Slayers… where is the other?" asked Buffy who started to get mad again and the other girls could see in it in her blue glittering eyes.

"She's in Boston, watching the other one," replied Juliette quickly and sharply.

"Watching?" asked Buffy.

"Fa—a—ith," replied Juliette shyly.  (Chapter 24)

"Deirde… what end… end of what is near?" asked Buffy puzzled.

"The end is near, use your gift it's the only way," screamed out Deidre as though she was in pain.

"What gift? You're not making sense. Please tell me what you mean."

"It's not the gift you were born with… it's the gift you've received," screamed Deirde.

"How do you know this?" 

"It's my gift."  (Chapter 26)

'  "Use the power within your gift."

Buffy told the voice to go away and then she stopped screaming and listened to the voice when it echoed through her mind. She put her left hand into her pocket and pulled out a handful of junk and her pocket watch. She held it up above her and it sparkled as though the sun was shining on it but there was no sun or light around. Buffy looked at it and realised something, her gift Lauretta and Deidre had been talking about was the pocket watch, but the question was… what power did it have that Buffy could use?

Barrel upon barrel smashed again, then another and another until the sound of broken wood falling to the ground stopped.

Buffy slowly uncovered her face. She looked over to the pile of broken wood and Juliette lay there dead. Buffy started to cry when something tapped her on the shoulder.

The weapon of destruction, a rail road spike, had tapped her on the shoulder and when Buffy turned around to see who it was she screamed at the top of her lungs. The vampire that had killed Juliette was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"It's your turn next, little bit."   ' (Chapter 28)

Chapter thirty nine - Busted

-Late at night. After the break in.-

"Anne, what do you think your doing?"

"I'm bringing my big rock."

"But why?"

"Why are you bringing a picture of your cat?"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Why are you wearing all black?"

"Because that's what your supposed to do when you go out on missions like this."

"Oh."

"You're stupid."

"Am not."

"Are too. Hehehe isn't it obvious."

"No."

"You're wearing a red t-shirt, you're gonna attract attention towards us."

"Umm if you haven't noticed Anne no one IS around so it doesn't really matter."

"Be quiet!"

"So where are we going miss know-it-all?"

"To the main block."

"But why?"

"Because that's where we heard Buffy and Faith were heading off to tonight."

"What if they find us?"

"Well they won't find me, I'm dressed in black but I can't say the same about you. They might see you in that red thing."

"It's my favourite shirt and you said to wear something comfortable so I did and anyways just because your wearing black it doesn't mean they won't see you first."

"I bet they are wearing black."

"How would you know? Did you go through their suitcases looking at their clothes?"

"No."

"Yes you did. You've got that look on your face."

"I didn't! I didn't go through their suitcases looking for clothes!"

"Then what were you intending to look for?"

"Nothing…."

"Anne, were you looking for chocolate?"

"Ah huh."

"Anne I've told you before not to go through people's things looking for chocolate."

"And I've told you Bobbles doesn't know 'everything'."

"Let's move on from this. I think the main block is just a little further up here."

"Yep, that's right. Wait a sec Fern, can you hear that?"

"What?"

"That noise. Come back to me and listen carefully."

"I can't hear anything."

"That's because you're talking so loud you can't hear over yourself."

"No it's probably because you keep talking to me."

Fern walked towards Anne's voice but couldn't hear anything.

"I heard something Fern, I really did."

"I believe you but what type of noise was it?"

"Type?"

"Yeah you know creepy, scary, loud…."

"Hahaha it sure wasn't loud… you couldn't hear it over your own talking."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up. Someone's coming."

"Scared that it's the boggy man you heard before?"

"No!"

"Maybe it's B and F?"

"B and F?"

"Yeah Buffy and Faith. It's like nickname for them, B and F."

"Okay then."

"It's not a weird nickname at all."

"I didn't say anything."

Fern gives an evil glare to Anne but it's dark so Anne can't see her.

Not far away from where Anne and Fern were bickering Faith and Buffy were walking towards them talking.

"So what are we gonna do now that we know the truth?" asked Faith.

"Stay away from those evil cameras," answered Buffy.

"Who ever knew cameras could be evil."

"Everything has the potential to be evil."

"Really? That's an interesting opinion B. If everything has the potential to be evil that includes us."

"Yes it would include us. Does that scare you a little?"

"No. Does it scare you?"

"A little. I bet it scares you too, you're just putting a tough act on. Hehe I can tell. I almost can read ya."

"Being tough is part of being a Slayer, 'walk tough, talk tough, be tough'. Learnt that from the slayer hand book but I was tough way before that."

"Who says I wasn't tough?"

"No one. You just show your emotions more."

"True, I haven't seen you open up. Any reason why?"

"No. I just don't 'open up'."

"Oh, okay then."

"Ouch!" yelled someone.

"Faith?" asked Buffy.

"What?" replied Faith confused.

"What happened?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just went ouch."

"No I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"Me!" yelled Fern at the top of her lungs.

"Fern?" asked Buffy.

"You must have been right Anne, there was noise. Buffy and Faith have been walking towards us," said Fern.

"No there was another noise," added Anne.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Faith trying to figure out what was going on.

"Busted!" yelled Anne.

"Huh?" asked Buffy.

"Your busted big time B," replied Anne.

"And so are you Faithy," said Fern joining in.

"Faithy?" asked Faith.

"Yep!" yelled Fern.

"Busted for what?" asked Faith.

"What do you think?" answered Fern.

"Duh! Breaking in!" yelled Anne.

"Oh." responded Buffy.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourselves?" asked Anne.

"We were doing some secret business that's all," replied Faith.

"Ohh secrets. Please tell," added Fern.

Faith looked at Buffy.

"No!" replied Buffy.

"Aww why not?" asked Anne.

Faith and Buffy were stumped, they weren't sure what to answer with and then Buffy suddenly said, "Because you two shouldn't be out following us around campus. We could get into trouble for 1) Walking around campus at night after lights out, 2) breaking into council properly, 3) for letting you guys out of your cabin this late and 4) we could all get in trouble this second for standing right here right now so we all better go straight back to the cabin to sleep now, no buts we are going RIGHT now."

"Alright miss in charge chick," added Fern.

"Good. Now I don't want to hear a peep out of you two on the way back to the cabin or in the cabin. It's straight to sleep for the four of us. It's been a long night and I'd rather not deal with grumpy people in the morning," said Buffy.

The four girls walked off into the night towards their cabin without a sound. They all hopped into their beds and fell fast a sleep straight away. 


	40. A little bit of Faith

Chapter 40- A little bit of Faith

Buffy took a deep breath and said, "We've got two days left and a lot to do. We have to find Kendra, well I have to anyway, we also have to do some revision on Slayer tactics, have a good long talk with the enemies, I'm talking about Kat and Alyssa and we have to investigate the council building thoroughly. Any questions?"

"Why do we have to investigate the council building? We would just get in your way," said Anne who particularly didn't want to be involved in this activity.

"You have to investigate this with us because if we leave you alone we will get into trouble plus your on our side and our side needs help," admitted Buffy.

"If I'm gonna help you then," Anne paused to sigh, "What exactly are we looking for then?" asked Anne irritated. 

Buffy looked Faith and then back at Anne.

"We are looking for an old friend that's all," answered Buffy, hoping the young girl wouldn't ask any more questions.

But instead Fern started asking questions.

"So who's this friend, what's its name?"

"I don't-" Buffy was interrupted by Faith.

"Those details don't matter okay,  Fern. The details that should matter to you is that our friend is probably being kept on the council grounds of campus so that's where we are headed later on today."

Fern responded with, "Ok, okay I was just trying to get some practice detective questioning going on there, sorry about investigating too far into it."

Faith was about to reply to what Fern said but stopped herself, "You didn't…. never mind."

"Soon I'm going to go find Kendra and while I'm gone Faith is going to help you two revise over the slayer tactics we taught you during the week," explained Buffy.

"Yay! Faith!" said Fern rather loud and enthusiastically.

Fern then looked around at everyone and then turned shy. Ever since last night's incident it had been crystal clear that Buffy had been getting annoyed with the little things Fern and Anne had been doing and the two little girls had noticed this before but hadn't acted on it till just now.

Buffy picked up her things, her stakes, sunglasses, jacket, slayer handbook and diary and put them into her bag. Buffy gave Faith a look, which told her she was going to talk to Kendra and walked off towards the other cabins.

Silence filled the cabin as Faith watched Buffy walk away out of her sight. Faith walked back inside the cabin to where Fern and Ann were sitting on the beds.

"So what will we revise over first Faithy?" asked Fern, eager to find out what Faith wanted them to revise over first.

"Yeah. What do 'you' want us to revise over first?" said Anne, who was also keen to find out what Faith wanted them to revise over first.

"Faith?" asked Fern.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was…" responded Faith.

"Thinking about something else?" asked Anne in concern.

"Um yeah. Anyways let's get to work. Get your textbooks out, volume 3 and your workbooks and a sharpened HB pencil. We can work over here at the table," instructed Faith.

The girls got up and walked over to the table Faith had told them to go work at. Faith slowly followed them and sat down in an old wooden chair exactly like theirs opposite them. 

"Okay, let me have a look at your book Anne," said Faith.

Anne passed her volume 3 book over to Faith. Faith flicked through the book until she found a page that interested her.

"Righty-o page 73 it is," Faith said aloud.

Fern grabbed her book off the table and opened up her book to page 73 as Faith had instructed.

"Oooooh that's wicked cool, pointy weapons. Can we have a practical revision lessons later with weapons like this Faith?" added Fern.

Anne joined in as she began looking at her own page 73 in her textbook, "Awww please can we?"

"Sorry girls but no," answered Faith.

"But why not?!" asked Fern in an angry voice.

"Because I say so," said Faith in a strong and in-charge-chick voice.

"Awww, you're just like Buffy, no fun. You used to be the fun one and now you're just like her."

Faith put her foot straight into this one and asked,"Since when hasn't Buffy been fun?" 

"Well think about this, who was the one who let us play with crossbows?" said Anne.

"And also Buffy only let us learn to do stupid straight kicks...and stuff," added Fern.

"Well that's basic training, you need to know that girls. Buffy was just trying to help…" said Faith, trying to defend off the bad comments for Buffy but was interrupted.

"Help us get bored," said Anne.

"No. Now I'll have no more of those sort of comments. Now study back over page 73 while I make up some questions for your quiz," said Faith who was disappointed in the girls talking about Buffy like that when all she was trying to do was to help them

Faith sat the table opposite the girls trying to come up with some questions for the quiz, but Faith couldn't stop thinking about her worries, her worries about her home life. Ever since she had meet Fern and Anne she realised that these girls didn't even realise how lucky they were that their home life was better than some other people out there. Faith just wished her sister could live a happy life like Fern and Anne seemed to live. With Buffy it was different. Faith knew Buffy's life wasn't the best ever, even though Buffy had two parents she couldn't talk to them about everything including stuff to do with slaying and then there was the whole thing with Juliette, plus she knew the council were on her back because they were also on Faith's all the time.

After Faith had been sitting there for a while thinking about her worries she looked up at the girls and noticed they had just finished reading over page 73.

"Okay then girls, what did you re-learn?" asked Faith.

"Well there are many types of weapons. There are the classic ones that everyone knows of like the stake, crossbow, axe, holly water, cross and then there are the other types which can be found in different environments that you fight in. Like for example if you were fighting in a park, you could brake off a tree branch and use it as a stake," said Anne pleased with her answer and the example she had given.

"That's some very good revision you've done their Anne. Well done. I'll have to give you something for that," replied Faith.

Faith felt bad about before, being kinda mean to the girls so that's why she was going to give Anne an award for that knowledge of weapons.

"What about me? Do I get a reward too?" asked Fern who felt left out.

"Of course you can have a reward but first tell me something you learnt by reading over page 73."

"Oh okay then," there was a pause for a minute, "Oh I know, I know. Swords!"

"Yes Fern?" asked Faith.

"Swords have been used time to time throughout history on various occasions during fights but you shouldn't use one unless you are experienced using one," explained Fern who was happy with her answer and hoped she could now get a reward just like Anne.

"Well done Fern. You know your stuff too. I'm proud of you two. Your very lucky," replied Faith.

"Why are we lucky?" asked Fern with curiosity. 

"You both seem be bright young, sweet happy girls with a wonderful life and family," explained Faith.

"Awe thanks Faithy," replied Fern.

"Faithy?" asked Faith with curiosity.

"Don't ask," replied Anne, rolling her eyes.

"Hehehehe," giggled Fern.


	41. Let It Rain

Chapter forty one- Let It Rain

Buffy stood at the door of cabin number 12. Scared to knock once, but she knew it was about time she got this over and done with. When she finally got the nerve to just knock once, when the door suddenly opened before her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kat rather surprised to see Buffy

"I'm here to see Kendra." Replied Buffy

"Well she doesn't want to see you so I think you should go now." Said Kat trying to get Buffy to leave

"Are you sure you just can't ask her if she wants to speak to me? It's pretty important." Said Buffy trying to explain the importance of seeing Kendra

"Important or not, Kendra wouldn't want to see you or talk to you if she didn't have to. Now go away back to your goodie, goodie cabin full of losers. Go on." Instructed Kat

"No. I'm not going. I'm not gonna let you walk all over me" Informed Buffy

"You didn't stop us before." Added Kat

"That was different." Answered Buffy while trying to push back the smart remarks that were starting to come her way

"Oh was it?" Said Kat who didn't believe a word Buffy was saying, but rarely ever did anyway.

"Stop it! She's not going anywhere Kat." Interrupted Kendra suddenly

"Kendra." Said Buffy who was surprised to see Kendra stick up for her

"Hi Buffy." Replied Kendra

"What?! What do you think your doing?" yelled Kat

"I'm going to talk with Buffy." Answered Kendra

"But..but why?" Asked Kat

"Because she obviously has something important to tell me. Didn't you listen to her before?"

"You really think Alyssa and I listen to 'everything' they say? I mean c'mon, they do kinda make you want to go to sleep sometimes, well most of the time anyways."

"Enough!" Yelled Kendra

"Fine, fine, fine you do whatever you want Kendra just don't go playing the goodie, goodie game otherwise your not invited back." Kat explained

"I was never invited in the first place sweetie." Added Kendra with a smile

"C'mon, let's go to the seats beside cabin 15 and talk there." Said Buffy

"I'm sorry." Added Kendra

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry." Said Buffy

"No I am. I never gave you the chance to tell me anything. I just never listened to you. I was so angry to hear that you didn't tell me anything about Juliette and the vampire that I thought I couldn't trust you on being my friend."

"You know we still can't be friends after this, right?"

"Yeah, I know but don't worry. I won't be too hard on ya." Said Kendra who then smiled at Buffy

"Well that's good to know." Said Buffy as she gave a smile back to Kendra

"So we're good. If you ever need my help with this vampire, I'll be there for ya."

"Thanks Kendra, it's nice to here you say that after everything."

"Even though we won't be friends any more I just thought you should know that I wouldn't leave you there to die you know, I wanted to leave this conversation on a high note not a low note."

"High notes are good and it's the same for me, I'll be there for ya if you ever need help, just give me a call. Don't leave your life hanging just because your not sure to call me or not." Replied Buffy who then gave a wink to Kendra

"Well I better get going before Alyssa comes after me and yelling, I just don't need all that yelling you know. Oh yeah, you don't get yelling at you. Faith wouldn't yell at you, would she?"

"No Kendra, she doesn't yell at me. I think lately I've been doing the yelling.. at the potentials. They just got on my nerves the other day and I started to yell. I didn't mean to, I didn't like it one bit if that helps."

"I know what you mean, it's the same with Jessica. She thinks she's 'miss know-it-all' when really if you listen to what she's 'really' saying, I'm pretty sure she has no idea what's she's saying." Said Kendra trying not to laugh at the same time

"You should go now, before Alyssa comes."

"Yeah. Thanks again.. you know for explaining yourself to me. I understand why everything happened before now. I hope we can talk again soon."

Buffy didn't say anything so instead Buffy just smiled at Kendra's last comment and watched her walk away to her cabin, number 12.

Buffy sat at the seats for a few more minutes until she realised that Kendra had completely gone and the fact that is was starting to rain. Little drops of water started to fall from the sky one by one in unstructured lines. Buffy tried to dodge the rain drops best as she could as she stood up and started walking, but Buffy still managed to get patches of water on her cream coloured jacket and blue denim jeans. Buffy looked down at the ground and her 'new' sneakers were all muddy looking and didn't look so 'new' anymore. Buffy started to run as the tiny rain drops got bigger and faster. It was harder to dodge the drops now. Buffy started to cry but you couldn't tell because the rain hid the fact that Buffy was feeling pain. Buffy finally made it back to her cabin door and knocked, causing a loud banging sound.

"Hello?" Yelled out Buffy, "Anyone in there?"

Buffy heard a noise, it sounded like someone was walking towards the door and she then tilted her head and looked down at the door knob as it turned. The door started to open slowly, then fast. Buffy started to look up and as her eyes met the person she started to walk inside the cabin.

Buffy slowly and quietly moved towards her fold out bed and sat down. Fern and Anne were still sitting at the desk looking at books and talking. Faith stood next to Buffy's bed and stood there in silence until she asked, "What happened out there?"

"Rain, I suspect." Answered Buffy in a low, quiet voice

"No, what happened with Kendra?"

"We talked about stuff."

"Buffy! Please tell me, it's important for you to tell me," pleaded Faith.

"Okay, okay, enough. I told her what happened that night in the alley and that even though I had explained everything to her now we couldn't be friends but we both agreed that if we both needed help of some sort with fighting and whatnot we'd help each other out."

"That's all?"

"Well yeah, basically. Did you want the full edition?"

"No. I was just making sure that's all that happened. You don't look too good."

"Well I did get a little wet, see? Me, I'm dripping wet, see that puddle it's called water."

"What's up with you Buffy? You're not acting normal. Have you been crying?"

"No, it's just the rain, my face is wet because of the rain. Stop all the questions I'm fine."

"I'm just concerned.. that's all. You don't have to go all snappy on me all of a sudden."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. If you want some time alone I understand, but you just had to tell me and I'd go back to the work with Fern and Anne."

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind honestly. How's Fern and Anne's revision going?"

"Pretty well if you ask me, well except for one thing though."

"And that was?"

"I don't think I should tell you now."

"Why not?"

"I think we should wait until the Kendra stuff has settled down."

"I'm fine, just tell me okay. You know how impatient I am."

"Okay well before we were looking at weapons in the books and Fern asked if we could have a practical revision lesson and I said no and they both mentioned stuff how I was no fun like you." Explained Faith who then looked quickly over towards the back of the cabin to where the girls were sitting

"What do you mean I'm no fun?"

"They thought you did no fun stuff and I only did, but don't worry I stood up for you and I think things are fine now so don't say anything to them okay."

"Okay. Hey, I am fun, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about what they said okay, you shouldn't let it get to you."

"I never said it was getting to me. I'm fine. Can we just move on from this now?"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything about it while you're in this mood."

"Faith, I'm fine okay. It's me, normal Buffy. I'm perfectly fine and there's nothing to worry about except surviving for just one more day here."

"I totally agree, surviving this one day and getting through it will be a nightmare, I'm sure of it."

A/N: I'd like to thank the following people for reading and reviewing my last few chapters I've posted. I'd like to thank Pencil Gal, Broadway Betty, SlayGrl55 and Ryoko. I've just posted a special post, which includes three of my newest chapters all at once. Happy reading! Enjoy!

P.S My friend Samantha has her very own fan fiction called "Welcome to Hogwarts, Willow Rosenberg". The thing that is special about this Fan fiction is that eventually it will join up to my very own fan fiction. It will explain where some of the characters have gone off too. Samantha/Pencil Gal doesn't have many chapters up at the moment but be patient and more will be written over time.


	42. Secret Tears

Chapter forty two - Secret Tears

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna get up. I'm tired. I just wanna sleep."

"But Anne you'll miss out on breakfast."

"I don't care."

"You need to get up, c'mon."

"Later. I'll get up…. later."

"No now."

"Why?"

"Because it's breakfast time and we have things to do today."

"Like?"

"Go over what you have learnt this week and.."

"But we did that yesterday Faith, remember?"

"Yes I remember but we need to do more revision and then go and investigate what the council are up to."

"Well while you and Buffy go investigate or whatever I'll stay here and sleep okay."

"No now okay. Buffy needs your help and so do I."

"But it's raining. When it rains you don't do things like investigating. You stay inside and read."

"You can read later on today, I promise."

"You really mean it Faith?"

"Yes I mean it. Now get changed our of your pj's and we can go have something to eat."

"Why does it choose to rain now? It's been sunny all week until yesterday. I don't like it. Stupid rain."

"I don't like it either."

"You manage to get Anne up yet?"

"Yep. How you doing with Fern?"

"She refuses to go outside into the rain."

"Argghhh just like Anne. She doesn't want to go out there either."

"Fern doesn't want to go out there because she's afraid of thunder."

"Awww sweetie, don't be afraid of thunder. There are many more scarier things out there to be afraid of than thunder."

"That's great Faith, frighten her more."

"Well I'm just trying to tell her the truth."

"Well it is pretty true Fern. Thunder is the least of your worries now."

"But it's so sudden and quick and very, very loud. Don't forget that part."

"All those things are true too but don't think about it okay. Think about Bobbles and how very soon you'll get to see him."

"Buffy's right, think of something you like, like Bobbles."

As soon as all four of them had gotten changed into their day clothes, they all headed out into the miserable rainy day.

The complaints did not stop the whole way to the dinning hall. Fern and Anne kept talking about the rain and thunder and how they didn't want to be outside.

They all got to the hall in one piece, safe and dry. Buffy walked over to the buffet of food and glanced over the choice of breakfast foods available.

She spotted her favourite cereal and her hand lunged out to grab it before anyone else. Her hand touched the cereal box and then someone touched her hand, which gave her a cold shiver over her body. She looked up to see who the hand belonged to and the face that she was looking at was Alyssa's.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm about to eat my favourite cereal for breakfast, you?"

"About to take the cereal off you so I can have it."

"Well that ain't gonna happen sweetie. The last bit of cereal is mine."

"Oh really?"

"Watch."

Buffy grabbed a bowl and a spoon from near by and placed them on the bench in front of where she was standing. She then poured the last bit of weet-a-bix into her bowl. Got the milk, poured some in the bowl and ate a mouthful with her spoon. Alyssa stood there like she had seen a ghost.

"But…but that was mine."

"No. It wasn't 'yours' at all, you just wanted it to be yours and that doesn't mean it's automatically yours at all!"

Buffy used her left hand to pick up her bowl of weet-a-bix and with her right hand she used the spoon to take another mouthful as she walked away from Alyssa to where Faith was sitting.

"What happened over there?" said Faith as she pointed to over where the buffet was.

"Nothing much really, just Alyssa being...well Alyssa. I really don't know what her problem is. She thinks she can control everyone, be in power and order everyone around but I just proved to her then she can't push Buffy Anne Summers around," said Buffy trying to avoid the 'details', she just wasn't in the mood for all that

"Oh…that's nothing much, of course it's nothing. You just go and show Alyssa that she's got the wrong idea and that she isn't in charge of you. That's nothing..nothing important happened at all. Of course that was something important Buffy! You even said so yourself, you proved her she can't push you around no more!" said Faith trying to get the message across to Buffy that this was something important not something you just say was nothing

"Faith… you don't have to yell," said Buffy starting to get upset

"I'm sorry…. it's just that… nothing. Don't worry," said Faith who was trying to apologize and explain herself

"No, now I'm worried. If you have something to say, you should say it," said Buffy who was concerned about what Faith was going through, whatever if was

"It's just… I can't do this! I'm sorry Buffy, I just can't tell you. You, you just wouldn't understand. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied…. I'm just not the person you think I am," said Faith whose feelings were out of control; Faith just didn't feel that Buffy wouldn't completely understand

"And how do you know what I think of you as a person? I never told you.. you ARE the person I think you are. You know you can tell me, I will understand… It's all right if you lied.... I forgive you…... I will understand just please tell me what's on your mind please," begged Buffy who was confused by the feelings that Faith was revealing, as this continued, the pauses in between grew

"It's more than lies B!" said Faith breaking the silence, "I made you think of me and my life as something totally different to what it really is. My life tends to suck, not on an odd occasion here and there but everything single day and I've been holding this in for who knows how many years. This has been going on since the age of six.. no one back in Boston knows how I feel deep inside.. my feelings inside are only surfacing now because they are eating me alive. I feel like I'm forever falling deeper and deeper each day and any day soon I'll reach the bottom and break down and never recover form this awful nightmare which I call my life."

Faith's voice switched from a shaky tone to a serious tone. Faith was expressing how she felt to someone for the first time and it hurt her deep inside and she just didn't know how to deal.

"B, after hearing what happened to you this year in the alley, it made me think a lot more about myself and every single minute I've been on this camp all I've been able to think about is what is going to happen next in my life… what will be my house like when I get home.. will it be a mess because I'M not there?. will my mother remember to feed my sister and look after her because I'M not there?. that is what is on my mind," explained Faith with a great deal of pain from the inside.

Faith hoped now Buffy understood why she thought that Buffy would never understand. She didn't mean to hurt Buffy's feelings. Faith had all those feelings bottled up for sometime and that is why she reacted like this.. with a sudden outburst of her feelings and problems.

Silence grew deeper and deeper between Faith and Buffy. They just stood opposite each other both about to turn the waterworks on and never turn them off.

While a sudden burst of feelings from Faith came out in the dinning hall, second by second the potential students, slowly began to back out of the hall, leaving the two girls alone to sort out their problems.

Buffy and Faith only just realised that they were the only two left in the hall.

They stood there for another odd moment or so in silence. The storm outside was making loud noises that filled the silence between the girls.

Buffy had started crying all ready letting the waterworks flow naturally. Faith had just felt a tear run down her face and tried to wipe it away before Buffy saw it.

Faith didn't like people seeing her cry. She hated it. It's not that Faith was embarrassed to cry, Faith cried as much as she wanted back in Boston in her room, it was just that she didn't want to share her tears with anyone but herself. This was because since Faith was very young no one ever really cared about Faith crying they were too busy with their own problems to care. Faith had always had an instinct from a young age to wipe away her tears so no one would see them because she was told to keep them to herself and only herself. That was the way she grew up but that was all changing now.

Faith slowly turned away from the direction she was standing in opposite Buffy and wiped another tear away.

Buffy was about to yell out to Faith to her to stay but as Buffy opened her mouth to speak. No words came out and it was as though her voice had been taken from her.

Faith kept walking to the dinning hall door without a clue about Buffy wanting her to stay. She picked up her umbrella from the step of the hall and walked back out into the miserable rainy day.

Buffy stood there for a few more minutes in a gaze and then walked over to the table to finish her soggy weet-a-bix alone.

Faith made it back to the cabin safe. The thunderstorm wasn't as terrible as it had been before and not it was just pouring down rain non-stop… no thunder at all.

Faith searched through the pockets on her old denim jacket for the cabin key for a few seconds until she manage to find it amongst the junk she kept in her favourite jacket. She put the key in the lock and the door swang open. She walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her softly. Anne and Fern could be seen siting at the back of the cabin playing clapping games.

As soon as Faith walked into the cabin both girls looked up to see who it was and quickly went back to playing games like they had never looked up in the first place.

Faith walked over to her fold out bed and sat down. She pulled out her bag from under the bed and started to go through it. She was looking for some photo's she brought with her to camp. As she was still searching for the photos, the cabin door opened for yet another time today and Buffy walked into the room quietly, but quickly. Fern and Anne looked up again to see who walked into the room this time.

Both potentials waited in silence waiting for Buffy or Faith to speak to one another but no one spoke a word. Buffy and Faith's eyes did not meet one another; they were both not ready to talk about it yet. They needed their cooling down time.

Buffy lifted up her mattress on her fold out bed and she put her hand under the mattress to grab the council maps that Faith and Buffy and had found at camp on their first year.

As soon as Buffy had grabbed hold of the papers she was looking for, she pulled them out from underneath the mattress, folded them in half and placed them in her back pack which was beside her bed. Buffy then picked up her bag and swang it over her shoulder and made for her exit out the door.

Faith had gone back to searching through her bag and she saw a tear drop from her eye into her bag. She wiped her face before another drop could fall. Faith looked up from the ground towards Buffy and she saw her walk away. Faith called out to her to tell Buffy to wait but she had already gone. Faith's voice then echoed the cabin as another tear began to run down Faith's face. Faith knew the tear was there but for this once time in her life she just didn't seem to care about wiping it away. Another tear ran down her face. Faith ignored it.

Buffy ran as fast as she could through the rain, trying not to get too wet. She made her way to the main council building and stopped to take a breath. She kept low below the windows making sure she wasn't seen. Buffy had remembered it was safer being near a window since no cameras had been placed there.

Buffy zipped open her backpack and pulled out some old looking maps. Buffy had noticed that on one of the maps, faint looking lines had been drawn on. The lines seemed to be drawn on some of walls on the map of the main council building. Buffy wasn't quite sure what the lines were supposed to indicate but whatever it was Buffy didn't like it.

Besides the faint lines being drawn on, there were also symbols and other cryptic writings on the map. Buffy didn't know what they meant either but Buffy thought that the lines on the walls must indicate that something existed between the walls of the building and Buffy thought there was no better time than the present to check it out.

Buffy glanced back at the map a few times. Buffy thought to herself that there had to be a few different trap doors or something that lead to whatever was inside the walls. She looked at where all the symbols were on the map. They were placed in various places. Some were near or on the walls. Buffy guessed that some of the symbols then represented doors like the star symbol.

Buffy looked back up at the window she was hiding near. It looked like the room where Faith and her broke into the other night. On the map there was no star symbol near a wall or anything for that room but there was a star symbol for the room to the right so Buffy crawled along to the next window.

Buffy was planning to climb through the window, which was facing east. Lucky for Buffy, the window was ajar slightly, so Buffy lifted up the window and made the space wider for her to climb all the way through the window into the room.

She fell to the ground with a thud. She lay on the ground quiet for a few seconds in case someone had heard the noise. Buffy picked herself up from the floor, stood up and walked over to close the window.

 Buffy unzipped her backpack and got out her torch. She turned it on and used it to look around the room for any doors or entrances that may lead her into the space that was marked on the map. After she had a pretty good looked around the room she recognized something familiar about it. It was the room Faith and her had broken into the other day.

She had miss calculated and ended up climbing through the wrong window into the wrong room. Buffy walked over to the door of the room. Slowly turned the handle and slowly opened the door ajar. It looked safe enough to go into the next room now, no one seemed to be coming either way. Buffy crept out of the room she was in, closed that door and walked into the right room and closed the door safely behind her.

Buffy used the torch again to look around a room. This was definitely the right room this time.

Buffy looked back at her map and it matched the same room on the map. Buffy searched the room for anything that might tell her or lead her to the secret place on the map. All there seemed to be were bookshelves of books just like all the other rooms. Buffy's eye's wandered the room continuously until her eyes focused on one thing, a book sticking out off the shelf on one of the walls.

Buffy walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the book of its shelf. Nothing happen. Buffy grabbed a random book off the shelf, nothing happen. Buffy took one last go at pulling a book off the shelf and it was third time lucky, as soon as the book left the shelf, part of the bookcase turned around and revealed a small tunnel entrance before the young girl's sparkling eyes.

Buffy grabbed her bag off the floor and put it on her back. She picked up her torch and got on her knees and she started to crawl through the entrance. Buffy looked behind her to see if anyone was there but there was no sign of anyone. Once Buffy had entered the tunnel the bookcase automatically closed behind her.

After crawling on all four's for want seemed like just a few minutes, Buffy noticed she could now stand up in the space between the walls. At first the space she was crawling in was narrow and small and Buffy could only just seem to fit in with her backpack but slowly and gradually the gap got a little wider and it became easier to move through the space.

Along the walls, every now and then, there were little doors in between the brickwork, some had locks on them, and others didn't. Buffy just kept walking and looking out for a special trap door or something that would lead her to a special place inside the council that was possibly the place where their 'friend' was being hold captive. Buffy got to the end of the passage in the wall, or at least she thought it was the end since there was a brick wall in the way.

Buffy looked above her and all she could see is bricks, she looked below her and all she saw was floor boards. The walls, like the roof of the passage, were made of bricks as well. Buffy looked around her for a door of some sort which would lead her to this room that was supposed to be around here according to the symbols on the map she had been looking at.

After looking at the map again, Buffy realised that something was not right. Where Buffy was standing right now, there should have been a trap door of some sort. The map showed a symbol at the end of the passage where Buffy was right now. The symbol must have been a symbol for a door of some sort but there was no door. Buffy thought to herself that maybe possibly the passage way had been blocked by someone and that this wasn't the real end of the passage at all. Buffy then told herself that the thought was silly and no one could have blocked it recently since everything looked old and not new looking plus Buffy was only just able to fit through the entrance of the passage way, who else could have fit through that narrow space? No one, no one part of the Watcher's Council could, only a child around Buffy's age could fit through the space.

Buffy sat down on the floor of the passage way, still looking around for some sort of sign, symbol or cryptic message to give her a clue to where a trap door could be around here. Buffy looked down at the ground below her, the floorboards, and noticed a tiny hole in the one of the boards. Buffy crouched down to the hole and it was just big enough for Buffy to look into. Buffy didn't see much since the hole was so tiny and it was dark.

Buffy grabbed her torch to provide light when she looked into the hole. The battery was running low on the torch and darkness was coming back into the hole but before the battery completely ran out Buffy saw something down there below her. Something was moving about down there but Buffy couldn't tell what it was since the light was disappearing every so quickly and the hole she was looking into wasn't that big at all.

As the last bit of light disappeared, darkness filled the space Buffy sat in and she could see nothing through the hole nor anything in the passage way. Buffy sat alone in the dark, in a passageway, inside a wall, where evil people worked.

She stared at the wall in front of her in a trance. She heard voices come closer and closer to her. She looked towards the way she came through the passage way, no one seemed to be coming her way, she looked to the wall in front of her, there was no way she could hear any voices through that brick wall, she then looked to the floor below her. That was where the voices were coming from.

"It turns out we don't even have to go forward with the plan. The two girls have done a favour for us without even knowing it," said an evil Watcher named Mike

"What do you mean?" asked another evil Watcher who goes by the name Christopher

"The girls have separated themselves from their friendship. No we can sit back and relax and we don't have to do any work since it's already done," replied Mike

"But what if this is only temporary?" asked Chris

"Man, don't ruin this happiness. Don't worry about that what if's. If they happen, we'll deal with them then when they happen."

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right. That's why I think about my life and what I do. That's how I got here today."

"Okay, I get it. Your love yourself. Now let's move on," Said Chris pointing out the obvious fact

"So if the girls do change the situation again we will just have to change it back, right? So for the moment the plan is on hold but if it needs activating at any time we will activate it because the Watcher's Council needs the best choices made for its Slayers."

"So what your saying is the best choice now is to sit back and do nothing since the girls are doing the separated jobs themselves?"

"That's pretty much exactly what I'm saying."

"Good."

"Although it's good news that our job is already taken care of it's self, I am scared if it doesn't last and the girls become friends rather soon. So we have to keep a close eye on them outside of camp because if at any moment one of them seems like they want to become friends again with the other we have to stop them, for the Council's sake."

"Who's scared now? I thought you said not to worry about the 'what if's'? I guess you changed your mind and realised who was right in the first place."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I already got half that stuff covered Mr. Thinks He Knows Everything."

"…What do you mean you've already got half covered?"

"The Slayer-in-training, Faith, is already being watched, remember? Annie is over in Cleveland at the Hellmouth and watching Faith in Boston."

"Arrghh yes, that's right, but what, I mean.. who is going to watch over Buffy this time?"

"Is it safe to send another Slayer to watch her?"

"There is no other Slayer, unless you count Deidre but her status is no longer 'the' Slayer so actually she wouldn't count at all."

"We could get the new Slayer to watch over her but the secret is that no one in the Council is 100% sure who it really is. No one has worked it out yet."

"Hasn't Quentin 'always' known who it was before the next Slayer is called?"

"Yes he has but this time something has gone wrong and no one knows what exactly has gone wrong."

"So that leaves us with no Slayer to watch over our potential Buffy. Deidre is out of the picture and Annie is already busy with two jobs the Council has given her. This is bad, this is really bad."

"Travers has stuffed this one up. He doesn't know who the new Chosen One is, he only has guesses who it is and with something as important as a destiny involved with prophecies you don't guess who is chosen plus all the other problems he has been having lately involving this apocalypse coming amongst other stuff."

"Poor Juliette. We never got to hear the rest of her other observations on that girl Buffy, that would have been an interesting read."

"Yes indeed. She was a smart little fighter."

"She was a good fighter. Bloody Spike."

The voices of the men slowly went away as the Watchers left the room below the floorboards. The Watcher's thought they were alone, that no one was watching them, that no one else heard what they had said privately because that was their job to spy, watch over and listen in but this time a potential Slayer was spying in on Watchers… just by accident.

Buffy was of course shocked by the private conversation she had overheard by accident, but who wouldn't be after hearing something like that? Buffy no had inside goss about the Watcher's Council and one of it's many plans. This information was big; it was so big because it was clearly about Buffy herself and Faith. Buffy had this feeling inside that she had to go straight away to Faith and tell her everything she had just heard but she had remembered why she was sitting here alone inside the passageway all by herself.

Buffy truly, deeply inside wanted to sort out things with Faith and somehow help her with whatever problems she was going through but Buffy knew it wouldn't be a simple thing for her and Faith to become close friends again since both their own problems had been sinking into the small gap between their friendship but now the gap wasn't small and their problems had made it bigger without them even realizing this in the first place until just now. It was going to be a long ride for Buffy and Faith to mend their friendship and both knew inside that they would have to start fixing their own personal problems before fixing their friendship together.

Buffy was getting tired from her thoughts that frustrated her. She sat there whispering to herself that everything was going to be all right. Buffy then got up from the ground where she had been sitting for a while and picked up her backpack. She headed straight to the light at the end of the tunnel.

The walls began to become narrower and Buffy knew the entrance to the tunnel was coming up. Before Buffy knew it, she was crawling on all fours again and the end up the tunnel came. It was closed off by the bookcase. Buffy used all her strength and energy she had left to push the bookcase out of her way. The bookcase moved and revealed the room where it lead Buffy to find the secrets within the council. Buffy slipped out of the window without anyone noticing.

Time had slipped away from the day while Buffy had been off investigating. It was now three forty and at four o'clock the parents and guardians of the young potential Slayers would arrive to pick up there tired ones.

Buffy wandered back to cabin sixteen, not expecting to talk again until she saw her mum and dad at four o'clock.

She walked through the door of the cabin and found Anne, Fern and Faith all packing away their last final stuff into their bags. Buffy headed over to her fold out bed and got her suitcase out. Buffy put the suitcase on her bed and threw all her stuff into the suitcase. Buffy didn't have the time or energy to be bothered to pack properly. Buffy was just about to pack her very last items when the three other cabin mates were ready to leave and walk towards the car park with their loads.

Faith was as surprised as Buffy when she walked over to Buffy to talk her/ Faith didn't want to leave on a bad note and Buffy didn't want to either.

"B."

Buffy turned around shocked by the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about how the last day of camp this year has turned out. It's my fault if it was bad."

"I forgive you but I'm also sorry too."

" I know it's not the greatest five minutes to pick to sort out this mess but I just wanted you to know I still want to be friends with you. How do you feel B?"

"I want to be friends too."

They both smiled at each other. There was just hope for them yet.

There was so much to say but both knew they should hold it in until next time because they had only three minutes to collect their special reports for this year for the buddy system and they had to make their way across the training field to the car park.

Buffy packed her last things, Mr Gordo and a daisy bracelet Faith had made her just a few days ago. When Buffy placed the bracelet into her bag Faith looked at her daisy bracelet on her wrist and smiled.

They both walked out the door together carrying their bags of stuff.

They collected their reports and stood near the edge of the car park.

They did all this without saying another word to one another. They enjoyed this silence in a good way.

Buffy's mother called out to her across a few rows of cars parked. Buffy ran towards her mum's voice with her bags in her arms. As she reached her parents car she turned around towards Faith and waved good-bye, Faith waved back.

Faith turned around and a lady with blonde hair tied up in a bun with a frilly summer outfit on looked at Faith who was wearing her hair naturally loosely out with an old pair of jeans on and a t-shirt with a hole in the sleeve.

"Who was that girl Faithy?"

"Oh that was my friend Buffy, aunt Liz."

A/N: I'm REALLY proud of this chapter. I thought it may have been my longest chapter yet but it comes in as the second longest chapter with 5,125 words.

This chapter has quite a lot going on in it and I hope it's not too confusing to understand everything that's going on. I think this is some of my best work, I'm proud of my ideas in the chapter, I'm proud of the way I wrote it and how it turned out.

Plus thanks to the people who still read and review! Without you I dunno what I would do!

P.s Also at the moment I'm trying to fix up my past chapters by fixing the paragraphs, spelling and punuaction up to make them better and easier to read.


	43. Welcome To My So Called Life

Chapter forty three- Welcome To My So Called Life

The nearest airport from camp was in Sunnydale, California. We took a four-hour drive south in a yellow taxi in boiling hot weather then another twenty minutes to the airport.

On the way through Sunny-D all I could think about was what it was like for Buffy to live in a place like this. It seemed like the normal quiet little town, but really it was sitting on the mouth of hell.

The taxi cruised down Main Street past the sun cinema, past the Magic Box. As the taxi passed the local cinema my attention was drawn to two young boys who looked around the same age as myself. For some reason I thought they looked rather familiar to me but I couldn't put nay names to their faces and maybe that was because I'd never met them before.

Before I knew it, time had flown by and the big yellow taxi pulled up out front of Sunnydale Airport. My aunty and I got my bags out of the boot of the taxi and started to walk towards the sliding doors at the entrance of the airport.

I looked up aunt Liz and smiled. This trip back to South Boston was going to be a long one, a longer one that usual. I could just tell that Liz was going to make sure I told her 'everything' on my mind on our trip back home.

No matter how much I didn't want to talk about certain things at times, Liz had her way where no matter what subject I tried to avoid talking about with her she somehow just ended up getting me to spill everything and making me feel better. It was kind of like Liz's special power that she had mastered.

Aunt Liz was definitely going to hear about the incident with Buffy and me on this flight home even though at this very moment she had no idea about it so what so ever.

Liz knew I had problems with home, being a potential and all, with school, not like my mother. She didn't know much about any of the subjects and the problems that they caused me but Liz on the other hand always tried to know about my problems to help me get through them and deal with them because my mother, Sharon, is never there to help me deal with the problems.

Liz doesn't know 'every' problem I have and 'every' detail about them and I want to keep it that way. There are just some things that I 'so' don't want to talk about and I know some day soon she'll get them out of me and know about them but for the time being I want to keep them close to me as a secret from her. Don't get me wrong I love Liz, she's like my second mother but… a mother can't know everything about their child.

Sitting here waiting to board the plane gets more boring each time but I'll deal with it because I'm lucky that Liz even pays for the flight and that she takes a few days off work to fly me over to the summer camp and the flies me back home. It's my Christmas and birthday present for the year and it's worth it. She's done this every year since I was invited to this Slayer camp. 

Liz doesn't know much about me being a potential Slayer except that I'm a Slayer-in-training and at around the age of fifteen I could be called up as the next Slayer to fight the vampires and demons from the rest of the world. She knows that magic and monsters exist and that there are things called hellmouths and that a Slayer is lucky to live to the age of twenty. It may sound as though my aunty only knows the basic facts but my mum doesn't even know as much as that, she's too busy to learn and understand that everything that goes bump in the night is real. Basically to sum it up all my mother knows is I have been picked out as a potential Slayer, that a council of Watcher's train me, any day in the near future I could be called up as 'the' Slayer and die young knowing that I was fighting for my life with the weight of the world on my shoulders. My mother's knowledge of the Slayer and her myth goes no further since my mum doesn't have the time to understand it all. I'm sure if could say it was a case of where she doesn't want to know about it it's just every time I try to explain stuff to her about my potential to be a Slayer she just says she has more 'important' things to do and I guess that kinda right, she does have to earn a living for me, my sister and herself to live off.

Finally thirty-five minutes later after waiting to board the plane, our flight number is called and aunt Liz stops writing whatever she is writing for deadline at work and I finally stop worrying about this long trip home and board the plane as I take a long deep breath preparing for what is to come.

Liz let's me sit in the window seat as per usual and because she does practically the same thing every flight I know what's happening next. For the next fifteen minutes Liz will work on some article or something for work and won't ask me about camp or ask me how I've been, what's the home life like because we have like a hour five hours to do that but after those quick fifteen minutes the questions will begin and she'll get me started talking about whatever is on my mind.

I think, no, I know that my aunty is just trying to help. This is one way my aunty tries to look after me. She tries to get me to open up (and hey it works!) and she tries to get me to talk about my so-called 'problems' in life. I know I have problems, I'm not denying that. I think Liz…. I think my aunt might be afraid that if I don't talk to her about my problems or my life I may not talk to anyone about how I feel and I would keep it all locked up inside and not tell anyone about it and I guess that's kinda true in a way.

The reason why my aunty asks me all these questions on the plane is because once we get off the plane and go home to our separate houses my aunty goes back to her busy lifestyle with her high paid job which she works at 7days a week just about 24/7 and she has two children of her own and a husband, my uncle Pete (I don't know really know him). Liz just doesn't get the time to call me and I understand plus on a bigger note my mother doesn't like me spending time with that half of the family, she thinks they would be a bad influence on me. Actually it's not just that half of the family she doesn't like she doesn't like the other either. Anyways like 'they' would be a bad influence. Huh! They probably would definitely actually be a good influence on me. They could encourage me to achieve in my schoolwork and get a good job and succeed in life. My mother told me what she thought of them and her sister years ago, it goes back as long as I can remember; it's all silly really. I think she thinks I already spend enough time with aunt Liz on the plane back and forth each year so what me and Liz do now is send letters to each other secretly.

The letter sending has only been happening since I was ten. I hadn't seen Liz for a while before I was ten; it had been around four years since I had seen her last. I can't really remember clearly when the last time I saw my uncle Pete and my cousins. When I first got my letter about the camp for potential Slayers I got so excited, I was happy again in my life but I also knew my mum would 'never' be able to pay the money for the plane flight so for the first time I sent a letter to my aunt Liz in New York hoping that she could help me out and ever since then Liz and I have had this close niece and aunty friendship which is really cool. If my mother ever found out, she'd kill me. She just doesn't like the life she lives; I just think she's jealous of her sister. 

I've tried many times to suggest to my mother to ask her sister Liz for help but I always get this look back and she tells me it's no use asking her for help but deep down I know she would help because she helped me ever since I asked for help those few years back at the age of ten. I don't suggest to my mum to ask Liz for help any more since I always now know what her reaction will be.

Geeze those fifteen minutes not talking on the plane sure seem to go quicker each time. Liz is now looking at me as though it's time to talk, and so the talking begins.


	44. Home Sweet Home

Chapter forty four – Home Sweet Home

South Boston- 3am

Faith stumbles out of the taxi after her long trip home with her aunty. Liz waves good-bye from the passenger seat in the taxi and Faith manages to give a wave back to her. The sound of a suitcase being dragged up the steps can be heard all the way down the street.

Faith looks directly towards her front door then around at the other houses in the dead end street. The houses all look the same, rundown. The paths are made of dirt and trees cover the walkways on hot summer days but the trees seem spooky every other time when you walk down the path. 

In the distance another suburb can be seen with two story buildings with a white picket fence, it's seems like fantasyland over there.

As Faith reaches into her pocket for her spare door key the front door opens.

"Oh, your back. Where's Liz?"

"Hi to you too. What are you still doing up this late?"

"And whom may you be?" asked a unfamiliar girl

"Who are you?"

"This is my older sister Faith."

"And I still don't know who you are."

"This is the babysitter, Annie."

"Hi," said Annie

"..Hi. Since when did we have a baby sitter Charity?"

"Since lately. Since you went away."

"Mum wouldn't have hired a baby sitter. Did you call Annie up?"

"No, I didn't call her up, mum did."

"Charity you can't lie to me. Mum has never hired a baby sitter remember.. she always got me to baby sit."

"Well you weren't here so I guess she decided to finally call up and get a baby sitter."

"That isn't like mum. She's too busy with work and.. the bloke."

"Harry."

"Yeah.. whatever. I'm going to ask mum about this."

"There's no point. She's too busy, remember."

"She won't be too busy for me to ask her something."

"Just wait and see."

"Whatever."

"Anyways Annie is really nice. I'm sure you'll like her. She's a ballerina."

"I used to be," added Annie

"Yeah she used to be. She's cool."

"You still haven't answered my question from before Charity. What are you still doing up this late?"

Annie jumped in and said, "She was scared."

"She can speak for herself."

"I was scared. I had a nightmare."

"You haven't had a nightmare since…You should go to bed."

"Alright, alright Faith. I'll go to bed. Yes Miss. And one more thing before I go off to bed.."

"Yes?"

"Don't be mean to Annie. She's older than you. You have to respect your elders. Anyways being mean to people isn't nice, just be nice this once."

"Oh and when aren't I nice?"

"Do you want me to answer that now or go to bed?"

Faith rolled her eyes and smiled, "Go! Now! Go to bed before mum comes home."

Charity started to make her way up the hallway to her bedroom.

Charity yelled out, "She won't be back until 10 today."

"Okay, thanks. Now go to sleep little one."

"I'm going."

Faith said under her breath, "She's a handful."

"I know, tell me about," replied Annie

Faith was somewhat surprised that Annie had actually heard her

"Yeah, whatever," said Faith as she walked into the house with her bag.

The wind outside caused the door to slam shut behind her.  She jumped with shock and Annie just starred at her. Faith felt really awkward just standing there so she just left the bags on the floor where they were except her special potential bag, she took that with her.

Faith entered the kitchen starving and went straight to the fridge to grab something to eat. She found some soup and decided to heat that up to keep her warm on this awfully cold night. As she turned around after closing the door of the fridge, Annie was standing there smiling.

"Arghhh.. hi," said Faith rather awkwardly

"Hi. What you up to?" asked Annie sounding half interested

"Food. I'm getting some food to eat."

"Oh okay."

"You know not to be rude or anything.. like you can go now. I'm here, I can look after myself and Charity."

"No I'll stay. I'm supposed to stay until 8:30am. That's the rules."

"Do you always follow the rules?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Umm like what?"

"Do you always act like this?"

"Umm I don't think so."

"So then why are you like this now?"

Faith was now just a little more than curious as to why this so called baby sitter was asking all these questions. 

"Why do you ask?" asked Faith as she placed the soup in the microwave

" I'm trying to make conversation to past time."

"Well no. I'm not 'always' like this. I know why I am like this but it's personal business that you don't need to know."

"Okay, okay. Sorry for trying to be nice and talk to you. I didn't mean to ask you about personal stuff."

"Sorry.. its just I can be moody. Yes moody is the word."

"Oh really," mumbled Annie under her breathe but Faith heard her.

Faith answered with, "Yes really," and smiled.

The timer went off on the microwave and Faith went over to the microwave and opened the door. Hot soup was what she found. Steam was coming off the top of the

Soup in the bowl just like in the photos in those cooking books. She walked over to the one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a soupspoon and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

Annie walked over to the table and sat down in the opposite chair to Faith.

Faith just sat there sipping spoon fulls of her soup and she looked up at Annie.

Faith thought she was getting the message off Annie that she wanted some soup, "Do you want some?"

"Some soup? Oh no thank you."

"Would you like anything else to eat? Or would you like a drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Okay then."

Faith just continued eating the rest of her soup and tried not to look up at Annie too much who was practically just starring at her, which was freaking Faith out.

"So…" Faith started to say as she put her bowl in the sink.

"So…how long have you been baby sitting for?"

"For nearly a year."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Sometimes," replied Annie as she smiled

"How much do you get paid an hour?"

"What?!"

"I mean how much do 'we' pay you an hour?"

"Oh umm don't worry about that tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'm sure that's fine with my mum since it's fine with me."

Faith walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a jar. She started taking money out of the jar. Faith then counted how much was left. There was just about $100 in the jar. She then got up and put the jar back but took $30 and placed in it into her pocket. She received a weird look from Annie as though she was stealing money from her mum. Annie didn't say anything but Faith did.

"It's shopping money. I do the shopping around here. I do everything else," said Faith as she looked around the room

There was silence. Annie didn't say anything back.

There was definitely something different with this girl. Faith couldn't put her finger on what made her different but this girl was rather strange.

Faith walked out of the kitchen to over where she left her bags. She picked them up and walked down the hallway to her room. Her bed was unmade and posters that were on the walls had fallen down since someone had left her window open. She dropped her bags on the floor and went over to close the window.

She started to go through her bag and unpack when she realised she had left something behind in the kitchen. She run as fast as should could. It was still there, her potential bag was still on the floor next to the chair she was sitting in. She picked it up sensing that Annie was watching her every move and Faith ran back out of the kitchen back into her room.

She put the potential bag under her bed and continued unpacking like before. She got all the clothes she wore at camp and put them in a basket for washing later that day and she folded the clothes she didn't wear and put them away in her set of drawers. 

As Faith tipped out the rest of the stuff from her bag, the council folders and files fell out of her bag in a big pile of mess. She then realised her door was open and quickly ran over to close it. She picked up the papers and shoved them into a box under her bed.

It was now close to 4am and Faith decided to go get changed and go to bed. She took some pyjamas out of one of her drawers and went to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth.

As Faith walked back into her room she realised it was a total mess and needed to be cleaned up tomorrow as well as the rest of the house but surprisingly the house actually looked cleaner than usual when she came home from camp but it was still messy.

Faith let those thoughts drift away as she turned out her light and went to bed.

Faith's Home – 10:30am

Faith woke up to the sound of people talking in the kitchen. Voices seemed to echo a lot in their house. No matter how far away you were you could still hear a noise.

She stretched her arms out as she yarned.

The sun had come in through the window and the room had lit up with the sunshine.

Faith got out of bed ready for another day. 

She made her bed, brushed her hair and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

When Faith got to the kitchen her mother was there with her boyfriend having breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," said Sharon

"Good morning mum," replied Faith

Faith gave Harry a glare.

"Harry came over for breakfast since he didn't have any milk at his place."

"Whatever," said Faith as she went to the fridge for some yoghurt

"I do not like you speaking that way to Harry or to any of us. If you knew it was any good for you you'd stop it as soon as possible."

"Listen to your mother Faith, don't ignore her."

"I was listening to her. I can do two things at once not like some people."

"Faith!" yelled Sharon in shock of the way Faith was speaking to Harry

"Sorry."

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing."

"Did aunt Liz do something or say something to upset you?"

"No! Aunt Liz did nothing okay. All she did was be nice to me. Got a problem with that?"

"You just seem a little moody that's all. Did something happen at that place you go to?"

"Do you mean camp?"

"Argghh yes, camp. Did something happen there?"

"Maybe."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Umm maybe."

"Well I don't have the time now. I got work starting in about an hour so maybe later then?"

Faith rolled her eyes when her mother said she didn't have time now because Faith knew her mother wouldn't end up having the time to talk to her anyways but Faith thought at least she was trying to make an effort to talk to her.

"Yeah I guess so."

Faith sat down at the table eating her yoghurt.

"So what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to go down to the shops, do some shopping maybe I'll catch up with Jezza and tha gang."

"Oh when you go shopping get something for dinner for you and Charity."

"Can you get some milk too?" asked Harry

"Sure," replied Faith not being enthusiastic about it

Faith put her spoon in the sink and placed the yoghurt carton in the bin.

Charity walked into the room looking as if she saw a ghost and burst out crying and ran straight towards Faith for a hug. Faith hugged her sister and asked what happened.

"Fai—faith it happened again. I had a nightmare."

"Aww poor thing. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

"Would you like to come out with me today Charity?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Thanks."

Charity then went to the cupboard to get the last bit of cereal left in the box to have for breakfast.

"Tonight I won't be home until late, until after you two should be in bed asleep so Harry will look after you."

Faith was about to ask about the whole baby sitter thing but was interrupted, " But what about.."

"No buts, Harry will look after you."

" Don't worry girls. We'll have a fun time."

"Great," said Faith who smiled because she was just so happy about the situation tonight

12:00 noon

"C'mon Charity! We're going now."

"I just got to find my shoe. It's not where I last left it."

"Wear different shoes then."

"Easy for you to say when you can find your favourite shoes and wear them."

"Whatever. Just hurry up. We need to go."

"Why you in a rush? Is your 'boyfriend' working today?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah what's his name."

Faith laughs out loud, "Do you mean Steve?," Faith laughs again, "Steve is Jezza's brother silly."

"Oh. Anyways I found my shoe. I'm ready."

"Good because the bus just came. Let's go."

Faith let Charity go out the door first then she walked out and closed the door behind her locking it.

They got on the bus together, paid their fare and just as they were about to sit down someone yelled out to them from the back of the bus.

"Faith! Come sit here," yelled Steve

Faith looked at her sister indicating to her to not say anything.

"Hey," said Faith as she sat down at back of the bus.

"Oh this is Faith," said Steve as he introduced Faith to his friend

"And Faith this is Kenny."

"Hi," said Faith sounding kinda shy

"Hi. Nice to met you," said Kenny

"What's the little squirt doing here?" asked Steve in curiosity

"Hey!" yelled Charity

"I made a promise to her that I'd take her out with me today."

Steve laughed and then asked, "Why?"

"Long story."

"I had nightmare and was scared."

"Apparently not so long."

Kenny just smiled.

"So I guess your working today then Steve."

"Yep. One o'clock to six. Kenny is new at work. He started just the other week."

"Are you new to town Kenny? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I came last week."

"Well that explains it then. I wasn't here so that's why I haven't seen you."

"Oh okay."

"So you gonna come over tonight to see Jezza and the rest of us?" asked Steve

"Yeah of course."

Charity began to speak but was interrupted, "But Faith.."

"What?!" asked Faith sounding angry

"You can't go out remember, Harry. 

"Damn it!" 

"Harry?" asked Kenny as if he was interested in who the guy was

"Yeah my mum's boyfriend. My mum is making him look after us tonight while she's at work."

"You mean baby sit?" asked Kenny

"Yeah. Usually I'm the baby sitter for Charity but my mum is acting all weird and she wants Harry to baby-sit us. It's so annoying. Arggh! I won't be able to come tonight but I 'so' wanna come."

"You could always sneak out," suggested Steve

"True but I already get enough crap from Harry and if he found out he'd tell my mum and I'd be 'so' dead."

"But don't you already sneak out Faith of a night?" asked Charity

"Yeah but mum never knows or finds out because she's at work. I'll just have to meet up with you's tomorrow or something. Tell everyone that I would love to come but I can't because of the situation I'm in okay."

"Yeah I'll tell them for you," said Steve

Faith smiled back at him. Charity started to giggle and Faith nudged her sister to stop her from giggling.

The bus stopped suddenly out the front of a bus stop outside some shops and the four of them got off.

They all walked into the grocery store. Steve and Kenny would have to start their shifts for work soon and Faith and Charity had to do some shopping.

"Can I have this?" asked Charity with a sweet and innocent look.

"No. Put that back. We are only getting the essentials today."

"We only ever get the essentials."

"And that's because they are essential."

"Faith. Please can I have it," pleaded Charity

"Okay, okay. Put the stupid teddy bear in the shopping basket. You better not let anyone see it."

"It's not a stupid bear at all. It's only a baby and it needs me to look after it."

"Sure you'll just take great care of it just like the last one."

"What do you mean like the last one?"

"Oh you wouldn't remember you were too young."

"Tell me please."

"You lost it at the park the second day you owned it. You put it down in the sand box at the park with you and you were building sand castles, well trying to anyways and the next minute it was gone and we never found it."

"Well this time will be different. When we get home I'm going to make a bed for it."

"Just put it in the basket okay."

"Okay."

"So what's that cereal you like?"

"Which one?"

"The one you eat."

"Oh fruity-o's."

"Well then go find the fruity-o's and bring them back here okay while I'll look for the milk."

"Make sure you get the right one for Harry."

"I'll get the one I want to get okay."

"Okay."

Charity ran off down the aisle looking for her cereal. Faith scanned the shelves around her looking for something they could have for dinner.

"Boo!"

Faith jumped.

"Don't do that."

"Why? Because it scares you?"

"Argghh yes."

Steve laughs, "It's gets you every time."

"I know."

"So need any help? What'cha looking for?"

"Something to eat."

"Well we have plenty of that stuff here."

"I need something to eat for dinner."

"Well we have that as well."

Faith smiled at Steve's poor attempt at jokes.

"You smile?"

"What are you surprised or something?"

"Yeah I guess I am. I don't see you smile much."

"Well that's probably because I only smile on odd occasions like this."

"Well you should smile more often."

"I found it!," yelled Charity as came running back down the aisle where Faith was standing before.

"Just put it in the basket."

"So far you just have a teddy bear and fruity-o's for dinner. Are you sure you don't need help Faith for looking for something for dinner?"

"Yep. I'm sure."

"Can we have ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream for dinner?" asked Steve

"That would be cool. Can we Faith?"

"No. We need to have something proper to eat."

"Like?" asked Charity

"Like soup."

"I had soup last night."

"And so did I."

"It's boring."

"Okay then we can have chicken nuggets."

"Okay!"

"Well that's settled then. We'll have chicken nuggets and mash potato."

"Ewww mash potato."

"Your having it if you like it or not."

"Your mean."

"Thanks," said Faith who then smiled again

Steve smiled and said, "We'll I should get back to stacking the shelves with canned food now. If you need nay help, just give me a call."

"Thanks," replied Faith

 Faith walked down to the end of aisle towards the fridges and pulled out some milk. Faith continued to walk along where the fridges were until she got to the freezers and stopped as she looked for a packet of frozen chicken nuggets.

"Score!" yelled Faith as she spotted the nuggets. She pulled a packet out of the freezer and headed towards the fresh fruit and veges section of the store.

"Can we have banana's? asked Charity

"Are they essential?"

"I would say they were."

"Then no."

Faith picked up three potatoes and placed them in the basket. There was just one more thing Faith wanted to get and that was some oranges so she could make fresh orange juice for them.

Once Faith had gotten the oranges she headed for the nearest check out and Charity tagged along behind her.

"Hi. Your Faith, right?"

"Yeah that's right. Your Kenny, right?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting combination of goods here. Teddy bear, oranges, milk, potatoes, nuggets.."

"Do you always comment on the things people buy?"

"No. What sort of storm are you trying to cook up?"

"Dinner."

Kenny continued to swipe and type and then when he was finished doing that he pressed a button on the cash register to find the total of today's goods. 

"That comes to exactly eight teen dollars," said Kenny

Steve walked past and looked at Faith as he continued to walk to one of the other cash registers.

"Here you go," said Faith as she handed over the cash.

Faith bent down to Charity's level and whispered something to her.

"Your one lucky girl. I shouldn't have spent ten dollars on that bear but because your special I suppose it's okay just this once," said Faith

Charity smiled back at her sister.

Faith stood back up to collect her change.

"I hope to see you around," said Kenny

"See ya," replied Faith

Faith picked up the shopping bags and left the store with Charity.

Faith's Home - 7:30 pm

The sound of plates clashing in the sink could be heard as it's sound echoed through out the house.

"That was a nice dinner, wasn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Would you like some more orange juice?"

"Yes please."

Faith got the last orange and started to cut it in half.

"So has Trudy been around?"

"Been where?"

"Over here to visit you."

"Oh yeah, she came over a few times when you were away. We played with the dolls she brought over from her house and then we played out in the backyard."

"Would you like to invite her to come over again?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Cool. I'll ring her up in the next day or so."

"So who looked after you while she was over here?"

"Annie did."

"Right."

Faith had now finished making the juice and handed a glass of orange juice to her sister. Faith picked up her own glass and drank it all at once. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Charity

"No you won't. I will," said Faith

When Faith went to see who it was she found Harry standing at the door.

They exchanged their awkward hellos and went off and did their own things.

As Harry walked towards the kitchen Charity asked, "Do you want some milk?" 

"Huh?"

"Do you want some milk? You asked Faith to buy some this morning."

"Oh, no thank you Charity."

"Okay then."

"Are you just going to sit here and watch me all night?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go play in my room. Bye."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. He sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the telly on.

 Faith walked into the lounge room, past Harry and towards the hallway.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the hallway."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"That's what they all say."

Faith just kept walking. She got to the stand in the hallway with the phone on it and picked up the phone and dialled Jezza's number.

"Arggh, hi. Is Jezza there?"

"Yes. I'll just go get her," replied Jezza's mother

"Hey there sis," said Jezza

"Who is it?" asked Kenny 

"It's Faith," replied Jezza

"Who was that?" asked Faith

"Oh that was just Kenny. You met him today, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I met him on the bus on the way to the shops."

"I heard about you not coming tonight. That sucks."

"And you think I don't know that?"

"So what ya been up to?"

"Nothing much. Since I got back I've just been to the shops with Charity, cooked and sat around the house reading."

"Sounds fun."

"You betcha."

"So how was it? How was hell this time?"

Faith laughed, "Do you mean SC?"

"Yeah."

"Alright in the sense it was alright for a week at SC but something went down. I had a fight with my friend."

"Was that with that Buffy chick?"

"Yeah. I'll tell ya all about it tomorrow or something okay Jezz."

"Yeah it's totally fine with me, anyways the gang is here so you know.."

"Yeah I know."

"Talk to ya soon sis."

"Sweet dreams."

"Mwah!"

Faith then hanged up the phone.

Jezza and Steve's Place – 8:15pm

"So whose this Buffy chick you and Faith speak of?" asked Steve

"Just some girl," answered Jezza as she turned around from putting the phone down to look at everyone

"I think I vaguely remember you two mention the name Buffy once before. It's not a name you forget," said Craig

"So. Why are you all so curious about this girl you don't even know?"

"We're curious silly because you two know something and we don't. You always tell us everything. The point I'm making is that we always tell each other everything," answered Roxie

"Don't go worrying about it okay. It's nothing," said Jezza who felt as though she was being backed into a corner by her friends by all the questions they asked

"We're not worrying. I'm not worrying. We are just curious that's all," said Craig

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat," said Jezza

"Well I'm not a cat so that's a good thing."

"Whatever. If you guys are so interested in who this girl is why don't you just ask Faith?"

"Never thought of that," said Steve

"Sometimes you can be so s…,"said Jezza but was interrupted

"Smart?" asked Steve

"Hell no," said Jezza who then smiled, "I was going to say stupid."

"Oh."

"Well why do you guys bring this topic up now and not earlier when you heard the name come up vaguely before? Well.. whose gonna answer this question?" asked Jezza

"Well it's come up now because we overheard you and Faith talk about her and how you'll talk about it later and you said the gang's here meaning you can't talk about it while we're here. Is that a good enough answer?" asked Roxie

Jezza didn't want to be in the middle of this any more. She just wanted to get out of the room and run. Run to anywhere. She no longer wanted to be standing in the middle of the room feeling all-alone. She answered the question with an awkward, "Yeah."

"So what'cha gonna do now?" asked Craig hoping his friend would spill what was going on

"Run," replied Jezza

"Huh?"

Jezza ran out of her brother's room as quickly as she could to her room. She picked up the phone from beside her bed and dialled Faith's home number.


	45. The Truth Hurts Part One

Chapter forty five – The Truth Hurts Part One

"I'm going now. Bye!" said Faith as she stepped out the door

"Wait! Where are you going sis?" yelled out Charity

"I'm going to go see Jezza. I'll be back later."

"Whose gonna look after me?" asked Charity who was worried that she would be left all alone in the house

"Harry. He slept over last night and he hasn't left yet so he can look after you."

"Okay."

As Faith took another step out the door she bumped into her mum.

"Oh sorry mum."

"That's okay. Where are off to in such a rush?" asked Sharon

"Umm I'm off to see Jezza."

"Didn't you talk to her on the phone last night?"

"What?! How do you know I spoke to her last night?" asked Faith who was confused 

"Harry told me."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways I'm going out for a few hours I'll be back later to look after Charity. Mwah! Bye."

"Wait a sec," said Sharon as she grabbed a hold of Faith's arm, "Do you have to go now?"

"Umm yeah."

"I'm sure it's nothing more important than looking after Charity."

"But mum I'll do that later, I have to go see Jezza. It's really important. Anyways your home at the moment and Harry is still here… so I don't have to be here to look after her."

"Well me and Harry where going out for lunch so we needed you here to mind Charity for us."

"Don't worry mum I'll be back before lunch. Can I just go now?"

"Okay. I suppose you can go."

"Thanks mum," said Faith as she ran out the door

9:45am

"Been waiting long?" asked Faith

"No, not really," replied Jezza

"Sorry. I would have been here a bit sooner but I had trouble getting out the door. My sister and mum were questioning where I was going. I'm lucky to be here now."

Faith and Jezza had decided to meet at the edge of the woods near Rocky Waterfall. It was quite and peaceful place out there. Not many people went there. It was kind of an unknown beautiful sanctuary.

Faith and Jezza walked over to some fallen logs and sat down.

"So..," began Jezza

"I'm in BIG trouble. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Everything is messed up. It's so confusing. I don't know what part of my life to fix first plus I've gotten you in the middle of all this which must suck."

"Don't worry Faith. I'm here. I'll help you get through this mess. I think maybe you should fix up the mess relating to the gang first."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. But what do I say?"

"Well they need to know the truth."

"But what do I say? Do I say something like ' I go to camp to be trained to kill vampires'? I can see the expressions on their faces now. It won't go down well."

"No I didn't mean that. I meant the thing about Buffy but you should sometime soon tell them about the Slayer stuff."

"It was hard enough to tell you because of the whole secret identity. You shouldn't know but I told you. Buffy had to tell her friends Xander and Jesse. She told me that it was really hard but she had to because they had followed her to camp one day and they were all suspicious and stuff."

"Well sooner or later the rest of us will get suspicious and stuff too, I mean they are already suspicious about the Buffy thing and that's hardly anything."

Faith gave her look like you don't know anything the Buffy thing is something, not nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry. It does mean something. I know it's something big I'm just saying the Slayer thing is bigger. It's something bigger to tell them."

"So the question is do I tell them the truth in meaning the full works truth about Buffy?"

"Well what exactly do you mean?"

"Do I tell them half the truth?  Like I go to camp with this girl and we had a fight, it was really bad and we aren't really talking to each other."

"I don't think that way is such a good idea because if you tell them like that you know what they will do. They will ask you what the fight was about."

"Your right. It hurts to talk about those issues. Man it really hurt telling them to Buffy. C'mon I was crying. No one ever sees me cry. It's like an unknown thing that I don't do."

"They all know that you have problems with home, school, your mum and your dad. You also know about mine and Steve's problems and Craig's and Roxie's. I know it will be hard to explain why it hurt to tell her because you'll be repeating stuff you hate talking about but it's something you must do Faith. You can't break the five by five meaning. We always stick together, do everything together and tell everything to each other Faith. You have to speak up soon."

"You don't understand." There was a small silence. Faith then let out, "Oh god."

"What?"

"This can't be happening again. No way," said Faith feeling just like she did when she broke down in front of Buffy

"What's going on Faith?" asked Jezza with real concern for her friend

"I just told you that you don't understand, that you don't understand what I'm feeling talking about. I told Buffy the same thing at camp, that she didn't understand and that it wasn't her fault but my fault but you don't understand because I haven't told you everything I said to Buffy at camp."

"What did you say Faith? What did you say?"

"Well at the time I couldn't control what I was saying. I couldn't process what I was going to say properly. Whatever I was feeling and thinking, whatever was bottled up inside was released without my control at all. What I said came from deep inside. It came from the heart. I said…"

"What did you say?"

"I said.. I said that I feel like I'm falling deeper and deeper each day and that one-day soon I'll reach the bottom and never recover from this awful nightmare I call my life. I said that my feelings are eating me alive. At this point I was starting to break down. This is how I truly feel. My life sucks and I wanna fix it. So this is my call for help Jezza. Can you save me from falling again? Can you?" asked Faith who was about to burst out crying into front of her friend that probably had never seen her cry before and before either of them knew it Faith burst out crying in the middle of the woods.

Jezza wasn't quite sure what to do, she hadn't seen Faith cry before and that was because Faith had always wiped away her tears and hid them from everyone else.

Faith started to wipe her tears away and she looked up at Jezza feeling really embarrassed.

"You can't tell anyone about this…" said Faith but was cut off

"I know. I promise I won't say a thing."

"You can't tell anyone about this place."

Jezza looked at her confused 

"You can't tell anyone about this place because this is my sanctuary."

"What do you need to be protected from?"

"Myself.. everything. This is the one place I feel safe. Everything around me goes away and it's just me sitting here, nothing else. It's peaceful and everything seems perfect. If the others new about this place and came here all the time then I wouldn't be at peace sometimes in my life and I wouldn't feel safe and happy. I know it may sound selfish but…"

"Don't worry. I understand. It doesn't sound selfish at all Faith. I'm happy to hear that you have somewhere to go to relax, unwind and to feel better."

"Thanks Jezza. You're the best."

"My answer to your question before is yes. Yes I'll help to save you from falling again."

Faith just gave Jezza a smile. They both then got up from where they were sitting and walked back to the edge of the woods. Jezza started to tell Faith all the funny things that happened to the gang during the week she was away.

As they reached the edge of the woods they found three of their friends waiting for them.

"We finally found you," said Craig

"How long have you been looking for us?" asked Jezza, Faith just stood there in her own awkward silence

"Not too long I guess. Just long enough for you two to have the time to talk about whatever is going behind our backs."

"Faith isn't necessarily hiding something from you."

"Faith can speak for herself."

Everyone looked at Faith and waited for her answer. She just stood there.

Faith suddenly spoke up and broke the silence, "what's the first question you wanna shoot my way?"

Steve decided to jump in and ask, " Who is Buffy? I know Jezza knows something about her and that we don't. We all wanna know who she is."

"Well.." as Faith began to answer the question she looked towards Jezza for help and Jezza gave her look back telling her it was the right thing to do

"Well you know the camp I have been going to every summer since I was ten well I met this girl named Buffy there and ever since then we have been friends but…"

"Yes Faith?" asked Roxie

"But this time at camp something happened. We had a fight over something that I said and now we aren't really talking. I know what you guys are gonna ask me now. Your gonna ask me what we had a fight about.. am I right? Is that what your gonna ask me?"

"I guess so," answered Craig 

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to tell you but I can't promise that this will end well."

"Continue.." said Steve

"Well we had just been talking about some certain stuff.." said Faith as she began explaining how and what the fight was about but was interrupted

"What certain stuff?" asked Roxie

"Does it really matter?"

"Argghh no," answered Roxie who was no scared of Faith

"Well anyways we were talking about this girl Alyssa. She thinks she's the best and so beautiful and blah blah blah. She picks on me and Buffy and gives us a hard time. So we were talking about Alyssa and then when we are talking about one particular Alyssa topic Buffy asks me if I'm alight. I tell her I'm fine but she knows something is up and asks me to please just tell her what is wrong. I tell her she won't understand and then it all begins."

"What begins?" asked Craig confused

"The fight. I start to tell Buffy she won't understand what is going on because I never told her the truth and that I'm not the person she thinks I am and that it's all my fault that she doesn't understand."

"Doesn't understand what? Your not making it clear sweetie," said Roxie

"Well damn it. Stop interrupting. It's hard enough as it is to explain all this without even interruptions. So please no more interruptions. What I mean by don't understand is she won't understand why I feel like I do because she doesn't know what my life is 'really' like. She doesn't know what my home life is like and this is where I loose control and I say things I regret saying. I start to break down and cry. Yes I cry. Big whoop. I cry and it hurts. The pain inside me is hurting me. I tell her exactly how I'm feeling, I tell her what I'm thinking at that very moment. That I don't know what my house will be like when I get home, that I don't know if my sister will be okay. I can't control what I say. I can't stop myself from saying things or doing things. What I'm saying is coming from deep down inside of me. What I'm saying and feeling is coming from my heart. I.. I regret ever saying that…"

"Saying what?" asked Craig

"Saying that I feel like I'm being eaten alive from my feelings. I freaked her out. She had no idea that my life was like this. At least you guys know I have problems of some sort. None of you have never known truly how I feel and I have a reason for this. It was so I would never hurt you or harm you with my thoughts, feelings etc. I explained to her that it felt like I was falling deeper and deeper each day and that one day I would reach the bottom and never wake up from this awful nightmare which I call my life. I never knew that I would ever describe my life like that. It shocked me and sure scared the hell out of Buffy and shocked her too."

"So I suppose you knew all this already then Jezza," said Craig

Said in between sobs Jezza replied with, "Actually.. no I didn't know everything Faith just said for your information. Faith had only told me some of the stuff just before you three came and asked all the questions. Faith came to me on her own free will to talk to me about what happened. I was trying to convince her that she had to tell you the truth and she was finally admitting herself that it was the right thing to do and she was mentally, physically and emotionally ready. Then you barged in on that and now look, you've got me crying and Faith."

"Oh," replied Craig embarrassed just like Roxie and Steve who felt really bad as well

Faith just fell to the ground on her knees crying. Jezza got on her knees and gave Faith a hug.

"We didn't meant to.. I didn't mean to barge in and stuff. I didn't want to upset you. You know that, right?" asked Steve

Faith looked up at Steve and at the same time she didn't even try to wipe away her tears.

"I know. I know you didn't mean to upset me but you did. I told Jezza just before that it was going to be so painful to tell you guys the truth. God. It was hard enough telling Jezza. It felt like someone was sticking a knife into my gut. That's how painful it was and no matter how much you didn't mean it to hurt me and make me upset that can't make up for what I feel right now. I love you guys you must remember that. Sometimes I just have to hide things because I think it is the best thing to do.

You have to understand that you guys at the moment seem as though you want to know everything that's going on with me and want me to spill what's on my mind etc. but I guess you guys can't tell or see this.. you don't actually tell me everything about you either and I'm fine with that because I don't want you guys to tell me stuff until your ready to."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Steve as he looked around at the gang.

Faith stood up and faced everyone at eye level.

"Well since I've started my open-up time I guess it's time for the final piece of truth to be revealed. At sunset you all met me at Rocky graveyard. No questions."

"Faith are you sure you wanna do this now?"

"The time feels right and besides if I don't do it soon I may change my mind."

"What's happening at sunset?" asked Steve

"I said no questions."

"But you answered Jezza's question."

"True. Well at sunset I will 'tell' you something that you can't repeat to anyone else."

"Sounds…. Interesting," said Steve

"Oh it will be," added Faith

Roxie started to walk off in the direction of her home without another word and so did Craig. 

Jezza walked over to Faith and asked her one more time if she was sure about this and Faith told her she was definitely sure that tonight was the night.

Steve walked over to where Jezza and Faith were standing.

"Are we still cool?" asked Steve

"Cool as we could ever be right now. Things are fine between us for now but if you upset me again.. you might not live to tell the tale."

"I think you just got told Steve. Ooooh that was close. I think our Faith's back."

"I'm slowly coming back. I had some touchy topics to bring up and I wasn't even talking about them fully. Boy you so don't ever wanna see me talk about them in full detail with more emotion and all. Please don't ever ask me to tell you how I 'really' feel about them."

" I promise I won't because I don't want to see you get all upset. Like I said before I will help you from feeling like falling again."

"Thanks Jezza," said Faith as she went over to hug Jezza

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Steve

"For what?" asked his sister

"For.."

"See you don't have a reason."

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong Faith?"

"Time. What's the time?"

"Nearly twelve," answered Steve

"Damn it. I told my mum I'd be back home at lunch time to look after Charity."

"Well you gonna have to rush home to make it on time," said Jezza

"I know."

"Plus I don't think your in great shape to be looking after Charity all alone. I think I should come over and help look after the squirt with you," suggested jezza

"Yeah maybe you should come plus I so don't wanna play tea party right now."

"Tea party?" asked Steve

"Do not mention this to anyone," said Faith

"Oh I won't," said Steve not sounding too reassuring

"So then that's all cleared up I'm coming back to your house to help you look after Charity," said Jezza

"I think I should come too."

"And why's that?" asked Faith

"Well you might need more help.. you know because of the state your in and all."

"Whatever. You can come just don't make crappy excuses ever again for reasons to come over to my place."

"Okay I promise I won't do that again."

"Besides we can so totally tell you have a crush on Faith," said Jezza

Faith started to blush.

"C'mon Faith!" yelled out Jezza as she started to run up the road towards Faith's place

"Coming!" yelled back Faith

Faith started to run after her friend and managed to catch up pretty quickly because of her potential power

Steve could be heard yelling out, "Wait for me!", in the distance.


	46. Can You Handle The Truth? Part Two

Chapter forty six – Can You Handle The Truth? Part Two

Faith made it back to her house first and as she reached the doorstep her mum came out with Harry.

"Your back. You cut it close this time Faith," said Sharon whose voice sounded as though she was angry at Faith.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just.." said Faith as she tried explain why she made it back so close to the deadline.

"No I don't want hear your excuses. Now we're going out now for lunch. I'm not sure what time I'll be back so you'll have to stay here," explained Sharon.

"But mum I have to tell you something…."

"No time for that now. I have to go."

Then Jezza appeared running up the road calling out to Faith and then after her was Steve.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sharon.

"Their here to help me look after Charity if you must know."

"But you've never needed anyone else to help you look after your sister before and I do need to know when your having friends around."

"Well I only just decided ten minutes ago they could come plus what's gotta be so wrong with having extra help with Charity?"

"Don't speak like that to your mother," added Harry.

"You always have to have your say don't you. You always have to pick on me."

"Faith!" yelled Sharon.

Faith felt embarrassed in front of her friends and her mum knew she would be embarrassed, it was supposed to be a lesson for Faith.

"Okay…," Said faith. She looked down at the ground and then said, " okay I'm sorry Harry."

"That's better. Now we'll be back later. Bub bye sweetie."

"Bye."

Her mum and Harry walked out of Faith's sight to Harry's truck and they drove away down the road.

"Good, their gone. C'mon guys, we'll go inside now."

Jezza and Steve followed Faith into the house.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Jezza.

"I have no idea but I hope it won't involve tea parties."

"Me too, it could ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" asked Faith.

"Ooooh. Sparks are flying."

And if as though it was organised to be said before, in co-ordination Faith and Steve said, "Shut up!"

Charity then came stamping down the hallway and yelled out, "Did somebody say tea parties?"

"No. No one said tea parties. You must be imagining things."

"Are you sure sis?"

"Yep I'm 100% positive."

"But if your not telling the truth, I'm telling mum."

"Whatever."

"Whatever," said Charity.

"Whatever."

"Hey! What's he doing here?" asked Charity as she nudged Faith ever so subtlely 

"Steve came over with Jezza to help me look after you."

"Oh. Well I'll be going to my room now."

"Yes. That's right. Go!" said Faith.

"Oh I just realised something bad Faith," said Jezza.

"Oh no. What is it now?"

"Your mum said you had to look after Charity while she was out and she doesn't know when she's coming back so what happens if she isn't back by sunset?"

"Oh. That's a problem."

"You could always just get the whole gang over here and tell us here and not in that creepy graveyard," suggested Steve.

"No I can't. I have to tell you guys at the graveyard. So you think the graveyard is creepy, I don't think it is, do you Jezz?"

"No it's not creepy at all."

"Don't pick on me, it's no fair. I'm the only boy here."

"Well then leave if you don't like being here," said Faith.

"He's not leaving. Interesting," said Jezza.

"Quit it okay Jezza. You've had your fun and games."

"Whatever."

"That's my girl. Whatever was a great response. Hey did you notice before that I got Charity to say whatever as well? It's so funny hearing her say it."

"Yeah I did notice that before. Great work sis."

"Why do you call her sis?"

"Because she's like a sister to me."

"Really?"  
"Yes she's like a sister to me. Got a problem with that?"

"Umm no."

"Can we stop talking about me?"

"Yeah," answered Jezza.

"Good because it's creepy," said Faith who then started to burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Steve.

"Oh nothing," said Faith trying to pull a straight face

"Do you know what she was laughing about?" asked Steve.

"No. Honestly I don't know," replied Jezza.

"And I plan to keep it that way," said Faith.

"Okay then I think the crazy girl needs to take a rest. Let's get you to your room so you can lie down on your bed. Steve can you help me move her to her room?"

"Yep."

Jezza and Steve helped Faith get to her room and placed her on her bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Jezza.

"Yeah I'm fine,' said Faith and she tried to sit up but Jezza tried to push her back down but failed at her attempt since Faith's potential power was strong. 

"You should rest Faith. You were all crazy girl back there."

"I was just having a good laugh that's all Jezz."

"A good laugh about what?"

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine don't talk about why you were laughing at nothing," said Jezza trying to tease Faith.

"If I was laughing at nothing then there's nothing to talk about," said Faith smiling

"Nice arrghh room," said Steve.

"No one has ever said that before but maybe you've seen through the mess and see how nice it really is."

"Well it looked like a nice room. It has potential."

"Thanks I guess."

"I think my roof needs painting," said Faith as she starred up at her roof.

"And why is that?" asked Jezza

"Well it has that nasty black sorta patch over there.. oh nope.. that's just the leak and oh there's the bucket."

"Do you want me to clean your room Faith?"

"Oh that would be nice, thanks."

"Steve you can help too."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do. You don't mind if he helps do you?"

"I don't mind. I'll just lay here and observe what is going on around me."

"You just do that," said Jezza

Steve went to pick up a pile of clothes and placed them in a washing basket and Jezza went to the mess besides Faith's bed.

Jezza started to clean up the mess beside the bed and she noticed a box under Faith's bed. She knew she shouldn't look inside but she couldn't help herself and found lots of documents and papers. One said something about Watchers and as soon as Jezza read that part she knew they had something to do with the camp Faith went to.

Jezza quickly placed the papers she had found back in their box under the bed.

"Okay then, this side of the bed is clean."

"Wanna give me a hand with the pile of umm… books?" asked Steve.

"Yeah okay," answered Jezza.

"You have a lot of books Faith. I didn't know you were the book type," said Steve

"Well I am the book type so get used to it. I like reading. It's relaxing. When I read I feel like I'm somewhere else, I feel like I'm in the story I read and it's a great feeling."

Steve went to grab a pile of books to sort through and Faith yelled out. " No! Don't touch that pile."

"Why not?" asked Steve.

"Just don't touch them," said Faith as she got up from the bed and picked up the pile of magic books. As she walked back over to the bed she accidentally dropped one and Steve caught it.

"So you don't want us to know your reading magic books," said Steve a loud.

"Give that back."

"Do you believe in magic?" asked Steve.

"I guess I do. I just wanted to do some reading on magic that's all."

"That's fine."

"Okay," said Faith not sounding as though she was really okay at all.

Faith placed the magic books on the floor beside her bed.

"Your room is looking pretty good now.. don't you think?" asked Jezza.

"It's looks better than it did before so that's good."

"Are you sure your alright Faith?" asked Jezza.

"No honestly I don't think I'm okay. I just started to get a bad headache."

"Do you want me to get some medicine for it?" 

"Yeah that would be great Steve. Just go to the kitchen and in one of the cupboards on the right you'll find a box of medicine stuff."

"Okay thanks," said Steve as he walked off to the kitchen to retrieve the medicine for Faith.

"So what'cha doing in 'my' kitchen Stevie?" asked Charity.

Steve jumped around surprised.

"Don't call me Stevie. It's a girl's name for god's sake. Anyways I'm here to get some medicine for Faith."

"Sure you are," said Charity who gave a wink to Steve.

"Your one weird child."

"Whatever."

Charity then walked out of the kitchen back to her room.

After Steve found some tablets to make the pain of headaches go away Steve made his way back to Faith's bedroom.

"Here you are. I got four tablets but you should just have two to start off with. I also got you some water."

Faith took the four tablets and put them straight into her mouth and washed them down with one sip of her water.

"Arggh! That's better. Thanks."

Faith lay back down on her bed.

"I think one of us should go see what Charity is up to,' said Faith.

"Well since your not feeling well it shouldn't be you,"

"Oh I saw her in the kitchen. She was acting all weird."

"She's always like that."

"Oh okay. Anyways I shouldn't have to be the one to go check up on her because I just saw her in the kitchen so I think Jezza should go check on the little one."

"Whatever. I'll go. I will be back soon," said Jezza as she walked off out of the room and towards Charity's room

"Alone at last," mumbled Steve under his breath

"Arggh did you just say alone at last?" asked Faith.

"Umm no."

"Sure. Liar!"

"Me a liar?"

"Umm yeah I think so. You so clearly mumbled under your breath 'alone at last'."

"Well maybe I do lie but you do too."

"True true.. but your still a liar!"

"Don't call me that."

"Will I ruin your reputation if I go around saying you're a liar?" asked Faith who was about to let out an evil smile

"Possibly. Anyways, your not supposed to hear words when they are mumbled. I don't know why you heard what I said."

"Well maybe I have special powers."

"Yeah right, special powers."

"Or maybe I just have really good hearing. I could have both."

"No I doubt that."

"Oh!"

"You could possibly have good hearing. That would mean that you can hear even mumbled words clearly but then that would make you weird so I guess you do have good hearing because your weird."

"You so don't know how to charm a girl."

"What makes you think I'm trying to charm a girl?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No. I didn't once say you were."

"True but you said I was stupid in another way."

"Oh stop the mind games. I already get enough from Jezza I couldn't possibly stand more coming from you."

"Give in?"

"Give in to what?"

"Admit you're a liar by saying you are one."

"Okay, okay. I'm a liar. There I said it. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Weird girl."

"Uh hmmm."

"Oh you didn't hear me clear enough now?"

"I said.. W-E-I-R-D G-I-R-L."

"Oh."

"What's all the noise about?" asked Jezza

"Nothing," answered Steve.

"He was being mean to me," said Faith who then poked her tongue out at Steve

"Steve! You shouldn't be mean to Faith. She's sick at the moment with a bad headache and besides you shouldn't be mean to her anyways."

Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Before you start believing what Faith said, aren't you gonna hear the full story?"

"No need to. I don't need to know the full story the only part I need to know is that you were being mean to Faith."

"But don't you wanna know what she said about me?"

"No not really."

"Oh you girls are so.. arghh!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I can't really tell what is what with this headache," said Faith.

"No. It was no compliment. Faith, do you seriously still have a headache or are you faking it?"

"I don't fake headaches.. much. Anyways this one if for real man. It hurts like hell."

"What do you think you got it from?" asked Jezza.

"Probably stress. I'll blame the old stress for this headache."

"Well I guess the stress is just another thing you have to work on fixing Faith."

"Yeah I guess it is. It will now go on my list of things to fix. So what was Charity up to when you went to check up on her?"

"Oh she was just playing with a teddy bear."

"Okay. Thanks for going to check up on her."

"No problem."

"This headache is like the worst one I've ever had."

"Well maybe it's because of all the stuff that is going on at the moment, all the problems at once would have caused the stress then the headache."

"Maybe your right Jezza. But I've already tried fixing one thing, telling you all about what happened at camp with Buffy and it made me feel worse. Not worse that I told you just worse in the way of pain. It hurt to talk earlier on today."

"Do you think Craig and Roxie will turn up tonight?" asked Steve.

"I dunno. They looked a bit spaced out before plus they didn't say much either. I hope they turn up. It's important that they do."

"The way you talk about tonight, you make it sound like it's something really big."

"Well maybe it is then."

"Why do you have to say maybe? Can't you just so yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Stop it Faith. Stop teasing me."

"I'm just joking with ya. Can't ya handle a joke?"

"Yeah I can handle a joke just not this many is one day."

"Whatever."

The three of them sat in Faith's room talking about all the things they have done together. Talking about how they first met and laughed at how funny it was. They talked to two thirty and got up from where they were sitting to go grab something to eat.

"So what do you have to eat in the house?" asked Steve.

"I know we have cereal," answered Faith.

"Anything else?" asked Steve sounding desperate.

"Check the fridge. That's where most of the food is kept."

The three of them headed over the fridge.

As Steve picked up some left over pie from inside the fridge he asked, "Can I have this?" 

"I suppose so, but you'll have to heat it up first," replied Faith.

Jezza walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn and stuffed it into the microwave, put the temperature on high and set the timer for 5 minutes.

"Mmm popcorn, yummy and you know what goes with popcorn?" said Jezza.

"Soft drink?" asked Faith.

"Exactly."

Faith went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of coke. She then went over to the bench placed the bottle down and grabbed three cups from one of the cupboards. Faith then poured the three drinks and placed the bottle back in the fridge.

The timer went off and the popcorn was ready and smelling yummy.

"What's on tv?" asked Steve.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so worried about what was on tv and be watching the pie in the oven," answered Faith.

"Oh yeah, watching the pie would be a good idea."

Steve then ran back to the oven to check on his pie.

Jezza and Faith carried the drinks and popcorn into the lounge room and turned the tv on. 

On channel 8 was the Sunday afternoon kids movie. The movie playing this afternoon was the Tom & Jerry Movie.

After Steve's pie had been heated up he came over and sat on the couch to watch the movie with the girls. 

They ate popcorn, laughed at the movie and had their drinks.

Time had flown by again and the movie had finished. No more popcorn was left in the bowl and the cups were empty too.

Faith picked up the remote control and pressed the button that turned off the tv.

Jezza picked up the empty bowl and cups and took them to the kitchen sink.

Steve picked up the plate he used for his pie and took that to the kitchen sink too.

"Steve and I will wash up everything okay."

"We will?" asked Steve

"Yes...we will."

"I'll just go check up on Charity. I haven't heard from her in a few hours."

Faith walked back towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms calling out to Charity.

"Charity?" Are you there sweetie? Hello?"

Faith walked over to Charity's bedroom door and slowly pushed it opened to find Charity sitting on the floor quietly playing on the floor with her dolls. Charity looked up towards the door when Faith stepped into the room.

"Is mum back yet?" 

"No she isn't but I'm sure she will be back soon."

"Is Jezza and the guy you like still here?"

"Charity! OMG! Why do you think I like Steve?"

"Because you like him."

"Oh that's a great answer."

"Well I'm only young. I'm younger than you. I don't need to have 'really' good answers or reasons yet."

"I do like Steve but 'not' in that way. I like him as a friend. That's all."

"Sure."

"Shut up!"

Charity replied with,"Don't tell me to shut up." She then got up from the floor and went over to Faith and kicked her in the leg.

"Oh! What was that for?"

"For telling me to shut up."

"You can be so annoying sometimes."

"So can you."

"Whatever. Do you want something to eat?"

"Like what?"

"Well if you want dinner by like five something I have to start making it now. What would you like?"

"Five something?"

"Yeah. Now what do you want?"

"I want some noodles."

Faith answered with,"Okay I'll see if we have any. C'mon. We're going to the kitchen now," and indicated to Charity that they were leaving the room now.

Faith turned around the corner from Charity's room and bumped into Jezza and Steve.

"What are you two doing here? Actually I don't wanna know. How long have you been there?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" asked Jezza

"Now that I think about it, no," said Faith scared that they had both been listening since the Steve part of the conversation.

The four of them awkwardly walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door.


	47. The Truth Is Revealed Part Three

Chapter forty seven – The Truth Is Revealed Part Three

"I'll get it!," yelled Faith as she ran to answer the door.

Faith turned the handle of the door slowly and opened the door to find a slightly familiar face.

"Hi," said Faith rather awkwardly, "It's you again."

"And hi to you to. You could have been nicer you know."

"I know but I wasn't so deal."

"Oh I see your same as you were last time, all rude and well rude."

"And I see you're the same person as well, sticking your nose into other people's lives. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to baby sit Charity."

Charity had heard the familiar voice of Annie and had run towards the door in excitement.

Jezz and Steve followed Charity towards the door.

"Hello Annie! What are you doing here?"

"I was just telling your sister Faith that I was here to baby sit you."

"And I was just about to ask you who invited you over here to baby sit?"

"Well of course your mother silly."

"Well of course your wrong sweetie. My mum left me here in charge of the house and looking after Charity when she went out to lunch today."

"Well there's a charge of plans missy. Your mum rang me up during lunch to come over here."

"What's going on?" asked Jezza.

Faith turned around to face her friend.

"Nothing really. Just me sussing out the baby sitter from the other night."

"What? You think I'm not really a baby sitter? Did you hear that Charity? Your 'sister' doesn't think I'm a proper baby sitter, she thinks I'm a fake."

"I never said once that you were a fake. Your putting words in my mouth."

"Anyways I'm staying here to do my job. I'm going to look after Charity and do my job and baby sit if you like it or not," said Annie as she pushed past Faith standing at the doorway of the house but as Annie pushed past Faith, Faith grabbed Annie's arm to stop her.

"I may be letting you into my house but before you take one more step into the house I'd like to see some proof of id."

"You never questioned my identity the other night."

"Well I was in the house the other night."

"And what's the difference with tonight? You're here aren't you?"

"I'm here now but I might not be later. I have places to be and things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like I need to tell you."

"Umm I think we're gonna go now Faith," said Jezza feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us come over. Bye!" said Steve feeling uncomfortable too

Jezza and Steve walked past Faith out the door as Annie pulled out some identity from her handbag.

Charity was just standing there in silence listening and watching everything that happened in front of her, Charity didn't know what to do or say.

"Here," said Annie as she handed over some cards from her wallet, "Are these good enough for you?"

"They should be," said Faith as she glanced at them, "Hmm I guess these are fine.. for now."

"What's 'that' supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. Now come on and step inside this lovely old creepy house and enjoy the warmth it brings."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Someone's sticking their nose in none of their business."

"Faithy.. I'm hungry. Can I have those noodles now?"

"I have to cook them up first and then you can have them okay. I bought those 5 minute ones the other week so it will take only 5 minutes to cook them," said Faith as she took hold of her sister's hand and walked to the kitchen with her.

Charity turned her head to look back at Annie and stared at her puzzled and then turned her head back round towards the direction of the kitchen. Annie just stood there quietly thinking to herself.

While Faith and Charity had been in the kitchen cooking up a storm and eating it too, Annie had decided she would be do some poking around. She looked around the lounge room at some photo frames and then headed of down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Faith had noticed half way through eating her noodles that Annie had disappeared from standing near the entrance of the house and she got up from the table and started to walk towards the lounge room looking for Annie.

Charity got up from the table too and tried to follow Faith but Faith signalled to Charity to sit back down and not follow her.

Faith looked around the lounge room and everything seemed normal, no sign of Annie either. Faith rushed back to the kitchen and all she found was Charity sitting at the table eating her noodles. Faith continued back to the lounge room and back down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

One of the doors were open and Faith slipped into Charity's room. Everything seemed normal as it could be. Toys had been left of the floor just like they were the last time she was in Charity's room. Faith then heard movement in another room. The noise either came from her own room or her mother's. Faith guessed it was from her room and made her way towards her room.

Faith crept towards her door and slowly opened it. Once the door was opened she found Annie looking through draws of Faith's belongings.

"Get out!" yelled faith.

Annie was shocked by the voice and turned around with a guilty look on her face.

Charity could hear Faith yelling from the kitchen and started to make her way to the lounge room.

"What do you think your doing going through my stuff?"

"I was just, I was just looking for…"

"You weren't looking for anything. You were being nosy, admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything that I didn't do."

Annie then started to run out of the room and down the hallway. Faith followed her and went to punch her in the back when Annie swung around and blocked Faith's punch.

Annie went to kick Faith but Faith stopped her kick and flipped Annie over on her back. Annie jumped back up from the ground and went to punch Faith in the face, Faith ducked just in the nick of time.

"What game do you think your playing at?" asked Annie.

"A game I can win,' replied Faith with a kick and punch towards Annie.

Annie ducked, missing the kick and punches that came her way. Annie then replied with, "You don't even have the full potential for this business. Why don't you just quit now? Quit before you get hurt?"

"How do you know I'm going to get hurt? Why in a million years would I trust you and believe you? I'm staying in the game right till the end."  
"Oh you think your going to be there in the game till the end, you don't know a thing and which question would you like me to answer first?"

"I knew there was something odd about you right from the start."

"Well if that's the truth then why didn't you act on your instincts in the first place?" asked Annie as she attacked Faith with another swing of the fist and she missed as Faith's reflexes kicked in and she ducked another swing of the fist.

"My instincts aren't always the best instincts, I'll admit that. At least I know now what your doing here. They sent you, didn't they? They sent you to check up on me, spy on me. You're the one who was spying on me all that time. You evil child."

"No one sent me," said Annie as she chuckled, "And what right do you have to call 'me' an evil child?"

"I have every right. This is a free country after all."

"So what. They may have sent me but what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I'm gonna do this,' said Faith as she punched Annie in the belly.

"I'll report you if you beat me up and you'll never see your sister again."

"You can't do that. You don't have the right to take her away from me."

"What makes you think she'd be taken away? You would be taken away to a correction facility for teenagers. They make teenagers nicer and not so violent."

"Well look at you. You're a teenager and your beating up me," said Faith as she kicked Annie in the leg again.

"Shut up!" yelled Annie as she wiped the blood from her leg

Annie picked up Faith and threw her towards the wall and kicked her.

Faith coughed and noticed she was bleeding and wiped the blood away from her arm. She looked up towards Annie and stood up to face her face to face.

"Get out of my house! You are not wanted here. You were NEVER wanted here, now get out!"

"Ooooh someone sounds angry. Is it because they are bleeding and are loosing?"

"Get out! Get out before I kick you out."

"Ouch is that a threat I hear?"

"Do you want it to be a threat?"

"I'm not sure I'll have to think about it."

"Don't take too long."

By the time they had both ran out of the bedroom, after all the fighting and kicking and what not, both girls were now standing at the entrance of the lounge room looking pissed off.

Faith went to punch Annie in the face and she ducked once again but instead of keeping her balance she fell to the ground.

Faith walked over to the front door and opened it wide.

Annie slowly got up from the floor. Faith walked slowly back to Annie.

"You have a choice here. You can walk out this door by yourself or I can kick you out. Which do you prefer?"

Annie looked at Charity hiding in the corner looking scared and then back at an angry Faith. Annie turned around and walked out the door as fast as she could, not turning back once.

"What happened Faith?" asked Charity in a shaky voice.

"I caught the so called 'baby sitter' going through things in my draws. She has been spying on me for months. I've only realised just now that it was her spying on me. I'm so stupid I should have realised earlier, much earlier," replied Faith as she shut the door and walked into the lounge room.

"Why would she do that? Why'd she go through your stuff without asking Faithy? Why would she spy on you for months? It doesn't make sense," said Charity shaking and sounding so scared.

"I don't know the whole reason why she did all that bad stuff but I think I might know why. It's to do with the council that train me at camp each year. I'm pretty sure they sent Annie to watch over me, to spy on me. The council can be pretty weird sometimes. I just don't understand them. I have a feeling that Annie won't be coming back to baby sit for a while."

"You know Faithy, she was a nice girl you know. I know I told you before she was nice and cool and stuff.. but I wasn't just saying it.. it was all true."

"I bet she was nice once," said Faith quietly as she walked over to her sister standing the corner of the room.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry you had to see part of that. I didn't know that was going to happen, I'm sorry."

"I-I saw something Faith."

"I know you saw me and Annie fight like that hurting each other. It wasn't a pretty sight. Let's get you back to your room."

"No I saw something else. It was inside my head."

"What did you see?" asked Faith curiously and sounding worried.

"I saw you in a graveyard fighting off something. It was scary. You were scared."

"What?!"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No sweetie, of course I don't," said Faith trying to sound convincing enough for Charity.

"Is this like those nightmares I've had?"

"It could be the same thing."

"Why don't you go back to your room and try and draw what you saw ok. Use your crayons and pencils to draw what you saw inside your head for me."

"Are you alright Faith? You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah," said Faith as she touched her arm where blood appeared, "I guess I am bleeding. I'll go fix my self up okay while you do some drawing for me. I'll be right back okay sweetie."

"Okay Faithy."

After Faith patched up the damage Annie had left on Faith's body she sat down on the floor next to Charity who was drawing whatever she had seen on a piece of paper. Faith just sat close by watching what Charity drew without saying a word.

Around fifteen minutes later the front door slammed shut and both girls jumped with surprise.

"Faith? Charity? Are you here?"

 Faith ran to the front door.

"Hi mum. Me and Charity are fine," said Faith as she wrapped her coat around herself tighter.

"Where's Charity?"

"She's in her room drawing."

"At what time did your friends leave?"

"They have names you know. They left at around four thirty I think."

"Have you and Charity had dinner?"

"Yeah we have. Opps! I forgot to put our bowls away. I'll go do that now."

"Just wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh it just seemed there was something different about you that's all."

"I'm fine mum. Anyways where is Harry?"

"I thought you'd never ask. He's just getting something out of the truck."

"Okay. Oh one more thing how come you got back so late from umm.. lunch?"

"Well after lunch we went and saw a movie then went shopping, had dinner and went to a friend's place. Sorry about not calling you."

"Nah… it's fine."

"So are you going over to Jezza's tonight?"

"Yep."

"What time?"

"I'm headed out at around seven thirty."

"Just make sure your back by nine okay."

"Okay. I promise I'll be back by nine."

"Good," said Sharon who then smiled.

It looked like Sharon and Faith were getting alone and that was a good start for the both of them.

Faith went to wash up the bowls on the table.

Charity came yelling from her bedroom and ran past her mum to show Faith her drawing.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Is this what you saw?"

"I think so."

"Can I keep this one?"

"Sure."

Faith folded the drawing up and placed it into her pocket to look at it another time.

Charity started to run back to her room when she bumped into Harry coming in the front door carrying a suitcase.

"Oh sorry Harry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay Charity. I didn't see you either."

"What'cha got there?"

"A surprise."

"A surprise for me?"

"No the surprise isn't just for you but for you and Faith but the surprise is for later okay."

 "Okay,' replied Charity as she ran back to her room in a hurry.

Faith had been listening in to the whole conversation while washing up but didn't think too hard about what the surprise Harry could have, she didn't think it could be anything big and important because it was just Harry.

Faith wiped up the bowls and placed them back into the cupboard.

She pulled out the drawing Charity had drawn and it was a picture of Faith in a graveyard fighting off a vampire. It could have been any old vampire. Faith didn't know what this meant. She looked at the piece of paper hard and tried to concentrate.

Charity came back out into the kitchen and grabbed the piece of paper off Faith.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I just remembered something else from what I saw in my head. I have to draw it on now."

"Can't you just tell me what your forgot in the picture?"

"Nope. I have to draw it on. Now don't worry you'll get the piece of paper back soon enough."

"I'm not worrying over a piece of paper."

"Sure. Whatever you say sis."

Charity then walked off again.

"Mum? Are you there?" said Faith as she called out to her mum.

"Yes dear?" asked Sharon as she walked to wards Faith's voice.

"Umm I was just going to tell you that I was going out in a minute or so."

"Okay sweetie. Just make sure your back by.."

"Nine. I know."

Faith quietly went back to her room and got changed into fighting clothes. She got a stake or two out of her potential bag and she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Faith looked in the mirror and realised she had to take off the bandages because they could be clearly seen when the jacket moved about so she took them off and wiped away the blood at her cuts. Faith put another jacket on and set off out of the house to Rocky graveyard.

Rocky graveyard wasn't that far away from where Faith lived so it wouldn't take her long to get there. Rocky graveyard was just next to the woods.

Faith was just on time, the sun was beginning to set on the long day.

Faith stepped into the graveyard and felt a cold shiver. She had thought about the pro's and con's of backing out but really if was for her own good and her friend's for her to go ahead and do this.

Just after Faith entered the graveyard, Steve and Jezz arrived next. It was awkward for Faith because Steve had no idea why they were standing in a graveyard at sunset and what was to come next.

Jezza walked over to Faith.

"Do you think Craig and Roxie will turn up?"

"I think they will," answered Craig.

"Oh good. You came. I wasn't sure if you would come after what happened this afternoon."

"Of course we came silly. What you said sounded important so we came," said Roxie.

"So why did we have to come to this creepy graveyard anyways?" Asked Craig.

"Well I'll tell you.. show you soon enough."

"Show?" asked Craig sounding curious.

"I asked you guys all to come tonight because I want you to all know something about me. I've hidden something from you for a few years that you should know about me. I'm different to other people out there."

"But we already know that your different Faith," said Roxie.

"But I'm different in a way you couldn't imagine. I told Jezza something about me that you should all know too."

"Oh so you tell Jezza something but not us?" said Roxie

"She doesn't know much about this thing. I really don't know much about this thing myself but here it goes. A few years back I received a letter in the mail from a place somewhere in England that was inviting me to special camp for special children just like me. My mum read through the letter with me and we were both shocked at first about the news, my mum put it behind her mostly but I took on the news and dealt with it. I was told I was different to other girls. I was told that I had potential to be a fighter; I had potential to be trained as Slayer. I was told I had potential powers and

strength that could help me be a Slayer and fight vampires. The Slayer has the full package, the works.

 I was told that in the future my potential as a fighter could lead me to be called up as the next Slayer to fight vampires and demons. By the time I turn 16 I could be called up as the next Slayer to fight vampires. To become a Slayer you have to be called up after the previous Slayer dies in battle or dies another way.

I've been going to a camp outside of a place called Sunnydale in California for three years now each Summer for a week. This camp that I have been going to has trained me to be a fighter. I've learnt about vampires and all creatures that you would never believe in before.

I've learnt how to fight with real cool weapons. I've learnt what a hell mouth is and that is the mouth to hell and dangerous creatures come out of them.

This council has members called Watcher's who watch and train the Slayers.

I've learn that most people of this council are evil are out to ruin my life and Buffy's but we deal with them the best way we can at camp. I am here tonight, you are her tonight to see and believe what I say is true. Here it goes."

Of course Faith received the oddest and weirdest looks ever from her friend's but of course she did, she just told them something that would change their lives.

The graveyard had become partly dark now and vampire was about to rise from it's grave.

Faith tried to get in control of her senses but she could only just barely sense a vampire. She then realised it was coming up from behind her friends.

Faith ran over to her friends and as they realised what was behind them they screamed and ran all around the graveyard in panic and chaos.

Faith run up to it and gave it punch it the stomach. Her punch in it's stomach seemed like just a scratch. It hardly hurt the vampire one bit.

The vamp tried to kick Faith but she jumped up in the air just in time to miss the kick. It tired again but missed again. Faith started to try and bash it up and  when Faith finally hit the vamp, she hit it hard and it hit its head hard against a tombstone.

The vamp was strong and got straight back up and kicked her in leg.

Faith stumbled back and fell against the side of a mausoleum. Her leg was hurting like hell because that was where Annie had kicked her before and she started to wish that if only she had chosen another day to show to her friends what she really was, who she really was.

Roxie, Craig, Steve and Jezza all stood around watching the fight at safe distances in shock and surprise.

"We should help her, shouldn't we?" asked Roxie.

"Faith can hold her own game. She'll be fine," said Jezza trying to reassure herself and Roxie but it was hard because Jezza had never seen Faith fight before so she didn't really know at all if Faith could hold her own game or not.

"She looks like she's in trouble. We should do something," said Steve sounding like he wanted to help her but didn't know exactly what to do.

"Of course she's in trouble silly but what can we do? The only help we can do is be a distraction and then die. Your heard the girl before, she said she had some special powers so those will help her out .. right?"

"Yeah.. they will help her out.. I'm sure of it," said Jezza.

"Good," replied Roxie.

Faith slowly tried to get up by herself but the vampire instead just picked up Faith himself.  He slammed her body against the wall.

"This is for my master," said the vampire.

 Her friends watched on in pain. Faith screamed out in pain. She tried to kick but it was like she was paralysed. Faith couldn't move her legs fast enough and she felt as though her legs had no strength left to kick the vampire hard enough to hurt it.

Faith managed to pull out one of her stakes from her pocket using the last bit of strength in her.

Just as the vampire was about to snap Faith's neck and make her his tasty snack, she staked him directly in the heart.

"And that was for trying to kill me and my friends."

He turned to dust in front of all their very own young eyes.

Faith collapsed to the ground. She felt numb all over. She felt weak. She felt like she was nothing. She felt proud that she killed that vampire. Faith smiled as she lay down on the ground helpless.


	48. The Breakfast Table

Chapter forty eight – The Breakfast Table

All that could be seen was darkness, pure darkness except the object lying on the ground that could be seen as well as the human that stood beside it. Faith was jolted into the dream and did not belong. She looked down at the ground and could see a dead body. Was it human? Was it demon? She could not tell from this distance but what she could see was a symbol, an ancient symbol upon the body's forehead. It definitely had something to do with some kind of magic, probably dark magic.

Faith looked up from the ground and looked towards the little girl standing beside the dead body. The little girl didn't look at the body, she didn't look at Faith. Instead Charity was looking at something beyond Faith in the distance.

Something had happened here and Faith had only come into the story right at the end. As Faith was about to turn around to see what was behind her, the dream ended. Both Faith and Charity woke up instantly from the dream in a cold sweat.

Faith sat up in bed breathing heavily. Her heart was beating faster than ever.

She got out of bed and walked over to her desk where she kept her notebook. Faith wrote down what she could remember from the recent dream and tried drawing the symbol that she saw on the dead body.

Faith sat at her desk staring at the symbol for five minutes. She was trying to figure out what it could mean but it was no use since she only knew the end of the dream. If only she knew what this thing was and how it died then maybe she could have a lead on what the symbol meant and what it was used for. Faith would need to look through a number of magic books to find out what this symbol meant.

She placed the notebook back down on her desk and decided to get dressed. Faith was going to go out on a midnight stroll, she was too awake to go back to sleep.

Faith got changed into the clothes from that day and left the house.

She didn't know where she was going and didn't care; she just had to get out of the house for some fresh air and to clear her mind.

Faith's midnight stroll led her to the place at the moment where she felt most safe, that place being the graveyard. Faith shouldn't feel safe there but she did. She felt as safe there as she did in the woods. Faith sat on top of a tomb and stared into the space that surrounded her in the graveyard.

Faith was trying not to focus on the dream or anything else for that matter but her mind kept wandering back to the dream. Faith didn't want the dream to mean anything because if it did then she would have something else to deal with in her complicated life but she had a feeling inside that she should at least try and find out something to do with the dream.

She just sat there in silence and was not aware of what was going on around her but then again nothing was going on around her anyways, the graveyard was dead quiet.

Faith glanced at her watch to see the time. She quickly jumped up from where she was sitting and started to run through the graveyard. Her mum would be home soon and she had to be home before her mum was because if she wasn't she'd get caught for going out in the middle of the night.

Faith rushed back home running as fast as she could. She got to the door and slowly walked in.

The lights weren't on inside so that was a good sign that her mum wasn't home yet. 

Faith checked the kitchen and lounge room, no sign of her mum.

Faith heard a car pull up outside near her house and she bolted to her room, climbed into bed and closed her eyes rather tight.

A key was put in the front door lock and her mother stepped inside.

Faith sighed in relief that she just got home just in time.

Faith started to slowly drift off back to sleep. Her mother entered her room to check that Faith was home and asleep in her bed then kissed her on the forehead goodnight. As she left the room she closed the door quietly behind her.

The next day was not such a sunny day but sunnier than last week. 

The crowd and action was around the breakfast table.

Faith started to eat her bowl of cereal and looked at Harry and a thought popped into her head, "You've been hanging around here a lot lately Harry."

"That reminds me. I have a big announcement for you two girls," Harry announced, pointing to Faith and Charity.

Faith mumbled under her breath, "Oh my god."

Harry started talking again, "I've decided-"

Sharon piped up, "We've decided."

Harry continued with, "Right we've decided that I'm going to move in permanently."

Faith then said aloud, "Oh my god." Faith then put down her cereal spoon. 

"I can't eat any more of this. I've gotta go."

Faith grabbed her jacket and left before anyone could stop her.

Faith walked a few blocks from her house and ended up at Jezza's place.

Mrs Linton answered the door.

"Hi Faith. How have you been?"

"I've been okay Mrs Linton."

Jezza's mother then called out to Jezza that Faith was there.

"Jezza! Faith's here."

And then quicker than a speeding bullet Jezza rushed down from upstairs to the front door.

Jezza came to the door and then they walked inside.

"I have a dilemma," said Faith.

"Okay let's go to my room," replied Jezza.

As they walked towards the staircase leading to upstairs they passed Steve. "Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday Faith?"

Faith and Jezza were too busy talking about the dilemma to even notice Steve was there or what he said.

Faith spilt everything to Jezza. She told her about what happened at breakfast today and everything else that Harry did that annoyed her. Faith revealed that it would be a nightmare if Harry was there 24/7, it would be a terrible nightmare. Then she corrected herself and said it would be like living in hell.

"Jezz I can't take this anymore. I don't know what to do. I wouldn't be able to handle living with him day in day out."

Steve passed by Jezza's bedroom door and heard part of the conversation between the two girls and stopped at the door. 

Steve popped his head into the room, "Well it couldn't be that bad Faith. It would just be like before. Just permanent."

"You don't get it. This is something big for my mum. Argh!"

Faith pushed past Steve and ran to the top of the staircase and sat down on the first set of stairs.

Jezza gave Steve a look and said, "You idiot. You blew it this time."

Jezza then left the room to go find where Faith had run off to and found her sitting on the stairs. She joined her friend.

"I'm sorry about Steve. He's just so immature sometimes. And when he tries to make someone feel better he usually makes them feel worse."

"I just wish Steve wasn't so immature."

"Too bad wishes don't come true."


	49. The First Day of School

Chapter forty nine - The First Day of School

Faith ran through the front office of Tottem Middle School at a fast pace to get to class on time.

"Hey Faith! Your late again," said Ellen, one the front office ladies.

"I know, I know!" yelled out Faith as she passed by the front desk.

"You can't keep this up. You'll get a red letter sent home," yelled out Ellen hoping Faith had heard her.

The front office ladies were lovely, kind and caring people. They watched over the students in the school and tried to help them out as best they could.

When Faith got to her classroom the door was open and she walked in to find her English class in discussion mode about something but no teacher was in sight.

"We know high school people. I bet you don't know high school people," said Natalie.

"Yeah we know high school people so there," added Lulu.

"So what. Everyone knows high school people," said Jezza.

"You know high school people?" asked Natalie surprised by what she just heard.

"Yes we do know high school people so just except that fact that we are just as good as you."

"We are no way just as good as you. We are better," said Lulu.

"Besides Jezza your brother doesn't count as you knowing someone from high school since you're his sister," said Natalie.

"We still know high school people," said Craig who joined in on the conversation.

"Get out. Your telling me people like _you_ know high school guys? Are they like your cousins or something?" asked Lulu.

"Oh I bet Lulu that they don't know 'the new guy'."

"Yeah they wouldn't know 'the new guy' for sure."

Faith walks further into the classroom and has her word, "Oh yeah. We know the guy that is new." As Faith finishes her sentence she sits down in a seat next to Jezza.

The conversation then dies down as their teacher comes back into the room.

"Oh I see Faith has joined our lesson late again," said Mr. Cowie. Mr. Cowie then continued speaking, "Today we will start our poetry topic so I want some nice title pages to start off the topic and then we will start writing our first poems about ourselves."

After the first two classes of the day had finished, it was recess time and Faith quickly rushed off to the library without telling her friends where she was going.

Roxie and Jezza stood in the school hallway outside their English classroom.

"Where did Craig go?"

"Good question Roxie. Also I wonder where Faith went. They both just took off really quick after class. Do you wanna go look for them?"

"Okay. I'll go to the library first."

"I'll look near the canteen and then if we find them we bring them back to the spot where we sit."

"Alright then I'm gonna go to the library."

"Okay. See ya soon then."

"Yep."

Roxie and Jezza then headed off in their different directions looking for their friends.

Meanwhile Faith was situated on the left side of the library in the middle looking through the myth, magic and fairy tale books section. This was going to be the only place in the library she could possibly be able to find a book with the same symbol from her dream.

Over on the other side of the library Craig was at the computers searching for books with titles relating to vampires.

Roxie walked into the library rather loudly and she got told off by some people to keep the noise down. Roxie wasn't used to being in libraries since she never went to them much except for the odd project here and there.

Roxie started walking down some of the rows of books not knowing exactly where to look. She first walked into a row of books about rainforests and there was no sign of her friends there.

After she walked through a number of different other rows of books she still had no luck with finding her friends.

She walked up the small set of stairs to the next level of the library and Roxie thought she may have seen someone familiar. She walked over to the table they were sitting at and peered over their shoulder. They were sticking in some picture into a scrapbook type thing. Roxie sat down in front of the person.

"Don't tell me you believe all that supernatural crap?"

"It's not crap Roxie. You don't know a thing about it," said Craig as he stuck in something else.

"Well the truth is it is rubbish. None of it is true. It's all just myths and make believe stuff."

"Well then how can you explain the other night with Faith?"

"I can't but I'm working on it. Just give me time. I'll prove you whose right."

"Don't waste your time Roxie on proving that what we saw wasn't the pure truth because it is but obviously it's gonna take a while before you actually believe." 

"Whatever. You know you never believed in the supernatural until now, until Faith told you about the vampire stuff. In my opinion you're too caught up in this supernatural crap because of Faith."

"In my opinion you're jealous."

"I don't want your opinion."

"Did you ever think about if I wanted yours?"

Roxie got up from her seat and walked out of the library full of anger.

Faith had overheard the conversation from behind a bookcase. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she just happened to be there at the same time.

She noticed Craig get up from the table and walk over to the computers to look something up. Faith quickly ran over to the table he had left his scrapbook at and noticed that the information in it was mainly about vampires and their origin, myths etc. Faith only got a chance to have a quick look because Craig would be coming back soon and she didn't want to get caught looking at his scrapbook.

Faith wasn't too worried about what she saw in Craig's book. She wasn't afraid of this being a bad thing she just thought that maybe Craig had a few questions after the other night and he was looking for the answers and this would all be finished with in a week or two.


	50. Off Centre

Chapter fifty- Off-Centre

A/N: This chapter took the longest to write. It was pretty hard to write as well but I finally got it done. People better review this very long chapter because I spent ages on it. Also it turned into being my longest chapter ever.

Thanks to Pencil Gal, SlayrGrl55, Yoz, Maliek, Puffy Marshmallow, Sierra, and Mikkifavo for reviewing my Fanfic at some point since I wrote my last author's note.

I have been busy with school and other stuff lately and I had writers block as well at some points so that is why it has taken me this long to post my next chapter.

I hope you all like the chapter. It's a little different but different is good. Plus there is quite a lot going on so I hope everyone can understand what is going on and don't get too confused.

Enjoy!

SlayGal a.k.a Michaela

Kaboom! Bang! Crash! Pop! Smash! Thud!

"What was that?" asked Jezza.

Jezza, Steve, Roxie, Faith and Craig all ran to the direction of where the sound came from.

The next minute they found themselves standing at the edge of the kitchen looking at a blown up microwave. Popcorn was everywhere. It was on the floor, the walls, in the cupboards, and in the sink.

"What happened here?" asked Mrs. Linton.

Jezza answered with, "Well someone wasn't watching the popcorn and the microwave exploded while cooking the popcorn."

"Who was cooking the popcorn?"

They all looked at Steve. Steve had the guiltiest face ever.

"Steve. I'd like to have a private word with you."

Steve and Mrs. Linton went off into another room to talk. The rest of them all burst out laughing at once.

After Steve had talked to his mother they all headed upstairs to Steve's room.

"So what's high school been like Steve?" asked Roxie starring into space thinking about all the cute high school guys she would meet in a few years time.

"It's been alright I suppose. By the way does anyone know where Kenny is? He said he'd come tonight," said Steve forgetting about answering Roxie's question properly.

Roxie noticed how Steve just changed topics suddenly and glared at him. Steve had no idea what was going on with that girl and decided to just ignore her behaviour which was not what Roxie wanted at all. She was feeling left out of the group lately even though they included her in just about _everything_. Roxie just didn't seem to be happy at this time in her life, which was rather odd since she had everything going for her, just about. Her parents were happily married, she was going well at school getting pretty high marks, she got just about everything she wanted, she had great friends… but lately Roxie wasn't too sure if her _friends_ were really that great.

"Well weren't you the last one to see Kenny since you were at school with him today?" asked Faith.

"True but I thought maybe one of you've talked to him on the phone, or something."

"Nope didn't hear from him," said Craig.

"Me either," said Roxie.

"So you all sleeping over tonight?" asked Steve looking towards Faith.

Craig answered with, "Yeah I am but you already knew that Steve."

"Oh yeah, forgot that. Oops!"

"In other words Steve, yes Faith is sleeping over tonight," said Jezza smiling from ear to ear.

Faith tried not to blush but she just couldn't help herself and Craig started to burst out laughing. Jezza just smiled and Roxie looked pissed off. Jezza looked over towards Roxie and Roxie made a fake smile expression like everything was okay but Jezza could tell something was up.

Steve and Craig started attacking each other and the girls just ignored them and their immature behaviour. 

"Faith. I just want to talk to Roxie privately for a second okay. I think something is up with her. She's acting all weird but I don't think she is going to admit why out loud or anything so I'm going to have a quick word with her. You okay with that?"

Faith started to reply with, "Yeah I'm fine with that. But I think…," but was interrupted.

"Don't worry you'll be fine in the room with the guys."

"I'm not.."

"You'll be fine."

Jezza got up from the spot where she was sitting on the floor and Faith just rolled her eyes at the last thing Jezza had said. Jezza went and whispered something in Roxie's ear and the two of them quickly left the room and started walking towards the end of the hallway. Jezza had closed the door behind her so Faith couldn't even try to over hear what they were talking about exactly.

Faith sat there staring around Steve's room. She glanced over at the guys; they were still fighting, well attacking each over and rolling around on the floor.

In the middle of fighting with Craig, Steve looked up and noticed that only Faith was left in the room now and that Jezza and Roxie had left for some reason. As soon as he saw Faith he paused and stopped fighting with Craig altogether. Craig started attacking Steve some more.

"Quit it!"

Craig suddenly stopped being immature… well not completely but partially.

Faith tried not to look at Steve directly because she felt awkward being near him at the moment. Steve looked at Faith but tried not to be so obvious if you know what I mean.

There was silence mixed with stares in the room. Craig noticed what was going on and decided he would be the one to break the silence but before he could speak one word the doorbell rang.

Faith quickly got up from where she was sitting and opened the door to the room to go see who was here. Steve and Craig also got up to go downstairs as well. 

Once the whole gang were downstairs they found Kenny standing at the bottom the stairs and Mrs. Linton went off to cook dinner.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was late but my brother came to town and so did the whole band so I was catching up with them."

"Your in a band?" asked Faith checking she heard right.

"Yeah. I play the drums while my brother Chuck plays the lead guitar. Also we have two more members of the band and they are Alana and Danny. Danny plays the bass guitar and Alana is the singer."

"How long have you been playing the drums for?"

"Well I think I've been playing for about three years now."

"Anyways enough about me for the time being, what's been happening with all of you? Anything special happened?"

Faith, Jezza, Steve, Roxie and Craig all looked at each other and then looked at Kenny. They looked rather suspicious to Kenny.

"No not really," answered Roxie.

Jezza burst out with, "Steve blew up the microwave!"

"When was this?"

"Oh maybe an hour ago or so. It was 'so' funny."

"It wasn't _that _funny," said Steve embarrassed.

"No it was _that_ funny," said Faith smiling looking towards Steve.

"Whatever. Can we talk about something else now?" asked Steve trying to change the topic.

The six of them started walking up stairs to Steve's room. The meetings were always held in Steve's room because more people could fit in his room.

"I heard that certain _people_ were talking about me at school the other day," said Kenny bringing the conversation back to being about himself.

"You wish!" said Jezza.

"That would have been Lulu and Natalie," added Faith.

"Who are they?"

"Who are they?! They are the most annoying people EVER! They're known as the Stanfin twins."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to meet them soon since it's 'so' obvious they like you. But then again they like any guy just coz they are a guy. They have crushes on _all _of the high school guys even Steve. Can you believe that? They have a crush on Steve," said Jezza.

"Not really," replied Kenny.

"Self-centred much?" said Steve.

"I'm just more good looking you know."

"In your dreams."

"And you think _you're _good looking?"

"Ah huh."

Kenny started to laugh.

"Stop that it's not funny. It's not as funny as how cool you think you are."

"I am cool."

"Hmm yeah."

"What's 'that' supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Guys! Guys! Cut it out!" yelled Faith.

Steve automatically stopped. Kenny started to realise something was going on between the two, well at least one of them.

"Anyways Kenny, Lulu and Natalie _always_ have a crush on the new guy, like a big one but then it slowly goes away and they have a crush on you just like the ones with _all _the other guys in high school. They've like _always_ liked the high school guys since they entered middle school and I think once they enter high school they'll start liking college guys. This is just how it works and how it's _always_ been. So soon all of this will be over for you guys and you won't have to worry about them," said Jezza giving the guys a wink at the end.

"Aww don't feel left out Craig. I'm sure some chick will think you're cute while your in high school, you just wait," said Kenny.

"Hey Roxie! Are your parents still having that party next week?" asked Jezza trying to include Roxie in the conversation.

"Yeah they are."

"Are we still invited over then?"

"Yep and so is Kenny."

"What's the party for this time?" asked Steve.

"Another work party I guess."

"Oh! I just realized something. I can't go to the party Roxie. My brother told me today that we have a gig in Winslow next week."

"Maybe we could go to that instead," suggested Faith.

"Yeah that's a great idea," said Jezza.

"Yeah great idea," added Craig.

Jezza started to giggle, "We could be ya groupies."

"I'm _so_ not being a groupie," said Faith, "It's just not my 'thing.'"

"What is your thing?" asked Jezza laughing.

"Shut up Jezza."

"I'll be a groupie. I've heard being a groupie is fun," said Jezza.

"Umm I don't need groupies Jezza."

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm positively sure."

"Okay then, don't say I didn't offer."

"Craig…" said Jezza.

"Yeah."

"Is your sister going to the Winslow dance competition?"

"Umm I think so, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering because I might go."

"You're going to go in the competition?" asked Steve sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"This is so totally not you."

"Well it sounds like fun and I wanna go in it."

"No offence sis, but have you seen yourself dance?"

"Yes. And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" said Jezza glaring at Steve.

"Maybe you should just practice your dancing and think about this some more."

"No. I've thought about it enough and I'm gonna go in it and you're not going to ruin this for me Steve."

"I'm not trying to ruin it for you, I'm just trying to help you. Katie is just a better dancer than you."

"Well it doesn't matter if Craig's sister is a better dancer than me or not because we won't be in the same age group anyways and stop trying to ruin this idea of mine."

"For the second time, I'm not trying to ruin this for you. Trust me I'm not."

"Faith, will you go in the competition with me? We'll be in the same age group and we can practice together."

"Jezza. Maybe this isn't Faith's thing either," said Roxie sounding dry and cold.

Faith was tied between answers. She could go in the dance competition even though she really didn't want too but go to make her friend feel better and prove Roxie wrong or say no and let Roxie seem as though she was right all along. To tell you the truth, Faith _really_ didn't want to go in the competition because truthfully this wasn't really Faith's thing and deep down Jezza knew this.

Roxie gave a cold, hard long stare at Faith. Roxie was freaking Faith out totally and Jezza gave her look like Faith's answer was the biggest answer ever and was going to determine whatever happened next in life.

Both answers were ones that had no real good outcomes but Faith decided to say, "I'm sorry," began Faith.

Roxie mumbled under her breath at the same time, "I knew it."

"I just can't go in the competition with you. I'm sorry I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. I would love to go but I just can't."

Jezza's face went motionless. It was like Faith had just let down Jezza in the biggest way but in reality she hadn't at all.

Faith was reading all weird emotions and feelings from people tonight. Everyone wasn't acting normal...well not totally normal. Faith was confused with Jezza because she thought out of all the people there tonight, Jezza would have understood why Faith didn't have time to get involved in this dance competition the most since she had all her "issues" to solve to do with Slayer camp, her mum, Harry, school… her dad. It was like Jezza had forgotten about all of Faith's problems and couldn't understand why her friend didn't have the time to go in a silly dance competition.

"I'll go in it with you!" said Roxie jumping in trying to sound like the "good" friend. 

Faith was about to get up from the beanbag she was sitting on to leave the room and get away from all this when Kenny grabbed her by the arm to stop her from leaving. The sleeve on Faith's shirt moved and bruises on her arm appeared.

Kenny's face went into shock mode. He was shocked to see bruises like this on Faith's arm. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know where she could have gotten them. He didn't really think her mum would have hurt Faith like that physically, (no her mum wouldn't hurt Faith physically just emotionally), but he had heard about her mum's boyfriend Harry, maybe he did it? This was all going through Kenny's head at the time.

Faith quickly pulled down her sleeve to cover up the evidence. Faith wasn't looking at anyone directly. Her head was looking down at the floor. She refused to see what any of the expressions were on any of her friend's faces, especially Kenny's because he had no idea where they were from. All the rest knew they must have been from the graveyard incident but they never knew how much damage the vampire really did to Faith. The whole time since it happened Faith had made sure no one could see her bruises by wearing particular clothes, which covered up her arms and legs in the spots where the bruises formed.

Faith stood up suddenly and ran for the door of the room, leaving everyone else in silence after what happened. All of them had no idea that Faith had been hurt _that _badly after the fight but Faith tried to ignore her bruises and the pain because she thought what she did was for the good of her friends, they needed to know the truth sooner than later and that was her best idea of how they needed to be shown the truth. Faith just took the bruises and pain as nothing, as though I was just a side effect from the truth and as though the bruises were just a scratch. Kenny was still confused and no one spoke. Kenny wanted to ask why Faith had those bruises but he had a slight feeling in his stomach that maybe he just wasn't supposed to ask that question and maybe he wasn't supposed to know where they came from.

Jezza was a little off character tonight, if you know what I mean. She wasn't acting like her normal self. Usually she would have probably ran off after Faith to find out what was the matter but this time, she didn't.

Faith was kinda expecting a tag along team with Jezza following along after her exit but there was no sign of anyone. Faith didn't particularly want to talk about it anyway.

She sat on Jezza's bed looking around the room. On the noticeboard were pinned up photos of the whole gang, not including Kenny, and photos of just Jezza and Faith plus family ones too. The photos captured the old times. The five of them so happy, or were they?

Faith had cried enough over these past few days, weeks and two months. She didn't have the energy to cry any more. She didn't have the energy to stop herself from crying. She had to give in to the tears and let them flow.

She started crying as she got up from the bed and walked over to look at the photos. Faith smiled and wished that she could re-live those days whenever she liked but that wasn't possible of course. The only way for the future to be like the past, the happy days, was to fix the situations in the present.

Faith put her finger on the one of the photos to touch it and to re-capture the memories. She heard footsteps and quickly turned around to see who it was but no one appeared before her. She turned back again to look at a different photo, one of them when they were just so little, when they about six. They were so tiny and innocent looking. Their lives hadn't even begun at all. At that age they had no idea what was going to happen next. Faith had no idea that her father was going to leave her.

Faith took the pins out of the photo hanging on the noticeboard and held the photo in her hands.

Her tears had stopped and her face seemed just wet now.

Faith placed the photo on the desk and decided she'd go back into the other room. She had to face her fears. As she walked out of the bedroom Steve came around the corner and nearly bumped into Faith.

Steve was coming to see how Faith was doing, to see if she was all right.

"Faith. Are you alright?"

"To be honest. No."

"Well being honest is a start."

Faith gave out her first little smile for the day.

They both walked into Jezza's room and sat on the bed.

Steve noticed the picture of the gang on the desk.

"Have you been taking a trip back down memory lane?" said Steve, pointing at the photo.

"Yeah. It seems so long ago when really it wasn't that long ago at all."

"True. We were so young then. So little."

"Tonight things have been so weird. Everyone seems to be acting so off."

"I know what you mean, I've noticed it too."

"I don't know what to tell Kenny. He's gonna say something because he's gonna 

have questions about what he saw on my arm."

"I have a feeling he won't ask a thing."

"Why? Did you say something to him?"

"No I didn't say a word, in fact no one said a word but I just can somehow tell that he won't say a word. Trust me."

"It just hurts so much."

"Do your mean your bruises?"

"Yes. There a just so many. First I had to fight super-bitch and then I had to prove the truth by getting my ass just about kicked."

"Super-bitch?"

"Oops!"

"Oops what?"

"Oops meaning I just let out something that you didn't know about."

"Oh."

"Anyways it's out now so I may as well talk about it."

"Okay what's up with you Faith? Normally you would have said it was nothing. Normally you wouldn't talk to me like this. Normally you wouldn't cry in front of someone else."

"Oh I didn't realise I was crying. I guess I'm just coming to my senses. I guess it's about time I deal with my pain and my fears. I'm already starting to deal with my problems so it's about time I deal with everything else. If just realised I can't be afraid of the future because it's coming closer each day and I can't stop it from happening."

"But that doesn't explain why you're talking to me about all this."

"I've also realised that you can be sensible and understanding when you want to be like now so that is why I'm talking to you about this plus… everyone else in the other room are so totally off-centre tonight there is no way I'm talking to them."

"But if they weren't off-centre would you talk to them? Like Craig and Roxie?"

"Good question and probably not so yeah I just said something that wasn't completely true. Anyways Roxie? I wouldn't talk to her, especially at the moment. She so has it in for me. I'm starting to think she's got something planned. I think she may hate me. I always liked her from the start but lately… lately she's acting really weird towards me and I don't know why."

"Yeah I noticed before with Roxie acting all weird and stuff."

"Jezza tried having a talk with her before but I have no idea what that they talked about though."

"But what about Craig? Would you talk to him like this or tell him something personal or private?"

"Ooooh more questions. Umm. Maybe."

"Really?"

"Maybe. He's also been acting weird lately too."

"Like how? He seemed fine tonight so far. It's just mainly Jezza and Roxie acting all weird and stuff. Well Kenny was kinda being weird but not heaps or anything."

"Yeah I gotta get to know Kenny."

"Why?"

"Coz I've only talked to him like three times and I don't really know him at the moment," said Faith trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Anyways, what did you mean Craig has been acting weird as well lately?"

"It was just something from the other week. It was nothing really."

"The real Faith is back in the building. What happened?"

"Like I said it was nothing. Just something small."

"I'm not gonna get this out of you am I?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"You thought right."

"Stubborn little girl."

"Nosey little boy,' said Faith as she stuck her tongue out at Steve. Faith started to smile. Maybe everything was going to turn our all right for Faith after all. Maybe, just maybe the worst was over but maybe it wasn't at all.

Jezza walked into the room and sat down on the chair at her desk and faced the two of them.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Talking about certain things."

"You ready to come back into the other room yet?"

"Umm yeah."

"Let's go. The conversations going on in the other room are BORING!"

Jezza started to walk off to the other room.

Faith turned to Steve.

"It seems as though Jezza is back in the building too."

"Yeah I guess. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be and thanks. Thanks for listening and the being there."

"No problem. You can talk to me. I'm not always immature."

"I've only just realised this now."

"You have always been a little slow."

"Hey!"

"C'mon. Let's go face the _scary _people."

"Scary people here we come."

They both walked into the next room with smiles on their faces.

The next room had seemed dead. Not much motion or conversation was going on but once Faith and Steve were back in the room movement came back.

Kenny went and sat right next to Faith and asked, "Are you alright?"

Faith looked at Steve and mumbled under her breath, "Yeah right, he won't ask any questions."

"I'm fine," answered Faith.

"I don't wanna sound nosey or rude but how did you get those bruises?"

"I don't wanna sound rude either and I don't want to give you the wrong idea about me since we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other, yet, it's something private and I don't want talk about it. Once you get to know me you'll realize there are just some things I won't talk about to people. I guess I'm stubborn."

"I understand. Really I do. I can be stubborn when it comes to certain topics too. Like NEVER ask me about my parents. Long, long story I'd rather not talk about for a long, long time."

"I'll take note to never ask you about your parents for a while,' said Faith smiling.

"Good. We started on pretty good terms."

"Yeah, I think we did."

"Why don't we get this sleepover started by havin' a little fun like, truth or dare?"

"That could be fun."

"Okay everybody listen up. We're gonna play a little game that we all know and love called truth or dare. Who wants to go first?"

"Truth or dare Steven?" said Jezza

"Steven? Please, please just stick with the Steve. Steven sounds so blah."

"Right whatever. Just answer the damn question."

"Okay umm. Truth."

"Chicken. You are too chicken to take a dare."

"Can somebody put a sock in her mouth for me?"

"Is it true that in year four you had a crush on Mrs. Almana? Answer truthfully," asked Jezza with a big, fat smile on her face.

"Yes."

Jezza laughs and Steve gives her a glare.

"What?" asked Jezza, innocently.

"You know what."

"No I don't," said Jezza smirking, "Anyways have you seen her since Steve?"

"No why?"

"Let me just say I hope you don't still have a crush on her."

"Oh man. Haven't you seen her at your work shopping or something?" asked Craig.

"I don't think so. Is she that bad?"

"How bad is bad?" asked Faith.

"Let's just say Steve she's put on some weight."

"Omigod. I think I served someone that slightly looked like Mrs. Almana last month. She kept giving me weird looks. She kinda freaked me out."

"That must have been her," said Craig.

"Oh sorry Kenny for leaving you out of the conversation," said Jezza noticing that Kenny didn't know who they were talking about since he didn't know the teacher and Jezza nor anyone else even noticed that Roxie had been left out of the conversation too. Slowly through the night now Roxie had been saying less and less.

"Roxie, would you like to have a go at asking someone truth or dare?" asked Jezza trying include Roxie who seemed to be off in her own world tonight.

"Umm. What? Huh?" said Roxie who just came back to the real world.

"Would you like to have a go?"

Roxie replied with, "Yeah okay. Faith. Did you and Ronnie ever kiss?" as she glared at Faith while waiting for her answer.

"Umm. Maybe," replied Faith looking around the room feeling awkward.

"You gotta answer truthfully girl," said Roxie.

"Roxie you didn't ask truth or dare," commented Craig.

Roxie snapped at Craig, "Shut up!"

There was silence.

"Your answer Faith."

"Umm yes we did," said Faith as fast as she could.

Kenny was afraid to ask but he did ask anyways, "Whose Ronnie?"

Faith, Jezza, Steve and Craig all looked at Roxie. They weren't happy she had brought up the guy's name, especially Faith.

"We don't talk about him anymore," said Jezza.

"But Roxie mentioned him."

"Well she wasn't supposed to. That was the deal."

"Deal?"

"We made a deal never to mention his name again until…"

"Until Roxie mentioned his name just now. What's your problem girl? You've been glaring and staring and whatever-you-want-to-call-it at me all night," asked Faith who started looking pissed off.

"Faith. Don't start anything right now. It's not the time or place," said Steve.

"Yeah Faith. Don't start something now," said Roxie.

"What?! I didn't start this. _She _did," said Faith pointing over at Roxie.

"Faith. It's rude to point."

Faith stood up from where she was sitting and said, "Oh shut up won't you. I don't wanna hear that crap. I want to hear your answer to my damn question."

"Oooh I'm so scared of you."

"What's your problem?"

"You _really _wanna know what my problem is? Then ask Craig because he knows."

"I don't want Craig to tell me, I want you, Roxie, to tell me. Is that clear?"

At this point Roxie had stood up and faced Faith. Everyone else was still on the floor watching the two girls in the middle of the room.

"It's crystal clear. My problem girl is you!"

"Oh! Blame it on Faith."

"Look at you. You pretend to mope around all day and be all dark girl hoping you'll make friends that way. You make up nonsense of how you…"

"Don't!"

"Afraid a secret will be let out?"

"So you believe me? Do you believe what I showed you?"

"No! It's nonsense. Are you afraid I'll let out your imaginary secret?"

"I think you're afraid to believe."

"You wouldn't know a thing about me."

"That's not my fault. I tried to get to know you… really I did, but you just didn't talk to me about anything."

"Could say the same thing about you fake girl."

"Fake girl?"

"Yeah you make up lies and stuff to attract friends. You make it seem like you have the worst life of all. Well maybe if you cared about someone else beside yourself once and a while you'd realise there are other people out there who are having a bad life."

"Okay. You're going way _too_ far now. If you think I don't care about anyone else besides myself then you obviously don't know me well enough."

"Stop it there! Stop this at once," said Jezza.

"Jezza's right. You girls have to stop this right now. You're gonna regret what you're saying after all this. Now stop it right here."

"You know what Faith. If I had your powers right now you wouldn't want to be standing this close to me."

"Well guess what. That is what makes you and me different. I would never hurt you."

"Oh really? You hurt me whenever you're near me. It's sickening. You just standing there hurts me."

"Well if you don't tell me your problem then I can't make the pain stop."

There was another short moment of silence.

Craig bursted out with, "It's jealousy! Her pain is jealously. She's jealous of Faith."

"What?!" yelled Faith, Steve, Jezza and Kenny all at once.

"Oh. My. God." said Faith.

Everyone turned and looked at Faith, well except Roxie.

"I can't believe this. No wait. I can. You see that's another thing that makes me and you different Roxie, you can't believe what you're told or shown but I can believe."

"Just shut up! Everyone shut up!" said Roxie glaring at Craig now.

"Oh don't get pissed off Roxie just because I spilled your little secret. I know what I did was wrong. You could say I betrayed you since I didn't keep your secret but so what! I was doing it for your own good."

"Yeah. You did betray me. I trusted you. Now I have no body to trust."

"Well that's not our fault," said Faith.

"Well look who's talking F."

"Is that supposed to a threat?"

"It's whatever you want it be."

"Hey Roxie! I thought you could trust me but has that changed all of a sudden?" asked Jezza.

"Stop. Stop backing me into the corner. Stop being mean to me."

"Well guess what it's confession time on how we all feel. Isn't this the time and place for discussion? Well just a few weeks ago I was feeling the very same Roxie."

"Be quiet. Don't make this about _you, _it's about_ me._"

"Listen to what I have to say. After I got off the phone with Faith at one of our Friday night meetings you all backed me into a corner asking who Buffy was and what I was talking about with Faith. You! You Roxie were backing _me_ into a corner. What do you have to say to your self?" 

"I. I could say the same thing to you."

"Yeah but that wouldn't be very original."

"Girls. All of you. Stop this. Stop fighting," said Steve.

"We're not fighting," pointed out Jezza, "Were talking about our problems."

"Well it sure seems like your all fighting about something," said Steve.

"Now I'll I'm going to say this for the last and final time, I'm sorry Roxie for what I did but you're going to have to deal with it now. You're going to have to get over this jealously crap with Faith, move on and believe in what you saw. Is that understood?"

"Believe in what? This is all getting very confusing. Can someone give me a summary of what's going on?" asked Kenny.

Roxie began with, "Well Faith…" 

Steve interrupted with, "I don't think you are the right person to be answering that question right now Roxie."

"Huh."

"Is someone going to answer my question?" said Kenny as he looked around the room.

There was another odd moment of silence.

"Faith? Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well maybe because every single problem and thing we seem to be talking about tonight seems to be all centred around you. You seem to be hiding a lot of stuff and I don't completely understand everything that is going on. So could you please explain?"

"You got to be kidding. I'm not talking about everything here. It's not my fault it seems like everything is centred around me. Besides everything isn't about me tonight, some people have just _accidentally _brought up things to do with me cough Roxie cough. You'll understand everything soon enough. Maybe tonight isn't the right time to start understanding.. wait until tomorrow, or something."

"It may not be the time or place for you to explain but I wanna know now. I feel like I'm left in the dark about everything."

"Umm no, your not left in the dark about _everything _you actually mean your left in the dark about things to do with me."

"Did anyone here me before? I told you all to stop fighting," said Steve.

"What? I'm not fighting I was just asking for some answers."

"Yeah he's asking for some answers," commented Jezza.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, answers he'll never get, well at least tonight he won't."

"Hey!"

"Steve is right. Everyone stop fighting. Okay fighting isn't the right word but stop this, whatever you call it now," said Craig.

"Like I'm gonna listen to someone like you," said Roxie.

"You used to listen to what I had to say."

"Yeah but that changed after you said that thing about me."

"No girl, you stopped listening to what I had to say before that.. maybe a month ago."

"That's not the truth."

"Yes it is."

"Well to me it isn't the truth."

"Well to me it is and that shouldn't matter to you since you've already stopped listening to me and caring about what I say."

"Craig! Not you too. C'mon guys.. .and girls. Stop this at once."

"I don't think they are gonna hear you. Look at Jezza and Roxie. They are having a bicker over there," said Faith pointing to the left corner of the room, "Then there's Craig now standing in front of Roxie trying to get her to listen to him and at the same time pretending he doesn't care if she doesn't listen at all, poor guy. And whoa!" Kenny grabs a bottle of beer out of his bag and takes a sip or two. " And Kenny's now drinking. But before that he was nagging me for answers which I really don't want to talk about because I can't handle one more minute of crying right now."

"Great. This is good Faith. You can hear me at least. Stay with me. We can talk and don't drift away into the bad crowd of people in my room because, because that will just make you feel much worse than you're feeling right now. So come and sit over here,' said Steve as he patted the floor next to him indicating for Faith to sit down there, " And yeah whoa! Kenny is now drinking. Kenny! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah mate. What?"

"Where did you get that beer from?"

"Oh do you want some?"

Faith looked at Steve.

"Urrgh. No. Just put it away before my parents find out you got it okay."

"Okay," said Kenny but he never did put it away.

After Roxie was just about satisfied with what she had said to Jezza she walked over to one of the beanbags, sat down and started to mumble things to herself. Jezza just stayed standing where she was. Craig starting complaining to Jezza about Roxie.

"So are you gonna tell Kenny anything tonight?"

Faith just starred at Steve, "What do you think?"

"I think you probably don't want to but..you are hiding a lot from him."

"What?! Just when I start to think you can understand this sort of stuff you have to say something like that. Huh!" said Faith who turned her head, crossed her arms and faced the other way.

"Faith," said Steve as he placed his hands on Faith's shoulders, " I'm sorry. It's just, I'm just trying to help. I don't mean you should go to tell him the big thing I'm just saying maybe tell him about.. umm I dunno."

"Oh great," said Faith as she turned back around but she still had her arms folded, "You see you don't know what I should tell him either. I can't tell him about Ronnie because we took an oath not to talk about him ever again plus he was so messed up leaving like that and all without saying a word. I can't believe he stayed for a month even after he tried to kiss me. I thought he would have disappeared sooner," said Faith with a little smile on her face.

"What?!"

"Jealous?" asked Faith smiling.

"Well," began Steve, "Well I only just found out before that you guys kissed but is this what your saying, Kenny kissed you and you didn't want to kiss him?"

"Well yeah. Steve. That guy was scary okay well not completely scary but he was weird you know. I swear he followed me around and stuff. I liked him but never in that way."

"Oh I get it now. It all makes sense. Anyways I thought we took an oath to not talking about this guy."

"Well ROXIE broke the oath tonight so I guess there ain't no more oath."

"Hmm."

"Hmmm? Is that all you got to say?"

"Leave me alone. You always do this."

"I do not."

"Oh don't act all innocent."

"I'm not."

"Anyways how come I'm always the last one to find out about stuff?"

"What do you mean Steve?"

"Like how come I only just found out that you never really liked Ronnie that much."

"I dunno. I must hide things well. But I will tell you that I had little crush but that's all."

"Ooooh."

"Shut up!" said Faith and punched Steve in the arm.

"Owe!"

"I hope you have learnt a lesson. Don't mess with Faith," said Faith laughing.

"Your evil."

"I know."

"So are you going to tell Kenny something?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I'll tell him I'm evil."

"No seriously."

"I wish there was a book I could just give him saying that I'm gonna be a vampire Slayer and everything about it."

"Do you ever think about it? Like do you ever think that far ahead and how you'll be an actual Slayer?"

"Sometimes but it's quite scary to think about. Besides I'm not old enough yet. Still have years to go at hell camp."

"Is that what the potentials call it?"

"No. Just me and Buffy."

"It sounds like your really good friends with this girl."

"Well I am. With been through everything with each other at camp. Well just about everything except for the time where I was in an alternate world thingy and a few other things."

"What? Alternate world?"

"Well the council wanted me to be more like Kat and Alyssa so.."

"Kat and Alyssa?"

"Oh they are just like Stanfin twins."

"Okay then."

"Yeah so they wanted me to be like them. It was part of their stupid plan and all. So they put me in this alternate world thingy that looked just the same as the real camp but I figured out something was going on and then I found my way back to the real camp. The council are so weird. Most of their evil schemes are based around Buffy and I for some strange reason."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they are afraid of you? That they fear you because your power?"

"Huh? How could we make them afraid? We don't have much power anyways, we're just potentials."

"I mean maybe they know that you'll be real Slayers sometime in the future and have lots of power and be more powerful than they are and they won't be able to control you."

"When did you think this up?"

"Just then."

"It's interesting theory but I don't think the council really fear us. They are heaps scary. You have no clue on what they are like."

"Well then tell me what they are like."

"Words cannot describe how creepy, and weird they are.. plus they are pretty evil," Faith laughs and continues to speak, " maybe because the camp is pretty close to the hellmouth in Sunnydale they are affected by it or something. That would be pretty funny actually."

"But wouldn't that mean all the potentials would act pretty evil too?"

"True but hey, you did very well say before that I was evil. Huh!"

"Do you always have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. Like you always try and play games with me. Mess with my head."

"Oh that. It's fun."

"Well it's not fun for me."

"But it's funny."

"Pick on someone your own size."

"I am."

"Hey!"

All heads turned to the door when it suddenly opened.

"Can somebody explain what's going on in here?" asked Mrs. Linton.

"Well," began Jezza.

"Not let me answer this one Jezza," said Steve interrupting his sister, "There was a bit of an argument here and there and we forgot that we were so loud. Sorry."

"Hmm. Okay then. Anyways I'll let that excuse go for now. The pizza is ready so do you want to have it in here or downstairs?"

"Here," answered Steve who seemed to be the voice of everyone.

"Okay. Me and George will bring up the pizza in a minute or two okay."

"Thanks mum."

Simone, Mrs. Linton, looked suspiciously at Kenny who looked like he was about to stumble backwards and fall onto the ground. He was getting giddy. Kenny was drunk with happiness. He never did put the beer down like Steve had asked him to and was now hiding the bottle behind his back ever so subtly. Simone just looked at him with suspicion but just left it there. 

Mrs. Linton left the room and behind all their backs, Roxie managed to sneak out of the room and out into the hallway without out anyone noticing.

The pizza came to the room and they ate and hardly anyone made a noise in between taking bites. The night was dying down and the loudness of it had seeped away off into the night and everyone seemed to be calming down. Emotions had settled. Glaring had seemed to stop too but maybe that was because Roxie was missing from the room.

No one seemed to notice that their dear friend had left the room, was this because they were such bad friends or was it because they were too caught up in their own lives to even bother about someone else?

The pizza disappeared as they ate it. They all had somehow decided without saying a word that it was time to go to 'bed'.

The girls walked slowly out of Steve's room and the guys just sat on the floor in the mess.

Roxie had previously already made her own way to the bedroom and was laying down in her sleeping bag. As Jezza and Faith walked into Jezza's bedroom they just smiled at each other, rolled out their sleeping bags and got into the sleeping bags. Jezza decided that she'd sleep in her sleeping bag tonight.

Kenny decided that he had caused enough problems with opening his mouth tonight so he decided that he would try and go to sleep as soon as he could so he wouldn't ask another question. He lay there thinking about the previous events and all the questions he could ask but he tried to tell himself that if he were meant to know these answers he would know them when the time was right.

Roxie stayed quiet and Jezza and Faith just predicted that she had felt tired earlier and just went straight to sleep.

Jezza and Faith started talking amongst themselves and over in the other room next door through the wall Craig and Steve started talking amongst themselves.

Jezza rolls over to face Faith even though it's dark and she probably can't see her and asks, " Are you into my brother?"

"No! Why do people keep asking that?"

"Well maybe because it's looks you like him more than a friend. Maybe it's because you have a crush on him."

"I do not! Anyways why would you say something like that? He's your brother. You wouldn't find it comfortable if your friend liked him."

"Are you trying to give me a hint here?"

"No."

"Faith."

"What? Just don't. Don't ask anymore."

"Fine. But I know there's something you're not telling me."

Meanwhile in the next room with the boys……

Craig sits up in his sleeping bag and asks Steve, "What are high school chicks like?"

Steve doesn't take a minute to answer his question at all, he answers it straight away with a big fat grin on his face,"Middle school chicks are better."

Jezza yells through the wall, "We can hear you Steve Linton!"

Faith begins to blush.


	51. An Old Friend

Chapter fifty one – An Old Friend

A man from the past walked down the street till he stopped outside house number fifteen.

He starred at the house and the front yard. Everything looked vaguely familiar. One thing that was different though was where there used to be a fence, a fence no longer stood.

The man walked up the path leading to the steps to the house. He stood there thinking about what he was really getting himself into. He started to turn around and walk away. He then turned back around again, walked straight up the path, up the steps until he came face-to-face to the door of the past, present and future.

He knocked only once.

Sharon was in the kitchen washing up some dishes from lunch. Faith had gone out early in the morning without saying a word so Sharon was doing some of the chores today. Charity was also out but over at her friend's house. Today was Sharon's day off work.

Harry had been living in the house for about a week or so now. Harry had convinced Sharon to take one day off. Sharon and Harry had a lunch at home but when they noticed they had nothing to eat for dinner, Harry told Sharon he would go out and get something for dinner and that she should stay at home and enjoy her day off while she could.

She heard a knock at the door. So she placed the plate in the washing up rack that she had been washing up, wiped her hands dry on a tea towel and went to answer the door.

The door was opened and the past came rushing to the future.

Sharon got the shock of her life as she opened the front door.

"What brings you here?"

"And hello to you too Sharon," said the old friend.

"Hello and good-bye."

"Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"I don't if I'd call you an old friend. I don't know why you're here but you have to go. I have someone new in my life and they will be back very soon so you have to go."

"How, I mean how did you get married without getting a divorce from me?"

"No. I'm not married to this man Daryl. He's just my boyfriend. His name is Harry."

"I'm glad you managed to move on and you're happy, I really am."

"I'm not sure if you can say I'm happy with my life but I'm coping. So what you doing here? Why did you come now? It's been six years."

"Of course I know it's been six years. I came to see my girl."

"Which one Daryl? You better of remembered you have two daughters," said Sharon who started to get sound very cross.

"I do know I have two daughters. Trust me I remember. I wanted to see the baby."

"You mean the baby you left for me and Faith to look after because you gave up on our little family."

"Oh my god. Faith! My little Faith, Oh how I adored her. I've missed her so much."

"Then why didn't you bloody write or even call on the phone?"

"I was scared."

"If you told Faith that was your pathetic excuse for her not hearing from you all these years she'd go into a screaming fit and hate you forever but guess what, she already hates you. She's been through way too much. She's been through a lot of stuff without you and she doesn't need this at all. She doesn't deserve more pain caused by you."

"I know I was a bad father but I wanted, I finally got the guts to come here to talk to you and Faith. I want to make things right."

"Well good luck with that."

"So does the baby look like me at all?"

"You are a bad father. You don't even know your own daughters' name. Her name is Charity. Your second child's name is Charity," Sharon paused for a moment and then said, "You better go. Harry will be home soon. I hope you got to hear and say everything you wanted. Now it's time to go."

"But I want to know what Faith is doing in her life, what school she goes to, what her friends are like. I want to know what I've missed out on. I want to know if Charity remembers me, if she looks like me and I want to know what I've missed out on in her life."

"Well it's too late. Go. Get out of the house," said Sharon pointing towards the front door of the house."

"I will be back," added Daryl.

"That's what you think. You can't just waltz back to South Boston, ask all these questions and find out about your children's lives. It doesn't work like that."

"I need you to sign some documents. Documents for divorce."

"Oh so that's why you're really back. Your aren't back to see your children that you left behind or to find out about them, you're here for my bloody signature."

Sharon was burning up with anger, "Get out! Get out of MY house!"

Daryl placed the papers on a table near by and said, "I'll show myself out."

Daryl walked out of the house that used to be his family home with Sharon years ago.

While walking down the old street, Daryl passed by a young girl. He had to look twice to believe his eyes. Daryl was just about 99% sure that this young girl was his daughter Faith. He watched her walk down the rest of the street towards house number fifteen.

"Mum!" yelled Faith at the top of her lungs as she entered the house.

Sharon rushed over towards her daughter to see what was the matter,  "What? What?!" she asked.

"This man in the street was looking really weirdly at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure. Why would I make up something like this?"

"I don't know."

"Can you go out there and see if he's still there?"

"You want me to go out there?"

"Yeah."

"Harry will be home soon so don't worry."

"No that's when I'll worry. I don't feel any safer when he's here."

"Faith. He won't hurt you."

"No, no, no. I know that. I'm just saying he doesn't make this place feel safer."

"Oh."

"Now can you go out there?"

"Fine," said Sharon trying to sound like she was giving in to Faith nut really she knew who the man was. The man was of no real harm to her daughter. He was just her father.

Sharon walked outside and onto the street. She looked down the street both ways and saw Daryl. He smiled at Sharon and Sharon smiled back. Daryl knew that the young girl he saw before was definitely 100% his little Faith.

Faith crept out the front door and onto the little porch. Her mum signaled everything was all right and that the man had gone.

As Sharon walked up the old wooden steps to her house she said, "If I had said the man was still there, what would you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you'd be able to protect yourself, you know with your powers and all."

"Mum! I was just creped out a little by the guy that's all."

"That's alright. He's gone now so you can just forget about him."

They both walked into the house together and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking," began Faith.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could do something today. Like the two of us could go to town, do some window shopping and see a movie or something."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my daughter?" said Sharon jokingly.

"I just though it would be a good idea. We seem to be kind of getting along these days and we haven't done anything for ages."

"So this would be like a mother/daughter bonding thing would it?'

"I guess so," answered Faith.

"Faith. It sounds like a lovely idea but…"

"Here we go."

"Today is nearly over, it's my only day off, Harry will be back soon and Charity won't be home too long after that and…"

"No need to make any excuses up. You probably just don't want to break it to your daughter that on your only day off for months you don't want to spend time with her even when in this time in her life she's actually getting along with her mum, kind of."

"Faith."

"No I understand. I understand just fine."

Faith starts to walk away to her room feeling neglected.

Sharon calls out to her, "We can do something special on your birthday. I promise."

Faith then mumbled under her breath, "Yeah right. The word promise in this house doesn't mean a thing."

Sharon then went back to the washing up in the kitchen.

Harry arrived home not long after all this with the shopping.

He placed the bags down on the kitchen table and noticed Sharon was sitting at the table with her head between her hands.

"How are you my sweetheart? You don't look too good."

"I had a little fight with Faith."

"Oh not again. Do you want me to go talk to her for you?" asked Harry as he started putting the shopping away.

"No. No it's okay. I'll get over it. She'll get over it. Just leave her. I think she just needs to have some alone time."

"She needs some discipline you know. You can't just let everything she does slip. Besides she spends enough time in that room of hers alone. Maybe if she weren't in there all the time she wouldn't be like that. I think I should go talk to her."

"Just because you live here with us now it doesn't mean you can do whatever you like or say whatever you like,' said Sharon who then stormed off towards the lounge room.

Harry called out, "Sharon!"

She turned around to face Harry and said, "Harry listen to me. I will look after my children the way I want to and what I think right now is that Faith should be left alone. I know my children better than you. I know my children better than anyone else. No matter what people say I know them the best. I love em' like nobody else and hurts that I don't see them or spend the amount of time with them as much as I would like to," said Sharon trying to convince herself that she knew her kids best.

"Sharon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was telling you how to look after Faith."

"Well that's what it sounded like," said Sharon crying.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

Faith could hear the whole conversation from her room. One of the things to do with living with this house was that no matter what you said and how loud you said it could be heard throughout the house because voices seemed to echo through out it.

Faith felt like it was all her fault her mother was fighting with Harry. And as much as Faith hated Harry she actually felt sorry for the poor guy since he had really done nothing except try and suggest something to Sharon.

Faith could tell her mum was taking her anger out on Harry but Faith didn't think she could cause her mum that much anger.

When she had hear her mother say that stuff about her she couldn't help herself and started to cry because of the fact that sometimes her mother didn't really her the best at all.

"Harry! Please don't go," yelled out Sharon sounding as though she was in pain.

"Give me one good reason," said Harry as he packed his bag.

There was a pause and then Sharon replied with, "Because I love you."

Harry dropped his bag and it opened up. His things all fell out onto the floor.

He then walked over to Sharon and looked straight into her dark brown eyes, "Do you really mean what you say? Because I truly love you too."

"Yes. Yes I really mean it," replied Sharon as she took a step closer to the man she loved.

Faith of course could hear all this from her bedroom since her mother's bedroom was opposite her room.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the doorway of her room and leant against it.

As Harry went to get something from his pocket in his jeans he said, "I want you to have this," and handed Sharon a lovely necklace.

"It just beautiful Harry. Thank you."

 Harry put the necklace on Sharon.

Faith found all this mushy romantic talk disgustingly sick.

"I'm sorry Harry about before. I just had some other stuff on my mind and I shouldn't have taken it out on someone that I love so much."

"No don't be sorry at all darling. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you how to deal with Faith."

"No don't be sorry. You were just trying to help. I think it was actually a good idea that you should go talk to Faith, sorry that I didn't admit to it before. Maybe Faith has been spending too much time alone in her room and I've just been a bad mother and haven't noticed it."

"Sharon do not think like that. You're a pretty great mum you know. Now before I go talk to your daughter there's one thing I have to do."

Harry pulled Sharon closer to him and kissed her romantically.

"Ewww!" said Faith and two heads turned her way.

Faith decided she no longer wanted to be there in the house and walked away. She walked outside and saw Charity walking down the street. Charity was walking home from her friend's house.

"Hey Faith! Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Charity as she saw her sister hurrying down the street.

"I'm getting away from Harry. He's trying to be all romantic to mum."

"Ewww."

"I know."

"So where you off to?"

"I don't know. Just anywhere away from them."

"Are you off to Steve's?"

"I don't know. I might go to Jezza's."

"Can I come?"

"Arrggh I guess so. Come on."

They continued walking down the street and towards the Linton's house which was a block or two away.

As they were heading towards the Linton house Jezza came running out of her front door and down the street.

Faith called out, "Jezza! Where you going?"

"I was just about to come over to your place. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly. Harry was trying to be romantic to my mum. I just had to get out of there."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"I'll tell you along the way out of here."

Charity then asked, "Is Steve coming?"

"He already left the house about five minutes ago but my parents don't know. He climbed out the window."

"What?" asked Faith.

"He climbed out the window."

"And that's just so normal."

"Keep walking girl and then I tell you what happened or.. or what's happening."

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah where are we going Jez?" asked Charity.

"Just another block to walk and then I'll tell you where we are going."

"Jezza. To me it looks like we are heading back to my place. I don't wanna go back there, you don't wanna go there."

"Trust me Faith, we ain't going back to your place even if it looks like we are."

"When will it be safe to go back there Faithy?"

Faith laughs, "Never."

They continued walking for another block or so of houses.

"Arghhh here we are. This is where our adventure begins."

"Here?" asked Faith.

Jezza replied instantly with, "Of course here. Why not here?"

"It's a swamp."

Charity bursted out yelling, "I'm not going through that!"

"Shh! Someone will hear us," said Jezza, "You have to be quiet. Your not supposed to come along this track so kept the noise down and follow me."

Jezza didn't walk though the swamp instead she walked down a hidden track that was very close to the edge of the swamp. Faith and Charity followed behind her.

Jezza lead them through some dense woods. These woods joined on to Rocky Woods. Faith hadn't been to these parts of the woods before. They were new to her.

"Jezza!"

"Shh!"

Faith lowered her voice, "Jezza, you still haven't explained what happened back there at your place."

"Oh. Oh I'll tell you soon. I promise."

There was that word again, promise, thought Faith. She didn't like that word too much even though she did tend to use it herself a little bit.

Jezza continued to walk and so did the others.

After following the track through the woods they found themselves at the far end of the Rocky Cemetery.

Faith asked, "What are we doing here?"

"It's part of the adventure. Sorry Faith but you have to deal with what happened here last time."

"I haven't been back here since that night."

"I know. But don't worry it will be worth it when we get to our final destination."

Charity asked, "What happened here? Huh? What I don't understand."

"You don't need to know or understand youngster. It's big kid stuff. Nothing you need to have your little head worry about."

"Hey! No fair!"

"Life is unfair."

"You're being mean."

"You always say that."

"I say it coz it's the truth."

"Whatever."

"C'mon girls," said Jezza as she ran off towards what looked like an old abandoned shack.

"It looks dangerous. Do you think mum would let us go in there Faith?"

"What mum doesn't know won't hurt her."

"It looks dirty. I don't like dirty things."

Faith started laughing, "Your room is dirty. What are you talking about?"

"It looks old and dirty. It looks scary."

"It's not even as scary as your visions."

"My visions?" asked Charity having no clue what Faith was talking about.

"Visions?" asked Jezza.

"Arggh. I meant dreams. She has these bad dreams with scary visions."

Jezza replied with, "Oh. So Charity has been having some nightmares lately. Poor girl."

"Oh you mean nightmares. I know now, I now know what you talking about."

"Now c'mon girls in we go."

Jezza opened the creaky old door for Faith and Charity. Faith walked in first showing Charity everything is fine but as Faith walked in she screamed.

"Get it off me!"

"Get what off you Faith?"

"Jezza get it off me!"

"Stand still. It's just a spider silly."

They both started laughing.

Charity just stood there looking scared.

"Sweetie everything is fine, I promise," said Faith.

Faith walked back inside and yanked on the piece of string that turned on the light.

On came the light and a dim light filled the one room.

"Here we are. This is where the adventure ends."

"This is where you wanted to take us?" asked Faith sounding a little disappointed about where they finally ended up.

"Well I didn't know where else to go besides I've been wanting to come here for a while."

Charity spoke up, "It looks like someone lives here. Look at the pile of clothes over there and the stool and kettle and all the other stuff."

"Oh I can explain that."

"Good," said Faith, "Because if this was someone's home we could get caught and my mum would be so angry. I mean really, really, really angry and I would be grounded for 2 months at least. Charity wouldn't get punished. It would be 'all' my fault of course. Plus I'm only just started to get on good terms with my mum but…"

"But what?" asked Jezza.

"Today me and my mum had an argument."

"What about?"

Faith laughed, "Honestly I can't remember. Anyways go on with your story about this little old shack."

"Well the owner that used to live here was the care taker of Rocky Cemetery but he passed away a few weeks ago. No one yet knows what happened. I'm serious. The police and the coroners are still investigating his death."

"So shouldn't we like stay away from here?"

"Aww Faith I thought you would like a little bad girl stuff. I thought you were a wild one. The stories you tell me about camp sound like you and Buffy don't obey the rules and go against the Council laws, what's different about here?"

Faith just starred at Jezza. It was a cold hard stare.

"Jezza just tell me what went on back at your house. Tell me now. I don't like forcing you to tell me things but obviously whatever happened is affecting the way you act."

"Okay. Okay Faith I'll tell you. Well there was a fight between my mum and dad. It didn't sound too good from Steve's room. We were in his room playing a board game and then we heard a crash. We crept outside of his room and looked down the stairs. We think something broke in the kitchen and then all we heard was continuous yelling. No one was hurt. My dad didn't hurt mum. It was just lots and lots of yelling. My parents are never like that. It was so scary. We just had to get out of there."

Faith went over to Jezza and gave her a hug, "Aww poor thing. You must have been so scared. I hope everything is alright for your sake and Steve's."

"I'm just worried that this isn't nothing. What if this is the start of something bad? What if this is the start of the end of their relationship? I couldn't handle them splitting up."

"Whoa girl. No one said they were splitting up. Slow down. Now I'm not speaking form any experience but don't all couples fight? I'm sure it's nothing too big. I know it's something and I'm not saying it's nothing okay. Let's just see how this all folds out before jumping to wild conclusions."

"But what if.."

"Jezza forget about the what if's. If something happens it will but for the time being you shouldn't worry. We should get you back home soon. Then you can see what really happened and what's going on. Standing here won't prove a thing."

"I'm hungry," moaned Charity.

"Little kids are 'always' hungry. What's with you little ones 'always' being hungry?"

"Maybe it's coz we use up a lot of energy."

"Doing what exactly?" asked Faith about to laugh.

"Shut up! Sometimes I just wish I had an older brother."

"Shh! Did you hear that? I think I heard something."

"Arggh. You always think you heard something. I'm sure it was nothing sis."

"Shh Charity. I think I heard something too. I'm dead serious."

"Why don't you both be quiet?"

The three of them stood still inside the shack ready for what was out there or what was possibly out there. They were all on guard. All senses alert. The light bulb burn out and the shack suddenly became pitch dark and what was a girl to do but scream?

Faith walked over to the door and was about to open the door when the door suddenly opened by it's self.

"Arghh!" screamed Faith as she looked straight into the eyes of a dark figure and run straight back into the shack and bumped into Jezza and Charity who also started screaming. The dark figure chuckled and took load big steps into the room.

The three girls stood in a corner huddled together.

Jezza whispered to Faith, "Why, why don't you go and fight it? You're the one with the strength and power, you, you shouldn't be scared."

"Huh? Who said I couldn't be scared. I can be scared when I want to be scared and I'm the one saying I'm allowed to be scared right now."

"Faith… look.."

"Shh! Listen to me."

Faith turned around and the person was standing right in front of her holding a flashlight.

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face!"

"Steve!" yelled Faith as she got up and faced Steve in the dark. She started hitting him and he started running out of the shack and Faith followed after him running with having no trouble catching up to him.

Jezza helped Charity up and they left the shack to go see where Faith and Steve had run off.

"Charity, you so don't wish you had an older brother. C'mon."

They stepped into the cemetery and no one seemed to be in sight. It wasn't as light outside as it was before but you could still see okay. There was movement seen through the trees and the started to run back into the woods hoping it was their friends running about in there.

"You know I'm still hungry."

"Charity you can have something to eat later, I promise. Just keep running with me."

Steve had somehow managed to run quite fast all this way but he was now feeling exhausted and need to stop and take a breath or two.

Faith stopped and looked ahead and saw that Steve had stopped to take a rest and was sitting on some rocks. Faith hid behind a tree and watched on, spying on Steve. She decided it was her turn to sneak up on him and surprise him.

It was taking a while for Jezza to catch up because she had Charity with her and she couldn't run as fast plus she kept talking about how hungry she was.

Faith run from tree to tree trying not to be heard or seen by Steve and it was perfect timing she jumped and tackled her target. She sure caught him by surprise. The chase was on again and now Faith was being chased after Steve.

"You can't get me! Run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm a potential Slayer."

"You think you so smart for scaring me. I'll get you back for this one!"

Meanwhile near the rocks Steve was sitting on before,

"Did you hear that?" asked Jezza.

"Hear what?"

"Did you hear people yelling?"

"No."

Jezza laughed, "What? Do you have a hearing problem of something?"

"No."

"C'mon. No time for resting. We have to catch those two before they kill each other."

"Got'cha!" yelled Steve as he grabbed hold of Faith's right arm.

Faith turned around and shook his hand off her arm. She pulled her jacket sleeve back up and zipped up her jacket and kept running.

"I got'cha again,' said Steve.

"No I got you!" said Faith and they started chasing each other around in circles and they both made themselves exhausted and feel onto the ground next to each other.

They both started laughing as they turned to look at each other.

Steve said while heavily breathing, "Truce?"

Faith put on her thinking face for a moment and then replied, " Umm no!" and poked Steve in the ribs.

"Why not a truce?"

" 'Cause I said so."

"That's not a good enough answer for Faith. Usually she has much better excuses than ones like that."

"And how do you know it's not good enough for Faith?"

"Because I've known Faith for a while now and she hardly ever uses poor excuses but sometimes she does when she's giving in to a truce."

Faith was about to tackle Steve when she heard footsteps.

"Hey! There you guys are! Get up off the ground. We have to get out of the woods before someone else finds us. C'mon," yelled Jezza.


	52. Thirteen

Chapter fifty two – Thirteen

Two days later

September 14, 1993

It was 10 am and the alarm was set to go off on Faith's bedside clock. As she opened her brown eyes to the sound of the local radio station, in front of her she saw her little sister jumping on her bed.

"Hey sis! Happy birthday!" she yelled as she jumped up and down waving a piece a paper about.

Faith grabbed hold of the paper and asked, "What's this?"

Charity stopped jumping and stood on the bed and replied with, "Oh this. This is the drawing I had to finish for you. Here you go, happy birthday Faith." Charity handed over the drawing to her sister.

As she sat up in bed, Faith glanced over the picture and noticed a blonde haired stick figure girl had been added to the drawing with a stake in her hand.

"Whose this supposed to be?" asked Faith as she pointed at the drawing.

Charity sat herself down on the bed in front of her sister and replied, "I don't know. Just another girl from my dream."

"Charity you may think they are dreams but I've done some research and I think they might be visions."

"What exactly do you mean? I don't understand."

"I don't know exactly. I still have to look into this more. But for now just call them dreams so no one gets suspicious of what is really going on."

"Okay. I think I can do that. So you like my birthday present?" asked Charity smiling.

"Of course I do sweetie," said Faith, "It's very… well dark. You used lots of dark colours."

"Well of course silly. I drew what I saw in my ummm vision. It was all dark."

Faith leaned forward to hug her sister. "You know I love you no matter what happens, right?"

"Umm yeah. Why you talking like this? Is something gonna happen?"

"No... I hope not. Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean too."

"You scared me a little but it's okay sis. Everything will be fine. Now c'mon, it's time for breaky."

Faith pulled the sheets back off her bed and swung her legs out to the right side of the bed. She stood up slowly and stretched her arms out yawning. She walked over to her window and opened the curtains to let some light in. Faith and Charity walked down the hallway to the kitchen together holding hands. Faith looked behind her towards her bedroom thinking about the girl in the drawing. Could it really be who she thought it was supposed to be?

"Good morning and happy birthday darling," said Sharon as Faith walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Happy birthday," said Harry as he smiled towards Faith.

Faith gave a half smile back in return.

"Me and mum are making pancakes for you today Faithy," announced Charity in a loud and clear voice.

"Yum."

"What topping would you like?"

"Oh just strawberry jam thanks."

"Strawberry jam pancakes coming right up."

"Got any plans for today?" asked Harry as he sat at the table hidden by the newspaper he was reading.

"Umm yeah. Me and mum were going to go to town and maybe go see a movie."

"Oh yeah that's right," said Sharon sounding as though she had forgotten her promise that she had only made a few days ago to Faith.

"Yeah. What time are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking around one in the afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go and see Jezza and Steve later. They said that Craig and Kenny were gonna come over to their place today. I suspect they have something planned," said Faith giving a wink.

"What about that girl Roxie? Is she going to be there as well?" asked Sharon.

"Umm no."

"Can't she come?" asked Harry while still reading the paper.

"Umm she's been ignoring us and we think it's best to just leave her alone for a bit."

"Okay, if you think that's best then do that."

"And what do you really mean by that Harry? You saying we ain't making the right decision?"

"Well if she is your friend you should still invite her," said Harry trying to give some advice.

"Well for your information, we did invite her to come but we got no reply or answer from her," replied Faith who was nearly jumping out of her chair about to climb on the table and yell in Harry's face.

"Then how do you know she won't come?"

"She hates us. And why do you always have to challenge what I say?"

"Sorry if it seems that way. How do you know she hates you?"

"I don't think you need to know the rest."

"Umm Faith."

Faith turned to face her sister, "Yes Charity."

"Here's your pancakes with strawberry jam topping."

"Yum. Thanks a bunch C."

Charity sat down in a chair next to Faith and started eating her own pancakes. Harry continued reading his paper and Sharon just looked at Faith like she was disappointed with her daughter.

After Faith had finished her "birthday" pancakes she made her bed, brushed her hair out straight, got changed into her favourite pair of jeans and white tank top and put some lipstick on. The lipstick she had gotten from Aunt Liz for her birthday this year. Liz had given it to her on the plane trip.

As Faith walked out the front door at around 10:45am, three heads turned and looked towards Faith's way, all surprised at how grown up and different she looked today. Faith walked down her street in a good attitude and with a smile on her face. She felt good about today and couldn't wait to see her friends.

"Okay, okay. Everyone got their jobs done? Food is done, decorations are up, cake is ready, present wrapped and everyone is here except the birthday girl herself. Good job everyone. This will be a thirteenth birthday Faith will remember," said Jezza, who was hyper and excited about today.

"It feels weird without Roxie being here," said Craig.

"I know," said Jezza. "But we gave her a choice and she didn't turn up or say she was gonna come."

"True."

"I wish I had friends like you back in the heart of Boston. I only have my brother back there, well he's here now."

"Aww thanks Kenny," said Jezza.

"What about your mother and father?" asked Steve.

"Like I told the b'day girl once, NEVER ask about my parents. It's an awfully long story, I wouldn't like to talk about for a while."

"That's cool mate," said Craig.

Faith crept up the stairs of her friend's house and swung open the door of Steve's room and got the shock of her life, her friends had a little surprise party for her with cake and everything. Faith smiled. She was happy for once.

She ran into the room and started to hug everyone and it turned into a group hug with her best friends. Faith felt her lipstick smudge and pulled one of her hands out of the group hugged to check her lipstick.

"Hey! Watch the lipstick guys," said Faith half jokingly with a smirk on her face "Just jokin' with ya," she added as she softly punched Jezza in the arm. Jezza smiled.

"So how is everyone?" asked Faith. She then whispered to Jezza, "You okay after the other day with you know…"

Jezza replied with, "Yeah I'm alright."

"Good," said Faith nodding her head.

"I'm alright," said Steve.

"I'm doing great," answered Craig.

"Good to hear mate," said Faith as she patted Craig on the back.

Faith walked over to Kenny, "How about you?"

"Doing okay thanks."

"Cool."

"And how are you doing b-girl?" asked Steve.

"Let's just say I'm in an extra good mood today and if anyone tries to ruin it they may not wake up tomorrow." Silence hit the room at full speed. "Just joking. Depends who they are, they might live to tell the tale."

"Get any pressies from ya fam?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. I got a really scary picture from my sis," said Faith as she laughed. "That's about it so far."

Jezza laughed, "Well we all have pitched in and got you something special. I've seen you eyeing this at the shops and we all know you've been wanting one for a while," Jezza laughed. "Hey! Even Kenny knows you have wanted one. Steve get the bag."

Steve walked over to his bed and grabbed the shiny covered bag with the present wrapped inside. Jezza took the bag off him and Craig and Kenny came over to Faith and now the five of them were standing in a circle looking towards Faith's way.

"From all us," said Jezza as she handed over the present, and all at once they said, "Happy Birthday," to their dear friend Faith.

Faith took the bag from Jezza and held it in her hands and looked up when her friends said happy birthday to her. She wanted to hug them again but she thought it might be too soon to go hugging them again.

She took the wrapped present out of the bag and began to rip open the wrapping paper. "Oh my god! It's gorgeous. Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Faith jumping up and down while holding her new black leather jacket.

After Faith landed back down on the ground firmly with two feet, she then asked, "How did you guys afford such a thing?" while looking at the jacket like it was a thing of beauty.

"Aww don't worry about that Faith. Isn't it the thought that counts?" said Steve.

"True," replied Faith with a big fat smile forming on her face. "Oh my god! Thanks just _so_ much. It's the best present ever. I love you guys," continued Faith as she jumped up and down with enthusiasm. Craig nudged Steve in the ribs.

"Come on already girl and put the jacket on. We wanna see how it looks," said Jezza.

As Faith put her arms into the jacket sleeves, straightened it up and looked down at the jacket she was now wearing she said, "It looks wicked cool. Thank you! I really mean it."

Steve laughed and said, "I think that's the first time we've heard you say thank you so many times."

Faith grabbed Steve's shoulders with her hands and said, "But I do mean it." As Faith let go of his shoulders and looked around the room at her friends she added, "I mean every single thank you. I really do."

Jezza spoke up and said, "Okay Faith, snap back to reality. This isn't you. You know all hugs and puppies."

"What do you mean this isn't me? I'm just trying to be happy."

"Oh," said Jezza laughing, "this must be what you're like when your happy."

"Hey!" said Faith as she punched Jezza in the left arm softly. The brown haired girl with black streaks who was a friend of Faith's made the sound of a fake squeal as though she was in somewhat pain.

"I'm just happy. Yeah I'm happy. I just feel the need that I have to thank everyone for being nice and I just have the need to hug everyone. What? Don't you like me this way?"

"You're just acting different that's all. You're just not normally like this."

"I know. I'm not denying it… It's strange for me too but it's strange in a good way."

"So is that all sorted out now? Because I want to eat some cake," said Kenny smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's all sorted out," replied Jezza.

"It's all good. We figured out what the problem is with me thanks to the doctor, I seem to be just too happy for some people," said Faith as she winked in the direction of Jezza. Faith and Jezza both started cackling and fell on the ground together laughing.

"What is it with girls?" asked Craig.

"I wouldn't have a clue," said Steve sighing.

"We'll never know will we?" asked Kenny.

"I have a bad feeling that I'm afraid we won't," replied Craig.

"Did you ever go out with any girls back where you used to live Kenny?" asked Steve.

"There was one girl. I wouldn't say we ever went out but we both sure did like each other. She was cute. Her name was Annie. Oh and then there was Claudia before that. Claudia went to my elementary school. We were basically just really good friends and then she went all weird and then we weren't friends any more. She used to live near me."

After Faith and Jezza had just about stopped laughing, Faith spoke up and invited herself into the conversation that was going on.

"So did this Annie happen to be your typical blonde bimbo stereotype or what?" asked Faith swinging back into old full Faith mode. There goes the happy reality.

"Umm no Faith. She wasn't. She did have blonde hair but she was nothing like the typical bimbo or whatever. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I thought there was a slight chance I met her once you know with this being a small world after all."

Steve was puzzled by the sudden change in Faith's mood. He subtly moved over to Faith's way while Jezza and Craig started talking about their own thing. Kenny half listened to what they had to say and was half watching Steve and Faith.

"Hey Faith. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," said Faith rather sharply.

"Alright then," said Steve as he turned around to walk over to the Jezza and Craig conversation.

"Wait," said Faith. "I'm sorry. Please stay."

Steve turned around and faced Faith. He now knew Kenny was slightly watching them so he took note of that but tried not let the guy get to him.

"It's just."

"You don't have to explain."

"But I want to."

"Okay. All ears are open."

"It's just when I heard Kenny talk about this girl Annie, it reminded me of that girl you met that afternoon at my place. The one who said she was the baby sitter for Charity. Remember her?"

"Oh yeah that one."

"Well her name was Annie as well. Anyways we never got along."

"I could tell."

"Was it _that_ obvious?" asked Faith smiling.

"Kind of."

"Well anyways on the night of the revelation at the graveyard, before that, back at my place, me and Annie kinda got into a one on one fight."

"Oooh chick fight. It was chick fight right?"

Faith rolled her eyes at Steve and smiled, "Yes it could be described as a chick fight. As well, I got kind of beat up. And so now when I hear the name I get angry and pissed off."

"But you must have fought her off otherwise you wouldn't have shown up."

"Yeah, yeah. I held my own, just. She left with her own bruises too."

"That explains why that vamp probably had the chance to corner you… right? Because you had already been in a fight and were hurting."

"Uh huh I guess."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I-I didn't say anything because I thought the rest was enough for everyone to know."

"Do you still have marks? Do you still bruises left behind from her?"

"Well yeah. On my stomach, some parts of my arms, some parts of legs etc."

"But how did we not know about this?"

"Let's just say I'm sneaky. Anyways I'll be fine. I am fine. It's just the mentioning of anything Annie gets me all worked up. I just know she's up to something bad or worse. When we fought it was like she was out to get me but I hadn't done anything to her until then. I think she was working for the big C."

"C?"

"Council, Watcher's Council."

"Oh right. Those guys. Why would they get a girl like you after you?"

"Probably the same reason why they sent a girl after Buffy too but guess what happened to her?"

"What?"

"She-she got killed be a nasty vampire. He looks viscous. I saw a picture of him in a book back at camp. One day, me and B are gonna kill that bad ass."

"Even though she was on a similar mission for Buffy?"

"Yep. In any circumstance that girl shouldn't have died so young. And you wanna know the worst part?"

Steve looked around the room at everyone, "Well I guess you're going to tell us."

Faith quickly took her attention to everyone looking at her and Steve in the room.

"Well B had to watch the whole thing happen. She had to watch Spike kill this poor girl. She saw it all. Poor thing. So that's why we are gonna kill him one day and teach him a lesson."

"You speak about it like you're not ready to kill him now?"

"Well we ain't ready. It's true. We are only potentials, no full strength, yet. Spike… well at camp we've done our reading and he's one of the baddest and meanest vamps around and his friend Angelus is even meaner than he is and I bet they are best mates so we don't want mess with them just yet."

"Oh I see."

Faith replied with, "Yeah." She looked around the room and faced Kenny.

Kenny raised his hands up in the air and shook them, "Oh don't worry Faithy. I know the whole deal. Your friend Craigy told me everything just the other day. I know everything that is going on with you with the secret stuff plus I heard what you said just today right here. When were you going to tell me? I thought we were friends."

"I was- I was going to tell you. It just wasn't time yet," said Faith with no emotion showing on her face what so ever.

"Oh really."

"It's true. The rest didn't know for long anyways. They only just found out after I got back."

"And so I've heard."

"Craig. Why did you tell? I wanted to tell Kenny in my own time."

Jezza, Steve and Kenny all looked at Craig.

"After what's been happening with Roxie, I thought Kenny should know so we don't lose another friend."

"I know you meant good… I can see that but…"

"But what Faith?" asked Craig.

"I'm just really angry now."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"If it helps, I believe what you say is the true," said Kenny.

"Yeah whatever," said Faith as she turned away so she didn't have to face her friends face to face. She didn't want to look into Kenny's eyes with guilt. She didn't want to look at her friends as though she had betrayed someone in some way.

Jezza looked back at her three other friends and looked towards her dear friend whose back was facing her. She kept seeing Faith's happy face when she got the leather jacket over and over again. While she looked at the back of Faith, the leather kept reminding her how happy Faith was at the start of the day. Jezza started to walk over to her friend and Jezza placed her hands on Faith's left shoulder.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ruined your nice party," mumbled Faith under her breath.

"Oh no Faith. Don't think that way."

Faith just kept thinking what it would have been like if she had just told Kenny earlier about what was really going on with her. She kept picturing in her head seeing herself standing with her cute black haired friend from the heart of Boston, with sparkling green eyes staring at her when she told him about her destiny as a Chosen one to fight evil one day as a Slayer. In her fantasy he believed her and there was no yelling or anger involved. The fantasy scene was on repeat in Faith's mind and she kept drifting away from reality. She kept telling herself, if only I had said something earlier this wouldn't be a mess like this and now she was at risk of losing another friend. She felt like it was her fault again just like with Roxie but one thing with Roxie Faith couldn't understand was why, why would she be jealous of what Faith had? When Roxie seemed to have everything.

"Faith! Wake up!"

"I'm awake Jezza. I was just," said Faith as she came back to reality.

"Just daydreaming," said Jezza as she finished off Faith's sentence for her.

Faith nearly looked as though she would faint but she remained standing. She had only drifted off for no longer than two minutes or so.

"Let's go. I'll take you home," said Jezza.

Faith turned around and waved her hand in the air to say goodbye to everyone. She looked at her hand and to her it seemed to be in slow motion and she watched it move about in amazement. Steve watched her every move and then Faith suddenly noticed he was watching her. Steve stared on at Faith as she left the room. There was something totally unique about that girl, and that's what Steve liked about her and he knew there was something unique way before he knew about the Slayer thing.

Faith then mumbled to Jezza, "I guess you really can't have your cake and eat it too."

Jezza and Faith walked downstairs. Jezza told Faith to just wait outside the house while she would go tell her mum where she was going. Faith stood out the front all numb. She started to drift off again and daydream about what could have happened today and then Jezza came back and interrupted her fantasy life.

Jezza then asked, "Are you alright Faith? You really don't look too good."

Faith took in a slow breath and replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it. We better get you home quickly," said Jezza, who started walking.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Well then how come it looks like you're going to collapse on the ground any minute?" asked Jezza, who had stopped walking.

Faith stopped and looked at her friend. "I'm not going to collapse. I'm just feeling a little off, a little warm and…"

"And pale," said Jezza as she started to continue walking down the street at a brisk pace.

Faith started walking faster. "Now come on. Don't make this bigger than it is."

Jezza stopped walking and turned to her friend. "I'm not making it bigger. I'm just trying to make you see that you're not feeling well. Now come on let's get you home."

Jezza and Faith were now walking down the street pretty fast.

"Yeah home is where I want to be right now after everything."

"Well it's the better to be there than back at my place."

"Are you sure? I could just go somewhere and be on my own."

"I don't think it's best for you to be on your own right now."

"And why's that?"

"Can't you see you're not yourself? You look like you're getting a fever and at the same time you are trying to deal with all your problems and feelings."

"And so I need to be away from home to think about it all properly."

Jezza stopped walking once again so she could talk to Faith properly and soon after Faith stopped walking up ahead.

"Trust me Faith, you should be at home, anyways aren't you going to the movies or something with your mum sometime soon this afternoon?"

"Well she did promise but promises don't mean anything at my house," said Faith as she then stormed off down around the corner of the street towards her place.

"Faith I know what you're trying to do. You've been doing it a lot lately and I can't put up with it anymore," shouted Jezza hoping Faith could still hear her around the corner. Jezza started running to catch up to Faith and turned the corner.  "And you're now trying to push me away and I'm not going to take it. You can do it to everyone else and I don't know if they care or what but I care. I care if you are pushing people away and if you're pushing me away." Jezza stopped running and Faith stopped as well. Faith stood with her back to Jezza but listened to what she had to say.

"Whenever you're ready to accept you don't need to push people away to make everything better or whatever let me know but I'll be here all the way. I'll be here for everything that happens besides I always have, haven't I?" asked Jezza coming closer to where Faith was standing.

Faith turned around and replied with a very soft voice, "Yeah I guess."

"So this time it shouldn't be any different. Just don't be afraid to ask for help Faith. Don't be afraid."

They both continued walking down the street in silence. Faith knew Jezza knew her too well. They had known each other since they were little and had been through everything together. They had been close friends for years and shared just about everything together. Jezza had caught on that Faith had been afraid to ask for help a while ago but Faith never spoke to Jezza about it. Faith knew deep down that Jezza knew about her being afraid to ask and now she was 100% sure Jezza knew about her fear.

They arrived at the front door of Faith's house. Faith reached over to the doorknob and the door was unlocked so they both walked in side.

Sharon came rushing over towards the direction of Faith with something in the grip of her left hand. She faced Faith and Faith looked a little worried about what was going on. Jezza just stood on the side watching on.

"When were you going to tell me about this Faith?" asked Sharon who sounded quite angry.

"Well what is _this_ exactly?"

Sharon shook the paper in her hand and opened up the folded piece of scrunched paper to show Faith.

"Oh that."

"Yes. When were you going to tell me about it? We need to talk about it. It's important."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's just a stupid poem."

"No it's not a stupid poem at all. Besides there is a lot to talk about. What you wrote in the poem should be talked about properly with someone."

"Oh someone… someone like a counsellor? I don't think so. There is no way I'm going to a counsellor who knows nothing and just sits there showing off all their wealth. Anyways where did you find the poem? I thought it was in my school bag."

"Actually it wasn't. I happened to find it just lying on your desk. Anyways I don't understand why you always jump to conclusions. I wasn't talking about taking you to a counsellor, I meant you needed to talk about what you wrote to me."

"Really it's nothing. Its just stuff from the past. It doesn't need bringing up again."

"You've got some unresolved issues obviously and we need to try and sort them out."

"And how can we do that? Go to the movies? Go to town and spend a lovely afternoon for my birthday."

"Faith… About that… I…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You have to work don't you?"

Jezza shifted uneasily and said, "I think I might go know Faith. Ms Niall take care of Faith because before she seemed like she might be getting a fever and she looked like she was going to faint."

"Thanks for bringing her home. Bye!"

Jezza was just about leave the mother and daughter alone to sort out their problems when two more people walked into the room.

"Mum! Look at this new pretty dress dad bought for me," said Charity who was bouncing into the room holding up her new piece of clothing.

"Faith!" said Daryl with shock that he was standing in the same room as his first daughter that he hadn't seen for years.

"Oh my god!" said Faith.

Jezza then mumbled under her breath, "I really should go now." And she then headed out the front door back home to the room full of silent friends who were also in shock.

Charity stopped bouncing and stood next to her mum watching on. Sharon had no idea how Faith would react to seeing her father again and wanted to ease her into the idea of her dad being back in town but her plan had obviously gone wrong.

"What are you doing here? I mean how? Why? Why now? Mum? What's going on?"

"Charity I think you should go to your room."

"But mum-"

"Go. Please."

"Alright," replied Charity. She then hugged her dad and walked off to her room slowly.

Faith and her father locked eyes with each other in silence. Everything seemed still. It was all surreal. It was unbelievable. Faith snapped back and realised the truth. Her dad was back and she knew she wanted an answer now. Faith stared at her dad and all her dad could see was the little girl she used to be. Except this girl was now full of pain and anger that was buried deep inside of her.

"Do you want me to go? Do you want me to leave you two alone?" asked Sharon.

"Stay," replied Daryl.

"Yeah stay. You don't want to miss one of my biggest moments in life mum. Especially when it's on my thirteenth birthday as well."

Sharon just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help. She stood there afraid and she felt alone. She didn't feel in one way that she was apart of this.

"Faith. Sweetie. I'm here for a number of reasons. I'm here to see you and Charity. I'm here to sort things out with your mother. I'm also here for a big reason too."

Faith was trying to hold back her sarcastic and nasty comments. She tried holding back her anger and most importantly her tears but she started to let lose a tear from the corner of her brown eye as she asked, "So what's the big reason dad?"

"I'm going to get re-married and I need your mother to sign some legal papers."

"Oh I see," said Faith thinking to herself. She turned her head slightly away from her dad and stood there thinking. There was a moment of silence and Daryl looked at Sharon not knowing what to do or say next.

"So what happens now?" asked Faith confused, surprised and shocked a bit, really there was no way to describe the way she felt.

"Well once I get all the papers signed things will be cleared between me and your mum and we will be divorced."

"What's her name? What's your fiancé's name?" asked Faith turning back around to face her dad.

"Umm," started Daryl feeling awkward talking to his daughter about all this plus he hadn't talked to her in years so this was all very new and strange for him. "Her name is Melissa. We don't have to talk about this all right now if you don't want to."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah this is all too much," said Faith holding her head with her hands. "I can't do this."

"Faith?"

"It's just. You. Dad. You can't come back after all these years and be like this. Don't you understand what you've done?"

"I don't know what you mean exactly sweetie."

"See you can't do that. You can't just call me sweetie. You just can't. That's the way it goes. You don't know me any more. I'm sure mum," Faith looks at Sharon standing in the corner, "told you stuff about me over the past years and got you up to date or whatever but that doesn't mean you know me. All it means is that you know or knew the little girl from the past. That isn't me. I've changed. I'm a different person."

"Faith. Please don't do this."

"Do what?!" asked Faith at the top her lungs.

"Do this. Make me feel worse than I already do."

"Well you deserve it. Do I know have to tell you why?"

"Well no."

"You just can't come back here and get to know me and C like this. You can't go buying things for her and make her like you like that. You can't just fix what was done like that. It takes time and a lot of work and I don't think it's gonna work with us in the end. It's not worth trying to fix our father daughter relationship. Maybe for you and Charity it will work over time but not you and me. I'm old enough to know that it won't work and I know even if we tried it wouldn't be worth it because in the end it would be a waste of time."

"Are you really sure? Are you really sure Faith? You have some very strong opinions there."

"I'm right okay. I know what I'm talking about!" yelled Faith. She started pacing up and down the hallway.

"I think you should calm down sweetie," suggested Sharon.

"I can't. You try claming down after something like this happens okay!"

"I think we should still give it a go. I think we should still try to mend our relationship. It's important. I missed you so much. I missed you all. I missed it here."

"Then why did you bloody go and leave us?"

"I wasn't a good father then, I didn't support you and I didn't have the money to give you what you should have had."

"And so what? You're back trying mend what you did wrong?"

"I've been trying to get my life together for the past 6 years and I've finally gotten the guts to visit my daughters and ex-wife. I'm not going until we talk properly Faith. I meant every word I say. I still love you. I want you to remember that."

Faith was listening to every word her dad was saying. Deep down inside Faith, she loved hearing her father talk to her because he truly did love her and it reminded her of the past with her father when he still lived here.

"I'll remember it. I will. It's just too much," said Faith holding her head in her hands.

Faith was trying to calm herself down but her anger kept trying to get out and it was winning inside of her and she couldn't control herself any more.

Daryl stepped closer to Faith to hold her and as he closed in on her Faith let her hands let go of holding her head and she tried to push her dad away with some force but for some reason she had no real force behind her push. Faith was confused because she felt like she had no power, no potential Slayer power. Her dad looked at her confused but still tried to comfort her and hold her until she was feeling better.

Faith looked up at her dad and tried to push him away. She didn't want to be close to anyone. Daryl stepped back a few steps so Faith could have her own space after she tried pushing him away a few times.

Faith was starting to feel weak and vulnerable. She didn't want anyone's help. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't want anyone giving her more problems on top of the ones she already had to deal with. It was all too much for her take in. Seeing her dad gave her a shock and a feeling inside she didn't know how to deal with. All she wanted to do now was run away from the moment and forget it forever but if she ran from it, it still wouldn't go away. It would never go away. It would still be here when she came back.

Sharon had left the room by now. She had headed off to the kitchen. Daryl had been left alone to deal with the situation himself.

Sharon felt the way to deal with the problem was to drink it away, well that's what she had learnt from Harry. She pulled out a bottle of whisky from under the kitchen sink. She sat down at the kitchen table and started drinking it from straight out of the bottle.

Faith started to pace up and down the room again and was heading for the front door ever so slowly.

Daryl caught on to what Faith was going to do, which was run out of the door away from all this.

"Faith. Please don't do what I know you're going to do."

Faith stopped pacing up and down and stood still. "Please don't what?" asked Faith innocently pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Faith don't play games with me. I know what you're up to and don't run out that door. We need to talk. I can tell you have a million thoughts going around your head. Just tell me what's going on. I want to help. I want to be here for you."

"Yeah NOW you want to be here for me when it suits you! Where were you when I needed you before? You didn't make a phone call once! I'll run where I want to run," yelled Faith full of rage.

"Faith please don't," pleaded Daryl as Faith took footsteps to the door.

Faith wiped the tears away that were falling down her face now and said, "I will and you can't stop me."

"We'll talk later then?" asked Daryl trying to hold onto his last bit of hope.

Faith turned around as she opened the front door and replied, "In your dreams!"

Sharon came running out into the hallway where all the commotion was going on with a bottle of whisky in her hand.

Daryl and Sharon both yelled at the same time, "Faith! Come back!"

She ran, and ran, and ran as fast as she could, not turning back once while wiping away her tears. She had to get out of here. So she made her way to the place she felt safe, Rocky Woods and Rocky Cemetery. If she was older, Faith maybe would have realised getting out of the town and Boston would have been a better idea.

"Oh Sharon, I'm so sorry."

Daryl and Sharon came closer together and hugged as they cried about what a mess they had made of the situation.

As Faith reached the edge of Rocky Woods she stopped running because she had stepped into the grounds of her sanctuary. She tried not to look back and tried forcing herself not to be sad, she turned her head to see if anyone was coming after her. She looked into the distance, and no one else could be seen. Faith continued walking until she was deeper into the woods and was on her way to the cemetery.

After a minute or so of hugging, Sharon suddenly let go of the bottle of whisky and it smashed to the ground. Daryl stepped back and saw what had happened.

"Sharon I thought after all this time you would have stopped drinking. Please don't take this habit up again. It would do you any good."

"I-I wasn't taking it back up at all. I was just trying to. I haven't been doing this for a while, I swear. Daryl I'm telling the truth. I just lost control of myself for one moment. Do you believe me? You have to believe me."

"Don't worry I believe you. Just promise me you won't make a habit of it. You know what it can do to you okay. Now you go sit down and have a drink of water while I clean this up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"She'll be alright," said Sharon, who was talking about Faith. She was trying to assure Daryl she would be all right because he looked rather worried.

Before Sharon went to sit down Daryl asked, "Did she always do this? Run off."

"No. No she didn't. It all started to happen after you know."

"After I left. I see. Are you really sure she'll be okay?"

"She can handle herself," said Sharon as she started to walk towards the kitchen. "She hasn't gone far. She's just gone to Rocky Woods and Rocky Cemetery."

Daryl walked towards the kitchen as well and asked, "Why would she go there?"

"You'll have to ask Faith that question."

"What don't you know the answer?"

"I know part of the answer. She feels safe there."

"Safe?"

"Yes. Daryl."

"Yes?"  
"Could you please do me a favour and check up on Charity for me?"

"Sure. I can do that," said Daryl as he walked off trying to be strong amongst all that was going on.

Back at the graveyard a young girl full of anger, hate and fear was sitting on top of a tombstone thinking and crying at the same time. Her life hadn't really gotten any better since she had gotten home from camp, it had just about gotten worse. She did what she thought was best, telling her friends the truth and somewhere amongst it all it had gone terribly wrong and was a big mess. Everything was falling apart. Her birthday was going to be a wonderful day she could remember as a good day not a bad one. Faith then looked down at herself and realised she was wearing a leather jacket. Because Faith had been so caught up in everything else she had forgotten her lovely present from her friends. This time at the graveyard was Faith's time to look back at what had happened. She had no solution for what had happened or for what she had done. It had seemed to her now that no matter how hard she tried everything would just not work out for her. It was like it was never meant to work out.

She was lost in her thoughts for the next few hours while she sat on the tombstone. The sun started to set and clouds started to drift across the sky and block out the sunshine.

 Animals and creatures started to get ready to come out. They were lurking in the shadows.

A young boy strolled into the graveyard who looked like he had no worries or cares in the world but his face could fool you. He was feeling sad and down about his friends. His fascination was taking over his vulnerability at this very point in time. He had no _real_ control. He knew what he was doing but in a way he had no idea at all.

As he took footsteps, he crunched leaves underneath his feet and because it was so damn quiet in a spooky place like this, the sound could be heard all over the graveyard.

Faith jumped up off the tombstone when she heard the sound. Someone had stepped into her territory.

Faith was now on the look out for a creature of the dead. She hadn't come here to fight but she was ready to fight anyways. She searched about her end of the graveyard she was in for a pointy object and found a broken branch. That would do for now.

She held it up in the air in her hand ready for staking whatever came her way. She was walking slowly from grave to grave with her attention well focused. Her future Watcher would be proud.

Craig heard noises up ahead. He couldn't see anything but maybe that was because soon there would be no light to see in.

Craig still kept walking, he wasn't scared, but he now walked in the direction of the noise he heard.

Faith kept searching the graveyard and so far no sign of anyone. The footsteps of someone else, closer to her, could be heard. She quickly swung around and she still couldn't see anyone.

A third player stepped into graveyard.

The third player took up speed as he saw his target and started to run.

Faith noticed movement near her and the fact something was after her registered and out of panic she started to run.

She stopped running after a while and thought she bumped into something or someone but when she looked up, whatever it was had gone.

Faith turned around and she had lost sight of the vampire but she did see movement across the other side of the graveyard so she ran towards it with her "stake".

"I've got you now. You tried running away before but I've got you now," squealed the vampire with delight.

"But-but I never ran away."

"Shut up!" yelled the vampire as he threw the boy on the ground.

Faith came charging towards the vampire. The vampire sensed Faith coming his way and ducked at her first swing. He hit Faith in the face and she went flying and fell on the ground. She got straight up. She wasn't going to let this vampire kill an innocent human being.

"You can't kill me. Look at you. You're just a tiny little girl."

And then Faith gave him what he deserved, a big hit, kick, punch and staking. That aught to show him.

The young boy rolled over from where he fell. As Faith looked around for any more danger she said, "Here," and offered her hand so the boy could have some help getting off the ground.

As the young boy got to his feet, he realised he was just saved by his friend. He realised how lucky he was he knew the girl.

Faith turned back around to face the victim to yell at them for the stupid thing they did but as Faith turned around she realised she was facing one of her friends and no words came out.

"Oh my god! Craig!" yelled Faith suddenly as she went over to him to hug him. "Are you alright? Oh my god."

"I'll be fine. If it wasn't for you I would've…"

"Don't worry. You're fine now. And what the hell were you doing here in the first place?"

They both started to walk for the exit of Rocky Cemetery.

"Well my fascination for what you do and vampires had finally taken me over I guess and it all lead me here. Also I had all these mixed feelings inside of me. I just didn't know what I was doing."

"You silly, silly boy. Don't ever do something like that again. Please. I won't always be there you know."

"I know. I promise."

"Good," said Faith as she smiled at her friend.

"So we cool?"

"Yeah."

"Even after what I said before?"

"Yeah even after that. I can't afford to lose another friend you know."

"Yeah. You sure you don't want me to talk to Roxie again about everything?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't get me wrong I would still like to be friends but after everything and she's just changed so much. Don't you think she's changed?"

"Yes. I could tell for while but I thought I was just imagining things but at least the whole group can see it now. I'm not alone."

"I don't want to seem like I don't care about Roxie or care about still trying to be friends but I don't think she wants to be friends with me if you know what I mean plus I have so much going on at the moment. You guys have no idea."

"Wait. Has something _else_ happened?"

"Yep. It just keeps coming. Guess who shows up in town on today of all days?"

"Umm I'm just taking a wild guess here. Ronnie?"

"No! My dad."

And the conversation up to here had lead them to the edge of Rocky Cemetery.

They both stopped walking after the sudden announcement that Faith had made.

"Oh my god Faith. You okay?"

"Well honestly no. That's why I was here actually. I was talking to my dad and then I just couldn't take it any more and I ran out of the house. So lucky you."

"This news is just so shocking."

"Yeah tell me about. But I'm going to go back there now and try not to get too angry," said Faith laughing.

"Trying is something."

"Anyways you go home now before something else happens."

"I will. I promise I will," said Craig as he started to turn around to go back home to his place.

"But one more thing."

"Yes Faith."

"Thanks again for the jacket," said Faith smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Craig smiling back at Faith.

Craig turned around as he waved goodbye.

Faith now headed back home. It was going to be her long journey home.

A/N: And for those who are curious (all of you I suspect) about what Faith wrote in the poem here it is below-

Title: A Cry For Help

Are you aware of how you make me feel?

You left my life hanging at the age of six,

I just want you to come back

Don't turn away,

I miss you,

Say you're here with me now

Open your eyes

Open them wide

When I was scared you weren't even there

All I wanted was for somebody to care,

To hold me at night,

When I was unhappy

The woods lovely dark and deep

The woods are a sanctuary

I'm crying I'm crying out loud

Everything will be wonderful someday

I won't feel invisible like I do now

We will live in perfect peace and harmony

If only that day would come sooner

I wouldn't have to walk outside the lines

To feel alive

Was it my fault?

I didn't mean it to be

I'm frightened I scared you away

Come back,

Come back,

Daddy please

Note: The following songs influenced me to write the poem:-

The Cranberries- Ode to My Family

Whisper- Evanescene

Avril Lavigne- Anything But Ordinary, Losing Grip

Everclear- Wonderful

Good Charlotte- Emotionless


	53. When Harry Met Daryl

Chapter fifty three - When Harry Met Daryl

"Oh my god! Faith! Are you alright?" asked Sharon as Faith walked into the lounge room with dust and dirt all over her clothes.

"Yeah I'm okay now. Is he still here?"

"Yes Faith, your father is still here. He's in the kitchen."

"Alone?"

"Well not exactly."

Faith raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Harry came home about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh I see." Faith paused. "How are they getting along?"

"Last time I checked, not too well."

Faith was about to go sit down on the couch to check if she was really okay now and she saw Charity sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Oh Faith! I thought something bad had happened because when I came out of my room before you were not home," said Charity as she went to hug her older sister.

"It's okay Charity I'm here."

"Where did you go?" asked Charity as she let go of the hug and leant back on the couch.

Faith sat down properly on the couch and said, "I went to the cemetery."

"Oh. Oh was that girl there? The girl in my drawing?" asked Charity in an excited voice.

"No."

"Oh okay," said Charity sounding disappointed.

"What girl?" asked Sharon.

"Charity had another nightmare and so she drew a picture for me. It had this girl in the picture butt I'm not sure who it was meant to be."

"Oh alright then. So you're talking Slayer stuff then?"

"Yes mum," answered Faith smiling.

"So what happened at the cemetery? You got your clothes all messy."

"What do you think?"

"I don't want to think about that stuff. It worries me. I worry what will happen to you."

"Tell us what happened Faith. Please?" begged Charity.

"Well I was just sitting there and I heard a noise. I helped a young boy from a vampire and saved him. It turned out the young boy was Craig."

"Oh my god!" said Sharon who then covered her mouth.

"That's not the one you _really_ like Faith is it?"

"I don't think I should answer that question Charity."

"What's this? My daughter has a crush on someone?"

Faith rolled her eyes; "Charity thinks I have a thing for Steve when I don't."

"But he likes you Faith. I can tell."

"And so can I but that doesn't mean I like him the same way."

"I still think you _like_ him."

"Awww how sweet."

"Mum!"

"Sorry," said Sharon and then she started giggling with Charity.

Daryl heard talking out in the lounge room and giggling and came rushing out to see what was going on. Harry came running out of the kitchen after Daryl had left the room. He wanted to know what was going on too.

Faith just stood there rolling her eyes at her mum and sister and started to smile. This was the way things were supposed to be. Harry rushed past her and stood and watched Sharon and Charity. Faith turned around and Daryl stopped in front of her. They both automatically, without saying a word, made an agreement and they hugged each other. It was as though the moment they had shared had frozen and the rest of the world had kept going.

Faith and Daryl pulled away from each other. Their frozen moment had ended and they were now back with the rest of the world.

Faith and Daryl just looked at each and started to walk over to the couch. Charity, Sharon and Harry realised that needed to leave them alone again to talk and they all headed off to the kitchen together. On the way to the kitchen Harry started talking about Daryl to Sharon rather loudly and Daryl could hear his complaints and how he didn't like him.

Faith had already sat down on the couch and Daryl sat down next to her. He took the moment in and then spoke.

"I think we need to talk," he said sounding nervous. His voice seemed rather shaky.

"Well duh of course we do," said Faith smiling at her father. Daryl smiled back.

"Before we go deep into the conversation I would like to say," said Daryl but Faith interrupted him.

"Wait! First I want say… I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I was little self centred before."

"No sweetie. It's okay. I understand how hard this must be for you because it's hard for me too."

"Well now that we're past the part where we both agree it's hard talking like this. What's next?"

"Well first tell me, how are you really? Tell me the truth."

"Well to tell you the absolute truth would be a little weird for me," said Faith as she laughed. "But honestly not too good. Mum tries watching out to see if I'm okay but she's not that good at it and sometimes it feels like she doesn't really care how I'm doing at all. I know she loves me but sometimes it's like I'm not loved. Don't worry about it. Anyways today has been such a bad day. So much has happened. It was my birthday and it started off to be a good day, which I don't normally have, and then it all went terribly wrong. It now feels like whatever I do or say just turns out to be bad and goes all wrong. I can't make anything go right. Sorry this just feels really weird talking to you about this."

"That's okay. If you want to stop you can."

"Nah I'll try to keep going."

"Well I'm now here for you. If you ever want to call me or write to me you can."

"Okay."

"Was that Jezza I saw over here before?"

"Yep."

"Wow you're still friends after all this time."

"It doesn't seem that long really. Sometimes after I've said or done things I've realised how lucky I am to have a friend like her because of the things I have said or done at certain times without realising it. I know that at times I've just treated her badly and she somehow puts up with it."

"I'm sure you weren't treating her badly on purpose."

"Sometimes I'm not sure."

"What are the names of your other friends?"

"Well they are Kenny, Craig, used to be friends with this girl Roxie but just recently she kinda left our group, man she has the big jealously problem with me, it's kinda funny because she pretty much has everything going for her in her life. Oh and Steve who is Jezza's older brother," answered Faith.

Charity then yelled out from the kitchen, "He likes Faith and she likes him back!"

"Shut up you little twerp! Stop listening in on my conversation!" yelled Faith smiling.

Faith looked at her dad. He was surprised by the sisterly relationship Faith and Charity had. He thought it was rather cute and sweet.

Faith smiled at her dad and said, "That's an example of how me and Charity get along."

"Interesting. So do you really like this guy?"

"Dad. We ain't ready to go there yet. Let's get over the introduction parts first okay," said Faith smiling.

Before Daryl said another word he took in the image of Faith smiling. He hadn't been around a lot before to see her smile a lot. He had to save this smile in his mind. But what he didn't know was that Faith didn't smile much either these days. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had seen Faith smile, the last memory he had of Faith was her crying as he left the house with his bag and things.

"Alright. So what's the thing with this girl Roxie?" asked Daryl getting back on track.

"Don't really know. She's a peculiar girl. I always seem to be running into those type of people, peculiar people."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Roxie… well we were never great friends, she was more friends with Craig and Jezza I guess but you know I tried getting along with her but she didn't like me or whatever and now it's all out in the open and no one speaks to her much but Craig has spoken to her a few times since then."

"Well what about school. How you doing at school? You're in middle school now right?"

"Yep. School not so good. I'm just coping. It's hard. It's tough. They treat us okay I suppose."

"Do you think you'll go all the way with school?"

"Dad I'm only twelve well thirteen now and I don't know. I'll go to high school but whether I go all the way, not sure. I guess I'll see what happens."

"Well some kids know if they are going to complete high school by the time they are your age."

"Yeah peculiar kids."

"Now down to the nitty gritty I suppose. Do you and Harry get along?"

Faith laughs and answers the question, "Nope! C'mon is it that obvious?"

"Kinda."

"We've had our problems and you shoulda been there when they said he was moving in. I was like all 'oh my god' and I took off out of the house and I didn't finish my breakfast. It feels like Harry picks on me sometimes when I talk about mum and then I say stuff back to him and _I_ get into trouble. It sometimes feels like my mum doesn't know I'm here and that I'm not always wrong."

"That's funny, not the not feeling like Sharon doesn't know you're here the other part."

"I understand ya. Charity likes him, which is good, I think. But sometimes I think Charity just says she just likes stuff. I'm not sure. She's a peculiar girl too. If only you knew what she could do."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Umm nothing," said Faith looking around the room innocently.

"Faith?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Umm yep."

"You don't sound too sure."

"Well I am."

"Okay then. I trust you."

"Anyways," said Faith sounding like she was getting out of the 'happy' mood again, "I've said enough about me now so tell me about you and your _wonderful_ life."

"Well like I said before Faith, I'm here for many reasons and one being to get your mother to sign some divorce papers and I knew she would be fine with that and so in about 4 months or so I will be getting re-married to my fiancé Melissa."

"Yeah, yeah I know that part. Where do you work? Where do you live?"

"Well at the moment I'm unemployed. I got sacked from my job. I didn't turn up once on time and they bloody sacked me. Which is ridiculous. So it's kinda good timing I guess though because I didn't have to take time off work to come here. I now live in New York City."

"Oh Aunt Liz lives there too."

"I know. Melissa works with her. They are both lawyers for Wolfram & Hart."

"Oh my god! Aunt Liz never told me that."

"Do you still see her or talk to her?"

"Yeah. I see her once a year and we secretly send letters to each other but mum doesn't know that. It's just sometimes I feel I can talk to Liz about things that mum would never understand or has time for me to tell her. Liz is really nice but mum doesn't like me spending time with her or talking to her. I think mum is jealous and stuff. I've pretty much got the message from her that she doesn't want me growing up thinking that one day I could be like that, rich, have a good job and live a life like that. That's pretty cool in a way that your fiancé, my soon to be umm step-mother works with Liz. Another other secrets or news to tell me?"

"Umm no. That's all for now. I have to say this. It's just so good talking this much to you. You don't know how much it means to me, really. After you walked out of the house before and I was asking if we would talk later and you replied by saying in your dreams I thought that was it, that was my chance and I lost it forever but you came back and you gave me another chance and told me part of your life and that just means so much to me Faith."

"Arghh no problem I guess."

"You just came back here and you were like changed. What happened exactly?"

"There's another time and place for that kinda story. I'll tell you another time. I promise."

"Okay sweetie."

"Oh one more thing. You know how you could tell I didn't like Harry… I don't think you would like him either am I right?

"100 percent correct. And not to sound like the ex husband or anything but I don't like him."

"This will be fun."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well I don't like him and you don't like him and…"

"Faith. We can't do that. I have to try and get along with him. And I'm not going to do this even if it will make you feel better about your problems or about me coming back yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Awww you're no fun," said Faith sarcastically.

They walked into the kitchen smiling at each other. Harry looked over at the two and part of him wished he could just get along with Faith. Charity noticed the way Harry was looking at them from the chair she was siting in. Sharon turned around from the washing up in the sink and as she heard them coming towards the kitchen.

Faith sat down across the table from Charity and started to whisper to her about what happened earlier when she had been eavesdropping into her conversation. Harry snapped out of his trance and then, as Daryl walked over his way, he pulled him aside to the back corner of the kitchen.

"If you think you can come back and change how everyone lives and make them happy or whatever well then you're wrong."

"Oh you think I'm going to steal your 'thunder'?"

"No! Just don't upset Sharon any more than you have. She's had a hard enough time lately before you came back to town."

"You told me this before mate."

"Well some people don't remember things they are told unless they are reminded. And don't call me mate. We ain't mates at all. We are anything but mates."

"All right then. Mate."

Harry glared at Daryl and Faith was watching them and she couldn't help herself but started to giggle and laugh.

Sharon saw what was going on and yelled, "Faith! Stop it!"

"Awww come on Sharon. Faith didn't do anything bad. She was just having a good old laugh," said Daryl sticking up for his daughter. Faith smiled at Daryl. It was nice having someone sticking up for her for once.

Harry tapped Daryl on the shoulder and Daryl turned around to face Harry once again.

"See. If you think you can do that well you're wrong. Trying to show off and stick up for Faith when she has clearly done something wrong."

"Man, chill. Cool down. Have a break. If you look at the situation she's just having a bit of a laugh and having a little fun. It's nothing to stress about… unless, unless you're a little jealous of me getting along with Faith all of a sudden."

"That's nonsense."

"Really?"

"Boys. Now stop this squabbling or continue this out of the house. This kind of behaviour shouldn't be seen in front of Charity," said Sharon who sounded rather angry.

"Jeez. He really has changed you Sharon, listen to yourself. I'm just having a bit of fun," said Daryl as he started to walk through the kitchen.

"Fun? So this is what you call fun now?"

Sharon looked at Harry and he knew he wasn't in Sharon's good books and he knew he had to make it up to her or he'd be out of the house very soon. So Harry decided to go out for a while.

Harry walked past Daryl and grabbed his coat off the coat hanger and left and shut the door.

"See the disruption you've caused," said Sharon.

"Sharon. Everything is fine."

"No it isn't," said Sharon who sounded like she was about to put the full waterworks on which she rarely ever did, just like Faith.

"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Has he done something?"

"Bloody hell. Harry has done _nothing_ wrong and you've done nothing _wrong_. You both have these suspicions of each other and you both have to get over each other for God's sake."

"Sharon don't start crying. What's wrong?"

Sharon looked at Charity and Faith and Faith noticed Sharon indicate to them to go and get out of the room.

"But mum! Do we have to?" asked Faith in a complaining, whiney voice.

Daryl watched on. Charity didn't know what was quite going on exactly.

"Faith. Just please go and take Charity to her room."

"I'll figure it out. I'll find out what's _really_ going on. It might take me a year, it doesn't matter, I'll still find out."

"Faith."

"Okay, okay. C'mon Charity. We are clearly not wanted her by our mum."

"Faith. Don't say it like that."

"I'll say it however I want to say it," said Faith storming off from the table with Charity tagging along behind her.

As Faith was leaving the kitchen, Sharon said to Daryl, "Now see what you've done. You've got Faith all angry and pissed off at me."

Faith overheard and said, "Dad did nothing. Don't blame him just because he's here."

"She's just emotional at the moment. It's expected."

"And whose faults that? You're back so emotions were triggered."

"Well I think emotions were triggered way before that."

"Oh really and what would you know? I've been here the whole time and Harry has been here parts and we know basically what's going on so don't come in here saying you know what's going on and trying to show off because it isn't going to work or fool anybody."

"Man you must be stressed out over something."

"Yeah well you would be too if you just got fired from your job," said Sharon bitterly.

"Well join the club."

Sharon looked up from the ground and asked, "You get fired too?"

"Well I've been unemployed for nearly a month now. I got fired for the stupidest reason but you don't need to hear that."

"They just seem to be firing a lot of people these days. They want the younger, fresh, vulnerable, sexy, blah, blah, blah people. So I got fired. Pfft!"

"That sucks."

"Plus I have to go to the hospital this week for this bloody stupid test. I don't even know what it's for. They won't even tell me. So I don't know if I need to get money for it or what."

Meanwhile Faith was in the lounge room leaning up against the wall listening to the conversation that echoed from the kitchen to the room she was in. "Oh my god! Why didn't mum tell me this?"

"Tell you what? You sticky beak. You're not supposed to be here you know. You told me to stay in my room and then I find you here." Charity had snuck up behind Faith without her knowing.

"Well why are you here now?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Then ask away," said Faith as she started walking down the hallway thinking about what she had just overheard not really focusing on what Charity was about to say.

Charity followed after Faith and asked, "Well I was thinking about a dream I had a few weeks back or is it meant to be a few weeks ago, not sure but anyways you were in this one and there was a demon or a person and they were dead and they had this symbol and I saw this symbol in…"

"Charity just get to the point," said Faith who had only heard Charity mumbling on about nothing.

"Faith if you had been listening I was."

"Sure."

"Anyways back to the point. I saw the symbol in a book I found in your room."

This time Faith had only heard Charity say she was in her room because Faith's mind was thinking about what she had heard her mother say back there. Faith stopped outside her bedroom door and asked, "What were you doing in your room?"

"Looking for you."

"Huh?"

"I was looking for you and then I was in your room looking at…"

Faith drifted off again and heard someone coming their way.

"Quick. Go back to your room."

"But I have to finish my story."

"Well you took too long to tell it."

"And that's because you interrupted and weren't listening the whole time."

"That's not true at all. Now quickly go back to your room."

"Whatever," said Charity and she walked back to her room.

Faith wandered back into her room and she lay down on her bed. She was feeling rather tired. It had been a big day for her.

Sharon and Daryl knocked on her door.

There was no reply. Faith had fallen asleep.

"Awww look at her," said Sharon.

"I'm looking at her. She's my little angel."

Then Charity came up behind Daryl and said, "What about me?"

Daryl chuckled and replied, "You're my little devil."

Daryl picked up Charity in his arms and took her off to her bedroom.

Sharon just watched on smiling but at the same time a tear rolled down her check and then another. Sharon looked back at Faith, picked up an old blanket off the floor of Faith's room and covered Faith with the blanket and turned out the light.

She walked past Charity's room and noticed that Daryl and Charity playing. It was just like a happy family except it wasn't. Sharon walked up the hallway to the lounge room and Harry had just arrived home again.

"Is that ex-husband-to-be left _yet_?"

Sharon smiled at Harry and leant in for a kiss. Harry kissed her back and smiled.

"He hasn't gone yet. He's just playing a game with Charity in her room."

"It's past her bedtime you know. Plus it's a school day tomorrow."

"It's alright."

"Where's Faith?"

"I don't think you've ever asked where she is before. Is there something going on?"

"No! Everything is well, fine."

"Okay then if you say so."

"It's just that guy, Daryl, he better be out of town during the next few days because, because I don't like him."

Sharon sat down on the couch next to Harry and gave him a little hug. "You know what. You're so cute. Daryl doesn't seem to like you either," said Sharon who then kissed him on the head and they sat there on the lounge room couch cuddling for the rest of the night until Daryl finally left and Charity had gone to sleep.


	54. An Interlude

Chapter fifty four- An Interlude

September 23rd, 1993

4:21pm, Los Angeles, California

Wolfram & Hart

"Has the English tweed man finally given in yet?"

"Unfortunately no. He keeps saying the same old crap, 'I'm never going to give in', blah, blah, blah but he will you know. Once William does his torture show on the uncooperative client, he'll change his mind for sure. He'll obey us and do exactly what ask him to do."

"Are you sure the old 'ripper' will really do the spell for us? We don't know if we can trust him."

"And what makes you think we can't trust him?"

"He can't trust us."

"That fact doesn't matter at all. The fact that does matter in this circumstance is that vampires, powerful vampires are in charge of what happens to _our _lives and if we don't do our best evil work for them _we_ may no longer have a job or a life left at the end of the day. So what matters is we do our best to make our guest as uncomfortable as possible starting with the process of chaining him up and getting William in here from wherever the hell he went off to and get him to work his mojo so his dear sweetheart will be happy and won't kill the people at the evil law firm."

"Let's get to work then."

Lindsey then picked up his cell phone and called his assistant Evan. He told him to take their special guest to the torture guest room. After all it was their plan to make the guest as uncomfortable as possible.

Lindsey put the phone back down on the table and turned back to face Lilah.

"If you would like to get to work anytime soon this is the time now."

"I'm going now. I'm going to find out where the vampires have been. They should have been back by now but I suppose they wanted to eat on the way back so I predict they will be back in a day or two. I'll ring up my contacts and see what they know. I might also go down to files and records and see what I can dig up there too."

"Good idea. You go do that. Bub bye."

"If you really don't like me, just tell me to my face and stop playing those babyish games. Your games won't win your way to the top Lindsey, trust me on this one."

"Lilah. I don't hate you. It's just, I hate you. Before you came along I was riding my way straight to the top of the Wolfram & Hart branch here in L.A. but now I have to compete with you for a promotion and it makes me sick that you're _my _competition. Otherwise if it wasn't like this between us, I'd like you."

"Aww Lindsey, you can be so sweet sometimes. You must have so many girls after you because of your sweet remarks but oh, I don't see any girls. My mistake. Bub bye."

"Bitch," mumbled Lindsey under his breath as Lilah walked away out of the room.

Lilah turned around and said, "I heard that, and," Lilah continued walking away and lastly said "thanks," while having a big smile on her face. She was proud to be who she was and she was proud for who she came to work for everyday.

A/N: Thank you to Pencil Gal, Mikkifavo, Yoz, the anonymous reviewer, Puffy Marshmallow, and Diana for all reviewing my fanfiction recently. And Mikkifavo I do not hate you because of your other review, you were just trying to give me some constructed criticism, I don't count what you said as a flame and you weren't too harsh at all. Also don't worry people, Buffy will be back very soon ;).. I promise.


	55. Catch Me If You Can

Chapter fifty five- Catch Me If You Can

The crowd was cheering as loud as they could. People were smiling and having fun sitting in the stands. Banners and streamers were waved about when they saw movement at the start line and at the finish line. It was a big day out for all the students and teachers at Tottem Middle School; it was their yearly athletics carnival.

At the back of the stands, right in the far back left corner sat Jezza, Faith, Craig and Roxie. They sat in that exact same order. Roxie had been avoiding Faith as much as she could and Faith had been avoiding Roxie as much as she could, so things were working out alright, well they couldn't get worse, could they?

Craig and Jezza had been feeling really awkward lately for different reasons and the same ones too. Craig had been a bit strange around Faith since what happened at the graveyard the other day. He didn't want to be thanking Faith too much or giving her more attention because that would just stir up more trouble with Roxie and Faith had promised she would keep her word to Craig and wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened.

On the other hand Jezza wasn't feeling as though she knew Faith as well as she had in the past. After the other night with what happened at her house when Faith was going all weird, daydreaming, coming in and out of reality and nearly passing out, it all didn't make sense and Jezza couldn't tell if it was pre-Slayer stuff or it was to do with Kenny or with her dad or, the list just went on. Jezza wasn't even sure if it was all real, if maybe Faith had been pretending in parts. Jezza had also noticed just recently that Faith had been a little distant from her but Jezza had been letting that just slide because of the situation. Jezza had always just let things slide and then asked questions later, was it time for her stop letting things just slide?

And then there were the things with Roxie. Basically she was just being a snob with her head in the air. She hadn't been spending a lot of time with the group, it was actually weird her even sitting with them today but Craig knew she had no one else, and Roxie wouldn't have wanted to be all alone looking like a loner. Roxie had actually been spending time in the library alone lately during recess and lunch, but no one knew why or really cared. Did Roxie want them to care?

Craig was curious at first but thought he'd try and forget about it since last time he went looking into something he had put his life at risk. Craig and Jezza didn't want to get in between their two friends' problems or make things worse but just for today they would be in between it all, so to speak.

Most of the one hundred metres track races had been called and the last few were just announced.

"The one hundred metres for girls in the age group of fourteen. You have to have either turned fourteen already this year or are turning fourteen.  So all girls down to the starting line in less than five minutes. That's for the one hundred metres track race," said one of the teachers from Tottem Middle School over the speakerphone.

The four of them sat there on the stone steps in silence for most of the time staring at or thinking about whatever they wanted.

Jezza decided to speak out. "Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking."

"Yes," asked Faith sounding somewhat curious.

"Well your age group is coming up soon and I was thinking it would be kinda cool if you raced against Natalie and showed her not to mess with us."

"So are you telling _me_ you want me to go in the two hundred metre race for thirteen year old girls so I can beat Natalie?"

"That's basically it."

"Who says I will win?"

"I do."

"Jezza, you don't understand I could make a fool of myself."

"But you have those umm," Jezza looked at Craig and continued, "powers. You could beat her for sure."

Craig looked at Roxie and she was pretending to not listen in to the conversation.

"I don't know."

"C'mon Faith. You should go in it. You could so easily win with your powers and all. Don't worry about Natalie, you'll do fine," said Craig trying to encourage Faith.

"But isn't that cheating?"

Jezza answered with, "Your point is?"

"It never hurt to cheat a little Faithy," said Craig.

Roxie looked towards the group and spoke up, "Well just c'mon Faith do what they say and make _everyone_ happy."

Faith paused for a moment, looked ahead and then to the both sides of her.

"Yeah I think I'll go in it. It could be fun who knows."

"C'mon on Faith it will be more than fun and you know it besides you need to do something fun after all the stuff has happened."

"True," said Faith giving a smile to Jezza.

"So we just got this race on now and the twelve year-old two hundred metre girls race and then you're up Faith."

"Oh I just noticed something."

"What now?" asked Jezza.

"I can't compete in the race like this," said Faith making gestures to the clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah you can Faith. You'll do fine. Stop making up excuses 'cause we wanna see you beat Natalie," said Craig half laughing.

Roxie spaced out and started writing something down in a black book. Roxie seemed very focused on whatever she was writing and no one noticed her or what she was doing. She pretended they weren't there and so everyone was fine to her. She pretended they weren't there and they pretended nothing was up with Roxie. It worked out well didn't it?

"And now the two hundred metre race for thirteen year old girls. You know the drill, you have to be turning thirteen this year or already have turned thirteen. All of you girls now go to the starting line ready for the race."

Jezza nudged Faith and Craig added, "Faith that's you."

"I know, I know. I'll get you guys back. Wait till next year. Next time one you two will have to go in a race. I ain't racing again," said Faith pointing at the two of them.

"That's what you think," yelled Jezza as Faith started to walk down the stone steps to the racetrack.

"Okay girls we have some coloured tags to give out to all of you with numbers on them. Once you get your tag wrap it around your arm or something so it's visible to all us so when you all cross the line we can identify you. After you have all received your tag we will place you in your positions on the starting line," said Miss Belle the sports teacher.

Faith got her tag, a dark red one with the number seven on it. After Natalie had been given her own tag, number thirteen, she noticed Faith standing not far away on her.

"What are you doing here and dressed like that?" asked Natalie looking at Faith and her clothes.

"Well for your information I'm here to beat you in the race."

"Huh, that is so pathetic. You trying to be like me and all."

"What? Are you mental? I'm not trying to be like you at all. I'm just here to have some fun and to me fun means beating you at something you're good at."

"Well for your information you won't be beating me and you'll just be embarrassing yourself in the process."

"Why do you even care if I embarrass myself?"

"I don't. Anyways what makes you think you can beat me wearing that?"

"Wearing what?"

"Umm what you're wearing ain't exactly running and winning material."

"And what about what you're wearing?"

"It's a track suit. You're meant to run and exercise in one."

"Yeah I know what one is. Well I just guess they didn't have my colour did they."

"And your colour would be?"

"Would be none on your bees wax. Anyways why are you even talking to me? I thought a girl like you wouldn't want to be caught dead talking to me?"

"See there you go again. You try to scare people with your talk but you don't scare me."

"Girls! Quiet all. Your race will start soon but because there are so many of you we will have to have two races," announced Miss Belle.

"What are you going to do if we're in different races?"

"I think fate will know where to put me."

"Now we want numbers eleven, twelve, four, eighteen, two, sixteen, seven and thirteen to line up in that order across the start line."

"I guess fate likes me," commented Faith towards Natalie as they walked over to their positions.

Natalie added, "You know you can't beat me." However, she didn't sound very reassured.

"Places! One, two…"

"Catch me if you can," said Faith at the last minute.

"Three!" said Miss Belle and the gun went off.

Runner number twelve had started off to a good start and Faith was doing a pretty good job catching up to the athlete.

Jezza and Craig screamed out 'Go Faith!' as loud as they could over the rest of the crowd while Roxie just sat there in her own world silently writing in her book.

So twelve was in the lead followed by Faith, then number four and just behind four was number thirteen, Natalie. The rest just couldn't keep up and seemed too far, far away to these four racers except a girl with a purple tag with number sixteen on it was catching up to the four in front. She whizzed past Natalie and was on number fours tail so to speak. Number four started to fall behind and Natalie then went back into fourth place again.

At this point, one hundred and ten metres down the track, Faith still hadn't had a chance of the lead but number twelve wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. And when Faith thought she could take the lead, number twelve came up behind her and then Natalie.

So now sixteen had made the lead all of a sudden, then followed Natalie, Faith, then twelve. Faith had managed to pass twelve now and then after number twelve was number four running at fifth place, trying not to let number two in. Natalie now at one hundred and thirty metres was getting slightly tired because she had increased her speed earlier to over take Faith to show her who was going to win but really Natalie was worried about Faith, she had no idea she was a good runner all this time. She wasn't sure if Faith would exactly win and she wasn't sure herself if she would win but she had to make a place of second or third, she just had to because she had always made those places in a race. As Natalie had Faith pass her, she also had number twelve pass her making Natalie now at fourth place again and now four, two, eleven and eighteen were behind her.

The last fifty metres had arrived and Natalie just didn't seem to have the energy to run any faster than she was now.

Faith was just happy she had proven Natalie wrong, she hadn't really noticed how good she was at running the two hundred metre race, and she was in second place and didn't exactly know it. She just kept running to keep her place.

Faith could hear someone heavily breathing down her neck and it was Josie, number twelve. Faith didn't turn to look who it was, she just kept running until she heard someone fall over and she stopped suddenly and Josie had collapsed on the ground, the crowd saw what happened and most stopped cheering but someone yelled out, "Keep running!" and so Faith kept running and she saw Natalie catching up to her who also had kept running.

Now this was when it got good, Faith and Natalie were neck and neck. Craig and Jezza were yelling out "Go Faith! You can beat her! Go Faith! You can beat her!" and Lulu and all the rest her and Natalie's friends were cheering on Nat.

Time was ticking away so to speak and there wasn't much of the track left to run on for the end of the race. Sixteen was in a secure place of first but second and third place; only time could tell who would take each place.

Five metres left for both Faith and Natalie. Everything went slow motion and each step of the foot, movement of hair strands, mouths moving, hands waving all went a lot slower than usual. Five more running steps and you could cross the finish line and that's what Belinda did, number sixteen. She came first place as it was predicted and Faith and Natalie neck to neck came running together at the same speed, at the same time, identically taking each step and all one of them needed was that little extra boost and they would come second for sure but poor Natalie, she didn't have the power or strength Faith held, little did she know one day Faith would have more power than she already had as a potential and Faith made her way to finish line, finishing a just before Natalie but even though it didn't seem like she came second by much really it was by a lot.

As Natalie hit the finish line her face looked so determined and angry, you wouldn't have wanted to piss this face off. Natalie stormed straight over towards Faith who was puffing from the race.

"How? Tell me how you did it? How did you win? It couldn't have just been luck."

"Don't ask me I wouldn't have a clue. You'd have to ask the powers above that but that would only be if it wasn't pure luck."

"Arghh! I hate you."

"Well that's good to know the feelings mutual."

"Arggh!" said Natalie again while storming off to her friends looking furious with a bright red face.

Some of the other racers after they had crossed the finishing line came over to Faith to congratulate Faith coming second. Faith went up to Belinda and congratulated her on coming first.

After Natalie had her spaz attack thingy, first, second and third place all went over to the recording booth to get their names written down and to receive a ribbon.

Craig and Jezza came running over to Faith.

"Aren't you glad we made you go in the race."

"A little," said Faith winking to Jezza with a half smile on her face.

"So next year can we book you in again to beat Natalie?"

"Umm I don't think so. Once is enough. But did you guys see Natalie? It's gonna be a while for her to cool down."

"Anyway she deserved having someone to beat her. Shows her she can't always be right or be good at everything."

Faith laughed, "I swear she knew something was up but she'd never know what. She was like, 'How? Tell me how you did it? How did you win?' It was so funny."

"It's good to see you laughing again."

"It's good to see you've kept your self safe while I wasn't around," said Faith winking towards Craig.

"Huh? What?"

And in unison Faith and Craig grinned and answered, "Never mind."


	56. Dru Love

Chapter fifty six – Dru Love

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Xander as he walked towards his friends sitting on the grass having recess and talking.

"Buffy's telling me all about the cute guys at our school."

"Oh god."

"C'mon guys, I ain't that bad."

"Xander, come back. You're not leaving me here to listen to Buffy talk all about Andrew Wells and Scott Hope," said Jesse as he stood up to stop Xander from leaving him alone to listen to Buffy talk about guys.

"Xander. I listened to you when…"

"Buffy. We said we wouldn't talk about that ever again."

"What's going on?"

"Xander here was talking about Michelle Blake the other day to me and how her hair was so shiny. Jeez you nearly made me puke."

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh Xander likes Michelle."

"Oh I'm not offended Xander, that you like another girl other than me."

"And oooh Buffy likes two guys!" said Jesse who sat back down.

"And oooh who does Jesse like? Xander, does Jesse like anyone?"

"Not sure. Jesse?" said Xander who sat himself down on the grass next to Buffy and Jesse.

"Oh look whose all quiet now. Does this mean I can go back to my talking about guys?"

"No!" said Jesse and Xander.

"Aww c'mon. I have no one else to talk to about girlie stuff."

"But hello Buffy, we ain't girls," said Xander who pointed out the obvious.

"Well duh! Oh, I could always talk to Michelle."

"Oh no! No!"

"Well if I can't talk about guys then I'll talk about my adventure coming home from camp."

"Buffy, do you have to pick the topic we talk about?"

"Well, no. But you two just talk about cars, sport and well cars."

"That's not true."

"Well yeah it is Xander," said Jesse

"Besides Buff, we've heard the story way too many times."

"But it's a good story."

"True."

"And it's original and unique."

"Yes, Buffy that's true too."

"I think what Xander is trying to say is we've heard it twenty times too many."

"Well if it's gonna be like that, you have a choice. Boys or story?"

Buffy looked at her friends and a half evil smile formed on her face. She knew the answer.

"Well it all started one hour and fifteen minutes into the ride home from summer camp. The trip was going fine until we saw car lights flashing up ahead and two or three cars pulled up to the right side of the road."

"No one can save us now, she's started," commented Jesse.

"Uh huh," said Xander agreeing.

It looked like there had been an accident and the cause could have been one car driving too fast on the slippery road. It had been raining earlier that day and the forecast predicted it would rain later that day as well.

Hank pulled the car over to the side of the road he was driving on. Joyce and Hank told their daughter Buffy they would go and investigate what was going on and see if they could help in someway. They ordered Buffy to stay in the car until she was told to get out or until they came back but little did they know that they would be sometime until they went back to the car. Buffy was as curious about the accident as her parents were. After her parents had walked over to the scene of the accident, Buffy tried to clear her mind but she was too curious and got out of the car and shut the door. She leant against the car staring in the opposite direction hoping that would help but instead her mind was now fixated on a figure moving in amongst the partially dense woods.

Buffy blinked once. Was she seeing things?

Colours she saw were mixed together and everything wasn't clear to her. She turned around to see her parents but they were busy helping out the people in the accident. Buffy turned back around and there it was again. The colours of the skin, the colour of black and the colour of yellow were all mixed in there and the colour of blood could be seen. What was out there? Would Buffy find it first or would it find her?

It was running at a rather fast pace, whatever it was. It looked like it could run as fast as Buffy or even faster. Buffy was drawn to the creature and started to wander away from the parked car. No one was coming after her to stop her and no one had seen her started walking so she walked through the woods trying to follow it and track down this mysterious thing.

Buffy could tell this wasn't a human, it was something else. Maybe a vampire? She could sense something different about it.

She would see the unknown figure and then it would disappear. It was dodging in and out of the trees and the light.

She followed it and then she lost sense of it and it disappeared out of sight but not out of mind. She closed her eyes trying to sense it and something rushed past her and her eyes opened wide. Nothing. Should couldn't see a thing. She closed her eyes once more and tried again. She listened and something rushed past her again but this time she was knocked over and that was the last thing she remember until…

…she woke up lying on the ground with her head on her hand in some unknown building. Buffy woke up surrounded by vampires.

"Where am I?" asked Buffy demanding to know where she was as she tried standing up with difficulty.

"It doesn't matter where you are because you're not going to escape so it doesn't matter where you are," answered a large built, smelly vampire.

"Tell me what's going on."

"You're held captive pet. Nice little place here. Far away from lots of stuff really. Best thing is it's far away from people so screaming won't help."

"You, you're Spike."

"This girl's a smart one I see. Done your research at umm Slayer Camp have you pet?"

"How do you, how do you know about…"

"Let's just say I've been watching. Now lets get down to business shall we?"

"I'm not doing any business with a vampire like you."

"Oh what have the Council been telling you now?"

"They've been telling me nothing that's what. I would never do business with a vampire, with a disgusting soulless creature of the night."

"Oh really? Well it's a matter of life and death really. You're going to die, that's inevitable but you'll live slightly longer if you co-operate with us."

"Spike."

Spike turned to face the voice who called to him and out of the shadows Dru appeared.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Is this her? The girl in my vision? The one?"

"Yes Dru, she is the one."

"Pretty she is. Prettier than the last one. But not as pretty as…"

"I know I know, the pocket watch," said Spike as he kissed Dru on the head.

"It's glowing. Spike can you see the glowing energy around it? It's all bright and shiny. The power is still within. After all this time it's here."

"Calm down Dru, don't get so excited."

"But it's so precious and shiny."

"Excuse me, Buffy Summers over here. I want to know, what is going on? Why do you want this?" said Buffy holding the pocket watch in her hand.

"She doesn't know."

"She doesn't know," stated Dru repeating what Spike said.

"She doesn't know indeed."

"Know what?" asked Buffy as she stepped forward.

The five vampires that surrounded her stepped forward with her and growled.

"That will remain a secret and you'll never know."

"Spike. It's glowing more. It's glowing!"

Everyone looked at the watch and it was definitely glowing a lot and bright light poured out of it which hit the roof of the building then the floor to the opposite wall behind Spike and Dru.

"She's special Spike. Can we keep her?"

"Dru, no time for playing."

"Time. Time is pretty too. She is special like the other one."

"Shh! Stop wasting time. And yes she is special just like the other three other ones," said Spike as he laughed ever so evilly.

Spike walked closer to Buffy and the minions. He was now about two metres away from where Buffy was standing. Buffy got nervous and started back up and two vamps grabbed Buffy's arms and she struggled and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Oh don't be afraid we just want the pocket watch."

"But it's just a watch."

"Pet isn't so smart after all. The signs were clear."

"Many signs were clear but some not so." Dru began drifting around the room.

"Signs? What bloody signs?"

"This one is a goner. She doesn't know a sign when she sees or hears one."

Dru giggled. "She's crazier than me." Dru then danced about by herself nearby.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? This was your gift to save a life or lives and your gift has finally fallen into my hands of immortality and I will use it to my advantage."

"And this is the vampire who thinks I'm crazy."

"No that was dear Dru who thought that."

"Yes, that was me," said Dru and she danced to over near Buffy. "But you are different. You are not as scared as the others. Fear. I can't smell much. Maybe a spell was cast Spike?"

"You're reading into this too much Dru my love."

"But he is right little one. This is my gift from up above the world so high. It's like a diamond from the sky."

"Dru."

"Yes."

"That's a children's nursery rhyme."

"But I heard it. The girl sang it to me."

"Now back to the girl standing in our room. You were sent a bloody power and now it's ours. Simple."

"But I was never told. This can't be true. A power within this pocket watch?"

"We knew the young Slayer would come to us in a shape or form and she did. This is what she gave you."

"Lauretta!"

"Yes. She is smart again Spike. A tricky one she is. A tricky one she won't be for long."

"So you're telling me Lauretta sent me signs about the power of the watch and sent the watch to me?"

Spike was getting bored and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're red hot. Smokin' hot. I can now see why your type need someone to watch over them so they don't go all stupid and don't miss the bloody signs."

The glowing power light was draining and it wasn't as bright as before. The light was fading ever so fast now.

"Spike!"

"Not now Dru."

"But Spike!"

"I'm trying to deal with the annoying girl at the moment."

"Spike!"

"Dru!" yelled Spike and growled at Dru.

Dru whimpered away into the corner and started talking to herself.

"Dru. Stop this. You've got your little bloody gift you've been looking for so be quiet."

Spike turned around to face Dru and then turned back to Buffy. Something was going on. Hell yeah something was going on. Buffy was scared to death. She was in the room with seven other vamps and two you could say were professional vampires, been in the industry and had 'years' on them. She tried not to show her fear but she couldn't control the heart beat within her.

"I smell the blood pumping in your heart little bit. You're not as fearless as you make yourself out to be."

"Oooh blood! Bloody, blood, blood!" screamed Drusilla with delight.

"Stop that! I'm trying to bloody concentrate."

Spike walked away from Dru and over towards Buffy and grabbed the watch off her.

"What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do a thing."

"A spell or something has been placed on it. James. What has happened to it? Come here."

"It looks like a spell alright has been placed on it. Nothing I can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"

"Spell like this once placed on the watch which holds this much power can't be reversed."

"All spells can be reversed right?"

"No Spike, this one can't."

"But I, I travelled to Germany, France, Rome, Africa, back to America and all over the place to find it and the people related to it for my dear Dru. This can't be happening."

Buffy laughed with excitement.

"Stop that now little bit before you no longer have a mouth."

"But it's funny. A vampire like you stuffs up a plan like this."

"Oh you think it's funny? It won't be funny when I do this," Spike punched Buffy in the face, "and this," he punched her again, "a million times over till I beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Spike! I can feel it! It's weak. It's getting weak. And…"

"What my dear?"

Spike knelt over next to his love Dru.

"Here. Here is the pocket watch. Maybe you can solve the problem."

"It's too late," said Dru looking disappointed and looking down at her feet.

"What?"

"Now, this is useless! I don't want this piece of junk!"

"What? After everything? What happened to it?"

"That little bitch."

"Buffy?"

"Spike, Lauretta. She did something to it."

"But Dru, I know you see things and hear things but I killed her, years ago luv. She couldn't have done something."

"Spike. She did something to it!" cried Dru and Spike hugged her.

There was silence. It was a little too quiet and Spike turned slowly around to where Buffy was. Only Buffy stood there now.

"Where did everybody go you may ask? Well some now lay here down on the ground and the other three, big losers, they ran away that way," said Buffy pointing in the direction behind her. "It was a good fight with the other two. You should've seen it."

"You may get away this time and you may be lucky that something went wrong with Lauretta's gift, guess there was a warranty or time lasting spell on it or whatever. But next time we meet things won't be the same and you'll know why."

Spike turned back around and hugged his darling Dru love who was crying.

Buffy ran as she had never run before. It was getting dark outside and she was so scared. She finally got to the car and she was so exhausted. Her parents were only just now making their way back to the car too.

For the whole trip back home there was silence like normally, but this silence was different. Buffy put her hand into her pocket and no watch lived there now. The watch was lost forever.


	57. When Vampires Attack

Chapter fifty seven –When Vampires Attack

"This is the most boring class ever."

"But you always say that Xander."

"He's right. It is the most boring class ever."

"You guys just don't like Mrs. Drasley."

"That's not true."

"Speak for yourself Jesse."

"I am."

"Sure."

"Guys, it's not that boring. Just listen to what she has to say."

"I am and look it's making me sleepy," said Xander.

"English can be interesting Xander."

"I wish we could just speak the language and that would be enough for us to pass," commented Jesse.

"If only that was the case but it isn't so just try and listen guys for another fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" asked Xander.

"Yeah."

"I thought we had another five."

"We do. She's just messing with ya Xan."

"Well thank God she's just joking."

"Stop complaining Xander."

"You say that Buffy like I'm always complaining. I mean c'mon I'm not that bad, I'm not always complaining. Things could be worse."

"Don't say that!"

"Why?"

"'Cause something is going to happen now."

"Is this like some stupid girl thing?" asked Jesse trying to be funny.

Xander and Jesse both laughed but Buffy just crossed her arms and frowned at the both of them.

"Anyways I thought you were telling me to concentrate on what Mrs. Drasley was saying and look at you, you're not even concentrating."

"Ahhh! How can I with you distracting me?"

"Ahh! Saved by the bell. You don't have to answer that one X-man."

"What bell?"

And the school bell rang.

"That bell," answers Xander.

Buffy packed up her stuff and left the class quickly and left Xander and Jesse behind.

"Where's she going?" asked Jesse.

"Not sure but she's pissed at us."

"What did I do?"

"It's not all about you or me Jesse. I think it's something else."

Jesse laughed, "Maybe it's to do with some 'other' guy."

"Get real." Xander paused and thought about what Jesse had just said, "Do you think?"

"Xander, I was just joking."

"Yeah."

Xander wasn't so sure now.

"Anyways let's get out of the classroom before we get given extra homework from Mrs. Drasley."

"Yeah good idea."

They both then rushed out of class out into the corridor and bumped into someone wearing a hooded jacket.

"Oh sorry," said Xander.

The stranger looked up at Xander and all Xander could see were his dark eyes. For a split second he took a deep hard stare at Xander and quickly turned and kept walking.

Buffy had been quickly walking away in the opposite direction and she was carrying her books to place in her locker which was a few doors down in the corridor from her classroom when she suddenly bumped into someone and dropped what she was carrying. She bent down straight away to pick up her stuff and she waited, no one offered to help her pick up her stuff, not even the person she bumped into. As she was picking up two of her books she looked up and the person she had bumped into was staring at her with his or her dark scary penetrating eyes, which seemed to be looking straight through her towards the opposite direction of the corridor. He then noticed Buffy staring back at him and quickly dashed off down the corridor in the other direction. Buffy put all of her stuff in her locker as she watched two figures in black hooded jackets enter the room with the entrance door name 'Access to the basement: Staff Only'.

Buffy suspected something not right was going on and decided to follow up on this. She saw Xander and Jesse looking confused and puzzled just standing there in the corridor. She had to pass them to get to the basement.

As Buffy passed them Xander said, "Buffy. Are you alright? Why'd you run off like that?"

"I guess it's just a 'girl thing'."

"Where you off to now?"

"The basement."

"What's in the basement?"

"Guys or whatever in black hooded jackets. One of them bumped into me or I bumped into it and it looked suspiciously odd."

"We bumped into one as well," added Jesse.

"Can we please come with you to see what or who they are?"

"Please Buffy. We'll be good. We can help."

"Yeah alright. Just don't be too loud. And you have to be real careful. It could be something else if you know what I mean."

They acted normal and walked at a normal and casual pace towards the basement door. Buffy told Xander and Jesse to wait just outside the door and when she needed their help or anything they would know. She went down the wooden staircase alone.

As she got to ground level it was quite dark. She quickly searched around for a weapon of some sort. She found an old piece of wood lying around. In her head she thought that would do for the moment.

She lurked around trying to sense whatever was down in the basement. All senses were alert as she crept around. She heard something talking in a low voice. Buffy swung around towards the voice with her weapon held high in the air except something attacked her from behind and held her back as she tried free herself. She squirmed about in the grasp of the three black hooded figures, at least she thought that was who was attacking her, she couldn't exactly tell in the dark. Buffy kicked the guy on the left of her in the legs and his balance became unstable and he fell backwards into a bookcase of some sort. The other attackers were more alert now and took a firmer grip on Buffy's arm. One of the other beings in the room went to go see how the other one was after falling over backwards.

"He's alright. He'll live," yelled out the man.

This man walked over in front of Buffy and pulled a hood down off his head; he was part of the black hooded people. After the unveiling of his face, Buffy knew what she was dealing with. Vampires.

Xander and Jesse couldn't stand waiting outside the basement door any longer and snuck inside hoping no one had seen them.

They crept down the stairs trying not to let the stairs creak and found the same piece of wood Buffy had dropped in her struggle with the black hooded vampires. At first they hid behind a pillar in the basement. A vampire could tell something else had entered the basement and went searching for the human's blood he smelt. This left Buffy being held by one attacker.

"Now, now little girl. There's no way you are going to escape this. So stop trying to struggle and get loose. You're little destiny ends right here. Plus it's orders from the higher being evil Master."

"Your umm what?!"

"My Master. It's Master's orders to eliminate you."

"No it wasn't," piped up the black hooded dude searching for Xander and Jesse.

"You wouldn't know a thing Charlie."

"Yeah I do. Master told us to capture the…"

"Shut up Charlie! Go back to whatever you're doing over there."

Charlie knew he was close to his prey.

"Now back to you young girl. Your death is inevitable as you may already know but your life ends here!"

Xander now had been leading the vampire Charlie in circles which totally confused him because he could also sense Jesse and didn't know what direction to go in. Then all of a sudden Jesse ran screaming towards the back of the vampire that seemed to be in charge and the one that was talking to Buffy and tried sticking him from the back but he missed the heart. Jesse panicked and ran to the far end of the room.

"What'd you do that for Charlie?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing. It was that little boy."

"Where is he? Go kill him now!"

Xander was panicking too; he never thought Jesse would do something like that. Xander found a smaller piece of wood lying around the place and used that to dislodge the piece already in the vampire's back to go straight to the heart as he charged towards the vampire like Jesse had done just before.

As soon as Jesse had made his sudden move at trying to stake the vampire, Buffy had noticed that the vamp holding her down had been distracted by the chaos. She started the fight between the two of them by punching him up in the ugly vampire face.  He growled with anger and slight pain. Buffy grabbed a piece of wire from the shelf behind her and decapitated him. She used the same technic for his fellow friend who had the dust fall over him from the other vamp Buffy dusted.

Buffy, Xander and Jesse re-grouped. They all knew that one vampire still existed in the room with them, it was Charlie.

"Oh Charlie! Where are you?" yelled Buffy.

Charlie was trying to escape into the trap door that led to the sewers but it had been blocked off because all of the stuff that fell off the bookcase had tumbled on top of the trap door.

Xander and Jesse went carefully searching for Charlie. They didn't want to cause any more chaos.

Buffy searched around where she had dusted the other vampires.

"Guys! I think I found something!"

"What?!" yelled Xander and Jesse as they came running towards Buffy.

They looked at Buffy. "What is it?" asked Xander.

"The trap door is open. This is how they got into the school. Through the trap door from the sewers."

"I bet he's gone by now," said Jesse.

"I think so too," said Xander.

"But I just hate it when vampires attack. So annoying!" added Buffy.


	58. Ironic Escape

Chapter fifty eight - Ironic Escape

Sunnydale Mental Institution

1:00pm

There was loud banging against the steel doors that seemed to be annoying and repetitive. She would be let out soon. She kept banging to be let out.

Dr. Evans and his nurse for the day Emma rushed towards the door the patient was banging on.

"I don't want sound like I'm questioning your experience but are you sure you're making the right decision?" asked Emma.

"Well to be honest I'm not so sure now but first I just want to talk to her and see how she feels about the idea and we will go from here."

They approached the door with caution.

The patient had been removed from her old room a few months ago because her attitude and behaviour had changed. First it was getting better then worse. She was becoming much better now but the question remained in all the doctors and nurses minds, 'But for how long?'

Emma got the key chain out of her pocket to find the key to open the door.

The banging on the door had stopped suddenly. The patient heard the key coming.

The key turned slowly in the lock and the door was then unlocked and a sudden force pushed the door open. Dr. Evans and Emma were thrown by the force backwards onto the floor.

The patient ran like there was no tomorrow. Some would say she could run as fast as the wind when she wanted to.

She fought the guards that tried to stop her and she got past each stage of security without any problem.

In the waiting room she suddenly stopped and looked at all the people smiling and laughing and the ones crying. She couldn't wait to get outside into the world again and feel the emotions and make a difference.

Some guards were on her tail and Dr. Cray.

She bolted to the glass sliding doors and she ran through them as they opened and went to run across the pedestrian crossing.

Cars screeched. Horns beeped. People screamed. Cars smashed into each other. People in the area stopped what they were doing.

Twenty people from inside the Sunnydale Mental Institution foyer came running out to see what had happened as well as the guards and Dr. Cray.

People living in apartments stuck their heads out the window.

The people in the cars close to the scene got out to see how bad the situation really was.

"We're going to need an ambulance!" yelled a woman who had just been passing by the street at the time. A man standing near her rang 911.

The drivers in the cars coming towards the pedestrian at the time sat the side of the road in sudden shock.

A crowd had now formed around the scene.

Dr. Cray and his team stepped through the crowd and said, "Everyone step back and leave some space. We are just as much at fault as the drivers coming along this road. Let us spend some time with her."

Most people listened to what Dr. Cray had to say and took a few steps back from the scene.

The ambulance was on its way with its flashing lights and loud sound. But there was no time; it wouldn't make it to the scene in time.

Dr. Cray felt for a pulse but no luck. Deirde had passed away. The force of the cars hitting her killed her instantly; people surrounding the situation were just hoping that things would turn out okay and that there was a miracle.

The ambulance men tried to revive her but it was too late.

A near by street

1:45pm

Buffy was walking home from the main street after buying some ingredients from the magic box for a magic experiment and she could hear the commotion of some accident. She rushed down the near by alley way towards the next street and a sudden flash back came to her from the last time she entered an alley way but she tried to ignore it and kept running. She ended up next to a shoe shop, which was near the Sunnydale Mental Institution.

Buffy saw the huge crowd of onlookers, the ambulance and the ambulance team, police, camera crew, doctors and nurses from the Institution all gathering around a car crash scene at the pedestrian crossing outside the Institution. Buffy walked cautiously over to the scene scared of what she might see.

There had been an accident all right. A body lay on the road and the people from the coroner's office came in to take the body away in a body bag.

The pedestrian crossing and that big part of the road were closed off with police tape and a detour route with signs was being made for the oncoming traffic.

Buffy stood still behind the huge crowd. Thoughts flashed through her mind of the alleyway being closed off with police tape. Vivid images of that real life experience were placed in her mind and she couldn't get rid of them.

She walked slowly towards the crowd again.

A limo pulled up across the street away from the main scene. A chauffeur got out and opened the door for the passenger.

The news crew rushed over to where the limo had pulled up.

The crowd of onlookers didn't know where to keep their eyes. Half looked back up the street at the limo, the rest kept them on the main scene of the day.

The man stepped out of the limo, fixed up his tie and continued walking down the street in his fancy suit. Three other people followed him as he got out of the car and walked down the street. The camera crew followed his every step as his workers told him the information he needed to know.

He made his way to the scene and one of his assistant placed a fold out stage on the side of the street and the crowd turned his way. Buffy walked over to the scene.

The body, the paramedics and the coroner were on their way to the morgue now.

The camera crew set up their equipment.

"Good afternoon fellow citizens of Sunnydale. As some of you may already know a terrible accident has happened in our town today. A young woman who was a patient here at Sunnydale Mental Institution was being released for a trial month because she had been overcoming her problem. I won't go into detail about that but some would say she was as sane as a clown. Well never mind about that. A young lady has lost her life. Deirde. Some of you may have know her others not at all be we won't forget this woman Deirde. We won't forget you. She died of a terrible young age of twenty-three. May she rest in peace.

There will be a memorial made here at the park across the road from the Sunnydale Mental Institution in honour of her. This is a tragedy that we just won't let pass us by like it was nothing. Also another memorial will be made to the young girl Juliette who died in April. She died at an awful young age as well. It's very sad to see citizens from Sunnydale die at such young ages.

Some people see that when people die it's their time up, it was meant to be but it was certainly not for these young people's lives. Others see that when the life of one is taken another is created. You don't have to believe any of this it's just what some people believe. It's sad. A life to be taken from someone when they haven't even started their life yet. They haven't experienced everything they are meant to live though. They haven't learnt all the lessons they need to know. They haven't met the people they are meant to meet in life.

I hope that for the rest of the day you all think about how precious life is and think about what you have, that it is special and to lose it would be very wrong. Time is special too and we have no idea how much time we have left in life. Think about this. I hope we don't have any more terrible news like this to report for the rest of the year. It has been a very sad day for me today and it should be for all of you citizens of Sunnydale as well. We won't forget you Deidre. We won't forget you!"

He then walked back to his limo with reporters taking photos every second for the papers they all worked for.

A news reporter then added on to the speech, "And that was Mayor Wilkins the third of Sunnydale. What a lovely speech he made. What he said was absolutely true. It's very sad for someone to go before his or her time. This is Janis Hepburn reporting for channel 15 news."

Most of the citizens who were at the scene for the whole time and who had been listening to the mayor's speech had already burst out crying at the mayor's heart-felt words. It had touched all their hearts and pulled on the strings for emotions to be let out, the mayor had meant to do that on purpose.

The speech had been aired live around the town and would be around again on the six o'clock news later that night.

Xander had seen the speech on the television live and saw Buffy off the side to the crowd on television. He rang up Jesse and they got a lift from Jesse's parents down to Jasper Street, the street where chaos had set up shop for the day.

Jesse and Xander ran towards their friend who looked emotionally down today. She didn't seem to be crying but she looked rather sad and confused. They ran straight over to her and gave her a big hug. They stood there hugging and without letting go for three minutes before they let go and took a step back. Buffy looked up at her friends and tried to speak but no words came out.

"Buffy you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," explained Xander.

"We just came to be here for you Buffy," said Jesse.

"We know you had some kinda of connection to the girl so we knew you'd be upset and feel something else that we don't but we understand. Jesse and I understand and it makes sense to us."

"Thanks for understanding guys," said Buffy as she went to sit down on the side of the pavement.

Xander and Jesse followed Buffy's actions and sat down next to her.

There was an awkward moment silence. Buffy didn't exactly feel up to talking but she was glad her friends were there with her. Xander and Jesse just didn't know what to say.

Buffy sat there and thought about Deirde, Juliette, Lauretta and what the Mayor said. Not everything she had heard them all say made sense and it was the same with Spike and Dru. They didn't seem to make complete sense when they talked to Buffy either. It was as though as when all these people and vampires spoke to her they talked down to her and talked with a sense of holding back, as if they were holding back information they knew from her. There was no real time for Buffy to think about this, most of it had passed her already in life and she couldn't go back and ask questions now, she just had to wait to see what the future had for her. Buffy then burst out with, "At least she lived past twenty, and some don't make it that far along in life just like Juliette didn't."

"Buffy you don't have to talk about this now. We can talk about this another time."

Buffy suddenly turned to face Xander, "I want to talk about it _now_ Xander." Buffy was ignoring her thoughts and going against the flow of thoughts in her head. She had to talk about it even though really there were no questions she could ask her friends about her future and what the coded messages and words meant.

"You know I could have saved her if I had known earlier, if time had been arranged differently. Time is a tricky thing."

"Buff, you're starting to sound strange. Don't talk like that. It's creepy," added Jesse.

"Buffy think about it this way. Time doesn't matter; it's the choices we make in that time that do. You can't do anything. What has happened is done," said Xander.

"I had a gift of time and that did matter but I was blind and could not see the power I held and now it's gone. I could have saved her. I could have saved both of them but I

didn't."

"You may have possibly saved Juliette but you never knew. Time was running out and you couldn't save her and it's not your fault. You told me yourself you didn't know what was going on. The power was new to you. You couldn't have known."

"But if only I had gone back to Deidre I could have stopped her somehow from going down this path and getting herself hurt."

"Buffy, stop thinking about the what if's. You don't hold the power any more. No one knew that an accident like this was going to happen, no one. I know it's something sad but maybe it was her time. Maybe somehow something good will come out of this. You have to think positive."

"How can I think positive when two people have died all because of me?"

"Buffy you aren't the one deciding factor in fate. You were just unlucky that you were mixed up in all of this bad stuff. You're just unlucky. They were unlucky."

"Xander I've lost two people connected to me in magical way. I don't know how to describe it but it's like I lost a part of me and gained a part of them."

"Buffy I don't think you're mentally stable right now."

"Jesse! I don't think you have the right to say that about me. I am mentally stable okay. I've just been through a lot and maybe you just don't understand."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm just trying to point out that maybe you shouldn't be having deep conversations about stuff like this at this sort of time after what happened today. It's bringing back memories. Bad memories. Ones that Xander and I don't know about in great detail. I think you need a rest. I think you need to go home."

Buffy ignored what Jesse had said and continued talking, "Xander, you said before that time doesn't matter, that it's the choices we make in that time. I had a choice. I had choices to make and I made a bad choice. What does that say about me?"

"It doesn't say anything like what you're thinking Buffy. How in the hell would you have known to make a difficult choice like that with a power you didn't even know about and even if you had known about the power, Juliette may have not believed you. It's a pretty unique power you had for a while Buff. It's not everyday someone has something like that. But again don't think about the what ifs. The future is coming and we have to deal with it. I'm not saying forget about the past, I'm trying to say we have to get through the past and the present to get to the future."

Meanwhile in the center of Sunnydale, in Town Hall, the Mayor carried out his day to day work and was filling out some documents regarding what happened today and signing important papers when there was a knock on his office door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Allan sir."

"Oh come on in."

The Mayor looked up as Allan walked in. "Ah Allan, nice to see you. How's your wife?"

Allan stopped jut inside the door and replied, "Oh she's good."

"And Steven? How is he?"

"Oh he's good too."

"That's wonderful to hear. So let's get down to business. What did you come to tell me?"

"The package arrived for you."

"Is it still fresh?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh goodie. Bring it in straight away so we can get the ritual over and done with."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing."

Allan turned around. "Yes?"

"Make sure the room is clean. We don't want any unwanted germs in the room. I need the room to be perfect, we don't want the ritual to go wrong."

"Yes sir."

"Now be off."

As Allan left the room he closed the door to Mayor Wilkins office behind him.

Richard picked up his phone and dialled the number two.

"I heard the good news from Allan. The package has arrived. Make sure it arrives safely to the room and please do not spill it. I worked very hard to arrange for it to come today. Now I'll see you there and everyone else in five minutes."

He then left his office and walked down the corridor to a private closed off room where the ritual would be held.


	59. The Big Comfy Chair

Chapter fifty nine – The Big Comfy Chair

"So tell me again what happened," said the therapist as Buffy sat uncomfortably in the big comfy chair.

Buffy did not want to speak again. She felt she had said enough for today and during all the other sessions with Judy, Buffy's therapist, as well but no Judy insisted that she repeat what happened one more time.

Buffy refused and there was nothing Judy could do.

"You know talking about it can make it better."

Buffy moved forward in the chair but still felt uncomfortable being here in Judy's office.

"I've talked. Nothing happens. The feeling doesn't go away. I can try and forget but the image remains at the back of my head. I have to see that image everyday and you know what, pictures do tell a thousand words, they tell me the story everyday over and over again. You're nice, well at least you seem to be but this isn't working out. Just let me go so I can stop wasting your time."

"Buffy I hear you but you've still got the October sessions left. It was a traumatic experience for such a young girl of your age and it's not something you will get over for along time or perhaps ever. I'm not telling you to forget but let the memory go. Don't hold it to the present and let it drag you back to the past. You need to carry on with your day to day activities not being in the past but the present. You're strong Buffy, emotionally you are strong and you can get though this and I think you know that too. I won't ask you to say anything else today and we won't talk about Deidre like I have been asked to talk to you about but for today I can say this session is finished. See you tomorrow Miss Summers."

"I want to stay," said Buffy as she tried to feel more comfortable sitting in her chair.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?"

"Yes. I want to stay," replied Buffy as she slowly got up from her chair and wandered around the room.

"I listened to what you said and it makes sense. Some of these sessions I must admit have been helpful in ways but when I first was told about them I thought they would be utterly useless. I seem to have been proven wrong," continued Buffy as she walked over towards Judy.

"I'm very happy you have decided to stay and co-operate at least in this way."

Buffy turned around and walked back to her chair and tried to get comfortable in her chair again.

"You mentioned you were asked to speak to me about Deidre and who was this by?"

"Sorry Buffy that is classified information."

"Hmmm, well anyways, what do you know about Deidre?"

"Does that really matter?"

"To me, yes."

"I know more than you think. I know more than Mayor Wilkins has said or anyone else who has been in the media because I'm not just your therapist because you need help but because I know about you, your kind and your world and I'm a part of it."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to sense something about Judy. She was telling the truth and Buffy could sense it. Buffy then re-opened her eyes and blinked. Judy was waiting for a reply from the young girl.

"Are you a Watcher?" asked Buffy who was curious about this woman.

Judy smiled and laughed a little. "No sweetie, I'm not a Watcher but I know some. Some are close friends, others... not."

Buffy smiled, "Some are your friends? The ones I met don't seem so nice. Only one in particular seemed to be nice and another sort of but the first one, he was…"

Buffy looked directly into Judy's eyes.

"Yes?"

"He was sent away and I haven't seen him since. I don't have a clue where he is or what condition he is in. I don't even know if he's alive."

"I can help you with that."

"Do you have connections with people to find out where he is?" asked Buffy who got all excited and was getting restless in her comfy chair.

The smile disappeared off Judy's face as she said, "Well unfortunately no Buffy but I can help you to find out if he's alive."

Judy got a pen out of her draw and wrote down a note for Buffy.

"Here you go,"said Judy as she handed over the note. "These are the ingredients and the spell book that can help you find out if this person is alright."

Buffy looked at the piece of paper which she now held tight in her grasp. She held the paper as if it was a sacred artefact that had been lost for centuries and was only now found again.

"Thank you," said Buffy as she looked over towards Judy. "I just needed to know if he was okay. He told me when I first met him that he would be my Watcher and I've now been wondering if he ever would come to tell me one day it was my time because I didn't know if he was you know, dead."

"Not all Watchers are mean Buffy, remember that. The Council changes them in ways that they don't know, I don't know and no body knows but it holds a certain power within which controls them when they get too superior about themselves. My friends who are Watchers have been careful not to let the power control them but they control it."

"Would I have met them?"

"No. Some live in England, Ireland, Australia and some are ex-Watchers which have preferred to hide and not keep contact with the rest of their life because of how miserable they feel after everything and what they have lost."

"And the question still remains. Who are you?"

"Judy, your therapist."

"No. How do you know this stuff besides being friends with Watchers?"

"All I can tell you is nothing about that question or answer but I know Deidre would have wanted you to not hold back because of her. She would have wanted you to act on your instinct."

"What? Now you know Deidre as well? This is all too much. You must be not telling the truth."

"Do you sense any lies?"

"I can't sense lies. No one can."

"But you were sensing before that there was something different about me. I could see it in your eyes. Anyways they chose me to be your therapist because I have more knowledge about your kind and I would be able to talk more freely with you and understand you better. Yes that was what I was saying before."

"You keep changing the subject and bringing in new information. Stop that!"

"I didn't know Deidre personally but I basically know why she was put in there in the first place and I know she cared about all the other Slayers before her time, in her time and after. So that is why she would have wanted you to be who you are and not hold back and be the person you're meant to become."

"So what do you know about me then?"

"Well let's start with what I don't know. I don't know your stories of mischief at Slayer Camp or what you did there and so on but I know you were mischievous. I don't know your full life story, I do know who your parents are, I was friends with them in elementary school actually, small world. I only know who your friends are because you told me who they are. I don't your favourite band. I don't know your friends at camp. I don't know your feelings. I don't know your thoughts. Your favourite songs. I don't know what you really think of me. I don't know if you trust me and I don't know how much longer this list goes for."

"I get the gist of it. You don't know a lot but you know a bit."

"Oh look at the time," said Judy as she looked at clock on the wall near her desk. "It's just about time for our session to end.

Buffy looked down at her watch and it said four twenty five.

"But Buffy, before you go bolting out that door and going to tell your friends about me and how weird I am and start creating ideas and thoughts about me and whether you'll come back tomorrow, there's something I need to tell you."

Buffy sighed as she had just finally got officially comfortable in the big chair.

"I was sent a message to tell you that a dark force is rising or dark power and it's coming. Don't know when or how. That's all the details I was told."

Buffy slowly got out of her chair in silence. Looked over at Judy and back at the chair and made her way towards the closed doors but before she reached the handle they burst open with a powerful gush of wind and the wind swirled about in multiple colours headed for Judy. Buffy was nearly knocked over by it. Buffy turned around quickly following its path. The swirl of wind went through the body of Judy. Judy's head titled back, she was now possessed by whatever it was and let out the words "Something wicked this way comes." Judy then fell to the ground suddenly and the strange swirly wind or whatever it was left the room and the doors slammed shut behind it. Buffy ran over to Judy to see if she was alright. She would live; Judy just had a painful headache.

As soon as Buffy knew Judy was in an okay condition to be left alone Buffy headed for Main Street grasping hold of that same piece of paper. She needed to get supplies from the Magic Box.

It had been a long day and a lot had been learnt. Buffy's mind was full of thoughts running around in chaos. But one question, which powered high above them all was could Buffy believe every word Judy had told her? She seemed nice enough but a little too strange. A little too secretive on certain subjects. The weird thing was Buffy never mentioned what happened to Judy being possessed by something at all, did not even mention those same words to anyone. She locked up that memory tight and it was as though she threw away the key. Buffy had seen too much and she didn't want to have a thing to do with it so she lived on pretending it never happened.


	60. Where's Your Sidekick?

Previously in Slayer Camp-

'Buffy truly, deeply inside wanted to sort things out with Faith and some how help her with whatever problems she was going through but Buffy knew it wouldn't be a simple thing for her and Faith to become close friends again since both their own problems had been sinking into the small gap between their friendship but now the gap wasn't small and their problems had made it bigger without them even realizing this in the first place until just now. It was going to be a long ride for Buffy and Faith to mend their friendship and both knew inside that they would have to start fixing their own personal problems before fixing their friendship together.

Buffy was getting tired from her thoughts that frustrated her. She sat there whispering to herself that everything was going to be all right. Buffy then got up from the ground where she had been sitting for a while and picked up her backpack. She headed straight to the light at the end of the tunnel.' (Chapter 42)

Chapter Sixty- Where's Your Sidekick?

"You have the nerve coming here this year Miss Summers!" screamed one of the girls from camp charging towards Buffy.

Buffy stopped walking where she was, this girl was coming towards her at a rather fast pace.

Another girl came towards her as well. This girl was running and screaming, "Where is Kendra? What did you do with her?"

Both Kat and Alyssa were standing in front of Buffy now face to face.

"Hello to you two too."

"We don't say hello to you. Now where is Kendra?" screamed Kat.

"You don't have to scream. I can hear you and so can everyone else."

"Don't try and be smart with me. Just tell me where she is and what you have done."

"I bet she performed a spell. What spell book did you use? Oh god she probably used a _normal_ spell book, which wouldn't have made the spell work properly. Poor Kendra. We have to find her and help her quick."

"Oh shut your trap Alyssa."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Alyssa."

"Where is _our _friend?" asked Kat trying to sound scary but Buffy wasn't scared.

"I have no idea. Did you ever happen to think that maybe she hasn't arrived yet because you don't have to be here until nine forty five? It's only nine fifteen girls. Calm down. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I know. We both know you did something and we're going to find out what you did," said Kat.

"I'll say this again, I didn't do anything and for the record I don't use _normal _spell books I use the real kind and my spells work just fine so far."

"Yeah your spells have probably worked fine if you wanted the result to be turning into a frog," said Alyssa trying to be cruel and funny at the same time, which didn't exactly work too well.

"Oh no. You know what that means Alyssa, Kendra could have been turned into a frog."

"Write that down as another possibility Kat. We'll be watching you."

"You idiots. Kendra is fine. Nothing happened to her. Anyways, where's your other sidekick Mia?"

"And where's your sidekick Buff?"

"Don't call me Buff!" said Buffy through her gritted teeth.

"Aw why not?" asked Alyssa.

"Because you're not my friend so you can only call me by my real name, Buffy."

"Fair enough."

"Mia didn't come to camp this year because she got sent on a special task."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah probably a special task she'll never come back from. The Council only told you that as a cover up story."

"Did not!" said Kat who didn't accept what Buffy had told her.

"In life you always don't believe the truth when it's told to you in the first place. Someone's in denial."

Kat's anger was building up and you could see it in her face and eyes especially. Alyssa walked over to her friend and told her, "Forgot about her for now. Don't let her get you worked up like this. We know the truth and she's the one who can't see it."

As they walked away over to _thei_r area they literally bumped into Faith.

"Hey! Watch... Oh. It's you two."

Kat went to grab Faith by the arm but Alyssa stopped her.

"What'cha do that for?" asked Kat talking to Alyssa.

"Yeah what'cha do that for Kat?"

"Where's Kendra?"

"Wouldn't have a clue and don't really care right now. I have better things to do and think about."

"I know one of you did something."

"Kat let it go. They aren't going to tell us what they did. We are going to have to figure this one out another way."

"Hmm looks like Mia abandoned you. Maybe her and Kendra have their own gang now or even better maybe Mia got all jealous or some shit of Kendra and did something. Oh my god! Looks like your little _gang _is falling apart. You need to find the sticky tape because camp hasn't even begun yet and you're two men down on this fight and so far the sides have equal numbers."

"You don't scare us," said Alyssa putting the tough act on.

"Oh really? Look at your friend Kat. She looks afraid to me."

Alyssa turned to face Kat and saw the state she was in.

"Cut that out Kat. Stop being a chicken."

"Hmm nice."

"Hurry along now don't want to miss out on your precious time talking to your _friend _do you because it's going to be one hell of camp and there ain't going to be much time for small talk."

Faith turned around and not that far away stood Buffy who was watching the conversation.

"You're so full of crap. If you step out of line you won't be _in_ the good books of the Council. Quentin may not be here and the rest of his important people this year but _you _know they're still watching us and to make it one hell of a camp _you_ have to have the guts and courage to be against _them_ and us. Stop trying to threaten me. Its pathetic."

"Could say the same thing about you."

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

And that was the last thing Faith said as she walked away from Alyssa and Kat over towards her friend Buffy.

As Faith took her steps closer and closer towards Buffy, Buffy started to get nervous. She had no idea on what she was going to say to Faith. Their friendship had ended too strangely last year but in the weirdest sense they still remained friends because they both held onto the smallest hope their friendship had left.

At the end of last camp both Faith and Buffy felt that in order for their friendship to ever go back to _normal_ they would both have to work on their _own_ problems first and they knew this without even speaking to each other.

Buffy had seen her therapist like her parents had told her to which was supposed to help her get over the experience in the alley way but instead a new kind of experience came with Deidre. Buffy had tried to move on from the Spike issues but instead that had created the new experience not only with Spike but also Dru. It just seemed as soon as Buffy tried dealing with one thing another came up.

With Faith she told all her friends the truth, which was a bigger step for her to do than Buffy had to with her own friends. Faith lost a friend along the way and saved one as well. Faith learnt to live with her mother's boyfriend and learnt to forgive her father when he made a re-appearance in her life. They both learnt more about themselves along the way including their strengths, weaknesses and powers.

They stood opposite each other in silence waiting and waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Both their heads hung low, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

Faith looked up at Buffy and Buffy moved her head to look at Faith and took a step back for space.

"Buffy. Buffy I've got to be honest. I think you know. That I was covered in lies before but there is somewhere beyond what happened and what was said at the end of last camp. Never again will I lie to you or anyone to this extreme."

"Faith you don't need to apologize. I understand. You didn't exactly lie to me in the first place really. It's good that you got all this out in my opinion and I got a chance to say some things a bit as well."

"Let's move on from all that. We've now got Alyssa and Kat to still deal with plus to try and focus and go to class this year," said Faith half laughing.

"But aren't those girls always pain in our back sides?"

"Yes but we really have to forget about them this year. I have a feeling bigger things are coming and they will be the least of our worries. In the meantime we should focus on Slayer Camp work because for the years so far we have been coming here we haven't had much class time."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah that's true. At least the Council can't get angry about us going to class and we also can't get intro trouble for going to class as well."

"It's a win-win situation I guess."

"Yeah I guess."

"Let's go over to the meeting area. Looks like most girls have arrived."

"Attention girls. All fourth years are to remain behind after the messages have been announced."

The girls started to talk amongst themselves wondering why they would be kept back.

"Silence! Now it's nice to see you all back looking healthy and energetic. Mr. Quentin Travers, Ethan Rayne, Mr. Trick, Elizabeth McGowan and Jaime Wright have all gone back to the Council headquarters in England. They can't spend all their time here at this Slayer Camp. Some of you may know me from previous classes or camps but the new comers or for the ones who don't know me already I'm Mike O'Neil and I'll be in charge of the camp here this year. I will also be teaching History of Magic. If you have any questions or problems you come and see me. On staff this year we also have Christopher Watson - Divination, Gwendolyn Post - Defence against the Dark Arts, Samantha Miller - Potions and Wesley Wyndham–Price - History of Demons and Vampires.

Potentials in year one proceed to the cabins located in the North, which is where the new cabins have been built. Second year potentials go to the cabins near the woods. Thirds go to cabins thirty to fifty. The keys and the charts of where everybody will be sleeping are near the cabin areas I have instructed you all to go to. Year four potentials stay here. It is now obvious the numbers in your year have gone down and that will be explained to you in a second. First all year one, two and three potentials head off to your cabin locations and meet back at the dinning hall in an hour."

Mike waited for the other potentials _all_ to leave before he continued what he was saying. The fourth years grouped together and moved towards the front where Mike had been standing before.

"Now it's time to finish off what I was saying."

All the fourth years looked around at each other wondering what Mike was going to tell them.

"Like I said before the amount of potentials in your year has become smaller, much smaller and that is because you are the final chosen ones. All of you have a chance of being a Slayer, The Slayer. The rest, some might have chance but yours is more likely. You have not only proven you can be the one you all know you could be the one and that is what matters. It will get tougher and harder so it's time for those of you who have slacked off during the past years to get your act together. It's going to be a bumpy ride from here on so buckle up your seat beats for the ride of your life."


	61. The Prisoner of Wolfram & Hart

Chapter Sixty-One – The Prisoner of Wolfram & Hart

The bell rang for the start of next class. Buffy and Faith sat down in two seats near the front of the room in History of Magic. Their teacher was Mr. O'Neil.

As the potentials unpacked their workbooks and equipment O'Neil spoke to them.

"Good morning class. I hope last night you all settled in nicely and are ready for an intense week at camp. You are obviously all bright in some way so let's get to work. Turn to page 349 in your textbooks. I won't lie to you. I won't treat you like little children because honestly you aren't children any more. A child could not deal with this burden. At some point when you knew of this discovery of being a potential you would have all had doubts of not being able to deal with the consequences and the demands of a destiny like this but now is the time when none of you have that doubt and even if you truly know that you yourself knows you can't then I don't think you should be here sitting in my class," said Mr. O'Neil looking directly towards Buffy. She blinked and turned to face Faith, he was freaking her out.

"You should instead be off going to the movies with your friends. Hanging out at the local _cool_ spot or whatever you young teenagers get up to these days. Now back to saying you're not children any more. No you're not children you're more than that. Not just meaning your destiny could lead to a short life of being _the_ Slayer but you are in the mind more advanced and mature. Sometimes of course you will make the most stupid, childish decisions and mistakes but that's what makes you human. If you don't think you're up for what I've got planned, well then leave. Leave. Leave now," said Mr. O'Neil pointing towards the door to the entrance of his classroom.

"Good. That's settled then. Everyone is here to learn and co-operate with me," said Mr. O'Neil as he turned to walk towards the blackboard with his back facing the class.

"I don't like the sound of his guy one bit," commented Buffy to Faith.

"But remember Buffy we weren't going to mess around this year. You have to not think about what he said too much. Don't let it get to you. Just focus on getting through this class."

Faith turned back around to face the front when she came face to face with the teacher. "Did I just hear you say not to think about what I just said?"

"I didn't mean it that way," answered Faith sounding as though she had given up fighting for what she believed in and didn't care about coming up with a quick sassy comeback.

"I'm sure you didn't. But that still gets you on detention."

"But don't you think sitting in a room doing nothing is waste of time when people could be doing more constructive and active things in that time?"

"Well obviously you don't know what my detentions are like but you'll see tomorrow afternoon after lunch. I want you to come to this classroom."  
O'Neil walked back to the front of the room.

"Now sorry about that little interruption from Faith. Let's get to work on reading about conjuring spells and potions so you are already for Ms Miller's class later today. People like Faith should have been dealt with from the very start of their mischief and trouble. I don't know what went wrong but I'll be looking into it with Mr. Travers on the phone tonight. If anyone else plans to get in my way or disrupt a class for example I will make sure he will hear about it. Now I will say something for the first and last time that I want you all to remember because it's very important. I'm your teacher, not your friend. I am not at the same level as you and to be frank with you all I'm not that nice. Even if you behave and do everything I say, I'm still not always nice back."

Buffy and Faith along with the rest of the fourth year girls turned to look at page 349 in their textbooks. It was time to learn about conjuring.

The bell rang, finally and it was the end of third class for the day. It had seemed a very long day for both girls since they both couldn't remember ever attending classes for three periods in a row.

They headed off to the dinning hall for their recess break.

Buffy sat down in their usual spot while Faith grabbed their food from the snack bar. Buffy got some stuff out her bag while she was looking for her water bottle. As she pulled out her bottle she also noticed Lauretta's Slayer diary in the bottom of her bag. She had half forgotten about it for a while and hadn't looked at it for ages. She pulled it out and placed it on the table carefully.

Faith walked towards the table and asked, "What's that you got there B?"

Buffy jumped from the sudden comment.

"Oh it's Lauretta's diary. I had forgotten about it for some time and just then I saw it in my bag."

Buffy quickly put everything else she had gotten out of her bag back in and took a sip of water from her bottle. She started to heat up.

"Umm I hope it's okay B, they didn't have a chicken sandwiches so I got us ham ones instead."

Buffy looked up at Faith as she placed the water bottle on the table in front of her. "Nah that's fine. Ham's good."

"Man I know I told you not to worry about what Mr. O'Neil said but hey he got on my nerves too and you know what I'd like to do to him?"

"I probably don't _really_ want to know, but you're gonna tell me right?" said Buffy with a half smile on her face.

"Aww now you spoiled it."

"Sorry Faith."

"Nah it's cool. It's just a bummer I have to go to _detention_ tomorrow. Seriously. This guy seems worse than Q-man. Don't you think?"

"Me thinks so far he's on the top five guys we don't like at Slayer Camp and it hasn't even been a total of two days yet and he's on the hate list. Must be a real bad guy."

"Could beat the world record nearly."

"Just didn't quite beat Q-man did he?"

"Nope because Q-man got to me first. On the very first day of camp. Remember it just like yesterday. I'm glad he's gone for now at least," commented Faith who took a big bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry to change the subject but I have to. O'Neil is getting kinda annoying to talk about. So tell me about this guy Steve."

Faith laughed. "Can I change the subject now?"

"Let me think about that one." Buffy took a bite of her sandwich. "Umm no."

"Aww that's not fair."

"Who said life was going to be fair?"

"No one but still."

"C'mon spill the beans."

"Can the beans be magic beans?"

"Faith."

"Okay, okay. First off I have no idea how I even got to telling you about Steve beforehand but anyways he's older than me."

"Faith! You little... how much older?"

Faith giggled. "Oh just about two years. It doesn't seem like two years apart at times. I wish he went my school."

"Oooh why?"

"Oh stop trying to stir me up B. It won't work."

"Sure."

"Well we are just really good friends and at school at the moment things have been really mixed up."

"That's your reason?"

"Well yeah. Me and my friend Jezza, we're still friends and all but it's sorta weird between us."

"Like us?"

And while they kept on talking, without either of them noticing, the diary next to Buffy opened suddenly and the pages flickered open from page to page.

"Not exactly. Remember I told you some stuff about Roxie, it's kinda to do with her. Jezza has been spending time trying to get through to her and trying help her and we haven't been hanging out as much and Roxie has pretty much left the group and then there's Craig also at school and at first when Roxie had started the weird acting around me he went and tried doing some of the stuff Jezza is doing now but it didn't work out and things got worse between them too and they were great friends before. Things are a mess and so most of the time I'm on my own at school so it would be just nice to have someone else at school."

"Now I sorta get'cha and that's sad about the whole friend thing at school. It must get quite lonely. I'm so glad I got Xander and Jesse at school but sometimes I wish there was another girl in the group. Sometimes I tease the guys when they get bored with what I'm talking about like for example, if I'm talking about other guys in our year and school that I like and they are sick of me talking and I tease them and say who else can I talk to this about and say I'm going to go talk to a girl about this stuff that they like. It's so funny to see their faces."

"That would be pretty funny to see. All I get from Roxie is the dirty looks here and there but lately I haven't seen her much. I think she's been going to the library or something. Maybe she's hiding from me," said Faith who then paused. "Don't care so much any more because I tried to understand what was going on with her and everything so many times that my brain was going to explode and I don't want it to explode so I stopped caring. I know it sounds selfish or whatever but that's the truth."

"So how is Steve and Kenny dealing with all this, emphasis on Steve?" said Buffy winking at Faith.

They both giggled and Faith replied with, "Well Steve tried to be there for everyone at first all at once but that fell to bits and was a mess. Kenny and I were strange around each other because of the whole revealed truth about me but things between us are patching up and he's a pretty nice guy. Steve now realised that some people can't be saved or changed so he hasn't actually given up on Roxie but he's near the point of what I feel about it all, I can tell. He doesn't say anything but I can just tell. Steve, Kenny and I hang out a lot more together now. It's the three of us most Friday nights when we go to the _meetings_. Jezza went through this one stage with calling Roxie every Friday night and leaving messages hoping she would come to the meetings but it didn't work. After that Jezza would refuse to come to the meetings. It's not like she had to or anything. I'd come around we'd talk just small talk like hello, and how are you and then she'd make up some excuse and go off to her room. She's doing what I did to her. I don't know if it's punishment or karma, whatever or me but it's so obvious a blind man could see it, she's trying to push me away. It's my entire fault really. Jezza does come to some meetings but only when she wants to which is not very often. Craig now spends his Friday nights calling up Jezza and finding out what is going on with Roxie. Neither of them knows much, we can tell and they deny any of the phone call stuff. Group is a mess but we get by. I think, well I have the feeling Jezza has just about given up trying to get through to Roxie, she's been talking to me a bit more but I can still tell she doesn't want us to be close friends like we once were. It's like there is an invisible barrier between us. I can feel it. I know the barrier exists and I think Jezza knows it exists too... Oh. Sorry B. I got off track and I'm not talking about Kenny and _Steve_."

"It's cool. Rant on all you want. I'm all ears. I hope you and Jezza really do work things out. The way you have talked about Jezza a few times before, makes her sound like a nice person and someone who you should be friends with. "

Some girl cleared their throat and walked straight up to Buffy. "Hi, you're Buffy right?"

Buffy turned her head to face the girl who spoke to her. She was surprised to see her, very surprised. She wasn't sure if she'd see her again or not but the girl was there in front of her and Faith.

"Chloe?" asked Buffy not sure if she was seeing right as she rubbed her eyes. Faith looked confused as hell and just stared at the two of them.

Chloe was younger than them both, Faith thought. Possibly eleven years young.

"Yep, you remembered me."

"What-what are you doing here?" asked Buffy struggling to speak.

"Well I'm here for the same reasons you girls come here every year."

"Oh right. That would make sense. The last time I saw you, you were running in the opposite direction trying to stay alive."

"Same with you. Last time I saw you, you were running..."

"You don't have to say anything else Chloe."

"No it's fine. I'm fine."

"It's good to see you again. How are you finding things here?"

"Class is okay so far. Kids have been giving me weird looks and all. I just give them dirty's back," said Chloe smiling.

Faith joined in the conversation. "That's the way girl."

"Are you Faith by any chance?"

"Ahh yeah."

"My sister would talk about you sometimes and not in a good way."

"Well if you ever need someone to teach those girls a lesson, just come to me."

"Faith?!"

"What B?"

"Never mind," said Buffy rolling her eyes.

"Can I join you two?"

"Sure," said Buffy and Faith in unison.

"So where is your sister P?" asked Faith making hand gestures.

"P?"

Buffy laughed. "I guess you just have to get used to Faith's lingo. She means Portia."

"Oh Portia. Umm well she realised she wasn't up for this sort of thing."

"Really? Oh I mean she seemed so into it before, a real ass kicker and all."

"Well to tell you the truth Buffy Portia changed so much after everything. She went to the real wild side. She crossed the line and mum had to send her to a boarding school over in San Diego. Of course she refused to go but my mum managed to get her on the plane."

"Wow. I'm glad you didn't change like that."

Chloe smiled. "My parents aren't worried but I am. If the Council get hold of her who knows how they will manipulate her. Her state of mind is well all over the place but if they trick her into helping them somehow, I know from experience it won't be good."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"Thanks but there isn't. I think I should go now."

"Oh why so soon?" asked Faith who started to like the sound of this girl.

"Don't look now," began Chloe and Faith turned straight around to look in all directions and then looked straight back at Chloe, "but those girls are full on looking our way, looking at me."

"Ahh those girls. Forget about them."

"Easier said than done, Faith."

"What's going on?" asked Chloe.

"We've just messed around with them for the umm past three years and this year it's still on with them and they are just up to no good and are out to get us and ruin our lives, so just forget about them and everything should be fine."

"What I was trying to say is that forgetting about them isn't easy. But since you're new to this and them you might be able to get out of it before it starts."

"I'm still confused."

"Aww is the little girl lost and confused?" asked Kat.

"Why don't you come with us? You obviously don't know who the cool crowd is and need to be shown the right way," said Alyssa.

Chloe looked directly at them both. "I'm not going with you two. I don't care about the cool crowd and all that stuff."

"Ooh new smaller young kid is feisty. It's so cute. She's trying to be like the two pathetic big losers sitting at the same table as her."

"Don't waste your breath on them Aly. Let's go. She's a lost cause that kid."

"Ouch!" yelled Kat sarcastically as she and Alyssa walked out of the dinning hall.

"I'm afraid you're one of us now. It's begun."

"What do you mean Buffy?"

"You're one of their targets now. You don't have to hang with us but if you do we will protect you from them okay."

"No, I do want to hang with you, if that's okay with Faith as well?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Meet back here after the next two classes okay."

"Okay cool."

The bell then rang for the end of their break and it was back to work they go.

At lunch Buffy and Faith exchanged weird happenings in their towns like Buffy mentioned what happen with the therapist lady named Judy and Faith mentioned her sister's dream and showed Buffy the painting. Chloe didn't say much; she just sat there listening to what they both had to say. Buffy and Faith didn't mind sharing their news in front of Chloe because they knew they could trust her. She was one of them.

As the day dragged on and turned into night the sky grew much darker than it normally did. The stars seemed absent in the night and the sky was pure black above the world so high.

The sky started to rumble and lightening strikes from the sky hit a tree on campus which came tumbling down onto the ground and made the ground shake all over which everyone felt in their beds at night and entered their dreams some how. Thunder boomed and a wind picked up and the trees swayed back and forth trying to stay put in the ground solidly.

The loud roar of a car driving up the drive way to the camp came flying through the forest and drove up to the entrance to the main building.

Three men in long black trench coats and a girl dressed in red walked the walk smashing open the front glass doors which triggered the first alarms to go off. They kept walking; they knew where they were going. A man who looked quite beaten up was in front fumbling with a map in his hands leading the others to their final destination. The car was left running out the front with a blonde chick sitting in the driver's seat playing with her hair.

Buffy sat up in her bed and awoke from her dream yelling, "He's here!"

They arrived at the door they had been looking for and the leader of the gang stepped forward and bashed open the door. They all ran over to it as once. They had been waiting for this moment to come. The girl in the blood red dress clicked her fingers with the long nails and the man came stumbling over towards the object they were all looking at. The man looked at them all and without a word he started the spell. A bag was thrown at him with the equipment needed for a thing like this. They all stood around him waiting in anticipation.

The alarms grew louder and finally Mike O'Neil had been woken up by them and grabbed his robe and headed straight for the basement with his kitchen knife. Mrs. Post had followed him to the basement as well in her nightgown.

The chant had started and the orb had started to drain the soul from the vampire in the cage. The vampire was trying to walk around in the cage but he was in so much pain and collapsed on the floor holding his stomach. Spike walked over to the cage and started whispering things to the vampire.

Dru started dancing around in excitement.

Two vampires were now standing on guard at the entrance. Something was coming.

Spike walked over to the man chanting and kept him on edge so he wouldn't stop chanting anytime soon

O'Neil and Post charged through the door in great bravery and battled the two vamps in their nightwear.

Spike looked up as he heard the commotion and Dru started screaming and crying and ran over to the cage and knelt down and started whispering things that didn't make sense to the vampire.

"Bloody hell," said Spike as he looked up. He walked over to the chanting man and said, "Hurry up! We have to get out of here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

A mouse ran by the empty cage. The squeak from its mouth could be heard clearly and it echoed through out the basement room.

No human or vampire made a noise.

The Watchers had not been harmed too much but they were knocked unconscious on the floor of the basement next to each other. The vampires had escaped with their de-souled vampire thanks to Wolfram and Hart's prisoner Rupert Giles. The spell had been chanted and carried out in the right procedures and it was back to Los Angeles for them all. The only thing left by the vamps was the car marks on the training field.

The alarms had been turned off by the blonde vampire chick that drove the get away car.

The night was starting to become peaceful. The thunder had stopped and so had the wind. The windows everywhere had raindrops on them, which reflected the star lit sky.

Thud! Bang! Thump! Clunk! Ouch! Ahhh!

A portal had opened from the future and five people had arrived in the past to save the future.

The eldest man walked over to the two Watcher's laying on the floor and shook them and they started to come back to the world and jumped to their feet when they saw the five strange people with them in the basement.

"Who are you?" asked Mike fixing up his hair.

"Oh dear lord," replied the eldest of them all.

"Who are you?" asked Gwendolyn.

"We are here to fix up your mess," said a young man rather sharply and not sounding happy.

"Who are you?" asked Gwendolyn again.

"We are The White Hats," replied a young red-haired woman.

"Now where is the vampire?" asked a young brunette woman.


	62. The Watcher, the Werewolf & the Three Wi

Chapter sixty two – The Watcher, the Werewolf & the Three Witches

The five of them walked down the corridor calmly, heading for the door. They had to get out of there fast and get on the vampires tail but they kept getting interrupted by the annoying Watchers because they just needed to know everything.

"But you can't be the White hats. The White Hats consist of different members to you five and there are twelve of them."

The eldest man turned around to face Mike while carrying a heavy looking book under his arms and the rest of his crew stopped to look their way. "Well things have changed haven't they? We're The White Hats now or what's left of them."

"He's right. Now just move on from that and leave us alone. We have work to do."

"But wait. We need answers," pleaded Mrs. Post.

"We needed answers too but you two said nothing. Nothing that helped us except mumbles so we're leaving."

"We said nothing because we don't know anything."

"Speak for yourself Post."

"Don't lie Mike. You don't know a thing either."

"Anyways," said Mike changing the topic slightly while they still have the five strange people's attention, "What do you think you are doing with the Tamarara Book? It's been in our hands since the beginning and don't you go thinking you can take it away from us without us giving up without a fight."

"We aren't looking for a fight. We're looking for answers," said one of the ladies.

"Can't I just put a spell on them or something?"

"No you can't Hermione. No other magic is to be used here except the spell to return us home and to undo what has been obviously done."

"You always ruin my fun Will."

"No she doesn't. She just has to obey the rules otherwise she may go to the you-know-what side of magic," said Sam being cryptic.

"No she won't. She got over that."

"Hello! I'm right here," yelled Willow.

"It's no time for fighting or disagreeing girls. They want to talk about the book," said Giles who was looking at the book in his hands, "We need the book to help you. If you try to stop us from using it your world could be in grave danger."

"It already is," added Willow's boyfriend Daniel.

"You aren't making any sense. I have to call England. We can sort this all with them later in the morning. You can stay here for the night and we can sort it out tomorrow."

"You don't understand Mr. O'Neil. Us White Hats have to go now. We have already lost precious time. We need to go now. Please let us go."

"But we can't let you go with our book. We need it too. It has special information on the prophecy. Plus we need to know more about who you are since we wake up and find you in the basement and the vampire gone."

"What do you know about the prophecy?" asked Sam.

"What do _you_ know?" asked Mike.

"Come on Sam. We don't have time to play their games, we never did. Let's just go."

"I see your point Rupert but can't they help us?"

"We can't reveal any more of the future to them if we stay and ask for their help. They already know too much."

"You're from the future? That explains it," commented Gwendolyn.

Rupert held tight onto the book and took Sam's hand to guide her into the direction they needed to be headed off into. Sam looked behind her hoping she could stay but she knew she really couldn't. Daniel and Willow followed behind them while Hermione was complaining about how they weren't allowed to put a spell on them.

"You let them go?" yelled Mike turning towards Gwendolyn.

"What? How did I let them go? You're the one in charge now. Wait until Travers hears about this."

"He won't hear a thing."

"Not if I can't help it."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. I would do _anything_ to be placed in the top dog position here at this Slayer Camp. So much chaos goes on around here."

"You evil thing."

"Nice attempt at name calling. I'm going back to bed now. Good night."

"Sweet evil wicked dreams," said Mike.

The night was quite again but the trees whispered to each other in the wind. Leaves rustled but not too loud that it would wake someone.

Buffy sat on the porch of her cabin in the old cane chair that looked like it was about to fall apart. Buffy thought for a moment, she laughed to herself, maybe back in the older days the council made the potentials make these chairs and she smiled. She stared into the dark sky at the stars. They seemed pretty special tonight.

The porch wooden planks creaked and Buffy turned to her right to see who caused the noise. Faith was awake, standing in the middle of the porch looking as though she was freezing because all she had on were her summer pyjamas but Buffy had a blanket with her. Normally it wasn't this cold around this time of year but something was going on with the weather lately.

"What you doing up?" asked Buffy.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

"Why you out here? It's so cold."

"I wanted to do some thinking. I thought the best place would be out here."

"So what's going on in that brain of yours?" asked Faith making hand gestures to Buffy's head.

"Well the weird thing is," said Buffy as she got out of her chair and turned towards Faith while still holding onto the blanket, "I awoke in the middle of the night and the first thing I said was "he's here" and the only thing I think 'he' could possibly be is Spike."

"B, you really think he was here, here on campus?"

"That's what my gut instinct told me. I don't know what went down tonight but something bad happened."

Faith thought for a moment and then asked, "Do you think we'll ever catch the vamp and make him dust together one day?"

"I think we will, but when the time is right."

"Yeah when the time is right. My friend Steve asked me when we would dust the vamp but I told him, not yet because the time isn't right and all. But I just can't stop thinking about that drawing my sis gave to me with us in it and that vamp. Do you think I'm reading into it too much or is it really Spike and us in the drawing?"

"I'm not sure. It could be but then it may not be. I don't think anyone knows the truth about it."

"Yeah. Let's get inside. It's freezing."

"Freezing for you," said Buffy walking towards the cabin door.

"Yeah, easy for you to say when you're clinging onto a blanket out here," said Faith opening the cabin door.

They both sat down on their beds. It seemed as though when you climbed the potential ladder status at camp you got better accommodation at Slayer Camp. This year they both got proper single beds and furniture in their cabin. The council tried making you feel at _home _for once.

"Why would Spike come here?"

"Maybe he knows it's that time of year when we all come here."

"Hmm maybe."

"He told me he knew about this place when I _ran_ into him. Well not exactly told me told me but it he said it in another form of words. He said he had been watching me so maybe he was looking or coming for me."

"But that doesn't make much sense B, since he's left already."

"True. Maybe he was looking for something else then."

"I'm sure we'll find something out tomorrow. There's bound to be an announcement and rumours going around in class and on campus. Everyone will know something's up."

"Oh god, I hope Q-man doesn't have to come back. We already have Mr. O'Neil to deal with."

"Oh that reminds me I have that stupid detention with him later today."

"Oh yeah. That's a bummer."

"Yep."

Buffy looked at her watch which was situated on the top of the side table next top her bed, "Four hours until first period. We have defence against the dark arts in the training gym today with Mrs. Post."

"She so has something against me, real bad. I don't know what's up with her. She always looks at me in a weird way. Creepy."

"I thought she did that look to everyone."

"So did I until she did it _all_ the time to me."

"Weird lady."

"Weird chick."

"Couldn't get any weirder."

"Hmm maybe."

"Nah, no way."

"You sure?"

"No."

The both laughed.

"Well we got around two hours until breaky and I'm still a little bit tired so lets go back to sleep for now and then wake up again for food. Sound good?"

"Good," replied Buffy.

Faith climbed back into her bed and pulled back the covers and Buffy got back into her bed and never fell back to sleep, she just couldn't. Not after knowing Spike had been there at the camp.

Later that day after they wake up again, "You feeling better B?"

"Yeah, after talking a little and going back to sleep helped."

"So you ready for a brand new day?"

"Yep sure am," said Buffy not sounding too convincing.

They walked to the dining hall for breakfast.

This time Buffy went to get the food while Faith found a place to sit. As Faith scanned the room for two empty seats someone stood up waving their arms about and yelled out to Faith. They had to yell out her name three times before Faith realised who it was and started walking over to their direction.

Faith sat down at the table awkwardly across from Chloe. Neither of them knew each other well but Chloe was eager to become friends with Faith as well as Buffy. It was quiet between the two at first and Faith kept wondering how much longer Buffy was going to take. Chloe meanwhile was looking at her cereal and eating spoon fulls and every now and then looking up towards Faith and she would smile back trying to be polite.

"So did you hear there was a break in at the main building in the middle of last night?"

"No, really? Said Faith half surprised.

"Yeah everyone was talking about it this morning in the bathrooms and the cabins near me. Not sure where they heard it from though."

Faith looked around and then back at Chloe, "So what were they exactly saying?"

"All different things, like a gang came in and smashed the front doors open and stole lots of weaponry. Others are saying an alarm was set off when five prisoners held captive by the watchers here at camp escaped off into the night. No one really knows what went down."

"What you guys talking about?" asked Buffy who came back with her and Faith's breakfast.

Faith quickly turned around when she heard Buffy's voice, "Hey your back B, and with food. Thanks."

Faith took her food and started to eat.

"I'm so hungry," she commented as she went to take a bite out of her food.

"So what were you saying Chloe?" asked Buffy as she sat down in a seat at the table.

"Umm I was telling Faith about how this morning everyone was talking about how there was a break in last night."

"Interesting. I bet the council will keep quiet about it though."

"Maybe but people are saying that something important was stolen, or prisoners held captive escaped or maybe both happened. This isn't good."

"Don't forget Chloe, a lot gets said around here and a lot can be rumours."

Faith looked up after finishing another bite of her toast, "But then other times people are telling the truth."

"Chloe, we just want you to know the truth of what happens here."

The bell rang for the end of breakfast and everyone finished eating and cleared their mess. Chloe had to go back to her cabin since she had forgotten one of her books for class. Buffy and Faith headed off to the training gym for their first class. This morning they had made sure they got changed into appropriate clothes for training with Mrs. Post. It was going to be one hell of a _lesson_.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely LONG wait for this chapter. A lot has happen, a lot didn't happen as well. I've actually finished writing the end of this fan fiction, well part one anyways but I was busy with school, year 11 and my friend who edits this fan fiction was busy as well, she's in year 11 as well. But here we are. Chapter sixty-two. I hope you liked it.


	63. The Answer Will Come Soon

Chapter sixty three – The Answer Will Come Soon

On the road-

"Is that book really going to help us?" asked Samantha who doubted that this old dusty book containing past Watchers thoughts and predictions was going to be any help at all.

"It will. We just had to find the right scroll with the prophecy on it," replied Rupert.

"There are so many scrolls in here. How are we going to know if we found the right one?"

"That's a good question Willow. I was told that the specific scroll we are looking for is written by the past Watcher Charles Nott. On all his work he would use a special symbol sequence as his, well trademark."

"So what does this trademark look like?" asked Daniel.

Rupert pulled out another piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Wow that's a pretty long trademark."

"Yes. Eight symbols long."

"More like thirteen to me," said Hermione.

"It's just a complicated system that's all."

"Oooh I found an interesting scroll," said Sam, "It's written in Latin I think. Damn I don't know Latin too well. Not my first language you know."

"Let me have a look at that one Sam," said Willow and she took the scroll off Sam.

"Can someone pass me another scroll? This one just is completely unrelavent," said Hermione placing the scroll down in the not useful pile and grabbing a scroll off Sam.

"How much longer till we arrive in Los Angeles Rupert?"

"I would say another seven hours Samantha. We can maybe make it there before sun down if were lucky."

"Any luck with your scroll Willow?" asked Daniel.

"Hmm not yet," answered Willow looking up over towards the books piled on the floor of the car, "Can you hand me the Dalger Chronicle Oz? I think it might be related to this scroll some how."

"Do you think you're onto something?" asked Rupert.

"Hmm not sure. If I am, it will be a while till the whole text is deciphered."

On Campus-

"As you may have all heard today by different people, something did go down last night. Nothing terribly bad happened. The security system was messed with and when we had guests enter and exit the facilities last night it went off and so we had to break the glass in the front door because it wouldn't open."

Buffy mumbled under breath to Faith, "That's their explanation?"

"I guess it is. It's a pretty crap one I must say," said Faith whispering back to Buffy.

"There is no need to worry or panic. Everything is under control now and the glass is being cleaned up and the door will be fixed by tonight. As for the fallen tree, someone is coming today to clear that up this afternoon.

Faith placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "If you're still thinking about that vamp, which I know you are," Buffy then turned to look at Faith, "Don't, because he's not worth the thoughts from you. We'll nail that guy dead one day I'm sure, but for now we have to deal with all this," said Faith indicating with her hands what was all around them and she walked over to someone she had just noticed standing near by her. Buffy followed too.

"Hey Fern! What'cha standing here all alone for?"

The girl got the shock of her life and turned around quickly.

"Oh my god! Faith! How you been?"

"Been umm well good thanks. How's bobbles?"

Fern laughed, "Good. I couldn't bring him to camp this year either but I'm dealing better. If Buffy is looking for Anne I don't know where she is."

Faith turned around and Buffy was standing directly behind her. Buffy walked over to Fern and said hello and stood next to her.

"You two better not be following in out footsteps and getting up to mischief," said Buffy talking to Fern.

"Oh don't worry. We're doing fine and aren't getting into much trouble," answered Fern giving Buffy and Faith a wink.

They all laughed.

"I want everyone to now go back to their cabins and clean up the area surrounding their cabins. The Council Headquarters have been informed on what went down here and want to check out if there is anything is wrong. Mr. Travers won't be coming down but his best of the best Council members besides the ones here of course will be coming to visit in the next day or two and the staff here on campus want this place to be looking as good as it can be. That is all I have to say for now. Everyone is dismissed from this assembly."

Everyone started to walk away and Buffy and Faith just stood there.

Faith looked at her wrist and her watch said it was time for her detention.

"Sorry B, I got to go see Mike and go to my detention. I don't wanna go but we've got this new thing remember, being good and not getting up to mischief," said Faith sarcastically and giving B a wink as she walked off to Mr. O'Neil's office.

Buffy stood there thinking of what to do next. A voice inside her told her she should investigate what went on last night with Spike but another voice told her to stay away. Buffy ran off to her cabin to find the papers that belonged to the council.

She looked through them all for any indication of what might be so special that Spike would want to come to this campus to steal and break in. It could be anything that Spike wanted and took. It could be a potion or a crystal, a book or a person. It could be all those things.

On the few maps Buffy had, there were so many doors and secret passage way looking things no one would know where to look first to find out what Spike was so interested in. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Anyways Buffy didn't have the complete set of papers Buffy and Faith had collected those years back because Faith had kept the others. Buffy grabbed her back pack and tipped everything out of it onto the floor and started to sort through all her stuff when the cabin door swung open.

"That's not the best idea for cleaning up. Making more mess will just make it worse and makes more work for you to do," said Wesley smiling.

Buffy slowly stood up in a shaky manner.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I am on staff here at camp."

"No," said Buffy shaking her head, "No I mean what are you doing here? Here at my cabin."

"I thought I'd come and say hello and see how you were settling in," Said the Watcher looking around the cabin, "You know what this place needs?"

"Yeah paint."

"No I wasn't thinking that but paint would be good."

"Were you sent here to _check up_ on me?" asked Buffy being direct.

"No. No really I wasn't. I'm here on my own free will."

"That's nice to know," said Buffy who gave Wesley a have fake smile, " You also better not be here to say you have sympathy for me for what I've been through and blah, blah, blah. I don't need bloody sympathy. I need respect."

Wesley gave Buffy a blank look. No words could describe it.

"Well then. Someone's on their toes aren't they. Alert, very. I've seen so far that you've changed your criteria for camp so far."

"Huh? Oh I get it. Very funny. You've been _watching_ have you? What did you notice _Watcher_? Tell me."

"Well if you insist. I've seen that you haven't been causing trouble and coming to classes and doing your work."

"And does this shock you?"

"Honestly it shocks me a little. It's a sudden change in your behaviour and ah Faith's too."

"Especially Faith? Because don't be surprised just now because of this. Be always surprised because you never know what might happen and what might come your way."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. One other thing, don't go leaving here thinking we're buddies now. We were never _buddies_. I don't particularly have a soft spot for you now or I never have just because you aren't as, let's just say as _evil_ as the others. I may be sounding cruel and mean but hey I learnt that to be like that at certain times by going to slayer camp so tough."

"You're one hell of a child."

"You ain't got that wrong. So why'd you really come here, to my cabin, Wes?"

"I came here Buffy," said Wesley approaching Buffy, "because I have something to give you."

"What's this?" asked Buffy as she accepted the white envelope that the Watcher handed her.

"Open it and you'll see," replied Wesley as he showed himself out of the cabin.

"Wait!" yelled Buffy and Wesley stopped and turned around before leaving, "Whose it from?"

"Read the name at the top of the paper."

"Giles? Giles sent this? How? When?"

"I'm sorry but I've already read the letter before I gave it to you, but Giles tried to start writing you a letter for help, to tell you what was going on I think but was interrupted and then someone, or something wrote the rest of the letter. I thought you should still have the letter though. I can be here with you if you want when you read it."

Buffy looked down at the paper in her hands and then looked back up at Wesley, "No, it's okay. I'd like to be alone…but thank you, thank you Wesley," said Buffy as she looked directly at the Watcher, "Thank you for handing over the letter to me."

Wesley then left the room in silence and closed the door behind him. The wind outside started to pick up but it was nowhere as bad as the other night when it caused a tree or two to fall over.

Buffy sat down on the floor in her mess she had made and stared at the paper. She then quickly folded it up and refused to read it. In a way Buffy was glad Giles had tried to make contact to her. Buffy in the summer had tried to make contact through a spell to see if Giles had been alright but it didn't tell her his actual current status but told her he was breathing because she could see the element of air in the eyes of the spell that was cast. Buffy picked up the diary in front of her, opened it and stuffed the folded paper and envelope in the front part of it. She flicked through it without even noticing and when she thought she got to the last page of writing and that only blank pages existed after that in the diary she noticed there was more writing. She did not know how it got there but it was there, written in red ink, looking a lot like blood.

Buffy dropped the diary instantly and it slammed shut on the floor and started to shake and it blew open and the pages moved about until it opened to that same page when Buffy had dropped the book. Buffy used her hands to move further away from the diary and huddled up in a ball on the fall.

Buffy stood up and ran over to her paper and bits and pieces mess and grabbed as much stuff as she could and moved it to the side next her bed leaving the diary open and what remained around it on the floor in the exact same place. Buffy lay on her bed looking directly at the spot on the floor where the diary lay still and innocent.


	64. Two Worlds Not So Far Apart

Chapter sixty four- Two Worlds Not So Far Apart

Wolfram & Hart-

"They're coming you know."

"Yes I know that. That's why we got out of there while we could."

"Well I was just told to give you the update," said John Anderson.

"They have three witches right?"

"Yes. You are correct. Three witches."

"Then set up a spell around Wolfram and Hart's doors which will stop them from gaining access into the building at least for a minium of four hours."

"Will do. I'll go and get that set up now."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I'm going. Okay I'm gone. Look I'm gone."

"Oh shut up and just leave."

"Spike."

"Yes dear?"

"I can see them. I really can. It isn't pretty. I can see fighting, and swearing but oh the blood."

"Are you seeing a fight dear?"

"Yes. There will be pain."

"No pain for us I hope."

"No silly. Pain for them."

"It will be only a few hours till they arrive."

"Can I play today?"

"Yes Dru. Be careful with him. The key for the dungeon is on the table over there."

"Where's our girl Dru off to?"

"To the play room."

"Oh I see."

"Have you adjusted well?"

"I think so."

"Are we going on a hunt tonight?"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell Darla the good news."

"Well then after Dru comes back tonight we can go out and cause some havoc."

"Just like the good old times."

"Indeed."

"I haven't had a good kill in ages as you would already know. To have the blood of the Slayer right now would be satisfying. What's it like Spike? What's it like to taste the blood of Slayer?"

"It's like you've got your own blood pumping in you. It's heaven but its hell if you know what I mean. It's really indescribable but it is everything you ever wanted."

"I heard that since I was last Angelus that you killed another Slayer in front of the future Slayer. Classy. Good work. Would have liked to have been there and seen the whole show."

"But did you hear the _sad_ news? The Slayer Deidre got killed by a car accident."

"That bloody sucks."

"All that blood gone to waste for all vampires, especially us."

They both chuckled in their evil ways.

"Hello boys," said a familiar voice.

They both turned towards the voice.

"Darla."

"Angelus."

"We came up with a wonderful idea before. Are you up for a treat tonight?"

"What kind?" asked Darla coming closer to Angelus.

"The kind you like, but it's a surprise."

"Oooh a surprise," said Darla and she went to rest her head against the chest of Angelus.

"You like the sound of it?"

Darla looked up at his face that was now changed into vampire state, "I like it a lot."

Darla gave him a smile and then growled as she lent in to give him a passionate kiss.

By this time Spike had left the room and went to check up on Dru.

Slayer Camp-

"How come you haven't touched your food yet? Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah not really."

"You alright B? You haven't said much."

"Not feeling too good."

"Got any medicine to take?"

"Nah."

"Then maybe we should go to the first aid room after this dinner to find something for you to take."

"Faith."

"What?"

"I'm not feeling unwell in the sense I'm sick or whatever, I'm not feeling too good in the emotional and mental sense. Stuff happened and I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh. Well I was just trying to help out before," said Faith trying show she was worried about Buffy.

"I know," said Buffy looking down at her food on her dinner plate that she had been playing around with before.

Silence filled up the rest of the dinnertime in the hall. Neither Buffy nor Faith spoke.

Faith thought it was best to leave Buffy alone and Buffy was off in her own world at the dinner table thinking about stuff. Faith headed back to the cabin in the dark.

Her detention with Mr. O'Neil wasn't what she expected at all and it was just like he said it wouldn't be. She was tested today in the state of mind with knowledge and physical potential Slayer tests. It was intense but she seemed to pass them all. Mr. O'Neil was a hard marker, you could say that. You could also say he was an odd ball.

The cabin was cold as the wind had crept in and leaked into the room from under the door and the cracks around the windows. It was also dark in the cabin since their light bulb had been blown and it was in need of fixing. As Faith made her way to her bed she nearly tripped over a mess on the floor, most of it was paper. She could faintly see some markings on one piece and she vaguely recognized it as one of the Council papers that Buffy and herself had taken. Faith placed it back on the ground and strolled over to her bed and lay there on top of the sheets starring up at the roof. Her mind wandered off and shortly after she had fallen asleep right there.


	65. The Fight Against Yourself

Chapter sixty five – The Fight Against Yourself

It's early hours in the morning and Faith is tossing and turning in her sleep, most probably because she is experiencing a bad dream better known as a nightmare. Her eyelids slowly open and her eyes can see barely in the early morning light. She gets up off her bed when suddenly as soon as her feet reached the floor someone or something attacks her and she nearly falls over but she gains her balance.

It goes to attack her once again and she ducks just in time. Faith goes to kick it in the head with her foot and it falls backwards and jumps back up on its feet. It goes to punch Faith in stomach and she hits it back before it can hurt her. She looks up to see it's face but she can't see a thing except the outline of its body. They fight once again the two of them, kicking, punching, jabbing and Faith gets another chance to look for its face. It is looking directly at her now. Her eyes are open wide and she sees the face staring back at her, it's her, Faith is looking at herself. It goes to attack Faith once more and she falls, keeps falling until she hits the ground with a solid thump. She's awake.

"What the fck?" says Faith as she looks around at where she is lying.

She starts to get up off the floor and realises she has hurt herself somehow and a bruise has formed on her right arm that she was lying on plus she has a cramp in her leg but she manages to stand up.

Faith glances over to Buffy's bed and she looks asleep. She then looks at her bed and it's a total mess, which doesn't make sense since Faith didn't exactly sleep in her bed last night. Faith looked down at the outfit she was still wearing from yesterday, cargo pants and tee. Faith walked over to her bag and pulled out some new clothes to wear today, old jeans and her favourite blood red singlet top.

As Faith was tying up her bootlaces she heard a noise come form across the room but it was just Buffy waking up. Faith looked back at her arm and it looked worse than before and she saw movement coming from Buffy's direction so she quickly folded her arms so the bruise couldn't be visible.

Buffy sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out as she yawned and saw Faith was already up and sitting on her bed facing the other way towards the door.

"Hey Faith!"

Faith quickly turned around to the voice calling out to her.

"Oh B, your up. Nice sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. What about you?" asked Buffy pointing over to Faith's unmade bed.

"Uh yeah, good sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Umm not sure. I could go check for you if you want," said Faith who quickly got up from sitting on her bed with her arms still folded.

"No it's alright. I'll just check when I get up myself."

"So…"

"Where were you headed off to?"

"Oh umm just for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah. Needed to clear the head a bit."

Buffy softly laughed, "You had all night to clear the head."

"Yeah."

"Faith and walks. Those words don't go together very well. Doesn't sound right,' said Buffy half joking with Faith.

Faith was on the verge of snapping for no reason and quickly turned around to face Buffy directly, "Well back at home I go for walks all the time. It's what I do."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other. They didn't want to repeat any conversation like this from last year anytime soon, they both felt the same way and so they then looked there opposite ways and Faith walked outside and shut the door behind her. She took in a deep breath of air and sat on the steps.

A sudden pain rushed to her head, it was like her head was starting to become so heavy and so she rested her head in her hands hoping the pain would go away. With out her even knowing it a tear was released from her left eye and it rolled down her cheek. Faith was confused right now in her life. She was trying to piece her life together but the pieces kept falling apart no matter how much sticky tape she used to mend it. She had no real reason at this moment to cry for a specific reason but the tear might have just been a sign, for what? No one knows.

Buffy sat cross-legged on her bed thinking over the moment that just happened and then hopped out of bed. She looked into the mirror and splashed water onto her face to wake up her self up properly.

As Buffy was pulling out a skirt and top out of her bag to wear today Buffy noticed the Slayer Diary on the floor of the cabin amongst the papers. Buffy thought to herself one day there will be a diary about her and a future Watcher will read about her in the many Watcher diaries that could be written about herself. She carefully placed the clothes on the made bed and picked up the diary and sat on the ground next to where she had picked it up. She turned the pages of the diary ever so slowly like she thought the pages would rip if she turned them any faster. Buffy finally turned to the page she had been seeking for.

_June 29th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Penelope told me today is the day of the big fight. I'm prepared as I'll ever be. She has confidence in me that I will make it so I must have faith in her confidence I will make it too. I've seen my opponent once before, but from a safe distance._

_Penelope has been training me for months for this. I've been so tired from it all but today it will all be worth it._

_The travelling is new to me but I have gotten used to it and plus we have now been in England for at least a month. It was my Watchers idea to draw the vampire back to his own town so we have been travelling in full circle sort of._

_I miss my home but I'll be back soon with my family. They don't know where I am. I had to leave as soon as I could basically but I did get to send them a short letter to explain some things briefly._

As soon as dusk falls Penelope and I will set out to Windor's Cottage. That is where the vampire has been hiding out for the past few days. Three bodies were found there on Monday, the mother, father and child.

_My ink is running out and I need to do more training because Penelope's is insisting it's for my own good._

_One last thing, I love you mum, dad and Lillian, I always will._

_ Lauretta xxx_

Buffy let out a tear and then another and as it rolled down her check it fell onto the page of the diary she had just read and left a stain and suddenly the pages turned to black and white, no longer the filthy red-ish colour she thought she had seen the writing in before.

Buffy wiped away her coming tear with the sleeve of her dressing gown. Buffy managed to stand up. She closed the diary on that very page and placed it on the stand next to her bed. Buffy went to go get changed and then she came running out of the bathroom, out of the cabin, ran past Faith as she called out, "Where are you going?" and Buffy replied, "I need to go get something!"

Buffy ran out towards the field and stopped in the middle and walked around in circles and then she found the patch of flowers she liked best. She plucked a flower out of the ground and went running back to her cabin with her dirty feet, she hadn't had any time for putting on those things you put on your feet called shoes. She ran back up the stairs of the cabin and Faith got up on her feet and followed Buffy back into the cabin. Buffy gracefully placed the flower on the top of the Slayer's diary, Lauretta's diary.

Faith gave Buffy a look like 'what the hell is going on with you?'. Buffy gave Faith a reply to that look.

"Lauretta, you know the Slayer who.."

"Yeah."

"Well I need to let her rest in peace and so here I lay the flower on top her last written words of life as a gesture that I understand her and what she has tried to do for me and everyone else. I know what I must do, move on. It's what she would have done. It's like what any girl like us would have done in the end. She needs to be left alone now, her purpose after death has expired so hear me say let her rest."


	66. Show me the way to the Wolf, the Ram and

Chapter sixty six – Show me the way to the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart.

-News Flash-

"For the past three days along the Californian coast fires have been appearing everywhere and not in any specific places. It looks to be that they have been randomly lit. By the same people? We are not sure of that at the moment. New footage has come in but it isn't much different to what we have already seen. It's just terrible. All these people losing their homes and running around screaming. Everyone living in the following places that are now on the screen on your TV has been alerted they might be next so be aware. It most possibly will happen late afternoon or night, that is when the past fires have been noticed but who knows what will happen next. If anyone can help out these people who have lost their belongings and homes or would like to help dial this number on the screen now and leave your details with the person on the other end of the line. So far the death count from the fires is low which is good in a way but reports have come in and three bodies has been found and their cause of death look to be caused from something else. This is Jodie Kilmor reporting."

The Council Headquarters- England

"Mike!"

"I know, I know."

"I have no idea what we are going to do with you. We set up a nice position of head Watcher at the Slayer Camp and then you go do something like this that shows you aren't responsible enough for the job."

"But how was I supposed to know people from the future were coming, a gang of vicious vampires would attack and take a souled vampire out of our possession?"

"You weren't supposed to know but you still are expected to be prepared for anything."

"And you're telling me you were prepared for this?"

"Well honestly I didn't expect the people from the future but we knew the prophecy was coming, you knew we all knew. We could have stopped it."

"Don't talk about like we've failed from stopping the prophecy Travers, in the process of this prophecy we can only say it's just begun."

"He's right sir. We can still take our own action into this, your own action," added Jaime Wight.

"Hmm I guess so but we'll have to act quickly. Elizabeth and Ethan, I want you two to go do some research and call up some people. Mr. Trick will have the phone numbers and keys to the rooms for the books you need. As for the rest of you I want you all to go back to your normal work and that includes everyone back at _your_ Slayer Camp Mr. O'Neil. Now if there any more dramas from your way, next time you speak to me it will be to my face here at the headquarters," said Quentin over the speakerphone.

Sitting in a two-year old hired car – Los Angeles

"I think I may have nearly translated my scroll."

"What does it say Will?" asked Daniel.

"O-oh?"

"Huh?"

"Stupid bloody Sumerian."

"I thought the text was in Latin."

"No, now I just find out the first part is in Latin and the second part is in ancient Sumerian."

"Willow, you know Sumerian don't you?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah I do, but it just means whatever this scroll was going to tell us, we just have to wait longer to find out what is says."

"But I'm sure you'll be able to translate it as easy as pie," added Sam.

"Not that I know much about these ancient languages," Daniel looks as his scroll and reference book he is holding, "I think my scroll could possibly be written in Babylonian."

"Let me have a look at that Oz," said Hermione.

Samantha looked over Hermione's shoulder and pointed at a part on the page and they both made gasping noises."

"What? What is it girls?" asked Rupert.

"It's-it's," began Hermione.

"It's the eight symbols Giles! It's the trademark that old watcher made up,' said Samantha sounding very excited relieved they had finally found the scroll with the prophecy on it.

"Are you sure? Let me see."

Hermione handed the book over to Giles.

Giles took off his glasses, wiped them and placed them back on, "It is definitely the right symbols everyone, good work but this doesn't mean it's the specific scroll, Charles Nott used this symbol on all his work to disguise it from everyone else's at the time. Daniel you were correct about the language it is in. Hand me over the reference text you have there with you. I want to see if I can translate the top bit. This part should tell us the name or the short description of the event the past Watcher and Watchers thought was going to be a prophecy."

"But they were wrong because this isn't a prophecy, it's an event in time that was meant to happen," added Samantha

"And so we came back to the past to prevent the chaos and terror to claim earth its home for those months of pain," said Willow.

"We aren't that far behind the starting events and so we can beat this. If we don't, the council have no hope on their own and it's obvious they don't want to listen or work with us so we won't think of working with them," explained Hermione.

"C'mon everyone, let's get these two scrolls here translated so we can go save the world!" said Oz encouraging the White Hats to do what they do best.

"And after that, I say we par-ty," said Sam smiling.

The Council Headquarters, Quentin's office- England

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Travers.

"I rang up the ex-watcher which was listed in San Diego and he told me to tell you that once he quit the council those many years ago he said what he said and that was he was never going to have anything to do with the council ever again and that was his word."

"Hmm, get Mr. Trick in here with the number; I'll have a word with the man Bernard Crowley myself."

"He sounded kind of fixed on his word. I don't think he'll budge."

"Still worth a try. Come back here in five minutes with Mr. Trick okay."

Elizabeth left the room.

Quentin got up from his seat and looked around his office at the shelves with books and files everywhere and grabbed a rather large thick file of the shelf. It read 'The Crowley/Wood File'.

Quentin sat back down in his comfy leather covered chair and started to read through the file, skipped through a bulk of it and read a few things at the end of it. He pulled out a small notebook; it was the last recount and statement Bernard had ever written.

He began to read on and there was a knock at the door again and Travers looked up, it was Mr. Trick and Elizabeth.

"Oh come in, come in."

They both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"You needed this?" asked Mr. Trick placing the piece of paper with the number on his desk for him.

Travers put the notebook down on his desk to the left of him and picked up the piece of paper.

"Yes, I needed this so I could call up the man himself. Bernard started to become stubborn in his later years as a Watcher before he left here, I think I can work around the problem. When he said to you Elizabeth he was never going to have anything to do with the council again, after he resigned he even left his home in New York a few months later, he couldn't stand living there no more."

"It may not be any of my business Sir but how can this man help us if he's an ex-watcher?"

"He has a power we don't have."

"Care to explain that to us?" asked Elizabeth looking at Quentin straight in the eye who was feeling left out on the idea.

Los Angeles- The White Hats

"I think I've translated it all basically. The text looks deceiving and much longer than it really is but that's because of the language it is written in, Babylonian."

Giles wiped his glasses once more and cleared his throat while the rest of the gang looked up at him in anticipation.

"It reads as, 'the thunder will roar and the flames will come in a blaze. Chaos will reign and towns will scream as they fall before the all mighty four. Two elements will collide, wind and fire. This is the prophecy that never was.'"

And before you knew it, weapons, books, and spell ingredients were gathered and packed. The all mighty five were on their way to the big Wolf, Ram and Hart. They had a mission to complete.

Hermione and Willow had performed a spell, which created a mystical map on an ordinary piece of paper, which would lead them to their destination.


	67. When Evil Lawyers Fight Back

Chapter sixty seven – When Evil Lawyers Fight Back

Night time: 11:02pm Los Angeles

The White hats arrived at Wolfram & Hart. Hermione and Samantha looked up at the sign to Wolfram and Hart while holding the map together in their hands, "This is it", said Oz.

Giles, Willow and Oz walked on ahead towards the entrance doors to the building.

All three witches sat down in a circle and place their ingredients around the core centre stone. Willow felt for the barrier and how strong it was and the girls whispered amongst themselves and Willow sat back down and turned to look at both Giles and Oz, "We can work this spell out. It will just take around ten minutes to break so be patient okay and keep on the look out for anyone coming or anything for that matter."

They joined hands and started chanting the spell. The three of them hadn't done a spell like this together for a long time. It reminded them of _old_ times, they had gotten so busy that they rarely had a chance to perform a spell all together at once. It was nice for them.

After ten minutes passed the barrier was sure enough down and they packed up the ingredients and got weapons ready to go in the building.

At first when they entered the foyer everything seemed fine and normal as it could be and there were lawyers walking around do their jobs and then the heads of four lawyers turned and looked directly there way, they knew something was up and Giles and Oz stepped forward in case there was to be a fight. Giles yelled out to the girls asking which direction they needed to run to and he got knocked out by an evil lawyer bashing him up with a briefcase. Oz attacked the vampires coming his way. Luckily the vampires weren't the ones behind the whole prophecy scheme then Oz would have been in real danger and maybe wouldn't have staked the vamps so easily.

Giles got up and then got pushed up against the front desk and then just lay there badly hurt. A small patch of blood could now been seen on his head.

One of the other vampires that suddenly appeared started to try and scratch Oz to make him bleed, it worked but he ended up dust in the end.

The witches did some fighting as well and they didn't seem to get a scratch on them unless they did a glamour spell to hide the bruises or cuts.

Oz kept fighting but his arm gives in when a bunch of lawyers come out from no where, well really from behind desks and doors suddenly, and started attacking Oz, Willow and Hermione. Sam hasn't been noticed yet and she is attending Rupert's aid until she gets spotted after Oz gets knocked to the ground with his arm hurting painfully like hell has broken loose inside his aching body.

Meanwhile Spike, Angelus and their girls are out about in the _town_ tonight causing a bit of mayhem starting fires and burning down houses in near by suburbs and not so near by places. The vamps have all their _faith _and confidence in Wolfram & Hart that they have _everything_ under control.

Back at the lobby area of Wolfram & Hart, a bunch of powerful lawyers are fighting and knocking out strangers who have entered the building. Everyone working in the building seems to be back to their usual business of law but except a few seven lawyers who are standing the middle of the lobby near the reception desk and are looking around at the strangers knocked out on the floor. The lawyers then help each other to move the people on the floor to a more convenient location in the building, preferably the dungeon where they like to keep all their prisoners.

The lawyers seem to be used a last resort for attack when The White Hats fought back after the vampires who were sent out as an armed force got dusted instead of doing much harm at all to the intruders.

The White Hats, all five of them, are dragged by their arms to the lower level of Wolfram & Hart where the prisoner cells are locked up tight so no one can escape.

Specially trained guards for Wolfram and Hart who could possibly be half human, no one is quite sure of that, are now in charge of the intruders and their well-being and are figuring out where to put each person. They talked amongst each themselves and Willow suddenly and slowly opens her eyes and without moving she tries to see what is going on with the guards. She jumps to her feet alarming the half human guards and then waves her hand in the air and says "Sleep!" and the guards drop suddenly to the floor and pass out.

Willow stays on _guard_ for any one else coming to see what is happening down in the dungeon. Sam is there for backup with Willow and has a few potions of her own she can use on anyone or anything who tries to attack them or stop them from their _mission_. Willow and Samantha are trying to stay as cool as they can in a situation like this and are trying to calm each other down but it's hard when the other person isn't calm or won't calm down and they both start to babble until Hermione turns around and tells them to be quiet and they both immediately go silent.

Hermione and Daniel (Oz) got to seek Rupert's care and steal the keys off one of the

guards and start punching in the code into the panel on the side of the cell door that Willow had retrieved for the cell back at the lobby while the fist attack was going on.

Oz opened the cell with the key and Rupert tries to get up with great difficulty and Oz runs over to support him while he tries to stand up. Rupert rubs his eyes and realises he can't see, can't see at all really because his glasses are missing. Rupert looks

extremely weak and so for the more reason to get him out of the building quicker and he looks quite beaten up and scarred.

Meanwhile the other Giles is laying on the floor, looking injured and sore because of the earlier fight but he is no way as bad looking as Rupert.. he has obviously been through a lot, let's see.. torture maybe. Giles tries to regroup himself and Samantha and Willow remain the backup team on alert.

Rupert still rubbing his eyes as he was getting help from Oz and Hermione glanced over at Giles and realised a resemblance but because he didn't have his glasses he thought he was seeing things, that other man couldn't look like him at all.

Night time: 11:56pm San Diego

There was a knock on the door and two rings of the door bell at Mr Crowley's number 166 number house in Liverpool Rd. Crowley went to answer the door in a terribly bad mood since had hadn't had much sleep tonight and hadn't been getting much sleep all week in fact. He opened the door wearing his dressing gown and slippers and his hair was all scruffy looking and he eyes were barely open.

His eyes opened up and much wider when he saw whom he was facing at this oddly hour. Crowley blinked and tried to speak.

"Quentin? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is Bernard."

"Oh um come in then," said Bernard gesturing with his hand and Travers walked in.

Crowley shut the door behind them both and went into the living room where the couch was and Travers sat down.

Crowley was now sitting opposite Travers in his arm chair.

"You know I wouldn't have come if it wasn't extremely important."

Bernard looked down at himself and replied, "I know. I'll let you explain why you are here but that's it. You're then done and you will leave, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. But I'm sure once I've explained everything to you, you will want to help us."

"You are asking for a lot Quentin," said Bernard looking up directly at Quentin, "I told you once that I would never work for the Watchers Council again and I took an oath to myself that I wouldn't dare break that promise ever. Do you understand?"

"I wouldn't being asking such a thing as like asking for you to re-join the Council, no it will never be a time for me to ask you to do that plus we wouldn't accept you any more," Bernard looked at Quentin in a confused why and why wouldn't you let me re-join? What's wrong with me?, "But we would, I mean would be asking you a favour of 'helping' out."

"And what sort of favour would this be that you need from me, an ex-Watcher who has hardly had any contact from you or your buddies for years that wouldn't be good enough for me to even be accepted to become a Watcher once again?" asked Bernard he leaned forward to face Quentin at a closer distance trying to seem more threatening.

"We'll it will all be explained once I have set down the background information and time frame."

"Begin…"

5am in the morning: Slayer Camp, two hours outside of Sunnydale, Shalington.

Buffy is sitting in the same patch of flowers where she had pulled out a flower for Lauretta, she can feel something is happening and there is nothing she can do about it. Something is coming, something evil is here and Judy was right all along, even if something did possess her.

Buffy is sitting there on the grass feeling confused and weak. She sits there in silence taking in all that is around her, the environment, the noises, the people, and the situation.

Faith comes walking out onto the training field, which hasn't been used much this year because of the damages like the tree falling down, to do some early warm up exercises but instead comes and sits besides her friend watching her in the silence. She doesn't distract Buffy from what she is doing. Looking into Buffy's eyes she instantly can feel the same thing. They both know something bad was going on out there in the world that they could have helped to prevent that was in their line of work except they remained here at Slayer Camp feeling useless and weak. They then realised that this was what their destiny would be like as the Slayer. They could do a lot of good and be there for a lot of people and help them but others, they wouldn't be able to help and then would have to remain a lost cause. They both secretly hoped together that while they couldn't help these people or others that someone else could do that job for them without knowing it.


	68. Are you ready for a chick fight?

Chapter sixty eight- Are you ready for a chick fight?

The girls had been feeling helpless but they had to put that all aside since exam time was coming up, well it was today. A great way to end camp was to have exams. The other years they got tested for things but it was nothing major, but this year for the fourth years everything seemed more important. Buffy and Faith had already taken their divination exam, history of magic, and history of demons and vampires earlier today and now they had potions and defence against the dark arts to take.

It was the end of their history class with Wesley and everyone had finished their exam and it was typical of Wesley to give them more work in the time they had left but Buffy decided she would rather spend time trying to cram in more study time for potions since she had a bit of trouble with that stuff. Faith just sat there trying to do the extra work they had been given for class not saying a word to Buffy.

Wesley had kept looking over their way at Buffy while she was doing the test and she knew he was and it was creeping her out and made her feel guilty about the other day when he came to visit her because she had been pretty rude back to him and all he was trying to do was be nice and… and she just remembered, he had given her a letter from Giles. She had totally forgotten about it with all the crazy stuff going on at the moment. She couldn't believe it had slipped her mind and she put her pencil down and looked towards Faith to say something and she saw Wesley coming over to their desk and so she didn't say anything. Wesley glanced over at Buffy's work and saw the worksheet he had just given out before folded up and sitting under the work she was doing now.

"How come you aren't doing your work like Faith?" he asked.

Faith started to laughed but quietly because she didn't want to get into trouble or be rude, she just thought it was funny what Wesley had said because really she never did her work that much either. Faith never really liked school so why should she really like Slayer Camp, which is a lot like school on many ways?

"Well," said Buffy looking towards Wesley, "I have a potions test after next break and so I thought I would go over my notes."

"Put that away now and do the worksheet I gave you. My work is just as important as Mrs. Millers," said Wesley sounding angry and agitated and he then walked away towards another desk that was up the back of the room.

Buffy now thought this was like payback definitely for being rude or something. It was like her karma but Buffy hadn't done anything that bad she thought.

Faith looked at Buffy but she just turned the other way and got her worksheet out and started the closed passage using her textbook.

Faith just ignored what had happened and tried to continue her work.

Everyone, I mean everyone lately had seemed a bit tense and on the ball, being snappy, aggressive at times and not so nice. It was like for some people the worst of them selves had been let out. Others had only mildly been affected.

The bell rang and Buffy was relieved that it was the end of demon history class, the last history class for the year at Slayer Camp. History may have been her favourite subject at school but now at Slayer Camp she didn't seem to enjoy it as much maybe because she went to class everyday now but it could have been to do with having Wesley as her teacher and Mr. O'Neil as her history of magic teacher.

Faith packed up her books and pens and pencils and Buffy did as well but slightly slower and then followed Faith out the classroom door with the rest of the class.

Buffy was feeling so tired from being at camp, she was so glad that she would had more holiday time when she got back home.

Buffy and Faith went to potions class, Faith felt like she had passed the test fine even though she wasn't that good at all that magic stuff she still got by pretty well but Buffy wasn't sure if she had passed but she had tried her best.

Their next class was defensive the dark arts and part of the exam or testing of this subject this year was the teacher would pick an opponent for you and you would fight against them. They had done something similar to this at camp before but this year would be different. They would be using weaponry and if you knew magic you were allowed to use it in strict usage. It was going to get harder just like they had warned them at the start of camp this year.

Since the training field was out of bounds because of the tree falling over and the mess that was left there, the exam was going to take place in the now empty property where the _fake_ camp was, the place where Buffy was first trained.

Once they found their way to where defence against the dark arts class was going to be held today, everyone sat down on the benches and listened to Mrs. Post or at least tried to. She seemed to talk a lot and go on and on about some things that didn't seem so important to the potentials.

"Attention everybody as I call out the names of the potentials that will be up against each other very shortly. Bianca and Kylie you two will be first up so go and warm up, then Susie and Sarah, Buffy and," said Mrs. Post…

As soon as Buffy hear her name she listened up.

"Buffy and Katrina."

There was a sigh and moans from both girls.

Mrs. Post mumbled off a few more not so important names and the last two knew they were going to be together since there was no one else to be paired off with.

"And last but not least, Alyssa and Faith. Alright girls start warming up and thinking of what weapons to use."

Mrs. Post then walked over to her seat and sat down looking over some papers on her clipboard for marking.

Buffy and Faith walked over to each other.

"Oh my god, I'm so serious that lady has it in for me. I wasn't imagining it before, it was real."

"I hate to admit it but I think she may have it in for all of us."

"All of us?" asked Faith using one of her many unique face expressions.

"I mean the four of us, you, Kat, Alyssa and I. She must know we've all had

confrontations and fights of some sort before."

"Would make a lot of sense, but I'm serious what I said about me. I've gotta watch that lady, she has something planned, not sure when or what but I'll find out her agenda."

Faith and Buffy then started leg warm ups and arm stretches.

"Are you gonna use any magic?" asked Buffy.

Faith laughed, "Not sure, probably not. I mean what magic can we use with the limitations we have on using magic for a fight here today and plus we haven't learnt that many spells."

"Hmm you could possibly use a forget-me-not spell, one where you make them forget what is happening for a split second."

"Yeah, that's one I do know but then it will seem like I can't fight the girl without doing something like that to beat her up."

"With you against her she'll definitely end up in the first aid ward after this.  
Faith laughed again, "I think we all might very well end up in there after this, even us."

"Maybe."

Faith and Buffy went to choose some weapons while the first fight had started. Bianca and Kylie looked like both pleasant and quiet, harmless girls so not much _action _was going on and Gwendolyn was full on yelling at them to fight. She was forcing them to fight. Mrs. Post knew it wouldn't be this hard to get everyone to fight and she glanced over at the _four_.

Buffy picked up a nice shiny sword; she thought that would do and Faith looked around at the weapon choice. She didn't know what to pick, it's not like she could just grab a stake and that would be fine and all to use or a crossbow, Faith seemed to like those two weapons best but today she would be fighting a human, well a human with semi-super strength so she had trouble picking an alternate weapon. She liked the feel of a stake in her hand. Buffy could tell Faith was having trouble picking out a weapon. After searching through the weapons for a while, two other fights had passed and she decided she'd stick with a knife. She got the same sort of feeling when she held it to like the stake in her hand.

The first round of the fight was no weapon, just defence moves and attacks. When weapons would come into play of course no one really wanted to hurt anyone badly with the weapons but they were allowed to swing them and do the same actions with them as they would when attacking a demon or vampire. The weapons were there in round two to make it seem more like a real attack and to keep the opponent alert and make them keep their senses on and duck and miss the swings. The third round was with weapons and them magic was allowed to be used it wanted to. Each round went for the maximum of three minutes.

Buffy was practising swinging around her sword, it wasn't too heavy but it wasn't that big either, it was pretty much a short looking sword. Then her name was called out.

Buffy and Kat did the whole stance, stand off at one another and then started punching at each other but each of them were too smart for the other and would swing the head and miss. Kat then tried to knock Buffy over by kicking her leg under Buffy's feet and without Buffy even thinking about it she jumped up and missed the kick and stood back on the ground with two feet. She then went to kick Kat in the shoulder and Kat grabbed her foot and that got Buffy on the ground but that didn't stop Buffy she got up on her feet again and went to punch Kat in the right side of her face went the timer went off mid way and Kat fell on the ground hard and there were noises from the other potentials.

Faith looked on just smiling.

Kat got up, brushed herself off like everything was fine except she now had this mark forming on her face. Slayers healed fast, humans not so fast, potentials healed faster than humans but not as fast as a Slayer so a bruise was bound to form on her right cheek.

They went to grab their weapons, Faith handed the sword over to Buffy and Alyssa handed over Kat her sword. Kat had been watching Buffy as she was carefully picking out her weapon earlier on and decided to would be best to pick the same weapon so it could somewhat be _equal _in the fight.

The second round went rather quick. The swords keep clashing and scrapping against each other and when they clashed both girls pulled faces as though they were in pain, the sound caused the pain mostly.

When Kat had chosen her sword she choose a slightly bigger in size one to Buffy's. Kat somehow thought it would be better in the fight.

At one point it was very close to one of them being hurt since when Buffy went to stab the sword near Kat's stomach she nearly didn't dodge and move, she wasn't actually _alert_ at that moment.

Buffy fell on the ground after an intense fight, fight, fight with swords clashing every second and she had turned over on her back and put her sword up for defensive when Kat was coming her way with her own sword. The crowd around them were left in a somewhat suspense.

Kat swung her sword at Buffy's one and Buffy used all her strength and pushed her sword up, up and further away from her body. Kat held her sword in her grip of her hands tight, holding it with both hands and pushing the sword down onto Buffy's one in mid air. Buffy kept using her strength to keep both swords from coming near her face and pushed Kat's sword away and the force managed somehow to push Kat onto the ground and Kat's sword went flying out her hands and landed in the ground upright shaking. Buffy was shocked by what just happened. She never suspected something like that to happen, no one did. She had _some_ power in her and everyone looked at her with their mouths opened wide in shock as well. Faith was a little shocked and surprised as well.

The sword in the ground was nearly still now and a small light came from it but it was quiet faint and a little light shone around Buffy as she tried to stand up with her own sword. She then nearly fell backwards, but Faith was there and another potential helped Buffy back onto her feet towards the bench.

"Well that was sure an interesting fight. Next girls get ready?"

Then one of the other potentials asked excitedly, "What about their round 3?"

"Yes, good point. Round three will commence in 5,4,3,2,1, positions ready. Now!"

Buffy was back on her feet and Kat was standing where she had fallen down.

The start of their round three repeated much similar stuff to the other two rounds actually, it was mixture but Buffy could tell and so could Faith that Kat was being a bit more cautious of Buffy and her swings and attacks coming her way.

When Buffy went to swing her sword once again at Kat as she fought off a punch coming her way as well, Kat shouted out, "Reverse-ay what is about to be done-ay"

Which sounded like gibberish to Buffy when it came out of Kat's mouth but then Buffy sword as it was about to come towards Kat's body moved back in the direction it was sent and came flying towards Buffy. Buffy automatically let go of it onto the ground and it went skidding on the ground and dust rose up and filled part of the air as the sword came to a sudden stop on the ground. Kat just stood there and Buffy tried to do a round house kick but Kat attacked Buffy back just as Buffy went to attack her and the timer went off and both girls ended on the ground next to each other. Their rounds had mostly been equal fighting with some exceptions. It was going to be hard for Mrs. Post to mark their three rounds.

As Buffy got off the ground, she looked down at her clothes, they were covered in dirt and a few holes had been made in her top and pants when Kat's sword came near her and she had to dodge and duck and Kat looked pretty much in the same state as Buffy.

A few potentials in the crowd applauded their efforts as they both went to sit down and have a rest from the full on events.

The next group of two girls were then called up pretty short after that and Faith sat with Buffy calming her down since Buffy was breathing pretty heavily and it wasn't because she was fully exhausted from the fight, may have been part of it though.

After Buffy seemed stable and okay again Faith started practicing moves with her knife, jabbing the air sharply.

Before they knew it, it was round two for Faith and Alyssa and Faith had already punched up Alyssa pretty damn good and Mrs. Post didn't even complain that Faith might have gone too far. The hate and fury coming from Faith could have been powered by many thoughts or other things.

They stood in the places and the whistle was blown to start.

"Ready to cut loose?" asked Faith.

And then Alyssa came charging at her with a weapon, which looked like a cross between a sword and a knife with jewels or something on it. Faith blinked because she hadn't seen it before, otherwise she would have picked it to use. After she blinked she realised the stupid girl was coming at her at the wrong angle and quickly jumped down onto the ground and did a tumble out of the way and knelt down on the ground to watch the reaction, Alyssa just about went flying into the ground and banged up against a near by rubbish bin and everyone went "ouch!" and pulled funny expressions on their faces. Faith got up from where she was squatting on the ground and walked over to where Alyssa was on the ground in somewhat pain and Faith put her hand out to help Alyssa up and everyone seemed to be shocked by the gesture and gasped. Faith quickly glanced over towards Mrs. Post and she was impressed so far by Faith's attempt and Faith thought then she may very well have a chance at passing something. Mrs. Post could have possibly nearly forming a small smile on her face and Faith for that second thought maybe the lady was okay after all, maybe.

Faith turned back around and Alyssa was trying to get up with Faith's assistance and once she was on her feet Faith still had hold on her arm and swung it to the right and left go and Alyssa stumbled off to the side trying to regain balance. Faith just stood there looking on like everyone else did.

Faith then brushed herself off and Alyssa came over to her way and they started hitting each other and doing the whole duck and miss the punches thing and the Faith tried kicking Alyssa in the legs and she jumped backwards nearly falling over again.

Now both girls were circling each other like they were hunting each other down and then the timer _had_ to go off and there was a big "awww" coming from the potentials watching on, who never really did say much.

Faith stopped where she was, took a breath and walked over towards Buffy, while still holding her precious knife.

"Wow Faith. That was so intense to watch. I had no idea what move you were going to make next. You were heaps good."

Buffy and Faith then made a high five in the air and Faith sat down next to Buffy on the bench, "Honestly I had no idea what my next was going to be either. I practically made it all up on the spot as I went."

After that it was time for Faith to go one more round with Alyssa and this time Alyssa could likely use a little bit of magic. Alyssa knew she was loosing and Kat wasn't impressed with her friend. It was as though when Faith, Buffy, Kat and Alyssa were all fighting against it each other it meant more than the exam and what Mrs. Post wanted it to be. It was like their big face off for camp and who was winning and in the lead for when they left camp for the year.

They all didn't have many run ins' this year but they had their fair share I guess.

It was like the girls had never left their last positions and they timer went off and they circled each other once again and the fighting began and Faith realised she had clumsily had left her knife behind on the bench and Buffy had realised too and was coming towards the side line of the marked fight area and as she saw Faith turn to see where Buffy was, Buffy threw the knife towards Faith and she turned to catch it with the handle in her right hand and then she felt the presence of Alyssa behind her and knocked her with her right elbow and head butted her. Alyssa got back up once again and then came charging towards Faith and they both grabbed hold of each others shoulders and started kicking each other in the legs so the other one would give up of fall over or something but that didn't work, they both resisted the pain they may have felt and head butted each other continuously.

Alyssa started pulling on Faith's long dark brown hair and so Faith reacted and pulled on Alyssa long wavy blonde hair as they continued the kicking and the head butting then Alyssa shouted out the forget-me-not spell as she went to stop Faith's attack with her own knife which scratched against Faith's face and left a wound, a shallow wound and Faith blinked for a second, she was knocked to the ground and she coughed. She saw Alyssa and looked down at her legs and swung her left leg under Alyssa's legs and she came tumbling down next to Faith lying on the ground. They both realised the positions they were in and attacked each other rolling around shaking their heads and pulling hair. The timer went off but it was like the timer to the girls was so distant they couldn't hear it. Mrs. Post was continuously yelling at Faith and Alyssa now and all the other girls looked concerned and worried. No one had seen this much rage from any of the other potentials. They both must have had some pretty bad problems thought Mrs. Post and some potentials.

Mrs. Post walked through the crowd and handed over her clipped board to a potential near by and tried pulling apart the girls from fighting and they both rolled apart on the ground and looked extremely angry at each other. They were both looking really scary and both were breathing rather heavily. Faith was breathing much heavier than Buffy had been earlier. Faith went to reach for her face and felt the knife wound on her left cheek and out her hand against it and she adjusted her loudness of her breathing and started to stand up.

Both girls were silent as they walked off their separate ways to their separate friends.

The other potentials were told to go back to their cabins and their results would be sent to them before they left camp today.

Mrs. Post looked at both groups of girls, not knowing what to do. Both Alyssa and Faith had done a wrong thing, attacking each other violently like that when not necessary. Mrs. Post was going to recommend some sort of therapy for both of them for when they got home. They needed help even if they would deny it at first.

Faith really had no idea what went on with her, she thought she was fine now, no reason to feel so much hate and to be so angry and to feel like she wanted to get rid of it all through violence.

Buffy looked at Faith who was kind of scared of the girl sitting next to her.

"Buffy, it was like this power took over, potential power that wants to be used I guess. It was just really weird. It was like I wanted to do all that stuff to feel better but at the same time I knew it was wrong Buffy. It's just still so messed up."

"What's messed up?"

"Me! My life. Maybe we shouldn't be friends again for a while. I know it's not like we were friends again for a heaps long time but we sort of kinda agreed we would have to fix our personal problems and then work on our friendship and then look at me, I thought I was stable and everything was somewhat fine and then look what happens. I don't think we can fix our friendship together properly until I'm fixed. I don't want to cry. I hate crying in front of other people. I hate being like this. I'm sorry. I don't want to fall to pieces in front of you again but I can't help it this time."

"It's alright Faith. We can still be friends. I can help you, I can at least try."

"I don't think anyone can help me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true," said Faith as she wiped away a tear that began to roll down her face, "Look what I've done. I've made a de je vu sort of like sequence of last year at camp."

"I don't care about that okay. We'll sort this mess out for your sake okay."

Kat and Alyssa had moved off the fake Slayer Camp grounds back to their cabins and Mrs. Post signalled they should too and Buffy and Faith walked back slowly in a silence that wasn't too awkward. It was a kind of nice silence.


	69. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover

Chapter sixty nine – Don't judge a book by it's cover

As Buffy walked down the main street of Sunnydale a boy on his bike rode past rather incautious of where he was going and nearly knocked Buffy over and she called out, "Hey! Watch where your going!", and as the boy continued to ride down the street he turned around to see who yelled out to him and realized the familiar face and voice and suddenly stopped on his bike with a halt. Jesse then turned around on his bike and started riding towards Buffy and then stopped right next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just headed over to the Magic Box."

"New demon-y thing? Or umm oh! Charm or pocket watch thing?" asked Jesse with excitement waiting to find out what Buffy was going to research.

"I'm glad to see you're so excited about 'research' for once," said Buffy with a laugh, "Xander was never this excited."

They both smiled at Buffy's comment because it was true, Xander never really was the one for the research kind of stuff.

"Anyways I have this new 'thing' I need to look up on."

"New 'thing'?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. I don't know what it is or what it means so I'm hoping to find my answers at the magic box."

"Oh I see. Do you need any help with researching?"

Buffy smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Buffy led the way and Jesse followed pushing his bike along the road.

As they entered the shop the bell on the door made a nice jingle sound.

Buffy turns to Jesse and sees his worried face, "Don't worry. No one is going to steal your bike."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I don't have a cool bike? Buffy one thing you don't know a thing about is bikes, I have the best bike around okay," looks at Buffy, "Second best."

"If Xander was here he'd be giving you a hard time now coz he so thinks his bike is the best," said Buffy as she laughed.

Buffy turned around and continued the conversation as they both walked down the steps inside the shop.

"So you heard from Xander lately?"

"Haven't seen him since last Thursday, I guess he's been busy. So I take it that you haven't heard from him either?"

"No. No not since I got back from camp."

Buffy looked around the shop and raced over to a bookcase located on the far side of the shop and scanned it for anything that could be related to the magic glow-y thing that circled her and her sword.

Jesse just sat down at the big, round reading table. It kind of reminded him of the knights round table.

Buffy found one possible useful book and walked over to the counter casually and talked to the lady who seemed to be the owner of the shop.

"Oh hi Buffy. How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for, well any references to a glow-y light or shine, anything magical like, that would surround someone for any specific reason."

"Can you explain it any other way?" asked the lady trying hard to understand what Buffy was talking about because she wanted to help her.

"Umm no sorry. Why is there a problem?"

"Well it's just that is a very brief description to go by, it really could mean anything or be anything. Your list of possibilities isn't really narrowed down. I may be able to write up a list of spells from the top of my head, which may involve an affect on a person like this. It may not be a correct list of spells that would have been used in a case like this but it's a start. Once I have the list ready I'll call you over and hopefully you can start with that and it will help you."

"Thanks Grace. Oh you don't mind if I call you Grace?"

"Oh no problem Buffy," answered the lady with a smile.

Buffy walked back over to the round table where Jesse was sitting. Then Buffy suddenly turned around and faced Grace at the counter, Grace noticed Buffy looking towards her and smiled, "There was one other thing that may help you with those spells," said Buffy, "Well when the light hit me, it was very sudden and the light went around me in a spiral shape but the light only lasted a few seconds and then was gone like that," said Buffy clicking her fingers.

Grace nodded her head and slipped out the back of the shop to where the inventory was kept as well of the many objects that were restricted to the customers that were better off kept out back than on the shop floor.

Buffy turned around and Jesse looked at her with an expression saying something similar to, 'care to explain?'

Buffy sighed and then Jesse leant in closer to Buffy across the desk ready for Buffy to spill what happened.

"Well I was at camp of course and we were doing these tasks for part of our exams and one was a defence task where we have to fight against an opponent and in the first round it's no weapons, magic etcetera. It's all you, whatever you've got use it. Second round is with weapons. Third is everything including magic. My opponent tired using magic on me. Then just before or, I forget, could have been when the timer went off a light or whatever it was hit me as I had explained to Grace just before and my sword that I was fighting with which was now in the ground had a smaller glow or light around it."

"So how long was these fight rounds?"

"I don't think they were longer than five minutes."

"Five minutes?" asked Jesse jumping back into his seat inside of leaning in close to hear what Buffy was going to say, waiting in excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah, but I can't remember exactly since I was fighting an all," said Buffy replying rather calmly and relaxed.

Meanwhile Grace, the shop owner is standing at the entrance from the back area where inventory is kept and behind the counter amongst the hanging bead curtain listening to every word Buffy has said.

"Right. So let me think, haven't you considered that maybe your opponent tried some spell or something on you and that's why this light hit you. Maybe it was her last chance of winning and then the timer went off and something triggered her spell to go wrong."

"I never really thought about that but the thing is to start with, kids our age, not so good at magic, even if you are a-you-know-what and we may even have magic lessons but no spell cast is of a high level and this light, it was more than light. It meant something. It meant something more than some error in a 13 year old girls spell."

By this point Jesse had gone back into his leaning forward position on the table so nor Jesse or Buffy had noticed Grace until suddenly not too long after this she walked completely through the beaded curtain which let off a sound and both Jesse and Buffy sat back fully into the chair.

They both turned towards the faint sound and it was Grace of course who had come out of the back room with some jars with something in them and a book or two. Grace placed the jars on the glass counter and then walked towards the round table.

Grace turned towards Buffy holding the books in her hands, "Now these books," said Grace pointing to them and then turned to look at Jesse and back to Buffy, "Are in very old condition and because they are old you have to be careful with them plus you can't always rely on old information especially with something like what you described."

Buffy got excited and asked, "You mean you know what happened?"

Grace's face expression changed to a sympathetic one, "No unfortunately but the theories of what it might be, these books might not help you."

"Oh," replied Buffy.

"So what are those jars for then?" asked Jesse pointing over to the counter.

Buffy gave him a look like that was in appropriate and impolite.

Grace looked at him and gave him a sly smile and then to the counter and back to the both of them and she took a step away from the table after she placed the books on the table in front of Buffy.

"Well those," said Grace pointing to the jars, "Are for another customer for a fact who will be coming in shortly, so sorry I can't help you with anything more you two. I hope something in those books will tell you what you need or want to know."

"Thanks," said Buffy smiling towards grace.

"But I never heard a phone ring before," Jesse pointed out.

Buffy glared at him and ever so softly mumbled, "Jesse!"

Grace turned back around for one more time.

"There is a phone out back and it rang while I was out there," answered Grace and walked back to the counter.

"Oh."

Jesse turned to face Buffy, she looked a bit mad, okay maybe a bit more than mad at Jesse but Jesse never thought he had done anything really wrong.

Jesse quickly decided, "Hey I think I might go now. My mum says I have to be home this afternoon because my cousin Mathew is coming over. Bye!"

And that was that, Jesse rushed out of the shop and the last thing Buffy heard was the jingle of the bell as he opened and shut the door behind him but this time it didn't seem to have that nice jingle sound as it did before when they entered the Magic Box.

Buffy sat alone in silence at the big round table for a few moments and then decided to flick through the pages of one of the books.

Meanwhile Jesse was on his way home and he thought to himself, no way did he really behave the complete wrong way. Couldn't Buffy see that this Grace lady wasn't all she seemed to be? Jesse could tell there was something about her but he didn't know what but he knew he was right but only if Buffy could see her the same way. Jesse did think that Grace seemed to be nice but she wasn't all nice like sugar and spice. Jesse had to find Xander and tell him about it. Jesse thought that Grace must put on some act or spell on Buffy to make her not see this little side of Grace and this was going to be a bad thing. He didn't know if she was in any danger. She might not but she might be. Jesse thought she might be able to hold her own but for how long and what against?

One of the light bulbs in Buffy's head turned on and Buffy suddenly turned to the direction of the counter where Grace maybe would have been standing but she wasn't there so when Buffy was about to speak.. no words came out and then suddenly Grace appeared out of nowhere and looked at Buffy at concerned?

She came up to Buffy from behind and placed her hand on Buffy's back, "Are you okay?" and Buffy was startled.

"Ahh yeah!"

Grace now came into Buffy's focus.

"Umm I just remembered. You said before you would write up a list of possible spells that would be helpful possibly to me, have you got that ready for me?" asked Buffy but before a reply could be spoken Buffy continued speaking without hardly taking a breathe, "I know you got those books for me and all before and that was helpful but that list would be great as well."

"Oh I'm sorry. I won't be able to get you that list today. Sorry if I disappoint you but maybe if you come in later this week when I'm not so busy."

Buffy looked around the shop, seemed rather quiet. Only one other customer in the shop and Buffy hadn't heard any phone calls today except that Grace said she had one out back today in the inventory storeroom.

"No, no, that's fine."

Grace went back to her work and Buffy flicked through a few more pages of her books in front of her.

Grace then yelled put to Buffy, "Oh! You can keep those for as long as you want okay."

Buffy looked over to her, "Ah you sure you don't need them or for another customer?"

"I'm positive," replied Grace in an unusual way, which Buffy didn't feel too comfortable. Buffy didn't hear from Grace again or any other customer for that matter.

Buffy looked at the second book and not much luck, no luck at all. Buffy decided she was having no luck, duh, and so she picked up the useless books and head out the door and the bell jingled and Grace watched the front door of the shop close and she started reading out these foreign words on a piece of paper and opened one or two of the jars arranged in a line on the counter in front of her.

As Buffy walked down the street she thought she saw the back of a young boy who could possibly be Jesse and she called out to him while running but the boy turned around because of the commotion and Buffy stopped running and stood still and was rather disappointed by the appearance of his face, not her dear friend Jesse at all, it was her neighbour John's nephew who was in town for the week.

Buffy slowly started walking with the books under her arms and scuffled her feet on the pavement and after the embarrassing moment of not calling out to her friend, this group of girls who had been walking down the street while Buffy was walking home had seen Buffy and what happened and now were talking amongst themselves rather quietly and Buffy could overhear parts of it and parts she rather not have been able to hear, she thought to herself and as she brushed shoulders nearly with one of the girls she looked back behind her and she looked at the one who stood inbtween her two friends but quickly turned back. She didn't know why this one girl stood out from the others, could have been her naturally red coloured hair, or not.

Buffy kept walking and then the girl she had noticed out of the three turned around and walked Buffy walk away and she quickly turned back around to her friends in an instant so she wasn't caught staring.

One of her friends asked in a British accent, "Do you know that girl?"

"No, no I don't. Not yet anyways," Replied the red head.


	70. “I call on you”

Chapter seventy – _"I call on you"_

In a not too expensive or cheap hotel, one man lay on the bed in a room looking like he was hit in the head a thousand times in his life time, another man with the same remembrance but younger looking, slightly, was going over the information and the facts with a young man and his girlfriend, while two other girls were working on discovering the final message in an ancient scroll written in two languages.

"So let me get this right? You want me to perform the spell which is supposed to summon a person's soul and store it in some orb I've never heard of until it can be transferred back into the person or in this case a vampire so we can put an end to this chaos?"

"That's about right," replied Willow.

"There aren't any side effects are there? No tricks?"

"We aren't like them."

"You talking about Wolfram and Hart or The Watcher's Council?"

"I guess both. We told you who we are and you can judge for yourself if we are telling the truth or not."

Giles turned his head towards the bed and looked at the man lying there with his eyes partly closed.

"I believe you," replied Giles as he turned back around and faced Oz and Willow at the table, "But just to think I haven't even met you two yet and here we are. So fascinating."

"I guess it is."

"Well not so much for you two of course, you already know me," said Giles pointing to the direction of the other Giles.

Willow bent over to the left side of her chair and went to pick up a bag with the contents for the spell.

"Earlier I went to a magic store near by and picked up the ingredients we will need for the incarnation," Willow pulled out all the ingredients out of the brown paper bag as she spoke, "Four candles and six engraved magic stones with the right symbols we need for the spell. The other stuff I already have from the future like The Orb of Thesulah, which were rare to find years ago but then became the new fashion as paper weights and that phase went out the window and hardly anyone has them and I have the bones of one of the considered mystical animals from the Animalmania Magic books. It's a great book which has all the animals which, Oz your supposed to stop me when I carry on like this," Willow stopped talking and pouted towards Oz.

"But you're so cute when you're like this."

They both smiled at each other.

"And I have the bones in this red velvet pocket bag here," said Willow placing the little red bag on the table.

"So to sum up what we've said here, your basically doing a spell opposite to what you did earlier for Spike and Wolfram and Hart," said Oz.

"When can I start?"

"So will you help me? Will you help the Council?" asked Travers practically nearly using his pleading tone in his shaky voice.

Bernard brushed his fingers against his beard.

"Do I actually have given time to think about this?"

Quentin was straight out with him, he told the truth, "Honestly no. Time is not on our side and it's running out as we speak."

"Leave me be for a few minutes, will a few minutes be okay to let go?"

"No, a few minutes you can have alone. I'll just wait here," said Quentin who sat back down."

Crowley left the room and went off to his bedroom and opened up a wooden box with gold lining on the edge, which had some old photographs amongst other objects in it. It had a letter, a cross necklace, a small diary and a picture of a young man in what looked to be about in his twenties. Bernard picked up a photo of a woman and put his finger over it and placed his previous photo back in the box and went to pick up another object that was inside this lovely carved box. He picked up the small diary and flicked the pages, which were getting old each year just like he was and placed that back in the box and closed the lid. He left his room and walked back out into lounge room where Travers was still sitting.

"Have you got the ingredients with you? I've got an orb of Thesulah kept in my study. When can I start?"

The lights were out, the curtains drawn and the furniture had been pushed out of the way but light did exist in the circle of candles placed in near direct centre of the hotel room.

Willow sat at one end of the circle and Giles sat at the other. Giles would be doing most of the work but Willow was there to help. She was also hoping she'd be able to learn something from the experienced Watcher and spell caster. She had learnt from her Giles in the future a lot but this Giles meant show something different. Hermione had a job to do too. She had to ring the hand bell continuously at a slow pace and walk around the room with her head held up high. This purpose was to bring a sort of rythem to the room for the spell and a vibe that would float around the room.

Samantha, Daniel and the other Giles had booked in another room at the hotel and were staying there while the spell was being cast. Samantha and Daniel looked at each other worried about Willow and Hermione hoping the spell that the Watcher was going to cast did not fail on them.

So the circle on the floor consisted the candles at four corners, bones looking to be like scattered onto the floor but not so much since they were in specific places, pebbles placed in there place and the rob as the center core of the spell. Bernard then looked up towards Quentin who seemed tense sitting on the couch on the other side of them. He got up and brought the book over to Benard on the floor.

"I'm getting too old for this type of things."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Sitting on the floor cross legged chanting away like it's some lovely children's nursey song, when what I'll be saying will help stop the chaos, well part of the chaos outside of the world. This will be the last time chant you know," said Bernard knowing Travers knew exactly what he meant and he understood and showed he did by giving him a nod. Travers sat back down and Bernard read aloud, "_Gods bind him,cast his heart from the demon...realm..return his...I call on.._"

"Is there something wrong Giles?" asked Willow.

"There's seems to be some other force out there."

"Do you think they are trying to sabotarge our spell? Oh, likeWolfram Hart. I bet they know that you are gone by now. Oh that would mean.."

"Let's hope that Spike and his gang don't know of my escape. Let's concentrate back on the spell. The foce may be from someone else."

"Could be I guess. But why would they want to stop us? That's a stupid question, sorry. Let's just hope the next time that force is gone. Maybe we could try another spell to stop the from interferring from our spell first before we carry on. I saw something in a book before," Willow looks up realising she's taking over the situation and keeps babling on since Oz isn't here to stop. Willow goes to cover her mouth, "Oh sorry, I just keep going on didn't. I won't do that again."

"No it's alright. I know you mean well. What type of spell is it exactly?"

"I wonder what's taking so long?"

"Is it supposed to take long."

"I don't know."

"Maybe there were complications."

"We really shouldn't be thinking about the worst you know."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yep."

"Room service," a maid yelled through a door.

Oz got up to answer the door.

He opened the door and...

"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione who had taken a seat on a chair near by because her job was temporally not needed for this other spell.

"Was that someone at the door?" asked Willow.

"Room service I believe."

"Oh dear. What are we to do now?" said Giles looking around the room at the mess and towards the two girls.

Oz stuck his head out the door way after he had opened the door since no one seemed to be standing directly in front of him. He turned his head to the left and saw that 'room service' was not for their room but for the room next door, the room that Willowe, Giles and Hermione happened to be in. The thoughts of what they would be thinking right now while doing the spell came to his head and he quickly got Sam to come straight to the door with him and she saw what was going on as well. Oz walked out into the hallway.

"Room service! Hello?" yelled the maid for the fith time.

Willow was freaking out and rambling off spells to Giles that they could use to get out of this situation and Giles just gave her looks like no way are we going to use more magic and Hermione kept walking over to the door back and fourth wondering about opening the door or not or saying anything since she couldn't talk to Giles and Willow, they were scabbling between them both about magic and what spells to use or not to use, Hermione didn't ant to get involved.

The maid banged on the door.

"You seem to be an angry maid," Sam said accidently letting that slip out and Oz shot her a look. Obviosuly Oz had planned to say something himself first but Sam didn't know.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well umm," said the maid turning to Oz and Sam, "The people inside here don't seem to be co-operating with me and aren't opening the door or anything and there wasn't a note hanging off the door knob so thet must be inside plus I can hear something going on in there."

Samantha shot a look to Oz, they both thought the same thing, the spell must have been in focus.

"Well, why do you come over to our hotel room and clean ours first. We were just about to go out anyways," said Samntha looking at Oz.. Oz thought at least she had said something better this time which made up for her last words out of her mouth.

"Well I guess I'll just have to do that," said the maid looking back at the other hotel room door strangely.

Samanatha and Oz looked at each other and then walked to their room. They woke up sleeping Giles and helped him door the hallway, looking back at the other room and off to the hotel foyar.

"Thank god the yelling has stopped!" yelled Hermione.

Willow turned towards her friend and said, "And now you have to stop."

"I was only making a point the maid had left."

"Girls, girls. Let's get things back together shall we. Start the spell again Willow."

"Stop mind, stop words from leaving the room, cease it now, bind it now, bind these words, block the force from withing.."

"Did you just make that up Willow?"

"Shh!" said Willow and Giles in unison.

Giles turned to look at Hermione while Willow kept chanting, "Willow said it was from this book." Giles picked up the book and passed it over to Hermione so she could have a look at it.

"_**I call on...I..Te implor Doamne, nu, ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasal care-i va trasporta sufletul la el!** **Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce...dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce.** **Asa, asa, asa..asa..."**_

"**Is there something wrong?" asked Travers seeming concerned as Bernard's face as he chanted the last bit. **

"**_Dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce.Asa..asa sa..god damn it!"_**

"**Those don't seem to be the right words."**

"I can't do it!"  
"What? You can't give up now, it's nearly done. The spell was nearly finished."

"It's not possible. It's not exactly my choice."

"Not your choice. I pratically begged.."

"Stop! Listen, I listened to you remember. I heard what you had to say and I took on the mission one last time but there's somehing out there, could be good or evil this force but whoever or whatever is controlling the power, I can't them. They are blocking the words that are coming out my mouth here. They are binding the words. I can feel it."

"Well then stop the force."

"Quentin I can't."

"But your our last hope."

"I know."

"**_Gods bind him,cast his heart from the demon...realm..return his...I call on...I..Te implor Doamne, nu, ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasal care-i va trasporta sufletul la el!(I call on you, gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him!) Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce...(It is written this power is my people's right to weild...) Asa sa fie! Acum! (Leyt it be so! Now!)" _**

And a glowing energy hit the centre of the room in the core of The Orb of Thesula. It shone for a few seconds and then the light died down and the candles were blown out by the wind.

They had travelled up along the coast to Santa Barbara, and fires were ablaze in their path of chaos when all of a sudden out of bloody no where, bam!A man and his gang of humans were charging towards them with borken bits of wood that were on fire. Their secret was out. The all mighty four looked at other and put their game faces back on. The fight was on and Angel feel to the ground, well Angelus fell to the ground onto his knees as his fellow friends staring a lilling spree. Dru got caught on fire and Darla was chasing after prey who hurt her friend while Spike was defending off other humans hurting them and protecting his loved one. Angelus was now on his knees not because he had been beaten or hurt, he had an extremely bad pain circling his body, no one noticed him on the ground, and a bright glow hit his eyes and they turned an orange colour for a second.He gasped for air, but Angel didn't breathe in air and he hadn't for some time. Spike came over to him and kicked him in the back.

"Get up ponce! What you doing down there on the ground? There's people to kill things to see chaos to bring to towns," he chuckled, "This is the life," Spike said as he watched Dru off in the distance with Darla.

Spike noticed Angelus hadn't gotton off the ground yet. Angel realised what had happened and quickly got to his feet.

"Is there any left?"  
"Five chained up in the shed over there," said Spike pointing off to the right of them.

"That will stir up a bit of trouble between the girls. There is one two many for the four of us."

"That's the whole point."

Spike and Angel walked past the burning buildings and towards their loved ones. Angel knew he had to get out of here at some point. His conscience couldn't bare with living a lie like this. He wouldn't be able to cope. So late at night at the early hours of the next morning he slipped away not knowing Darla had seen him as he left the barn on the farm they had torched earlier on that night.

"Renne McBride here reporting the news of a young girl; still unidentified who looked close to twenty in age. The story has been told by whitnesses that she was or had been heading back home across the states to Ridgeburow in north Boston but those whitness say she was spotted weeks ago not a day ago or so when her body had been found near a river that closely by runs into Lake Ontario. From very little evidience that doesn't make any real sense, it looks to be she had been travelling from Ohio, where abouts in Ohio? Maybe we'll never know.

The body has ben taken to the nearest morgue to be identified. Her death is unknown but there were marks found on her around her kneck.

Once the young girl has been indentified it is suspected that anyone who knew the girl and had met her at some point in the last few months should come forward and tell the police and investigators anything they know.

And so her body was taken away from the river and samples were taken of the near by water. Her body now so weightless like, life had left the body. She did look peacefull even if she was dead and her beautiful features still remain intact. Her dreams of what to make of her life had been lost just like her dream of to be a ballerina when she was little, that dream had been lost once as well but it no way compared to her dream she lost which was her life."

Annette Morris, her life taken from an unholy creature but not from this time, from the future.

Around about one and a half months ago...

Annette had been taking a peaceful walk down to the river from the little house by the river she had been staying in while she had been on her way back home to Ridgeburrow.

She walked through the long grass that needed to be urgently cut and she picked a purple flower from the ground and twirled in in her fingers then dropped it and accidently stomped on it. The wind had picked up rather suddenly and the sky was turning grey, not many clouds in sight yet.

As the wind had picked up it pushed Annie down the path she was walking more.. and she ended up close by to the river. Before she got a chance to sit down by the bank a swirling gush of wind as she would have remembered it appeared and a magical portal opened before her and she was intriged by it. It was open for a few seonds and she wouldn't know when she would be back or where she was going but she dove in anyways but she do not know what was before her when she dove into a portal that would lead her into the furture. The wind left the countryside and the sun came out.

Her belongings which she did not own many of remained in the house until she would arrive back one day to the present time.

Giles was finally back home in his living room. He felt weird being back there after everything. He decided he was going to sell his place and look for somewhere else. Too many things about his home remained him of bad things and he thought he needed a fresh start but before he started any house looking or changing his life he'd have to make some phone calls to let people know he was alright but that would all happen after he had his tea and biscuits. He walked over with her tea in one hand biscuits on a plate to his writing desk. He placed them down on the table at the side and picked up a pen and got some nice writing paper out of a small draw. Giles sipped his tea and began writing, "Dear Buffy..."

The White Hats had left and they made more of an impact on the present day than they had meant to but it was all worth it in the end. The spell had been reversed and the chaos seemed to be dying down slowly. The news still contained awful reports and updates on the fires but there weren't as many as there had been before and the death totals were down extremely and you could safely say thigs were getting back to normal. They had done a good load of work on their mission except there was a price but of course they never knew, whom would have? Someone's life was affected when

a portal opened up half way across the same country when they arrived to the present through another portal which was parallel to that one. The girl jumped in being fascinated but when they returned back to their home she returned home too but to the present but her life in the future ended sooner, she would never get to live in that future because she had been killed while visiting the future world in 2003 and came back lifeless.

A/N: Long time no see, I really like this chapter. I tried to tie up lots of lose ends and storyline lines and some storylines were opened up. I hope you all like it.

Buffy will be back in the next chapter with making _new _friends with a girl named Rachel Whitfield. Harmony and Cordelia will make an appearance and so will Xander. That's all I will say for now.


	71. You got ya VIP member only things

Chapter seventy one – You got ya V.I.P member only things

"Hi Mrs. Harris, does Xander happen to be home?"

"No sorry Buffy he just went out with some friends."

Buffy mumbled under breath, "Hmm friends."

"Would you like to leave a message?"

"No that's all right. Do you know if he was meeting up with Jesse?"

"No sorry I don't know."

"Thanks anyways."

"Goodbye."

Buffy put the portable phone back done in it's cradle with a sigh. Lately she couldn't get in contact with Xander and Jess. It was the first holidays the three of them had spent time apart for the longest. Buffy had at least managed to see Jesse a few times at first but after The Magic Box incident Buffy really hadn't heard a word from Jesse. Buffy thought it might have been something she said but she wasn't sure. When Buffy had called up Jesse a few nights ago he sounded different. Not normal, like he was holding back on something. Buffy knew Jesse wasn't good with keeping secrets, Buffy had learnt that the hard way so she thought he might be hiding something from her on Xander's account.

Buffy grabbed her black sunnies off the breakfast bench and left her house to catch a bus to main street to see if she could find the guys located anywhere along there.

She arrived fifteen minutes later roughly and walked to the front of the SunCinema where they usually hung out. No sign of them so she kept walking.

As she walked down main street she looked across the road to the Expresso Pump and saw some girls from school laughing and sipping cups of coffee, Buffy thought they looked like they were having fun and without even noticing her feet ending up crossing the road and leading her to stand opposite Cordelia Chase.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely thinking she was funny.

"I-I was wondering if I could join you girls?" asked Buffy stumbling on her own words.

"With us?" asked Cordelia looking around at her friends.

"I'm not sure Cordelia, you once said you were never going to let 'freaks' join our circle, not even for coffee," added Harmony harshly.

"That is true Harmony, I did say that," said Cordelia looking directly at Buffy.

"Hey you two, doesn't this girl, Buf—fy, isn't she like into magic? What's with that? That's like freak stuff right?" asked Ashleigh Marling not even trying to be mean, she was acting 'normal'.

"Ash does have a good point," replied Harmony.

"Sorry little girl, I guess you have to sit somewhere else today," said Cordelia 'trying' to be nice.

"I guess you really do stick to your word on the V.I.P only policy," said Buffy as she walked away with her take-away 'coffee' in her hands.

Cordelia and her friends were shocked by what the 'little girl' answered back with. They didn't think she would stand up to them in any way or form.

As Buffy was about to step back onto the street another girl Buffy's age who was sitting at a stool and table alone, called out.

"Hey! Buffy!"

Buffy span around in the direction of the girl who know had her head hung low slightly in case anyone else was looking at her. Buffy took a few steps and now was standing at the same table. The girl looked up and said, "You can sit here if you want," and smiled. Buffy smiled back in return and went to sit down opposite her.

"My names Rachel, Rachel Whitfield."

"My names Buffy Summer."

"I'm in your English and Geography class at school."

"I thought you looked vaguely familiar."

"So umm where's those guys you usually hang around with? Alex and Je-Jason?"

Buffy let out a little laugh, "Alexander likes to be called Xander and the other guy is Jesse."

"Oh opps!"

They both laughed.

"So what type of coffee do you like Buffy?"

"Oh to be honest, I don't like coffee much. I just have a hot chocolate, see," said Buffy showing Rachel the contents of her cup.

"Oh your like me, I got hot chocolate in mine as well. Coffee don't like so much. Probably an influence from my mother plus she won't let me drink it. I know it's silly like how would she know if i drank it when she's not around but..."

"I understand," replied Buffy straight away.

"I go like hyper and get the jitters when I drink it."

"That would probably happen if I drank it too."

"I guess it works differently on different people."

"Like who?"

There was a silence.  
"Oh I get ya, you mean Cordelia and her Harmony gang, right?"

"Exactly."

"I'm a bit slow in the head sometimes."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "Your excused."

"Good. So I've got the feeling you don't seem to like Cordelia and her 'friends' very much."

"Your good at reading people but I mean c'mon who doesn't like them?"

"True I suppose. Is there more to the story?"

"We've gotten off to a good start, lets not wonder down any forbidden paths that could end up in a not so good start."

"Okay, I'm cool with that."

Just at that moment Harmony looked over their way and turned back to her friends.

"Those two geeks look like their having a 'freaking' good time."

And her lame friends began to laugh.

Jesse, Xander and their friend Willow walked down main street as as they passed the Expresso Pump Xander suggested they go in and get something to drink and eat but Jesse spotted Buffy and made up some lame excuse to stop Xander and their friend Willow having to explain theirselves to Buffy and then It would be this whole huge big thing and it would make things complicated so Jesse just did the right thing. Buffy happened to see Jesse as he looked her way while standing with Xander and Willow. Jesse smiled towards Buffy and pulled a face promising he would explain it all later and Buffy relaxed a little feeling slightly better at the sight be she still wondered, who was that girl? She had noticed her from the other day. She remembered, she saw the red head with two other girls on the street.

Jesse and the others then kept walking down the street.

"Hello?Buffy? You alright?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm okay. I just thought I saw someone I knew on the street but my mistake."

"Okay then.So what do you think of that guy Andrew at our school isn't he a cutie?"

Buffy half listened but she was half off in deep thought about something totally different.


	72. Revamped all over again

Chapter seventy two- Re-vamped all over again

"Welcome to Slayer Camp '95' girls. I hope your all back refreshed and ready to work harder than ever before. You first years will learn it's not all fun and games until somebody loses and eye here, it's never fun and games I'm afraid. You are all here to learn how to use your abilities, talents and powers to help others in society and save peoples lives. All the girls in the other years will tell you they had to work mighty hard to where they have gotten today at Slayer Camp here in Shalington. My name is Mrs. Gwendolyn Post for those of you who don't know me. Mr Mike O'Neil who was in charge of the camp here last year, is not with us this year obviously, he is on an important Watcher's Council trip.

We have a few new programs set up for each Slayer year. We've re-arranged the schedules and classes a little to try out and see if things at Slayer Camp can run more smoothly and you can all learn more out of the time you spend here each year.

We have changed the staff around for different reasons this year. Mrs. McGowan is back from England to teach potions, Mr. Robsen has camp back to the staff at camp after having a break for four years to teach the very small number of year six Slayers, Mr. Henley has come over from Italy as a student Watcher and Mr. Christopher Watson and Samantha Miller have changed location to Oakland and are looking after a new discovered project. We can not give away any news about it yet though. Mr. Wesley Wyndham–Price is still teaching history of demons and vampires and i'll still be teaching defence against the dark arts of course.

First years I would like you all to pick up your luggage now and proceed to the common room located on your map as 1A that you got in your package from me sent in the mail. Waiting there will be Mrs. Elizabeth McGowan, and Mr. Henley who has come all the way over from Italy to be part of our staff here.

Second years since you know the basic first day check in details from last year, go to the next lot of cabins which are the ones near the woods and find your names on the charts and get the keys to your cabins, leave your bags in your rooms and then head to the gym and I'll be meeting up with you there later with Mr. Robsen. We are going to run you through some basic training from last year so by the time we get there we want everyone in pairs or in groups of three.

Third years and fourth years are to find their cabins by looking at the charts displayed in the Watcher's Council main building. You just go in the front doors and turn right and in that hallway you'll find a display case with all the information and the keys. Then once you have found your rooms proceed back to the training field but the east side where there will be multiple tables set up in alphabetical order where you can pick up your class time tables and then proceed on to classes.

Now fifth years. As you already know unfortunately Mr. Mike O'Neil could not be with us this year and was called away for something else. I know he was pretty hard on you all, and I'm not saying i won't be either but things will be different because he is no longer in charge. For the you all you've had a few different Watcher's in charge of camp each time you have come so it must be tough to adjust and I understand that. Today can be your day to 'settle' in let's say like the first years," said Gwendoyln now passing up and down where she was standing while looking over the crowd of Slayers in front of her.

"This year for you fifth years is your prep year for your 'Slayer' years. Some will spend time with Watchers and learn to know what their real purpose will be in the Slayer destiny, you will learn what your basic patrol of graveyards will be like. Some may be lucky enough to go on a field trip day to other locations and at night visit graveyards near by," said Mrs. Post trying to get the girls attention and stir them up about the thoughts. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Mrs, Post talking about patrolling in graveyards like it would be 'all' their first time at something like this.

"You will learn also about your burden of being alert all the time, your senses will be tested and the basic procedures you will always be following and some may very well train with their future watchers without even knowing it," said Gwendolyn looking at Faith in her usual weird way.

"Others who may seem to hold more potential will be taken a step further and will go through more training which is more advanced let's say. There will be reading of past Watchers diaries, unfortunately if a Slayer in the past had ever kept her own diary of the years of her life as 'the' Slayer, we do not have the copies but of course as most girls do, some Slayers would have had their own 'diaries'. You will learn more from the Watchers diaries for sure. We have a whole room dedicated to the diaries well kept in tact back at the headquarters in England. We have only a few kept here for now. Some may have their diaries we gave you back at first year, some may not but don't worry fifth years a new one will be issued to you very soon in preparation for you as a Slayer. They will be for your own use only but you can use them if you want to write down your thoughts and feeling here and camp, about training, about your destiny, about being a potential."


	73. Unresolved Issues

Chapter seventy three – Unresolved Issues

"Man look at all the newbies. Boy are they in for a rude awakening. You okay B? What's up ?"

"There's really no point. We all shouldn't be here, it's worthless. They shouldn't be brought into something like this, there's still time for them not to get involved."

"Buffy, what are you talking about?"

"They'll always win. In the end evil wins. It's like that saying the house always wins. I get that now. It was their world before and still is no matter how much 'good' we do."

"Buffy I thought about slaying like that before and life, but you can't let it get you. It's like your just letting 'evil' win."

"We're maybe better off that way."

"We'll I don't think so. You can't let evil let you control you like that because then it will consume you."

"Do you even know what your talking about Faith?"

"We'll sort of."

There was a short silence and then Chloe came running towards their table in the dinning hall.

"Hey Buffy! Hey Faith?"

"Yo!" Faith said responding.

Buffy and Faith turned to look at Chloe's new friend. Chloe noticed.

Chloe turned and said, "Oh this my new friend Kendra. I met her yesterday at like the orientation thing, it's her first year here or something."

Kendra mumbled to Chloe, "transferred."

"I was hoping I would find you two. Can we sit with you?"

Faith and Buffy looked at each other, there was nothing they could do.

Chloe went to sit down next to Buffy and Kendra hesitated to sit next to Faith, Chloe then nudged her and told her not to be scared off Faith.

"Don't worry," she said as she began to whisper in Kendra's ear, "She may look like she may bite but she doesn't."

A smirk formed on Kendra's face and she went to sit down.

The four of them talked casual talk and Kendra still put on her act and then Faith finally couldn't hold it in any more and burst out with, "So what's the real reason why your here Kendra? Where have you really been?"

Chloe and Buffy were shocked by the outburst, Kendra stayed calm, she was waiting for one of the girls to say something.

Chloe stumbled to say, "Do you two like know each other?"

Buffy told Chloe, "It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"Oh,"Chloe replied.

"I don't think you have the right to know anything about me unless I feel like sharing it with you. What about this situation being the other way around."

"It's not the same."

"Oh really?What about me asking about Annette?"

"Annette?"

"Oh, Annie. You knew her as Annie. You know the girl. You had that big fight with and she gave you nice big bruises."

"Be quiet!"

"Ooooh!"

"Fight?"questioned Buffy, "You never.."

"It was a long time ago."

"Oh yes, last year. Looong time ago Faithy."

"Don't you dare call me that ever again."

"Oh or you'll kill me? I'm so scared. I never knew it was so easy to stir you up."

"Hello. Faith? You had a fight with a girl?"

"How in the hell do you know Annie?"

"Worked with her for a month or two last year before she headed off to finish her missions for the council."

"So you admit you were working for the council."

"No. They told me I wasn't going to be a Slayer and that I shouldn't come back, why am I even telling you this?"

"I don't know."

Kendra shook her head and continued, "So I didn't come back to Slayer camp and my family and I forgot about the calling until one day Annette, your 'friend' Annie, turns up on my doorstep all of a sudden with a Watcher telling me there had been some big mistake and they needed me to help stop an evil thing, I wasn't interested and I didn't see how I could help. I kept seeing Annette for a month or so, but I still wasn't convinced to go off on some holy mission with her and her Watcher. Apparently there was some demonic action going on near Columbus or Cleveland, but it doesn't really matter now. I came back to camp because I decided to believe that maybe they really had made a mistake about me and so here I am."

Chloe had just been listening on with all ears open and her eyes were wide open.

Buffy was still pissed off with Faith doing her avoiding thingy with her question about Annie but also interested in what Kendra actually had to say.

"I'll be going now," Kendra said and she walked away.

Kendra bumped into Mia not long too long after and they set down. Mia needed to talk to Kendra about Kat and Alyssa urgently.

Chloe decided to give the two girls some space to sort out their new problems and discuss the new hot topic.

"So you gonna explain to me what happened with this girl Annie?"

"Buffy I put that in the past okay. I don't want to bring it back up, it's like if I brought up.."

"Don't."

"See what I mean."

"Have you actually talked about to anyone? I talked to someone about my thing."

"Yeah, I have. I talked to Steve about it a few times."

"I don't mean to sound like a counselor or anything but If something like that happened to me, like if I got into a fight and got really hurt, it would effect me quite a bit."

"Well maybe if did effect me but I dealt with it in my own way. I didn't mean to hide it, I just didn't think it was nesscary to bring up and be one of the topics we would talk about."

"I understand."

"You really do?"

"We've known each other for a few years now, I'm starting to understand how you work."

"You do?", Faith laughed, "I don't even know how I work sometimes."

Buffy smiled back.


	74. Inside Information

Chapter seventy four – Inside Information

"So glad I found you," said Mia.

"Ah me too," replied Kendra not so enthusiastic.

They both sat down at the nearest empty bench.

"I got a postcard and a letter both from Kat and Alyssa."

"We'll that's not fair. I didn't get a thing."

"Kendra that's not the point plus we had no idea what happened to you. We all thought the stuck-ups did something to you," answered Mia.

"Huh?"

"We thought they perforemd some spell but then Mr. O'Neil or whatever said some people weren't invited this year because they weren't expected to be ever 'the' chosen one but always believed that that was never the case something else happened a spell for example."

"It was no spell."

"Oh I know. Alyssa sent me a letter telling me."

"What?"

"Okay, Alyssa and Kat are now in England at the Watcher's head quarters. They were invited there and there parents let them go but they weren't invited by Mr. Travers exactly."

"Right, this all makes sense not."

"Hang on. So Alyssa and Kat have been doing some searching around and they overheard that Annette had been to visit you at some stage and there was some discussion about it in a conferrence room and they listened in, well Alyssa did and yeah I don't know if you heard of what and I might no be the right person to tell you this but this girl Annette died."

"Yeah I got a message from some of the Watchers that knew her and that she had come to visit me."

"Oh okay."

"So what exactly _are_ Kat and Alyssa doing there? What did they get invited for?"

"They noticed their good co-operation with the Council in the past and their good grades at camp and high potential to be 'Slayers'. They think they'll be the next two 'slayers' together," explained Mia rolling her eyes.

Kendra noticed Mia was _a bit_ jealous.

"Oh really. So the Watcher's council don't technically know who the next Slayer is then?"

"According to the information in the letters I got they still have a list they are narrowing down but the girls haven't been able to find the list on any computers or papers but they heard one rumour. Can you believe it they the watchers think, oh my, this is just ridiculous, they think Buffy Summers could be the next Slayer or at least one of them," said Mia in an extremely jealous and over the top voice.

"Really?"


	75. A mingling event

Chapter seventy five – A mingling event

"Shh! Cease the noise. I would think better from fifth years, any how here," pointing to the men and women around here, "are some of the finest Watchers that have had many years of training and experience that have dedicated there time to be here at this camp this year to be here for this experience."

The vibes of what was going to happen lead the potentials all to have very puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh this is very exciting..."

Faith turned to Buffy and whispered in her ear, "I think there's something wrong with her. She's actually all weird and what's the word..?"

"Happy.. or excited?"

"Yeah."

"Very peculiar."

"Some of you girls will be meeting your Watchers for the first time without having any clue that you are and these Watchers don't have a clue either if they will be training you as their Slayer in the future or not."

"Now mingle! Mingle people! Mingle!" yelled Mrs. Post trying to use her hands to gesture shooing people out of the big clump they were standing in.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other slightly scared because of the fact they had never seen Mrs. Post act this way before, it was strange.

Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Post and they are started running around trying to find some to 'mingle' with.

Faith and Buffy split up wishing each other 'luck'.

Buffy looked totally lost but she wandered around until she past by somebody who asked, "Buffy? Is your name Buffy?"

Buffy turned around slowly to pace the Watcher , "Ah yeah," she said shyly but now being more confident, "Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Buffy small delicate hand, "I'm Mr. Robsen."

Buffy smiled.

"So have you been coming here to camp since your were ten?"

"Ah yep," said Buffy nodding her head.

"Are you excited about the 'field trip' to the graveyard tomorrow night?"

"Graveyard huh?"

"Yes. So I suspect you never been to one to patrol and all that?"

Faith was still walking around but casually not looking for anyone particular but she was trying to look like she was busy 'mingling'. You could say she was practically walking around in circles, bored, but the room was structured weird and the furniture that was positioned in the room was at weird angles etc.

Mrs. Post spotted Faith finally and started following her, suspiciously so to speak. Faith hadn't noticed.

Gwendolyn was about to call out to Faith but stopped herself, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to being friendly with the potentials and trying to get to know them, this was different for her. She had encouraged everyone 'mingle' but she couldn't seem to do it herself. She seemed a failure in trying to set an example to the rest of the girls. Gwendolyn kept on walking and following Faith steps and then suddnely chickened out and hid, well yes hid behind a wall, so when Faith turned around no one was clearly following her. They both kept walking.

Faith went to finally sit down in one of the 'old' looking chairs. It wasn't old, Faith just thought it was.

Gwendolyn made her way over to Faith through the crowd of people. Faith looked over her way and saw Mrs. Post coming her exact way. Faith's head went into panic mode but the outside of Faith, her appearance was in no sign of panic, she seemed calm and her usual self, she was studying Gwendolyn's every move cautiously.

Faith looked away as she came closer. The space between them was growing short.

Gwendolyn noticed the way Faith was acting, so she decided to take a detour, and walked the other way suddenly. They both let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Buffy was being asked the basic questions someone would ask to quickly get to know someone. Buffy was becoming bored but she didn't want to be rude because this Watcher did seem different to the others and he had a nice side to him so she stayed there where was talking to him and nodding her head.

Gwendolyn quickly walked past the corner and now she felt like a real fool and thought that Faith must have seen her, she had to but Gwendolyn decided to give it another shot and came swinging arounf the corner again headed in the same direction as just before.

Faith looked around the room in her chair looking bored as hell and played with her hair. She now had her feet curdled up on the set and sort of hugging her legs. She glanced over to where she thought she saw Buffy was last and nearly fell out of her chair. Gwendolyn watched on. Faith saw that Buffy was still in her exact spot as before and she noticed Faith looking at her and then she made a face that made Faith confused and Buffy quickly turned back to Robsen and Faith slowly turned back around in her chair and nearly jumped out of her chair. Gwendolyn was standing right in front of her, smiling.

Gwendoyln took a few steps back and sat in a chair pretty much opposite Faith. No one else was sitting near by them. It looked like Faith may have been looking for an escape route but she didn't budge.

They sat in silence. They had similar actions, for example they both studied each other before they spoke. Both had dark brown hair. More would be discovered about each other at a later time.

Faith spoke first, "So what brought you 'here' Gwen?"

Mrs. Post let out a , "Ahh.. umm," then cleared her throat, "Gwen?"

Faith shook her head so her hair would get out her face when she spoke, "Oh I just made that up on the spot, sorry," but she didn't look so sorry of course. Faith had no brought her legs around and place them on the ground off the chair.

Mrs. Post had to think about what she said next before she actually said it, "Oh it's okay," she laughed, "You can call me Gwen if you want to, really."

Faith's eyes lit up, "Nah It's okay. I can come up with something better later on."

Gwendolyn's face was blank.

Both of them thought this was going well in the so not sense.

"I came over here because it looked like no one had come and spoken to you yet, none of the other Watchers."

"Well there aren't exactly enough for everyone but no, no one has come over to me yet, that is correct."

"We there are at least half of the number of Watchers as there is Slayers, well I mean soon to possibly be Slayers."

"Same diff."

"Well technically not really."

Faith's eye brow was slightly raised.

"Anyways, are you excited about going on the field trip? I'm sure you'll pass the assessment just fine. Since last camp you have improved extremely well."

Faith actually had then formed a smile on her face.

"Have you been to a graveyard before to get the feel for future patrols?"

Faith thought about this answer before she spoke, how much should she mention about her already little mini slaying missions? Should she tell her she has once or twice as a lie actually been to a graveyard and fought vampires? Would 'Gwen'dolyn believe her?

"Well.." Faith began, she could see Mrs. Post slightly beginning to get hunched over to lsiten to Faith's answer in her chair, "I don't live too far away from one. There is one near the old woods near my place. I go to the woods to chill out most of the time on my own but I've visted by the cemetery sometimes. It's peaceful in one way, some people don't get that."

"No no Faith, I understand. I really do."

Faith looked really hard at Gwendoyln and she actually believed her and hardly noticed that maybe she had already told her too much about herself but she continued, "Yeah so once or twice," said Faith smiling but slowly going into a whisper voice as Gwendolym leant closer, "I went there and I just went into Slayer mode like. I fought off the vamps and killed them. They turned into dust. It's the madest thing. I mean I've done it before that one time a Slayer Camp, you know with the big super dome and spell but it was never like these times. The first time I dusted a vampire back in my home time my friends were around," Faith stopped there and came to her senses, she had let out too much especially that last part. Supprisingly Mrs. Post didn't look mad at Faith and looked like she wanted Faith to continue.

Faith let her hair fall over her face slightly.

"No continue Faith. Please."

Faith looked up at her, "Your not mad?", asked Faith sounding rather surprised.

Gwendolym noticed this, "No..but we'll see, contiue what you were saying it was rather interesting. Really Faith it was," she said trying to reassure Faith that she was telling the truth.

"Okay," said Faith taking a gulp, "I was trying to sort out my problems which may I add only caused me more problems with my friends by me revealing to them that I was a potential Slayer. They all finally believed it after a while but we don't talk about much. I may only talk about it with two of my friends," Faith looked up at Gwendolym, "I thought you'd be mad when I mentioned my friends, because of the whole secret Slayer identity. Aren't you mad? Seriously."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Buffy."

"True but it has happened with other Slayers in this century and some in the past too. It's just not a heaps common thing. The less who know is the better."

"Yeah so I've been a few times to this cemetery and slayed the vamps but there has never been a huge number which is good I guess but it's not like a regular thing I do."

"Ahh this sometimes slaying may just explain the big imrpovement."

"Maybe."

Faith sighed, she had just done maybe possibly the worst things ever, she let her defences done. She had no guard up for just a few minutes and told Mrs. Post some semi-personal details. She hado nly known of one other lady to be able to do that, her aunt. But honestly thought Faith, just in this conversation with Mrs. Post who Faith thought was mean, weird and always starring at her was quite the opposite in ways.

Mrs. Post got up from her seat and nodded to leave the conversation and headed towards the platform.

"1..2..3 testing," heads turned her way, "Good I've got your attention," everyone basically was listening to Mrs. Post, "I hope the mingling went well," she said smiling, particularly at Faith and faith managed to give a small smile back, "This was an exercise to get to know other Watchers and potentials better and of course it was a socialising excuse and no one better be complaining about it afterwards because it's one of the easiest things on your symbolis for year five at Slayer Camp girls. Now you may go back to your cabins, rec room or trainging field for free time and meet back at the gym in two hours so I can inform you all about your field trip. You can all go now."


	76. Starring at us in the face

Chapter seventy six – Starring at us in the face

The total twenty-five girls in year five at Slayer Camp were split up into groups of five and headed off with a Watcher between five to a near by cemetery in Shalington.

With a stake hand in hand the girls marched into the empty graveyard. It was just on dusk.

Buffy and Faith had managed to get into the same group along with Michelle, Kendra and Mary.

Faith was kinda relieved that on the roster Gwendolyn wasn't assigned to their group and Buffy was relieved too, no sign of Robsen but their Watcher for the field trip was Mrs. McGowan. The two girls didn't know much about her but they didn't see her as threat or someone to watch out for.

They spread out in a semi circle with McGowan as the head of the circle.

The sun was going down.

There was only a tiny spot of sun left and a shadow had just covered it. A few heads turned as Mrs. Post appeared in that spot of light.

"What are you doing here?"

"There was a mix up in the roster posted up."

"Oh."

"Mrs. McGowan, you have five potentials waiting for you in the next cemetery over."

"I better get a move on then, bye girls!" she said as she waved good-bye and jogged off.

Faith now hung her head low. She thought great just great, something like this just had to happen after yesterday when she spilled out that stuff out to Mrs. Post. Now she'd have to try extra hard to show her what she could really could do. Buffy nudged Faith in the ribs and Faith nudged her back, "What?"

"Post is here."

"I know, I can see that B."

Buffy smiled.

The sun now had set and darkness was falling all over. The trees seemed to be swaying in tune and soft small insect sounds could be heard. One of the girls, Mary had worn the wrong clothes and was starting to shiver from the slight breeze drifting into the cemetery. Buffy and Faith had gotten dressed in appropriate clothing for something like this.

None of the potentials had any ideas if the Watcher's or the council would actually let them stake a vampire on a field trip like this or even more then one if they saw one. Sometimes the Council and it's Watchers were strict and didn't give much lee way or on the other hand they would let you rome free and do what you want. Anyhow Buffy and Faith were ready for a fight and not the human kind.

The whole group were now huddled over in a corner and Gwendolyn Post was telling them what basics to practice with their senses and patrolling when an old lady and her son walked in the entry of the cemetery and looked at them weirdly as they walked over to grave of their beloved lost one.

Mary and Michelle were put into one pair and told to go patrol over on the west wing, Kendra was with Gwendolyn and Buffy and Faith were ordered to head off to the east side but Gwendolyn was going to be walking all over the place to keep an eye on them all. Before everyone set off in their directions Gwendolyn told them to meet back in thirty-five minutes unless there was an emergency. Buffy and Faith both immediately at the same time, not meaning to do so in unison, raised both their wrists showing no sign of a watch on their arms. Mary and Michelle rolled their eyes, Kendra had a blank expression while Mrs. Post whispered to them it was okay, just to remember roughly come back in thirty-five minutes with a smile. Faith and Buffy slowly started walking away, "What did you say or do the other day when you were with Post?"

"Nothing B."

"Then why is she like this?"

"Some people change you know. But I have no idea about her," said Faith pointing back at Gwendolyn subtly.

The other four were still basically standing where they were when Faith saw an unknown shadow coming towards their way. She hit Buffy on the arm as her first reaction and Buffy let out ,"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Shh!", said Faith putting a finger to her lips and whispered, "I think there's something out there and going after all them."

"Huh? What! I think you just want something to be there so.."

"No. That's not it.. but I was thinking before.. ah anyways.. I heard something and I saw a shadow. Can't you like sense something B? Try."  
Buffy was trying really hard to sense something without joking around with Faith about it.

Gwendolyn and the other girls had started talking and hadn't made any sign of splitting up yet.

Faith tapped Buffy on the shoulder this time.

Buffy looked up.

"I think I saw it again."

"Where?"  
"In the foliage over there?" said Faith pointing over to some shrubs and trees near the other girls.

"Oh I think I see something."

Faith looked at Buffy, "Really? Or you just messing with me?"

"God, man. You sound so damn serious," Buffy made a little laugh, "Hate to be the one to say this to Faith, but yo! Chill out."

Faith didn't look happy and she cocked her head to the side. Whatever it was it had moved now towards their way.

Faith rolled her eyes, "So have you sensed anything?"

"Well."

"B?"

"Okay..I think I have. Damn it Faith. I haven't sensed for a vampire in a while okay, let me get back into the swing of things."

"Well I haven't done much slayer sensing either these past months but I'm trying my best and I know there's something there."

"Okay. Your right. There's definitely something there."

They were both now back to back trying to track the creature down while the others were oblivious about its existence.

"So is it true that your sister was a Watcher of the current Slayer once? And the Slayer, she was powerful and nearly dusted the most vampires on record?" asked Mary.

"Well I'm not sure about the second part, I'd have to look that up but the first part is correct."

"Awesome."

"Stop all the questions Mary, we need to go patrol," said Melissa.

"Melissa's right Mary. Ask questions later, especially not important ones," added Kendra.

"What about ones like how she died? You know Kendra we can learn from how other Slayer died and about their weaknesses so we can be better than them."

"Well if it's true she was one of the most powerful or whatever and she still died from a fight then there's no hope for the rest of us."

"Now girls stop this. Melissa is right you need to go patrol now."

All three of the potentials standing with Gwendolyn looked unhappy and not focused on the topic, vampire slaying.

The old lady and her son had left by now, thank god.

But just before everyone finally headed off to complete their task, a small group of vampires appeared from now where and started to attack the other potentials and Gwendolyn went to protect them as her first instinct but got hit by the biggest and toughest vampire and she hit her head on a tombstone and was knocked out for the rest of the fight. At this point just before Gwendolyn closed her eyes which were going to be closed for the next forty-five minutes that know one knew about, Buffy and Faith had come charging in as a team and started beating up the vamps. There were about four of them counting the biggest one. It was hard to count them all since they kept moving around after the other potentials until they sensed Buffy and Faith and were instantly drawn to their scent and took these very few minutes for the other potentials to realize Mrs. Post was lying unprotected from vampires and Kendra stood by her side and fought off a vampire who was trying to get to her. The biggest vamp was near Faith and Buffy now along with another vampire. The fourth member of the gang was attacking Mary and Melissa who had now realized what was going on, dusted their clothes off and Mary started complaining to Melissa that her pants were ruined now and she stumbled backwards after Melissa was pushed backwards from a punch received by the vampire. Mary then kicked the vampire and nothing happened. She helped her friend get up and they both attacked the vampire, not even thinking of holding their stakes up high to stake the vamp to dust. As she turned into the dust, the vampire swore he head off.

Kendra had her own stake in her hand in a firm grip and kept attempting to stake the vamp but this one was a tricky one and kept dodging her stake trying to make it's way to the Watcher. Kendra called out to Marry and Melissa to use their stakes and Kendra's opponent laughed because Kendra wasn't even that good at using her own.

Melissa and Mary looked down at their hands and immediately both lunged their stakes towards the heart of the vamp and both stuck in the chest they waited, the vampire sweared a bit, stood still and bursted into dust while the two girls stood there shocked.

Meanwhile Buffy and Faith were pummeling the baddest and toughest vamp with the hardest punches they had and each taking turns with hurting the big guy. The other vampire was easier, he even seemed weaker than the other vampire but really he was just like the other two.

Kendra yelled for some help from Mary and Melissa and they then processed Kendra's call and came running over and as they reached her side Kendra had just managed to dust the vamp.

The three heads turned towards the center stage.

Faith kicked now repeatedly at the 'easier' vampires right knee and it cracked and the vampire reached for it's knee and fell over onto the ground, and went to hold his knee. Faith immediately jumped down into crouching position and bent over the body of the vampire as he tried to attack Faith and she ducked and missed any attempts he made. She held her stake up in the air like a trophy and brought it down as fast as she could into the vampires cold, withered heart before he could blink. Faith then pulled it out and turned around to help Buffy out.

Buffy kept getting hit in the face but each time she didn't even flinch or stumble backwards she kept fighting. Faith aimed for the arms and tired to grab one and pull it back so it would snap. Buffy kept going for the face and a bruise was starting to form or at least it looked like one. Buffy had some bruises already forming on her as well as some scratches from the finger nails on this dirty vampire. Faith had a long scratch along her arm. During the fight her jacket had come off, well was torn off a bit on her left arm and as the vampire she had slayed before had gone done when she broke his knee cap, he went to grab Faith's left arm and made a long scratch along her arm which was bleeding but she never noticed till after the fight that night.

Faith started to become tired but she kept fighting her best. She hadn't been slaying vampires for very long, only on odd occasions had she actually slayed any so she wasn't trained to fight for long periods of time, she only fought on the basis of what she already knew and from own experience.

Buffy noticed Faith's tiredness showing as well as her on this vampire and she quickly changed positions to help Faith pull back the arm and it snapped and he winced in pain and then Faith and Buffy pulled out their stakes from their pockets and went to stake the vampire and he moved about with the dangling arm like a wriggling worm and each time the vamp went near each girl they took a shot at staking him and then Faith got the chance to stake him and he turned to dust. As the vampire exploded into dust Buffy and Faith shifted their stakes into their other hands and did a high five in the air as everyone else looked on, supporting Mrs. Post.

"That was the toughest i've ever fought."

"Oh totally me too," said Faith short of breath. Faith leant over on her knees to catch her breath, so did Buffy.

Both were now breathing a little heavily.

"Hungry?" asked Buffy.

"Starved."

Kendra then called out to them, "C'mon, let's get Mrs. Post back to campus before we meet anymore trouble."

Mary supported one side of Gwendolyn and Melissa supported the other.

Kendra slowed down to talk to Buffy and Faith her were tagging along behind. As they left the graveyard entrance Kendra went up to them.

"Some fight you two had there. Looked like you had been in this gig for years."

"Except we got short of breath and were tired," added Buffy.

"Expected at least in first year of proper experienced training."

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other and kept walking. Kendra followed.

"You had your own fight going as well. Looked like you had most things under control Kendra," commented Faith.  
"Yeah I guess."

"Plus you know, you had to protect Mrs. Post from the vamp. That would have been pretty hard," said Buffy trying to make Kendra feel better about herself.

Kendra smiled and walked on ahead.

As they all made their way back to camp, they didn't see any other Watchers or potentials from fifth year, they must have made their way back earlier on. Suspected that the others didn't have as much excitement as these five girls did tonight.

They were now on campus grounds and Kendra elected herself to take Gwendolyn back to the Watcher's building to inform the others of what happened. Everyone seemed fine with that and they went off to their cabins without saying much else, it was already 10:40pm.

Mrs. Post had awaken on the way back to campus but stayed silent because she was feeling too weak to even speak but she seemd fully recovered and never knocked out at all thanks to her potentials looking after her so well. Since she was in charge this year at camp she decided her five girls deserved some kind of reward for putting up a fight and looking after her life in a difficuly situation just for a potential Slayer. She may not have seen the whole fight but she knew they had survived and dusted the ones in sight.

It was around 11:20pm when she sat down in the small conference room with the rest of the Slayer Camp staff at the Shalington camp location on speaker phone with England, Mr. Travers and part of his crew , to dicuss the current situation at camp and what went on that night on the field trip.

"It was the moment when I was closing my eyes I saw the girls come in to help distract the vampires from coming towards me or the other girls, with what I saw they put up a good fight. I also saw Kendra near by me as I passed out and Mary and Melissa were about to faceo ne of the other vampires."

"Travers, Sarah seemed to stand out in my group on the field trip. We may have not had such as an exciting night as Mrs. Post, no vampires were indeed in sight but she carried put the basics and practiced some moves that were potentially useful to any future Slayer. She held the weapons like they belong in her grip."

"I think I know which one you ar talking about. Was Sarah the one in the fake potential camp at first with Buffy Summers? Was her name Sarah Barge? She was here from the start. I noticed her talent from the start. Good spotting tonight Mrs McGown.

"Yes Sarah Barge, that is correct."

"Did anyone else encounter vampires under 'controlled' situations in the field trip?"  
"Sir I don't know if you call tonight's trip with my girls a 'controlled' situation."

"Well you were there, and they were prepared."

"Oh nevermind."

"Back to what I was asking. In other words, anyone see any vampire/Slayer fighting action in their assigned graveyards?"

There was silence. In both locations the Watchers looked around at each, some whispering to each other softly.

"I now assume the answer is no."

Another silence filled the rooms.

"Well that is settled then. Another fied trip will be assigned for tomorrow night. If any potemtials out there have enough potential to be a Slayer, the vampires, the very few vampires out there in Shalington will be drawn to them. If that's it then I will have to go. I'm expecting a call from the police and detectives from the crime scene area near Lake Ontario and from Ridgeburrow. They all have a lot of questions about Miss. Annette Morris as you could imagine so otherwise I must be going."

"But don't you think we have forgotten to talk about an inportant topic?" added Mr Henley.

"And that would be?"

"The current status of 'the' Slayer or 'Slayers'."

"Ahh yes. That topic. True, it does need to be talked about but I really don't have much time before I get phone calls from the police but i'll try my best to cover this topic."

"Good."  
"Over the past few months and year, as you may all know or not be aware of, a few of our elite as you may say Slayers have passed away unexpectedly and sooner before they should have died. This may be a sensitive topic for some of you Watchers but it must be talked about more than lightly. Juliette died and that left us with a new opening for a chosen one and no sources or predictions led us to any potential. Deidre then had the horrible accident just recently..."

"But wasn't she in the mental insituation?"

"Yes."

"And you put her there right?" asked Mr henley.

"Yes that is also true but we don't have time to go into that matter now. May I continue?"

"Yes you may Mr. Travers," answered Henley.

"Then we have Annette Morris. We don't know much about her death but many reasons have come up with council meetings of possibilities which are being narrowed down."

"Have her parents been contacted?" asked Mrs. McGowan.

"Yes they have but they are still on holiday and haven't been able to get an appropriate flight back to the States yet. So this now leaves us, I roughly estimate, three chosen places empty, well unknown but it has become clear of the first chosen place to be filled by no one else but.."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know I'm a cruel, cold hearted fanfic writer but hey! I need to have some fun :) and if you don't already know who it is, read on and find out in the next chapter. I only have two chapters left.


	77. Be Afraid Very Afraid

Chapter seventy seven- Be Afraid. Very Afraid.

Conntinued...

"Miss Buffy Summers."

"Are you kidding me? Even though I've been over in Italy when this has all been happening, we've heard the rumours and the gossip about what you've been up to and informed of the plans. There is more than a few insiders in the Watcher's Council that don't trust your actions. You tried to change this girl among others to be the 'perfect' Slayer but one does not exist Mr. Travers and without you even getting a chance to mold her into that Slayer she escaped and turned into a Slayer all on her own and I guess it's kind of ironic in a way that fate made her the next Slayer after all the trouble you went to trying to change her in case she was a Slayer. She's gonna hate you even more once you announce to her she's the next Slayer. If you think it was hard enough to work with her before as a potential Slayer, I'm telling you now, I see the future and more trouble will come between you two when she is the Slayer and you are the head Watcher. Start preparing now for this girl. She's not a troubler maker as you Watchers see it. She's more than that. She's the next generation. Each generation is different and you 'older' members don't see the big picture. Slayers today aren't the same as they were in the beginning. They have evolved just like the rest of us humans. They are human. Don't you forget that. I bet if Wesley, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce was here he would have a similar opinion but I don't see him here and I think I know why. You don't like it when people question your theories, tatics and opinions, well listen up Mister things are going to change if you like it or not, I can't stop it, you can't stop it, so deal with it, that's what i'm going to do."

"I think we have problem."

"Not the best reply Quentin, but it will do for now."

"End of meeting."

The next day around noon...

Buffy and Faith were in mid conversation in the dinning hall having their lunch.

"Hello Buffy. Hello Faith."

They both looked up.

"It's you," said Buffy.

Wesley got out his hankerchief and wiped his glasses clean once and put them back on.

"I heard that Rupert Giles had made contact with you."

Faith looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked surprised, "His first name is Rupert?", Wesley was about to reply to that but Buffy continued, "I mean I knew his first name started with a R but.. Rupert?"

Faith tried to stop from smirking.

"Yes, his first name is Rupert," added Wesley.

"Okay I'm over it. What do you want?"

"Did Mr. Giles say if he were going to come back to the Council?"

"Oh I see," said Buffy, "Well he never said anything to me. The letter was rather short, he said we'd meet again one day, Giles and I but he did not know when. He told me he was doing fine but a lot had happen and that he would explain it to me when we met again."

"He contacted us too through a letter, I gues he couldn't talk about what he went through yet.."

Buffy looked concerned, she had no idea what went on.

"We, the council feel apart of the reason why it happened to him because we sent him away back to his home but Quentin had been wrong, he could not stop a prophecy from happening. I told him over and over he couldn't but he never listened, he is like that sometimes."

"I really don't know what you are talking about but I have a feeling you don't have the Council given right to tell me or Faith the details but I also have a feeling the council aren't as sorry to whatever Giles went through as you are. Am I right?"

"You could say so. The Council, more Quentin is still dealing with their plan going wrong during the prophecy. Of course they could never stop it and they realise this now."

Wesley sighed.

"When did this 'prophecy' happen?"asked Buffy.

Wesley thought for a minute, "Started last year while we were all at Slayer Camp."

"I knew it!"

Wesley and Faith both looked puzzled.

"Huh?" asked Wesley.

"There was one night I woke up in bed and I could feel he was here. He must have been part of the prophecy."

"Giles? Was Giles here?"

"No, well I don't know, I'm not talking about him."

"Who are you talking about then?"

Faith informed Wesley of whom Buffy was talking about, "She means Spike."

"William the Bloody?"

"Yes. That is who I mean. It's like i've had some conection to him ever since that day in the alley. He was here. I was right. My instincts were right."

"I mean we all knew here at the camp that someone, most probably a vampire gang broke into building but Spike? Why would he not cause damage to the rest us?"

"You mean us potentials don't you?" said Faith.

"I'm afraid so."

"He wanted something else I guess."

"Oh he did," said Wesley and after that Wesley covered his mouth.

"Did you say too much?" asked Buffy, "And I bet you can't say anything else can you?"

"At the moment, still classified information until we get it all written downon paper as the truth. That is why Rupert had to contact us, to tell us what happened. I'll try to explain it to you," said Wesley sitting down at the table with the girls, lowering his voice more. Their heads turned to where he was sitting.

"It is like under law or a contract for a Watcher to report on something like this. He had to us us any facts he remembered of where he was and what happened to so in the future we can stop something from happening or be more prepared. We need to know all the facts we can get. So it was Spike. I bet Quentin will stutter over this piece of information."

"It's not like I saw him."

"But you said you had a connection with him."

"I only think I sense it."

"But you are a potential Slayer. You have powers we don't, us Watchers so we have to try and take in whatever information about your powers that may help us. Quentin may like the fact that you are the one with inside information but he will have to deal with it."

Buffy tried to smile.

"But what you said about Spike being here, it makes more sense than you think. When the truth can be revealed you'll understand. Both of you will," added Wesley looking at both Buffy and Faith.

"But how?"

"It's to do with a connection in history. That's all I can say really."

"History with Spike.. hmm."

"I'm afraid I can only leave you there. It may be cruel but if I don't you may not see me again and each time I see you, espeically Buffy, you don't see so excited to see me, but you have to trust me. I'm one of the good guys."

"At least for now maybe," commented Buffy.

"You hard to convince aren't you Miss Summers?"

Buffy didn't reply and did not have a chance to reply, Faith jumped in with,"Turned good ay," added Faith, "I won't forget your plan Wes. Never," she added that on coldly and with a glare.

"I know Faith. I was a different man then. People can change Faith."

"Let's hope so."


	78. The Very Last

Chapter seventy eight – The Very Last

It was the very last day of Slayer Camp for 1994. All the fifth years had to read past Watcher diaries, practice sword fighting by battling it out with other pupils and Watchers, take the history of demons lessons and lessons of magic.

Now it was time to take the long walk to the car. Yes it was time again to say good-bye to Slayer Camp and go back home till that time of year comes around again when it's time to go back to Slayer Camp.

Buffy and Faith had said goodbye to Wesley and Faith and Gwendolyn shared some looks and possibly a smile or two.

Buffy saw her parents and signaled them to bring the car closer to her, they could see Buffy's bags were coming home 'bigger' this year for some reason. Buffy may have had 'potential' strength but hey, it was the end of a long, exhausting week.

As they reached near the edge of the car park, Faith started to look out for her Aunt. She wanted to introduce Buffy to her this time.

Buffy saw her parents starting to make their way over through the crowd.

Then the face on the person coming towards Faith in the crowd of people hit her. Gwendolyn watched on.

Buffy didn't noticed and tried to follow her parents movement through the crowd still.

Faith covered her face with her hands, didn't cry, just covered it hoping when she took them away it was all figment of her imagination. Buffy turned around towards Faith and asked what was wrong.

Faith turned to her and took her hands off her face.

"No, everything is really bad."

"How can that be? Just a few moments ago you were fine. I turn around and now your like, well this."

"Look," said Faith pointing towards the man coming towards her, Buffy looked in the direction, "That's my father. If he's here at camp, then there's a reason why Aunt Liz is. My father doesn't know much about the Slayer gig, actually I can't even remember If I told him anything at all."

Buffy looked surprised, "Really?"

"Too much is going on. Oh o, he's coming closer and man!"

"What?"

"My little sister is here. This is definitely not good."

"Aww your sister?"

Faith turned to Buffy and raised her left eyebrow.

"What! I have a spot for little sisters and brothers, I don't have any of my own you know. Only child and all."

"Oh I just forgot that for a second."

Buffy punched Faith on the arm and she punched her back lightly.

"So umm does she know? Your sister? I forgot if you told me."

"Yeah she knows. Totally. Their approaching."

"Sorry Faith. I have to go over to my parents now. I don't mean to leave you all alone in a situation like this."

"Don't be sorry B. I'll handle this, I have to, plus I think I may have dealt with worse, I'll find out in a moment anyways. You go be with ya mummy and daddy."

"Shut up Faith," said Buffy smiling.

Faith smiled back and turned around.

Her father was standing right in front of her. On his right side stood Charity, a little further back not too far in the distance was a blonde lady, soon to be stepmother, Faith rolled her eyes and sighed and to her dad's left was unfamiliar ..boy. Would have to be not Faith's age but nor Charity's, somewhere in the middle Faith guessed but she didn't use up her thoughts on him.

"It's been a little while since I've seen that smile," said Daryl as he touched Faith's face with his hand. Faith twitched and then Daryl pulled his hand away. Faith dropped her bags on the ground.

Charity moved over to Faith and tried to hug her. Faith didn't want to show affection right now. It was like some dirty word to her. But she did smile at the girl, it was the least she could do.

"I see you brought the whole gang," said Faith as she scanned the whole group standing near her.

"Ahh yes. Faith I think you should sit down. I have something to tell you."

"My feet are stable enough, dad." _There was that word, dad. I really didn't want to say it but it came out anyway and it felt dirty to say it._

"Faith."

"Your sounding like Harry."

Daryl actually quietly laughed to that and rolled his eyes. Faith sniggered.

"Okay. The reason I'm here is probably going through your mind and it's because your mother is sick."

Charity went to hold Faith's hand and she stumbled back a little. _Great. There goes my theory my feet are stable. And god! What is up with that boy. He keeps looking at me like a freak. Damn. And my mum? What's wrong with my mum? Where's Harry? What did he do? Great now I sound like a mummy's girl and I'm so totally not._

"Faith? Are you okay? You've been a little quiet."

Faith shoke her head, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright."

Faith had her feet stable now and held Charity's hand while looking at her father.

"Your Aunt Liz has gone to Boston to look after your mother and help her get through the first stages. It is most likely she has cancer Faith that is why I'm here."

"That'll go down well. Liz and Sharon working together. But when? When did this happen? When did you know?"

"Your mother collapsed at work a few nights ago and was taken to the hospital, some tests were run then."

"Have you gotten them checked again?"

"Yes Faith, the results have had a second opinion and even third."

Faith thought to herself. She looked up at Daryl again, "So your here with Charity and the rest because, let me guess, I'm suppose to go back with you to Chicago?" _C'mon am I right. Spot on right. Gotta be. He's not here to tell me some nasty news and then hello, how are you? Hasn't exactly made much contact with me since the last visit. Okay he's made some but to me..that's not much. Well I haven't made much effort to make contact but that's different._

"Faith this is how it goes and you can't get out of this. I know you'd rather go back home and see your mum and see Aunt Liz but that won't happen for a while. Your coming with us."

"So what that's it? I go with you full bloody stop. Who knows how long I'll be there for, have to go to some new school where I have no friends.."

"Faith you can make new friends while your in Chicago."

"No really I can't see this happening."

"It will be hard to make friends but I'm sure you will over time."

"No I mean all of this. Me going to Chicago with you."

"Fine will give you a 'special' trial run then and see how it goes but you have to co-operate with us."

"And what if this trial run doesn't go well? What then? Do I go back to Boston? Can't I stay with someone else? Go somewhere else? I'll be fine back home. I normally look after myself anyways. I can get a job after school. I'd be fine."

Daryl didn't believe some of the stuff Faith was saying.

"I'm still your father and your still my daughter Faith so your going to come with us."

Faith wasn't exactly listening to every word now. She was looking Daryl's way but was focusing on a point beyond him, at the soon to be step mum.

_Is she ever going to talk? I know I've never met her but still she seems awfully quiet. I wonder what she is like. Oh my god! I bet that's her son. The boy is her son. I bet she married some other guy, it didn't work out, found my dad and her son came with her. He does look a little like her. Makes kinda sense I guess. And he's doing it again. C'mon I'm not that interesting to look at._

"Faith?"

_Hello I'm trying to devise a plan to get out of this._

"Yeah?"

"Ready to get going?"

_He does sound optimistic and happy about me going with him. He is nice to me, well yeah when he came to visit me two years ago but no offense, after everything I just don't wanna go to his new town and his life where he is now. I won't fit in and never will. I came from his old life. Mix them together, don't work. Now back to my plan. What can I do?_

"Faith, aren't you coming with me?" asked Charity looking up at Faith. Daryl watched on at the two of them.

_She said it such the sweetest voice but no I can't say yes to her. She'll be alright on her own. Yeah, c'mon she's like nine. She's got dad and I'm sure the soon to be step mum with suck up to her. She's got the perfect deal._

Buffy was heading her way. Faith could see her out of the corner of her eye. Buffy's parents Joyce and Hank were busy in some _heated discussion._

Buffy looked at the situation. She could tell Faith needed some escape route.

"Hey Faith," said Buffy as she gave Faith a small wave with her right hand, "What's happening?"

Faith turned in her direction, "Hey B." That got the boys attention. Faith noticed and smiled at him. He then turned away from her and went red in the face nearly.

"This is Daryl," Faith pointed with her index finger on her left hand, "My father, Charity my sis," Faith messed up the girl's hair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Your not sorry," Faith smiled, "No hey! About you never answering my question."

Faith paused.

Daryl stepped in and introduced Buffy to the other two people.

"Hi Buffy, this is my fiance Melissa," _So her name is Melissa. Melissa. Interesting. Ah wait for it, the boy, _"And this _our _son Gregory."

Greg turned around to face everyone, "Dad! Don't call me that. It's Greg."

_Oh my freakin' god. Did he say our son? I think he did and now Buffy is giving me the weirdest look like 'you never told me about him' ahh! Does he mean like our in the sense he sees poor young Greg as his son because well they are going to get married or the I don't want to hear answer that I am more utterly shocked about that he never told me about. Would mum know? If it's what I think the our son bit really means.. and mum knows.. I'm so angry at her for not telling me...mum.._

Faith paused her thoughts.

Daryl looked at Faith. Charity looked at Dad and Greg. Melissa watched us all and Buffy watched me and looked back at her parents.

_Okay now is not time for questions. I need to get away from Chicago now. This is my escape time. I can get out using the shock factor. Two shocks in one day. Not a good ending._

"I just need to talk for Buffy for a second," said Faith as she excused herself from the awkward situation.

Buffy started walking a metre away. Faith stopped next to her. Buffy waited for Faith to talk.

"So..," began Faith.

"What is going on? Greg. Care to explain."

"What? I have no idea about Greg. No memory or story about him."

"Oh my god! Really? You don't know anything about him?"

"Nothing, oh except one thing. He could never stop staring at me. It was so creepy."

"So what's the deal with your dad being here?"

Faith paused.

"It's news about my mother, she's sick and my dad wants me to go to Chicago but I can see already it's not going to work and he doesn't care and he won't let me go to Boston. I have no way out but I think you can help me."

"Umm how? I mean sorry about your mum."

"I'm sorry too. But you could ask your parents if I could stay with you for the holidays in Sunnydale. C'mon B, I need a favor, please."

"I think it's a good idea. What about your dad? Wouldn't he be against it?"

"Well your parents would be there and I wouldn't be _alone_."

"True."

"B, it's not like I have this huge grudge about him now and I don't like him but seriously going to Chicago and trying to fit in and all just would suck and never work. I have no idea what I would do after the holidays but I can wait until then. What do you say?"

"I'll go talk to my parents."

"Awesome."

Faith stood there as Buffy headed over to her parents who were still deep in their discussion.

Daryl came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around quickly.

"So what's going on Faith? I know it's hard to except me being here and all and the news about your mother but reality is that you have to come with me."

He looked Faith in the eyes, "She'll be okay."

"Don't tell anyone!"

"That you care about your mother."

She looked back at him but her words for the answer reached him and he understood his daughter.

"You know I.."

"Yes Faith."

"Nothing."

"No say it?"

She might have said the 'L' word, love but she pulled back to be safe.

"I don't hate you. It's just.."

"Yes?"

"Maybe Chicago isn't the place for me."

"I'm listening."

_He is actually going to listen to what I have to say to him? This is, well this is just suprising._

Faith put forward her idea of going to Sunnydale and just as she had finished her side of things and Daryl had a little time to think Buffy had started to skip over towards Faith and Buffy's parents came over to Daryl and they introduced each other and started talking. Buffy and Faith waited at the side in anticipation. Charity came over to them and said hello to Buffy. The three of them started talking and Faith then suddenly looked over to Melissa and Greg's direction. Greg noticed and she quickly turned back around. He didn't say a word to his mum.

Greg started to make his way over to the girls. Faith breathed in a few thousands breathes of air in one go.

Faith noticed that her sister and Buffy were talking and she turned to face Greg as he was coming over to her way.

He approached her and stood there. He seemed a little shy.

"Okay we might have started off in the wrong way but i'd like to fix that."

_Oh my god! I can't believe I said that. What the hell is going on. I know it's these stupid sudden pieces of news. Okay calm down, he's looking at you weirdly again. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Oh I didn't think we started off bad."

Faith raised her eyebrow. _Okay then what was all that glaring and looking all about then?_

"So your my older sister Faith. Dad has talked to me about you a few times since he came to visit you in Boston."

Faith twitched when he said the word dad but it wasn't like she was a daddy's girl and they shared a special bond all through their life.

"Yep, I'm Faith." _Hey he said older sister. Half sister or step sister? And dad talks about me? What the hell does he say?_

"So what's your story?" asked Faith pointing at him.

Both Charity and Buffy noticed Faith and Greg talking as well as Daryl.

"Meaning?"

"Your story. How you fit in all this mess?"

"Well Daryl is my father and Melissa is my mum."

_Okay._

"So your my half brother then?" Faith felt the pain of that question, literally.

Greg thought it was obvious, "Yes. What didn't you know?"

Greg looked back at Daryl, he was going to be in some big trouble when he got home.

"Well no. This is all a bit of suprise to me," said Faith looking at her father and she turned back to Greg, "So your what?Ten?"

"You guessed correctly."

"You seem mature."

"I guess I say thanks to that."

"Charity is smart sometimes you know. You two might get along."

"And we won't?"

Faith just smiled, "We'll see."

"So what did our dad say about me?"

"Aww nothing much."

"C'mon you can tell me, i'm your big sis."

They were both interupted by the adults in that moment.

Daryl and Melissa had talked over the Faith and Sunnydale situation by now and Buffy and her parents were walking over to Faith while talking.

"Okay Faith. Now don't see this as someone has lost or won. It's not a war," Faith looked a little concerned, "But i've talked to the Summers and we've talked over everything and arranged the details for you to stay in Sunnydale for the holidays but after that you have to come to Chicargo and no debating about that. Your very lucky about this. I don't want you to think you'll get your own way every time because then you'll be spoiled, this is a one off thing because of the cricumstances. Behave yourself Faith. I love you,"Daryl said as he hugged Faith.

Faith whispered in his ear, "I love you. Thanks."

So it was set, Faith was leaving for her new destination, Sunnydale, the home of the hellmouth.

Even though sad news had been announced Faith was trying her best to use her cover up skills for her emotions. She loved her mother in a way no one else could understand. It was a different love. She just wanted to be home, to feel a tiny bit normal right now plus she now knew about her secret half brother and who her step mother to be was but Faith was going to have to try and make Sunnydale and close to home as she could make it.

Faith said goodbye to Charity, Daryl, Melissa, she tried to be friendly plus she kind of had to Daryl was watching and to be fair she didn't know her yet and so far she seemed nice and she finally said goodbye Greg.

Faith made her way to the car carrying her bags and talking to Buffy. It was going to be the best summer ever.

Faith thought Mr and Mrs. Summer were very friendly and nice. She got along with them, thank god.

Joyce and Hank were glad Buffy had a great friend that she had met at camp. They could tell they were the best of friends and hoped they would always be. Buffy and Faith, friends forever?

Faith looked out the window. It felt like the usual car trip to Sunnydale so she could catch a plane home but it was anything but like all the other years, some many differences, too many to explain. She watched the trees go by and the road. Buffy put her head phones on and gave her right ear piece to Faith so she could listen to the music as well.

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale at the Town Hall, Mayor Wilkins was sitting at his desk cleaning everything in sight.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Allan entered the room.  
"Oh hello Allan. What brings you here?"

"Mr Trick is here to see you."

"Alrighty then. Pull the blinds down in here and then tell him to come in."

Allan left the office and came back less than a minute later with Mr. Trick.

"I see your still co-operating to do business with me after the change."

"Would never consider not doing buisness with you."

"Good to hear. Sit down. Allan you may go now."

Allan left and closed the door behind him.  
Wilkins picked up a bowl of mints and held them towards Mr. Trick, "Mint?"

Mr. Trick shook his head, "No thank you."

"So were you able to fill the third bottle or did you come back empty handed to disappoint me?"

"No, I came back with two bottles full just in case."

"Excellent."

Mr. Trick placed them on the desk in front of him.

Wilkins gracefully touched the bottles in his hands like they were mightly precious.

"It's so dark."

"Very rich.Looks very pure."

"You didn't taste it did you? My blood isn't unclean is it?"

"Oh no sir. I didn't taste for pleasure. I swear."

"Good."

Mayor Wilkins got out his hankerchief and wiped the bottles down.

"Put one in storage and take the other to the confrence room where Allan will be where everything is

being set up."

"How did the last ritual go?"

"Went well, the rest of the blood is being used today as well as from the first source. Today is the big day you know."

"Of course. Three Slayers. That's a big sacrifice."

"And didn't have to plan it all. Some was just fate and destiny. Poor things."

"I can sense another Slayer coming to Sunnydale."

"Ah two Slayers in Sunnydale again soon. Interesting. Buffy I presume and who else? Are they from the Slayer Camp in Shalington?"

"Yes but I guess I better get the extra blood to the storage room before it isn't usable. We'll talk later."

"Good idea. I'll check up later to see if any is missing."

"You don't trust your buisness partner?"

"I trust you but your a vampire now Mr. Trick. I have to be more careful, i'm not invincible."

"Yet."


End file.
